El Pacto
by Elade-chan
Summary: Al liberar a los prisioneros de Orochimaru, Sasuke se encuentra con quien menos esperaba, una conocida pelirrosa retenida en una de las celdas. Ella le ofece un trato ¿que es lo que querrá?, - no voy a volver a Konoha- eso me da igual Uchiha. Sasusaku.
1. Reencuentro

**Summary:** Al liberar a los prisioneros de Orochimaru, Sasuke se encuentra con quien menos se esperaba, su antigua compañera pelirrosa retenida en una de las celdas. Ella al despertar le ofece un trato, ¿que es lo que querrá?...- no voy a volver a Konoha.....- eso me da igual Uchiha. Sasusaku

**Advertencia:** posibles spoilers del manga.

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**El pacto**

Capitulo 1. reencuentro inesperado

_Una,…dos,…tres…_

Contaba las gotas que caían del techo de esa mugrienta celda donde la tenían encerrada y encadenada. Llevaba días haciéndolo, o tal vez semanas, ya había perdido la cuenta. En realidad, para ella el tiempo había dejado de tener sentido.

Abrió los ojos levemente y observó a su alrededor. No podía ver mucho pues la luz era escasa, de todas formas pensó que si hubiera más probablemente heriría sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la penumbra.

La celda era pequeña y húmeda, no tenía ni siquiera un triste colchón o catre para poder sentarse, serían demasiadas comodidades se dijo amargamente.

Desde su posición podía ver los barrotes de la puerta. De hecho, creyó que la habían colocado expresamente para que pudiera observarlos. Otra tortura más, odiaba los barrotes con toda su alma, le recordaban que estaba encerrada, la ahogaban en su propia desesperación, la herían más que las cadenas que se clavaban en sus muñecas lastimando su piel.

_He fracasado antes de comenzar,_ este oscuro pensamiento llegó a su cabeza.

Era verdad, la habían apresado pocas semanas después de dejar la villa. No se lo había puesto fácil ciertamente, había peleado con uñas y dientes contra los ninjas que la atacaron aunque estos la superaban en número masivamente, pero no había sido suficiente, algunos de ellos poseían el sello maldito, y finalmente se había quedado sin fuerzas.

_Maldita sea_, si el miserable de Kabuto no hubiese llegado cuando se encontraba malherida estaba segura de que habría logrado escapar. El muy cobarde había lanzado contra ella a los ninjas para que la agotaran, dejándola sin chakra para después darle el toque de gracia.

Sabía que iba a morir, la habían torturado sin descanso durante días intentando sacarle información sobre Konoha y ella había aguantado sin decir nada. Pero algo extraño ocurría, hacía tiempo que nadie iba a molestarla, quizá se han olvidado de mi pensó, o tal vez se habían cansado de que no hablara y habían decidido dejar que muriera.

No podía escapar, de eso estaba segura, ya que habían drenado su chakra hasta un punto que le impedía siquiera ponerse en pie.

Un sentimiento de alivio y a la vez de culpa se apoderó de ella. Le daba igual morir, a esas alturas era casi una liberación. Pero la angustia la invadió cuando pensó en lo que dejaba atrás.

- _Le he fallado, le prometí que no lo dejaría solo y no he podido hacer nada._ _Espero que Naruto termine lo que yo empecé, debe salvarlo, él les convencerá para que lo rescaten._

Si, definitivamente el rubio lo haría, confiaba en el plenamente. El problema era que ni siquiera sabía que ella no podría cumplir con su cometido, probablemente pasarían semanas hasta que les llegaran noticias de que estaba prisionera, o muerta.

No la buscarían, ya que había dejado la aldea con el permiso de la Hokage para ocuparse de una misión personal. Por ello había partido sola y sin portar la habitual banda con el emblema de la villa. Naruto se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero debido a que Akatsuki lo perseguía no se le había permitido.

Tsunade había intentado enviarla con todo un escuadrón y hacer la misión oficial, pero el Consejo en pleno se había opuesto ya que la situación era delicada y no podían arriesgarse a provocar una guerra abierta.

De este modo, la Quinta le había dado permiso para partir sola, pues estaba segura de que se iría con su autorización o sin ella. Por eso aunque lo que su alumna se proponía era muy peligroso, la había dejado marchar pensando que no podía prohibirle algo como eso, en su lugar probablemente habría hecho lo mismo, de modo que hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudarla.

Debido a esto, estaba segura de que su compañero y su maestra harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para rescatarlo cuando se enterasen de que ella había fallado, aunque para la kunoichi ya sería tarde esperaba que al menos lograsen ayudarle a _él_

_- Es todo lo que me queda, no pueden dejar que le pase nada es solo un…_

De pronto, una luz cegó los ojos de la chica encadenada interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Oyó el ruido chirriante de la puerta al abrirse, y por ella entró un muchacho delgado de pelo celeste con una gran espada colgada a la espalda, que se acercó a ella. La prisionera retrocedió por instinto ya que no conocía a este extraño sujeto.

- Tranquila no te haré daño, vengo a liberarte- dijo mientras sacaba una llave- a cambio tú sólo tienes que difundir este mensaje: Uchiha Sasuke ha matado a Orochimaru-sama y nos ha liberado.

La chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. ¿_Uchiha Sasuke_ había dicho?, no puede ser, definitivamente estar encerrada la había trastornado por fin.

- ¿Quién has dicho que me libera? - preguntó con voz rota y tono irónico para confirmar si había oído bien.

- Uchiha Sasuke – el chico del pelo celeste se había arrodillado junto a ella para soltarle los grilletes.

La muchacha rió amargamente. _Tiene gracia_ pensó, _o he muerto y estoy en el infierno, o es que la vida tiene un sádico sentido del humor_.

- ¿Está aquí?, ¿le conoces?- preguntó dejando de reír.

- Si – respondió con tono cauteloso. Tal vez esta chica ha perdido el juicio, _es una lástima_ pensó, _después de todo es bonita._

Ella le dedicó una mirada con un brillo febril mientras sonreía amargamente, mostrando unos blancos dientes entre sus agrietados labios.

- Pues dile que Haruno Sakura tiene información muy importante para él y le ofrece un trato - dijo sin perder la sonrisa, la prisionera ya liberada.- Llévame a verle, te aseguro que se alegrará cuando oiga lo que tengo que proponerle.

La pelirrosa trató de ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas no la sostuvieron y cayó sobre el sucio suelo de la celda.

- Creo que necesitas algo de ayuda - dijo el ninja mostrando una sonrisa llena de dientes en sierra, al mismo tiempo que se agachaba y recogía a la muchacha del suelo cargándola en brazos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la kunoichi apenas estaba consciente.

- Seguro que Sasuke me mata por traerla, dirá que es un estorbo – masculló mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde aguardaba el Uchiha.

***************************************

Sorprendido, aunque nunca dejaría que su expresión lo dejara translucir. Realmente, hacía muchos años que algo no lo descolocaba de aquella manera.

Se encontraban a las afueras del escondite Sur al que habían ido para reclutar a Karin. Un fuego crepitaba en el centro del improvisado campamento, y todos descansaban sentados en el suelo. Un poco alejada de la hoguera, recostada y envuelta en vendas, se encontraba el motivo de la sorpresa del imperturbable Uchiha.

Su compañera de equipo. Después de tanto tiempo sin verla, se la encontraba en el lugar más inverosímil y en el peor estado en el que nunca la había visto.

_----Flash back----_

_-¡¡¡¡Sasuke!!!!_

_¿Pero por qué demonios Suigetsu gritaba tanto?, le había mandado a liberar a los prisioneros y él parecía querer tirar abajo el lugar con sus gritos. Karin se colocó rápidamente sus gafas y se apartó del pelinegro. Finalmente había accedido a acompañarlos, aunque según ella era porque llevaban el mismo camino._

_En el momento en el que el Uchiha se disponía a salir para averiguar que le ocurría al ex ninja de la niebla, el mentado apareció en la puerta de la habitación con una muchacha inconsciente en brazos._

_Sasuke estaba a punto de recriminarle en qué diablos pensaba recogiendo a una prisionera por muy herida que estuviera, cuando reparó en el color del cabello de la chica…_rosa_…el sharingan coloreó sus ojos como único signo de incredulidad intentando detectar si se trataba de una ilusión. No lo era. Volvió su mirada hacia el joven que la cargaba en una muda interrogación._

_- Vaya. Veo que la conoces, al menos ella parecía conocerte a ti- le dedicó una pícara sonrisa - me dio un mensaje, dijo que Haruno Sakura tiene información importante y te ofrece un trato que te interesará._

_- ¿Trato?- eso no era muy propio de Sakura. Al menos eso pensaba él, ya que siempre había considerado que la pelirrosa era una de esas personas que ayudaban a la gente sin pedir nada a cambio, cosa que personalmente le parecía una estupidez._

_- No lo dijo, personalmente creo que estaba un poco ida, tal vez deliraba, mírala, la han torturado sin piedad. - Suigetsu compuso una mirada de ira. Él era un asesino, y le gustaba derramar sangre como al que más, pero al ver a la "pequeña" de ojos jade tan magullada se había dado cuenta de algo. _A partir de ahora no matare ni torturare mujeres lindas._ Se sonrió ante este pensamiento mirando a Karin, pues ella no entraba, según él, en esa definición._

_- Sasuke-kun, seguramente dijo eso para que ese baka no la dejara abandonada en la celda – habló la pelirroja._

_- ¡Calla bruja! ¡Oe, Sasuke! creo que no perdemos nada por escucharla. Ella no tardará en despertar si la atendemos un poco, y si lo que nos dice no nos interesa tampoco habremos perdido mucho tiempo ¿ne?._

_- Hmp - el pelinegro se encaminó a la puerta sin mirar a nadie y cuando llego al dintel giró levemente su cara sin volverse – acamparemos fuera esta noche._

_Suigetsu sonrió mirando a la chica de gafas con desafío, ella por su parte tras dedicarle una mirada de odio salió tras el Uchiha sin decir nada._

_---Fin del Flash back---_

La habían curado lo mejor posible. Bueno, Karin a regañadientes había sanado sus heridas con un jutsu medico y eliminado el sello de su muñeca que le limitaba el chakra, _se lo ponemos a todos los prisioneros para que no den problemas_ había dicho la pelirroja, y después había dejado que Suigetsu se ocupara de ella argumentando que había hecho todo lo posible y no pensaba mover un dedo más.

El pelinegro por su parte, se había limitado a observar sentado contra un árbol. No había podido dejar de notar el cambio experimentado por su compañera en esos años, su cabello había crecido hasta quedar por debajo de sus hombros y su cuerpo era ya el de una mujer, pero sigue siendo una molestia de eso no hay duda pensó con arrogancia.

El ninja del pelo celeste se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la dormida pelirrosa mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

La inaguantable de Karin había dicho que según la velocidad a la que recuperaba el chakra tardaría un par de horas en despertar, pero ya habían pasado y la chica no abría los ojos. De modo que se inclinó sobre ella para comprobar porque no reaccionaba, alargó una mano para posarla su frente, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a rozarla unos ojos verdes se abrieron alarmados, y con un rápido movimiento el ninja se encontró tocando con la espalda en el suelo y con un kunai en su garganta sostenido por una hostil pelirrosa que se hallaba sentada sobre él impidiéndole moverse.

- ¿Quién eres tú y dónde estoy? – preguntó con tono frío la kunoichi que miraba a su alrededor cautelosamente intentando descubrir algún peligro todavía oculto. Se encontraba desorientada, sus ojos no terminaban de adaptarse a la luz y le dolían, además sus sentidos todavía estaban confundidos y aletargados.

Recordaba la celda donde los subordinados de Orochimaru la habían tenido retenida por semanas, y luego confusamente a un muchacho mencionando algo sobre Sasuke y quitándole los grilletes, pero la idea se le hacía tan extraña que pensó que lo había soñado.

- Suigetsu, te liberé y me pediste que te llevara con Uchiha Sasuke – le dijo tranquilamente pese a tener un arma rozándole el cuello.

- Si…lo recuerdo- dijo débilmente, de pronto las imágenes de lo que ella había creído un sueño volvieron a su mente- ¿entonces dónde está? – exigió saber la pelirrosa recuperando su tono duro.

- Parece que ya estas recuperada Sa-ku-ra.

Se oyó una voz a espaldas de la chica que se levantó rápidamente, provocando que su cuerpo aun convaleciente se resintiera. Se aferró con firmeza al kunai mientras intentaba enfocar la figura de la persona que había hablado. Reconoció su voz al instante, la tenía grabada a fuego en la memoria.

- Uchiha.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada en ese momento. Los dos ex–compañeros de equipo se miraron en silencio unos instantes mientras el viento agitaba oportunamente sus cabellos dando al momento más dramatismo.

No se movieron, simplemente se observaron el uno al otro reconociéndose, buscando facciones similares a las de los niños que eran cuando compartían las misiones del equipo siete.

Al pelinegro no se le escapó el hecho de que se había dirigido a él llamándolo por el apellido, no habría más _Sasuke-kun_, esto le hizo enarcar una ceja.

Puede que intente aparentar que ha cambiado y que ya no es la débil niña que le seguía a todas partes pero en el fondo no le engañaba. Él sabía bien que detrás de esa fachada que mostraba, con tono frío y pose desafiante, se encontraba la débil kunoichi de su antiguo equipo, una molestia, siempre necesitando ser protegida, seguramente no aguantaría mucho con esa falsa mascara y en cualquier momento se desharía en lagrimas como siempre, sonrió con suficiencia.

Por su parte la pelirrosa le devolvía la mirada de la misma forma, él había crecido como todos ellos aunque tenía que admitir que los dieciocho años le quedaban estupendamente.

Sigue siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre, con esos aires de rey del mundo. Ni siquiera el hecho de ser un traidor renegado podía bajarle los humos y hacerle dejar de pensar que todo el mundo debería estar agradecido porque él se dignase a mirarlos.

Contuvo un bufido de exasperación. Le había visto alzar una ceja con altanería cuando ella le había nombrado por el apellido. ¿Acaso esperaba un _Sasuke-kun,_ mientras le abrazaba entre un mar de lagrimas?

Sí, eso era lo que había pensado. Pues ya podía sentarse a esperar.

Sus expresiones seguían siendo las mismas y ella había aprendido a interpretarlas hace mucho tiempo. Él era un chico de pocas palabras, pero si se ponía atención, podías ver los pequeños gestos que en él sustituían a frases enteras.

Sakura era capaz de descifrarlas casi inconscientemente, ya que cuando eran gennins había pasado todo el tiempo que podía junto al Uchiha, y de este modo había asimilado todos los matices de este mudo lenguaje para poder mantener una conversación con él sin pensar que hablaba sola.

Se sorprendió a si misma al darse cuenta de que recordaba todo aquello que hacía algunos años había formado parte de ella, pero que creía olvidado. Bueno, al menos le sería más fácil tratar con ese bastardo traidor si podía entender sus estupideces.

- Me parece que tienes algo que proponerme – al ver que la pelirrosa no se movía se decidió a romper el silencio.

- Así es.

* * *

_Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido?_

_Al ser el primer capítulo se han creado bastantes incognitas por ejemplo la extraña "misión" de Sakura pero tranquilos que a lo largo de la historia se irán desvelando. _

_Al principio la historia seguirá un poco la trama del manga pero sólo en los primeros capítulos y levemente así que no será igual, pero es necesario para el desarrollo._

_si teneis alguna duda o sugerencia ya sabeis que me encantan los reviews jeje intentaré contestarlas lo mejor posible._

_El próximo capítulo estara listo en unos tres o cuatro días espero, así que no tardaré mucho en publicar._

_Besos Ela._


	2. Trato y conversaciones

**Disclaimer applied**

_Hola, espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho con este nuevo capítulo. Sin retrasaros más os dejo leer._

* * *

**El pacto**

Capitulo 2. trato y conversaciones

_- Me parece que tienes algo que proponerme – al ver que la pelirrosa no se movía se decidió a romper el silencio._

_- Así es._

Lentamente, la kunoichi bajo el kunai que había estado sosteniendo hasta ese momento y relajó un poco su postura, aunque seguía alerta.

Sasuke ladeó levemente la cabeza haciéndole saber que la escuchaba e invitándola a continuar.

Mientras tanto, Suigetsu ya se había levantado del suelo y se encontraba a un lado de la ojijade, pero manteniendo una distancia prudencial, ya que la niña con cara de ángel había resultado ser más hábil de lo que parecía a primera vista. Sus rápidos movimientos lo habían cogido desprevenido y con la guardia baja, pues no era de esperarse que una chica debilitada y aparentemente inconsciente fuera a atacarle de esa manera tan repentina.

_Esto es más divertido de lo que pensaba_ sonrió socarronamente.

Por su parte, Karin se había acercado al escuchar el alboroto, hasta entonces había estado descansando recostada en una roca cercana. Ahora se encontraba escuchando interesada la conversación que se desarrollaba a pocos metros.

Ella no era tonta. Había aceptado seguir al Uchiha porque, una vez muerto Orochimaru, no tenía ningún sitio a donde ir. Y bueno, que mejor opción que seguir al apuesto pelinegro, se sonrojó un instante. Sabía que lo que iban a tratar era importante, pues Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que pierde el tiempo así como así. Y ya que había decidido unirse a él, intuía que debía prestar atención a las palabras de la pelirrosada.

Esa chica la intrigaba. Había conseguido reponerse muy rápido, y aunque aún no estaba realmente recuperada, le parecía increíble, recordando el estado en el que la habían encontrado, que pudiera mantenerse en pié y realizar esos rápidos movimientos.

Sakura sonrió de lado y se dispuso a continuar. La verdad, había tenido una enorme suerte al toparse con su antiguo compañero, esto le facilitaría las cosas, ya que la información que había descubierto accidentalmente mientras investigaba para su "misión", le otorgaba una posición ventajosa a la hora de negociar con él. Y de todas formas, si no salía bien continuaría su camino como tenía previsto antes de ser capturada.

- Conozco la ubicación de la base de operaciones de Akatsuki en el país del Fuego. Tengo información sobre sus integrantes, en especial de uno de ellos – miró inquietantemente al pelinegro - En otras palabras, se dónde está Uchiha Itachi.

El Sharingan de Sasuke se había activado al escuchar el nombre de su odiado hermano.

- Eso podríamos haberlo averiguado sin tu ayuda – la voz de Karin rompió el tenso silencio

- Ciertamente, aun así saberlo os ahorraría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo innecesario ¿no crees? - ignorando a la pelirroja continuó - Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Konoha te busca por _traidor -_ la última palabra salió de sus labios con un involuntario tono de amargura y decepción.

- Hn – la pelirrosa tenía razón, sería un problema encontrarse con los ninjas de Konoha, un desagradable retraso.

No se le escapó la forma en la que ella había dicho la palabra traidor. Rió internamente, parece que debajo de todas esas capas de hielo aun sigues dolida _¿verdad Sakura?_

- Sé muchas más cosas que te ayudarán a completar tu _verdadera_ venganza – le lanzó una enigmática mirada – y además, contaras con los servicios de una de las mejores ninjas médicos del país después de Tsunade-shisou.

Así que Sakura era la alumna de la Gondaime. Sasuke había escuchado rumores sobre ella, y le sorprendía enormemente que se tratara de su ex compañera.

- Claro que, a cambio tú tendrás que hacer algo por mí. - finalizó Sakura.

- No pienso volver a la villa si eso es lo que quieres, así que ni te molestes en pedirlo.

- Puedes plantar tu culo de Uchiha donde te dé la gana, eso no me interesa – la pelirrosa frunció el ceño peligrosamente pero mantuvo su tono falsamente cordial.

Suigetsu soltó una carcajada, realmente comenzaba a agradarle esa pequeñaja que se atrevía a hablarle en ese tono a Sasuke. Por toda respuesta le llegó una mirada asesina del portador del Sharingan que cortó su risa en el acto.

- ¿Y bien? – el pelinegro volvió a dirigirse a ella.

- Lo que quiero, es que me permitas hablar con Itachi antes de que "arregléis vuestras diferencias", y que cuando decidas continuar con tu venganza me prometas que no le pondrás una mano encima a Naruto.

Quería garantizar la seguridad de su amigo en el caso de que Sasuke se descontrolara y el rubio saliera a enfrentarle. Y en cuanto a lo de pedir una "audiencia" con el Uchiha mayor, ella necesitaba cierta información que él poseía, y claro está, preguntárselo sería mucho más sencillo si no la mataban nada más verla, por ello necesitaba a Sasuke, sabía que el primogénito del clan la escucharía si aparecía acompañada por su hermano menor, o al menos eso esperaba.

- Yo no tengo interés en ese usuratonkachi si no se interpone en mi camino.

- Me alegra escucharlo - aunque por su tono no parecía ser as í- pero me parecía importante puntualizarlo ya que no sería la primera vez que casi lo matas – los ojos de la kunoichi rebosaban rabia y desprecio cuando miraron al Uchiha.

Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras y la mirada por parte de la pelirrosa, siguió meditando la propuesta.

- Has dicho continuar con mi venganza, cuando él esté muerto no habrá nada que continuar – quería aclarar este punto ya que se había sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras.

La chica le lanzó una sonrisa de lástima.

- Tú siempre tendrás algo que continuar, es el camino que elegiste, ya no puedes parar – ese tono era de ¿tristeza?, quizá lo habían oído mal, no podía serlo.

- ¿Y si no acepto?- dijo retomando la conversación.

La pelirrosa se encogió de hombros y enarcó las cejas.

- Cada uno seguirá su camino pero claro, este será mucho menos sencillo que si aceptas. - replicó con tono indiferente.

Realmente, Sakura esperaba que aceptara, ya que si no le sería mucho más complicado seguir adelante. Por lo pronto, tardaría unos días en recuperarse del todo. Decidió que debía ganar tiempo, así que propuso lo único que se le ocurría.

- Tienes tres días para pensarlo. En ese tiempo me habré recuperado, y si no te interesa me marcharé.

- Uhmm… es un buen punto Sasuke, tardaremos unos tres días en llegar a la guarida norte - intervino Suigetsu.

- Hmp… está bien.- sentenció el Uchiha y se encaramó a una rama lejana para descansar.

La pelirrosa se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo y alzó la vista cansinamente para mirar a los dos desconocidos que la observaban curiosos.

- Bueno, creo que vamos a ser compañeros de viaje, al menos por un tiempo. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, medic-nin de Konoha.

- Karin – se presentó escuetamente la pelirroja.

- Suigetsu, de la aldea de la Niebla. - en ese momento la ojijade reparó en la espada que portaba el ninja y abrió los ojos sorprendida,…esa era la espada de…

- Jeje, sí, la espada de Zabuza- sempai, creo que fue el grupo de Sasuke el que lo eliminó – dijo señalando con la cabeza al lugar donde descansaba el pelinegro.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada insondable mientras rememoraba por un momento la misión en la que se habían encontrado con el Demonio de la niebla, respiró profundamente y desterró esos pensamientos de su mente.

Habían sido buenos tiempos en los que el equipo siete había estado unido, pero ya no volverían y ella lo había aceptado y cerrado su corazón a ese tipo de sentimientos. Ahora sólo le importaba salvar lo poco que quedaba de su vida, por eso había partido de la aldea, _él_ era lo único que le importaba.

- Sí, podría decirse que sí – le contestó al espadachín – aunque hace mucho tiempo de eso, éramos sólo gennins.

- Oye y ¿tú de que conoces a Sasuke-kun?- la pelirroja intervino en la conversación.

_Sasuke-kun._ Estuvo tentada de soltar una carcajada, otra que había caído en los encantos del Uchiha.

Casi le dio lastima la pobre chica, esperaba que se diera cuenta pronto de la personalidad antisocial del pelinegro y con un poco de suerte no saldría muy herida. _No como ella. _No, esta muchacha parecía espabilada, no se enamoraría de él, no le entregaría su corazón para que pudiera devolvérselo en pedazos.

Recordó las lágrimas que había derramado por él, por ese entonces había creído que se moría del dolor, que ilusa, en ese momento no conocía lo que era el verdadero dolor, no sabía lo que se sentía al ver destruido todo tu mundo.

- Éramos compañeros de equipo, estábamos en el mismo grupo de gennins.- contestó con voz impersonal.

Karin asintió y se volvió hacia Suigetsu para reclamarle en mal tono.

- Por cierto, dientes de tiburón, ¿cómo es eso de que vamos al escondite norte?.

- Pues lo que has oído pelo de zanahoria, Sasuke quiere pedirle a Juugo que venga con nosotros.

La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos asustada.

- ¿Está loco?, Juugo no puede venir con nosotros, nos matará – musitó alarmada.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros y les indicó que iba a buscar algo para comer y agua para rellenar su cantimplora dejándolas solas.

- ¿Qué es el escondite norte y quién es Juugo? - preguntó la kunoichi de la Hoja.

Karin suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

- La guarida norte es una de las bases secretas de Orochimaru, pero es especial, en ella se realizaban los experimentos con humanos, es peligroso ir allí y más aun si es para buscar a Juugo.

La pelirrosa la dedicó una mirada indicándole que continuara.

- Juugo es un asesino sanguinario, pero no porque quiera, posee una rara enfermedad que le trastorna la personalidad haciendo que mate a todo aquel que se le acerca, y le dota de una fuerza incontrolable. Aunque en realidad es afable y no desea hacer daño a nadie. El mismo acudió buscando a Orochimaru, y hay que estar muy loco para ir por tu propia voluntad.

La pelirrosa soltó una leve carcajada acordándose de Sasuke.

- Tenía la esperanza de que encontrase la cura a su enfermedad, pero lo que ocurrió realmente no fue eso. El Sannin investigó el poder que lo poseía y creó un jutsu prohibido, Juugo es el origen del sello maldito. - finalizó Karin sombriamente.

Sakura se quedó en silencio pensativa. _El sello maldito,_ quizá el Uchiha quería saber más sobre ese inmundo poder que le habían otorgado y por eso necesitaba a Juugo, no lo sabía, pero sí intuía que no iba a ser fácil.

En ese momento volvió Suigetsu con la comida y el agua. La pelirrosa se había dado cuenta de que el chico se deshidrataba fácilmente y que su cuerpo parecía fluido, se encogió de hombros, sería algún tipo de técnica, si Sasuke lo había escogido debía tener algo especial.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, el Uchiha se unió a ellos, aunque tal y como lo recordaba la medic-nin no dijo una palabra, porque ella no consideraba que los hn… y hmp… con los que contestaba a Karin fueran palabras.

Por su parte la ojijade también devoró la comida en silencio, tenía mucha hambre después de pasar semanas con el pan duro que le daban en la asquerosa celda ,y además había tenido que regenerar muchas heridas, pues en cuanto recuperó la consciencia había retomado el trabajo de autocurarse aprovechando que podía volver a usar el chakra.

- Ne, Sakura-san, si que estás hambrienta – le dijo en tono chistoso el ex ninja de la niebla.

- No sé porque será, tal vez el hecho de estar semanas comiendo apetecible pan mohoso tenga algo que ver – contestó sarcásticamente la pelirrosa.

Suigetsu rió levemente, sería divertido viajar con ella. Desde lejos podía parecer una muñequita con su color de cabello y ojos, y su piel de porcelana, pero en realidad era una mujer de armas tomar según había podido comprobar al verla dirigirse a Sasuke y al recordar la manera de la que había reaccionado contra él al despertar.

- Eras una prisionera, ¿Qué esperabas?, ¿caviar? - la pelirroja se había sentido aludida por el comentario ya que ella había estado a cargo de los prisioneros del escondite Sur. Aun así, nunca se había acercado a la chica, pues estaba en un área de acceso reservado para Kabuto y sus ninjas de confianza.

La ojijade alzó las cejas y frunció los labios lanzándole una mirada de peligrosa advertencia preparada para soltarle una cortante contestación, pero en ese momento Sasuke se levantó evitando que hablara.

- Partiremos cuando amanezca – dijo ignorando la tensa situación anterior - yo hare la primera guardia, después Suigetsu y luego Karin.

- ¿Y yo? - exclamo sorprendida la pelirrosa.

- Tú estás herida, descansa, si mañana no puedes seguir el ritmo nos retrasarás – le respondió el Uchiha con voz neutra sin mirarla.

El resto del grupo se acomodó para pasar la noche acercando sus jergones al fuego.

Sakura había recuperado sus cosas ya que antes de que comenzase la pelea en la que fue hecha prisionera, había guardado su equipaje haciendo una invocación inversa para que no le estorbase a la hora de defenderse, y esto había hecho que sus objetos personales no cayeran en malas manos. Revisó con cuidado sus posesiones asegurarse de que todo estaba en su sitio.

Antes de dormirse, con cuidado de que nadie la viera, sacó una fotografía de su mochila y observó con tristeza a las personas que le devolvían una muda mirada desde el papel.

A la izquierda, estaba ella mirando alegremente a la cámara, a su lado Naruto riendo como siempre y sosteniendo sobre sus hombros a un pequeño de unos 5 años, su pelo era fucsia tan fuerte que parecía rojo y sus ojos eran extraños, el derecho era verde, un poco más oscuro que el de Sakura, el izquierdo sin embargo era marrón claro, esta diferencia sólo se hacía notoria si lo mirabas de cerca. El niño sonreía feliz desde la foto.

La muchacha acarició con la yema del dedo los rostros de los dos chicos y volvió a depositar la foto en la caja dentro de su mochila donde guardaba sus recuerdos más personales.

Se tumbó junto al fuego dándose cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, interiormente agradecía no tener que hacer guardia esa noche, en unos instantes más cayó en un profundo sueño.

Hacía ya un buen rato que todos se habían dormido. Sasuke se acercó para poder observar más detenidamente a su ex – compañera ahora que nadie podía verle. Se veía tan frágil y cansada aunque ella no había querido demostrarlo, y estaba seguro que de haber tenido que hacer una guardia habría cumplido con ella sin protestar para demostrar que no era débil.

Era diferente a la niña que él recordaba, cuando la había visto en esas condiciones un sentimiento parecido a la ira o impotencia se había apoderado de él.

Cuando formaban equipo, Naruto y él la habían protegido para que no sufriera el más mínimo rasguño, o al menos lo habían intentado con buenos resultados, ya que en ninguna misión había resultado herida de gravedad. Y el verla tan indefensa no le había gustado, no era que se preocupara por ella, sería perfectamente capaz de abandonarla ahora mismo sin sentir ninguna clase de remordimiento, pero encontrársela en ese estado había despertado en él un antiguo sentimiento de protección que había tenido en los tiempos en los que compartían equipo, el mismo que había sentido al verla atacada por Gaara al intentar defenderle.

Soltó un bufido exasperado, pero que narices estaba pensando, había cortado todos los lazos con Konoha y sus compañeros, no venía a cuento recordar ahora esas sandeces.

Con una última mirada a la dueña del cabello rosado se encaminó a despertar a Suigetsu para poder descansar un rato.

***********************************

A la mañana siguiente cuando el sol los despertó, desayunaron las sobras del día anterior y se pusieron en marcha rápidamente con el propósito de aprovechar las horas en las que no hacía tanto calor.

Durante el camino, pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio interrumpido por alguna ocasional pelea entre Karin y Suigetsu que no parecían poder estar en el mismo sitio sin lanzarse puyas continuamente el uno al otro.

De cualquier forma, Sakura se las había arreglado para enterarse, a base de pequeñas conversaciones, de cuál era el poder especial de la pelirroja. Este consistía en poder sentir el chakra a mucha distancia y ocultar el propio y el de sus compañeros de visitantes no deseados, era un don muy útil verdaderamente, entendía la razón por la que Sasuke la había incluido en el equipo.

Pasada la mitad del día aun no habían parado a descansar, y aunque el paso que llevaban no era muy rápido, es decir, no corrían como es costumbre en los ninjas, simplemente andaban sin parar, ya habían cubierto un buen trecho del camino.

Estaban atravesando una zona boscosa después de haber cruzado una gran extensión yerma bajo un sol que caía a bombas sobre ellos, de modo que agradecían la sombra que les aportaban los arboles de su alrededor.

La pelirrosa echó un vistazo al ninja de la gran espada que en esos momentos parecía pesarle una tonelada. Se había dado cuenta de que se deshidrataba fácilmente y por ello llevaba siempre una cantimplora con agua de la que bebía continuamente. Aun así, ahora que lo miraba bien, parecía a punto de de derretirse.

Alzó la vista al cielo. Sí, el Sol ya está bastante alto y calienta demasiado.

Durante el camino, el peliceleste había sugerido en varias ocasiones que se tomaran un descanso cosa que había sido olímpicamente ignorada por Sasuke y se había ganado comentarios despectivos de parte de la chica de gafas.

El ninja de la niebla le caía bien a la ojijade, le hacía gracia su sentido del humor y siempre era amable con ella, al contrario que con Karin para quien sólo tenía malas palabras, y el hecho de que hubiera sido él quien la había sacado de esa inmunda celda le hacía tenerle una especie de "cariño fraternal" o algo así. En cierto modo sus inoportunos comentarios y que nunca tuviera la boca cerrada le recordaba a Naruto, aunque quizá era que la fuerza con la que la pelirrosa extrañaba a su amigo era tanta que le hacía verlo por todas partes.

- Uchiha, descansemos – lo había dicho para evitar que al espadachín le diera un patatús, pero realmente a ninguno le vendría mal parar un poco.

- Hmp- el pelinegro detuvo su marcha y se volvió hacia ella - ¿es que estas cansada?

- Estoy convaleciente como ya sabrás, soy médico y digo que tenemos que parar – le contestó con tono profesional mientras se acercaba al tronco de un árbol para sentarse y apoyar su espalda en él.

Por su parte al Uchiha no le parecía nada convaleciente, más bien lo contrario, era asombrosa la rapidez con la que se había recuperado a pesar de no estar aun al cien por cien, quizá tenía que ver con sus habilidades regenerativas de medico ninja.

Sin mirarle, la chica comenzó a buscar en su bolsa una botella de agua, y con un rápido movimiento se la lanzó Suigetsu que ya se había desplomado contra otro árbol a pocos metros.

- Hn… _molesta_ – murmuró y desapareció tras una rama, seguramente para explorar los alrededores y otear el camino que deberían seguir desde algún lugar alto.

- Déspota insoportable – susurró la pelirrosa cuando se hubo perdido entre la maleza.

Karin alzó las cejas ante este comentario y se sentó a su lado para aprovechar el bienvenido descanso.

- Si seguimos a este ritmo llegaremos antes de lo previsto, mañana a más tardar – informó la pelirroja.

- Espero por nuestro bien que a partir de ahora descansemos más a menudo- bufó la kunoichi de la Hoja - si el escondite norte es tan peligroso como dices, vamos a necesitar nuestros sentidos alerta cuando lleguemos.

- Supongo que él ya habrá contado con ello - le contestó refiriéndose al Uchiha - es un gran ninja y sabrá que es lo más conveniente, si quiere llegar pronto debe ser por una buena razón.

La pelirrosa soltó una seca carcajada.

- Veo que le tienes en alta estima.

- ¿Cómo no admirarlo?, con su poderoso chakra y es tan … - se sonrojó y recobró la compostura rápidamente.

- Todos los venenos tienen bonitos colores y vienen en lindos frascos – dijo con voz neutra la ojijade – pero luego los bebes y te mueres- añadió gentilmente mostrando una sonrisa.

Suigetsu soltó una fuerte carcajada que se quedó a mitad al percatarse de la presencia de Sasuke, el cual observaba a su antigua compañera con una ceja alzada en un gesto de escepticismo. Esta no desvió la mirada sino que le imprimió un brillo de temerario desafío.

Karin se sonrojó violentamente por el hecho de haber sido pilladas infraganti mientras hablaban de él.

- ¡Vaya Sasuke!, no me habías dicho que tus antiguos compañeros tenían tan buen sentido del humor – alzó la voz el ninja de la niebla reclamando la atención del pelinegro.

- Digamos que desconocía sus nuevas y _molestas_ habilidades – alegó arrastrando las palabras con un deje de ironía y mirando de nuevo a la pelirrosa.

- Hay muchas cosas que desconoces – respondió con una sonrisa enigmática - deberíamos continuar ¿no crees?- y tranquilamente se levantó dispuesta a seguir con la caminata.

- Si, a unas pocas horas de aquí hay una zona de cuevas, pasaremos la noche allí – informó con voz impersonal, y sin más se volvió para iniciar la marcha.

***************************

Tal y como el ninja había anunciado, hacía el atardecer llegaron a una zona en la que la ladera de montañas se metía en el bosque ocultando la entrada a las grutas que se formaban en la pared de roca, haciéndolas un escondite perfecto para pasar la noche alejados de posibles peligros y emboscadas.

Tan pronto como llegaron, prepararon todo lo necesario para acampar en una cueva en la que podían desenvolverse con facilidad pero no era excesivamente grande, a la cual se accedía trepando por un escarpado risco que daba paso a una abertura oculta tras la frondosa copa de un árbol. El resultado era que su guarida no podía verse desde abajo, de modo que podrían pasar desapercibidos muy fácilmente.

Aun así, no se confiaron y establecieron turnos de guardia en los cuales la pelirrosa fue incluida ya que se encontraba, a todas luces, bastante recuperada.

La noche estaba ya avanzada y todos estaban durmiendo. Todos menos la alumna de la Hokage que se encontraba en esos instantes cumpliendo con el turno de vigilancia que le había sido asignado.

En ese momento oyó un ruido que la hizo tensarse y levantar el kunai instintivamente. Se agazapó más en la rama desde la cual estaba observando la entrada de su escondite y aguzó la vista.

Distinguió una figura en la boca de la cueva pero cuando se disponía a interceptar al intruso se percató de que era, ni más ni menos, que el superviviente del clan Uchiha que se acercaba a ella con paso tranquilo.

Se relajó y bajo el arma esperando pacientemente a que el chico llegara hasta la rama a la que ella estaba encaramada. De un salto se sentó junto a ella.

- Deberías estar descansando, mi turno aun no se ha terminado, Uchiha.

_Uchiha, _de nuevo se dirigía a él de esa manera tan distante, empezaba a mosquearle. No es que a estas alturas esperase un _Sasuke-kun_ a la vieja usanza, pero que menos que llamarle por su nombre, después de todo eran viejos conocidos. Se dio una bofetada mental. Otra vez pensando idioteces, ¿a él que le importaba como le llamase?

- He venido a hablar contigo Sa-ku-ra, hay algunas cosas que me intrigan. - por supuesto, la curiosidad era uno de sus mayores rasgos, puede que no preguntara nada si podía evitarlo pero siempre lograba enterarse de las cosas que le producían interés.

- Claro, como no – bufó la pelirrosa.

El chico frunció el ceño, se estaba cansando de sus desplantes de princesa de hielo, antes ella nunca se había dirigido a él en esos términos.

- Quiero saber cómo acabaste siendo prisionera de ese atajo de inútiles – aclaró con voz despectiva.

- Peleamos y perdí - si, una dosis su propia medicina no le haría mal. Así sabría lo que es conversar con alguien que no te contesta con frases de más de tres palabras y eso si está inspirado y no suelta sus puñeteros monosílabos.

Sentía un sádico placer al ver como la impaciencia y el enojo comenzaban a iluminar los ojos del Uchiha, aunque sabía que estaba jugando con fuego ya que el pelinegro no era famoso por ser precisamente una persona paciente.

Él bufó y le dirigió una mirada exasperada pero no se movió de su sitio. Por unos instantes un tenso silencio se instaló entre los dos, cuando empezaba a quedar claro que ninguno de los dos lo rompería la pelirrosa habló con voz sería y sin mirarlo, casi parecía que hablase para sí misma.

- Hacía dos semanas que había dejado la aldea - comenzó con un murmullo- había seguido algunas pistas sobre Akatsuki para intentar completar la información que ya tenía. Aunque ya sabía donde se ocultaba tu hermano nada me aseguraba que fuera a escuchar lo que iba a decirle, y en el caso de que lo hiciera que me dejara viva. Así que ideé un plan B, que consistía en averiguar la ubicación de la base central de la organización, y sólo conocía un sitio donde podría obtener ese tipo de información. – llegados a este punto hizo una pausa, respiró hondo y alzó la vista por fin para encontrarse con unos ojos negros que la miraban con expectación.

- Orochimaru – prosiguió con pesadez volviendo a apartar la vista - nos habían llegado rumores de donde se hallaba la villa del sonido, habíamos pasado los últimos años buscándote, así que contábamos con algo de información, si bien no pasaban de ideas vagas - soltó una especie de risa frustrada – aunque finalmente resultaron más acertadas de lo que parecían. Debí acercarme demasiado, ya que antes de darme cuenta tenía sobre mí a un montón de ninjas del sonido, algunos de ellos con sello maldito incluido. Cuando me quedé sin fuerzas apareció el …despreciable…Kabuto – las últimas palabras fueron escupidas imprimiendo en ellas toda la ira y repulsa de la que la kunoichi fue capaz – y me trasladó a… la guarida Sur creo que la llamáis, resumiré el tiempo que pasé allí como, me interrogaron y no dije nada. Creí que iba a morir pero entonces oí la voz de Suigetsu en la oscuridad – levantó la cabeza y sonrió- el resto ya lo sabes.

- … … - había escuchado toda la historia en silenció y con interés, había aclarado muchas dudas pero no más de las que nuevas que había creado.

Pero sobretodo le invadió una inmensa ira homicida contra el esbirro del Sannin que no logró entender del todo y empujó a un rincón de su corazón para dedicarle atención más tarde, prometiéndole al monstruo vengador que rugía en su interior por la sangre de ese infame, que el "futuro cadáver" como lo había bautizado no caminaría en este mundo por mucho más tiempo.

- ¿Por qué ibas sola, no te asignaron un escuadrón para esta misión?.

- No era una "misión oficial" realmente, digamos que Akatsuki tiene algo mío y quiero recuperarlo. – le miró enigmáticamente - pero la villa no podía arriesgarse a desatar una guerra enviando a sus ninjas a husmear en países ajenos, las relaciones diplomáticas penden de un hilo en estos momentos.

- ¿Y crees que Itachi te ayudará?, ¿por eso quieres hablar con él?, ¿piensas que te dirá sin más donde está lo que buscas? – le preguntó acaloradamente sin poder creérselo, todo lo que tuviera que ver con su hermano lograba saltarle los nervios - ese asesino te matará antes de que te des cuenta.

- No lo hará, al menos primero me escuchará si me ve llegar contigo. De todas formas no tengo nada que perder – la voz de la pelirrosa se volvió desapasionada y carente de emoción. _Es verdad, si lo que he planeado no resulta ya no me quedará nada y dará igual lo que me pase._

- Él no te ayudara - pronunció las palabras despacio para que calaran en el cerebro de la kunoichi- tú no le conoces.

- Tendrá que hacerlo, es mi última oportunidad.

- ¿Por qué él?, ¿por qué de entre todos los malditos Akatsuki has elegido precisamente al peor? - no podía entender las razones de esa chica, ella no lo comprendía su hermano la mataría sin preguntar.

- Es el más…accesible – respondió después de meditar la respuesta un rato. No podía decirle sus verdaderas razones, no las entendería, todavía no era tiempo de que él supiera todo lo que habían descubierto, y no era asunto suyo contárselo. La verdad le sería revelada en su momento, pero no le correspondía a ella decidirlo.

- ¿Accesible? - no podía creerlo - Sakura, ese hombre es el diablo.

- Cada uno tiene lo suyo. Como ya he dicho estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa. - repitió fríamente.

Sasuke le dedicó una larga mirada, realmente no era la inocente niña que él había conocido. Había algo en su manera de hablar, en su tono, que la hacían ver como a alguien que había vivido duras experiencias, cuya vida no había sido precisamente un camino de rosas. Daba la imagen de alguien práctico, que era capaz de dejar a un lado los sentimientos para obtener lo que se propone, es decir, totalmente lo contrario a lo que solía ser.

Miró sus ojos y se sorprendió de no haber notado antes lo fríos que se habían vuelto, la cálida luz de felicidad que antes emanaba de ellos parecía cubierta de nubes oscuras.

¿Qué le había pasado a la dulce pelirrosa para que se volviera tan indiferente? ¿Qué había dañado tanto su corazón para que lo hubiera sepultado tras ese muro de hielo? ¿por qué se había vuelto tan…tan como él?, por más que miraba no podía encontrar en sus ojos a la chiquilla que siempre sonreía y que era el corazón del equipo siete. _¿Qué ha hecho el mundo contigo Haruno Sakura?_

- Mírame, me he asociado contigo para conseguir mis objetivos cuando debería haberte molido a golpes al verte – la pelirrosa seguía hablando sin percatarse de los pensamientos que abordaban al pelinegro – ¿no es eso prueba suficiente de que soy capaz de todo? Tú nos traicionaste – dijo como si ese último argumento explicase todo su razonamiento.

- Aun sigues dolida por que te dejé en aquella banca ¿verdad?- dijo cambiando de tema. Realmente aquella era una buena razón para que le odiara.

La ojijade le observó perpleja por unos instantes. Soltó una seca carcajada.

- No, no, no, Uchiha estas muy confundido, eso es agua pasada. Lo que nunca podré olvidar es el estado en el que Naruto llegó después de pelear contigo, ni su mirada…tú no lo viste…aun así el seguía diciendo que cumpliría su promesa y te traería de vuelta. Él jamás dejará de creer en ti. Pero yo me jure aquel día que no permitiría volver a ver esa mirada en los ojos de Naruto. No te lo mereces.

- ¿Me odias Sakura? – la pregunta llevaba tiempo rondando por su cabeza y necesitaba una respuesta. No había pensado que le importaría, ya había supuesto que al marcharse se ganaría el odio de todos, ¿qué más le daba? después de todo había cortado sus lazos, pero nunca había considerado el hecho de tener que volver a verlos y de descubrirse deseando que no fuera así.

- … … - la ojijade meditó la respuesta en medio de un incomodo silencio - yo…no, no creo que pueda odiarte - confesó en un susurro apenas audible casi con resignación - pero ya no estoy enamorada de ti – sentenció elevando más el tono y aparentando seguridad.

Después de decirlo sintió una extraña mezcla de tristeza y pérdida. Cuando era niña se había aferrado a los sentimientos que tenía por él, y realmente había sentido amor por su compañero de equipo, pero después él se marchó y ella decidió que ya habían pisoteado bastante su corazón. Más tarde una serie de sucesos marcaron su vida y poco a poco fue rodeándose de un muro de impenetrable indiferencia.

- … … - sentía un extraño vacio en el pecho, durante años se había acostumbrado al cariño de la pelirrosa por muy fastidioso que le resultara, era algo que daba por sentado, que todo el mundo sabía, y aunque no había esperado que continuase sintiendo lo mismo, escucharlo de sus labios le hacía caer en la realidad de que nada volvería a ser como antes

- Es mejor así. Impedir que me acompañaras aquella noche fue una buena decisión, has madurado mucho.

Se levantó lentamente girándose para marcharse cuando una voz lo detuvo en seco.

- Sasuke…- era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre - lo habría hecho ¿sabes? – la miró a los ojos extrañado - … esa noche, me habría marchado contigo - prosiguió como aclaración - todo lo que dije entonces era cierto…¿lo sabes verdad?

- …Si… - fue lo único que pronunció sin mirarla mientras continuaba sus pasos para volver al campamento.

* * *

_¡Hola otra vez!, bueno sé que me odiais por dejarlo así pero sino ¿dónde estaría la emoción?, soy mala muajaja. Al principio iban a ser dos capítulos pero como quedaba muy corto y pobre decidí unirlos y creo que ha quedado mejor._

_He dejado varias pistas para que vallais pillando por donde van los tiros a ver si lo adivinais. _

_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!!!! a todas las que me dejasteis reviews de verdad os amo jaja en serio me encantaron, ya sabeis que para alguien que escribe es muy importante saber que hay gente que sigue sus historias y le gustan. Anima muchisimo. sois las culpables de que cuando debería estar estudiando esté escribiendo o pensando en cómo continuar la historia para publicar rápido :P cada vez que recibo uno nuevo levito jeje _

_Espero que la pregunta de Aliandy sobre cómo cayó encarcelada Sakura halla sido contestada en este capítulo y tranquila que pienso terminar el fic, "lo juro sobre el corazón " (up) jaja a mi también me fastidia mucho que se queden a medias así que podemos dormir tranquilas jeje _

_Bueno, hasta la próxima, será lo más pronto que pueda pero esta semana tengo un examen y necesito aprobarlo para conseguir todos los créditos de primero de la carrera sino mi año va a ser un puff jaja _

_aunque intentaré que tengais la continuación antes de que acabe la semana ;) _

_Besos Ela._

* * *


	3. Hay cosas que nunca cambian

**Disclaimer applied**

_Como prometí que publicaría antes de que se acabara la semana, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**El Pacto**

Capitulo 3. Hay cosas que nunca cambian

Llevaban horas caminando por ese bosque que parecía no acabarse nunca.

Desde que al amanecer los gritos de Suigetsu, en lo que él consideraba un agradable despertar, les habían hecho saltar alterados empuñando sus armas y buscando a los atacantes, se habían puesto en marcha. No antes de que el ninja de la niebla recibiese como agradecimiento un gran chichón cortesía de Sakura, que había heredado el carácter explosivo de su maestra, mientras mascullaba algo que se había sonado como… _lo único malo de patearte el culo es que tendré que curártelo después._

Todos los presentes tomaron nota mental de dos cosas. La primera, no dejar que el "tiburón escandaloso" se encargara de la última guardia, y por consiguiente de despertarlos a todos, y la segunda, que molestar a la pelirrosa por las mañanas podría tener graves consecuencias para su integridad física.

Según las indicaciones que tenían, deberían llegar a la guarida Norte en algo más de medio día. Caminaban tranquilamente ya que, como anteriormente habían dicho, era mejor guardar sus fuerzas para un posible combate.

Sakura y Sasuke marchaban a la par encabezando al grupo, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

De pronto, un sonido silbante alertó los sentidos del Uchiha y le hizo saltar hábilmente a una rama arrastrando con él a la pelirrosa que caminaba a su lado, justo en el instante en el que una lluvia de kunais y shurikens se estrellaban en el suelo que momentos antes ambos habían estado pisando.

Todo permaneció en silencio y nadie se movió durante unos instantes. Los demás se habían ocultado a la espera de algún ataque, y los dos ex compañeros del equipo siete se encontraban aun en la rama a la que habían saltado para refugiarse.

La pelirrosa estaba situada entre el tronco del árbol en el que estaban y el cuerpo de Sasuke, que todavía la agarraba por la cintura y se encontraba muy pegado a ella en ademán protector.

En un primer momento ninguno se percató de la situación en la que se encontraban, ya que estaban concentrados intentando prever algún tipo de ataque. Pero pasados unos minutos, Sakura pareció despertar y tomar conciencia de dónde estaba al notar la respiración del pelinegro rozando su mejilla, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Vale, ella había reconocido no estar enamorada de él y así era, pero no por ello dejaba de notar que era el hombre más guapo que había conocido. Y que estuviera tan cerca y aferrado a su cintura para más señas, no ayudaba precisamente a su salud mental.

Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse pues su corazón había comenzado a acelerarse. Mala decisión. Tan pronto como cogió aire un olor conocido la inundó, el olor de Sasuke. Era inconfundible, después de todos esos años seguía oliendo igual y jodidamente bien. Maldijo en silencio rogando porque él no notara el ritmo que había alcanzado su pulso.

Los pensamientos del Uchiha por otro lado, no llevaban unos derroteros muy distintos. Se había descubierto asido a la cintura de la pelirrosa, y de hecho la sensación no le había parecido nada desagradable, todo lo contrario. _Malditas hormonas_.

Se sorprendió al percibir los rápidos latidos de su compañera, los cuales podía notar golpetear en su pecho gracias a la escasa distancia que los separaba. La observó y sonrió arrogantemente al distinguir el leve sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de la kunoichi. _Hay cosas que nunca cambian_.

Sakura, que hasta entonces no se había percatado de la mirada del pelinegro, alzó la vista para encontrarse con unos profundos ojos negros que la miraban con una chispa de ¿diversión?, si no se tratara de "Sasuke- soy un vengador amargado- Uchiha" habría jurado que sí.

Tras la conversación que habían mantenido la noche anterior esperaba que el ambiente entre ellos estuviera menos cargado, ya que hasta ese momento, no habían hablado de la noche en que el Uchiha se fue y ella le confesó sus sentimientos. De modo que el hecho de haber aclarado las cosas debería haber zanjado la tensión entre ellos.

Aunque en esos instantes, teniéndose tan cerca ninguno podía pensar en nada que no fuera la persona que tenía delante.

Podían sentir el ritmo de los latidos del otro y como sus respiraciones se mezclaban por la proximidad en la que se hallaban. Sin saber porque, el pelinegro la estrechó más hacia él sin separar sus ojos oscuros de los verdes de ella.

- ¡Sasuke! Creo que sólo hemos hecho saltar una de las trampas que rodean la guarida – la voz de Suigetsu hizo que rompieran la mirada y se separaran rápidamente devolviéndolos a la realidad.

Ambos saltaron al suelo ágilmente para reunirse con el resto. Sakura pudo captar la mirada furibunda que la pelirroja le lanzó al acercarse, sin embargo, hizo como que no la había visto y se situó a su lado como si nada. Lo que menos le convenía era crearse problemas por culpa de celos tontos.

No entendía lo que acababa de pasar allí arriba. _Apártate Uchiha. _Sí, eso debería haberle dicho, ahora se le ocurrían mil cosas para decirle en lugar de quedarse paralizada como una tonta sonrojándose. Lo que le faltaba a ese arrogante, inflar más su ego, si seguía comportándose como una idiota enamoradiza seguramente le explotaría. No, ella ya no estaba enamorada de él y no volvería a estarlo. Decidió no darle importancia y hacer como si no hubiera pasado.

- Sasuke-kun, no noto ningún chakra enemigo cerca, creo que sólo era una de las trampas de seguridad - dijo empujando a un lado a la pelirrosa, que andaba perdida en sus pensamientos, y colgándose del brazo del Uchiha.

- Es lo que acabo de decir – susurró apretando los dientes con ira el ninja de la niebla.

Entre tanto la ojijade miraba a Karin con una ceja alzada, molesta por el empellón que había recibido y que por poco la manda al suelo.

_¿Pero que se había creído?_ bueno vale, su relación no había sido la mejor del mundo hasta el momento, discutían varias veces al día de una manera competitiva que le recordaba en cierto punto a su relación con Ino, pero nunca había pensado en tomarse en serio sus trifulcas. Por el bien de la pelirroja esperaba que no volviera a repetirlo, ya que el humor de la discípula de la Hokage era bastante irascible.

- Suéltame – ordenó el Uchiha haciendo que la kunoichi de gafas retrocediera unos pasos – continuemos, ya no estamos muy lejos, y prestad atención puede haber más trampas.

Y sin dirigir una sola mirada a nadie comenzó a caminar de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado.

De pronto, el pelinegro sentía que estaba de buen humor. Le había resultado divertido el hecho de turbar a la pelirrosa de esa manera y volver a ver a la niña que se sonrojaba siempre que él la miraba. _Interesante_.

De esa manera le había demostrado que, si bien, como ella había dicho ya no le amaba, tampoco le era del todo indiferente. Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en su rostro.

Cuando Sakura pasó al lado de de Karin se detuvo a su altura sin que sus miradas se cruzasen todavía.

- No vuelvas a intentar lanzarme al suelo de ese modo o me haré una bufanda con tu pelirroja melena – se volvió para encararla con una sonrisa escalofriante - ¿ha quedado claro? - dijo en tono cordial pero bajo el que se podía leer la amenaza.

- Como el agua – respondió seriamente – pelo de chicle – y sonrió.

- Entonces andando, cuatro ojos – Tras este intercambio de sus habituales insultos, las dos kunoichis siguieron al resto del grupo que iba algo más adelantado.

**********************************

La guarida Norte no se diferenciaba mucho de los otros escondites de Orochimaru, _igual de húmeda, goteante y asquerosa que todas_ la había descrito Sakura elocuentemente.

En la entrada habían encontrado que muchos de los prisioneros se habían escapado, y andaban destrozándolo todo y matándose entre ellos. Sin duda, los rumores acerca de la muerte del Sannin habían llegado hasta allí provocando una sublevación.

No les dieron muchos problemas, en cuanto Karin confirmó que Juugo no se encontraba entre ellos, los noquearon dejándolos fuera de combate, siempre respetando la orden que Sasuke les había dado sobre no matar a nadie. Este hecho sorprendió gratamente a la pelirrosa, _puede que aun halla esperanzas para él._

Ahora se hallaban por fin frente a la puerta de la celda en la que se encontraba recluido el ninja origen del sello maldito. Se dispusieron a abrirla contando con las llaves pertenecientes a uno de los guardias que yacían en la entrada.

La puerta era de máxima seguridad, pudieron contar unas cuatro cerraduras que la mantenían cerrada. Para tomar tantas precauciones aquel que estuviera dentro debía ser en verdad muy peligroso.

Sasuke se adelantó para abrir la celda y en cuanto lo hizo algo se abalanzó sobre él a una velocidad pasmosa.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! - el grito alarmado de Karin no se hizo esperar, a su lado la pelirrosa y Suigetsu tampoco habían tenido tiempo de reaccionar.

Un enorme agujero se produjo en la pared donde impactó el Uchiha, aplastado por el enorme brazo del "hombre- bestia" que había surgido de la oscuridad del calabozo.

Por un momento, Sakura se quedó paralizada al ver el rostro del que debía ser Juugo.

Fue como retroceder en el tiempo cinco años y encontrarse de nuevo en el bosque de Konoha, donde se había celebrado la segunda prueba de los exámenes para Chunnin. Unas manchas recorrían el rostro del ninja tal como lo habían hecho entonces con el de Sasuke cuando se había enfrentado a aquellos shinobis de la aldea del Sonido.

Sí, realmente ese hombre era el origen del sello maldito.

El ex ninja de la niebla desenvainó su espada y lanzó una estocada contra el atacante que este detuvo con facilidad gracias a su otro brazo, el cual parecía estar hecho de piedra.

Los repentinos movimientos de los dos ninjas sacaron de golpe a la pelirrosa de sus pensamientos haciéndola reaccionar por fin. De modo que cargó chakra en su puño y de un golpe volvió a mandar volando al fondo de la celda a un sorprendido Juugo que pareció recobrar el control al chocar con la pared, y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de su prisión alterado, berreando que no abrieran la puerta y que él no quería dañar a nadie.

Cuando se quedaron de nuevo solos enfrente de la entrada del calabozo, todos se volvieron preocupados hacia el hueco que había en la pared y del que en esos momentos salía el Uchiha ileso.

Había desatado parcialmente el sello maldito transformando en parte su cuerpo y sacando una de sus alas para protegerse del terrible golpe que le había sido asestado.

Sakura torció el gesto en señal de desagrado cuando vio a Sasuke en esas condiciones. El hecho de que utilizara ese poder le recordaba que los había traicionado a todos para volverse más fuerte por culpa de ese retorcido Sannin- serpiente.

- Vaya, así que "esto" es lo que provoca el sello – criticó con desdén la pelirrosa sin poder contenerse - Naruto nunca quiso contármelo, ¿Qué Uchiha, te sientes orgulloso del "gran poder" del sello maldito? Valiente tontería.

- Es útil – se limitó a responder el aludido haciendo retroceder la maldición para volver a su aspecto habitual.

- Es horrible – sentenció la kunoichi mirando como desaparecían las ultimas manchas del rostro del Uchiha.

- ¡Marchaos!, ¡dejadme en paz!, ¡no quiero matar a nadie más! – los lamentos procedentes del interior de la celda interrumpieron la conversación.

- Ne Sasuke, no creo que vaya a venir por las buenas – Suigetsu que en contra de su costumbre había permanecido callado durante más de dos minutos, decidió que ya era hora de que volvieran a escuchar su "dulce voz"- y no pongas esa cara, seguro que a la zanahoria le gustan tus alitas.

- ¡¿Cómo me has llamado cara de pez?!

El Uchiha decidió ignorarlos deliberadamente, así evitaría matarlos a ambos, y se dirigió a la puerta tras la cual se escondía el futuro integrante de su grupo. Levantó su mano con decisión para abrirla y entrar, cuando otra mano lo detuvo.

- Déjame a mi – la pelirrosa sonaba decidida – yo puedo hablar con él y convencerlo de que te ayude, no conseguirás nada liándote a golpes.

- No – Era peligroso, y por mucha fuerza que hubiera demostrado tener, él había visto como el gigantesco Juugo había volado hacia el otro extremo de la sala, la mataría.

- Se defenderme Uchiha. – Y sin más lo apartó y abrió la puerta – espérame aquí. – finalizó señalando al suelo para darle más énfasis.

Sakura se internó en la celda dejando la puerta abierta para que entrara más luz.

El interior le recordó al resto de la prisión, sucio y mohoso.

En la esquina opuesta a la puerta, acurrucado como un niño asustado, se encontraba el ninja que habían ido a buscar. Era un hombre alto y fuerte, mucho más joven de lo que le había parecido al principio. Viéndolo así, le resultaba difícil creer que fuera el mismo que los había atacado minutos antes.

Se acercó lentamente intentando no alarmarle, y se agachó a escasa distancia de él para hablarle.

- Hola, ¿te llamas Juugo verdad? – Como no obtuvo más respuesta por su parte que un estremecimiento, continuó – yo me llamo Sakura, hemos venido a sacarte de aquí.

- Marchaos, no me iré de aquí – suplicó lastimeramente.

- Si te quedas aquí morirás, este lugar está abandonado.

- Me da igual, no quiero hacer daño a nadie – explicó desesperado aun sin mirar a la chica, enterrando más la cabeza entre sus brazos.

- Has hecho daño a mucha más gente permitiendo que Orochimaru te usara para crear ese jutsu maldito – el ninja alzó la cabeza y la miró extrañado – ¿ves a ese chicho de allí? Le colocaron una marca de maldición hace unos años, y eso hizo que dejara su aldea ¿no querrás ayudarle ahora?

- Lo siento, lo siento – lloriqueó – yo no puedo ayudar a nadie, soy un monstruo.

- No, no lo eres. Estas enfermo. - dijo de manera gentil – soy alumna de la Hokage de Konoha, ella es la mejor medico del país, ven con nosotros y cuando vuelva a mi aldea le pediré que estudie tu caso.

- ¿No me tienes miedo? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- Sé que no es culpa tuya tener algo en tu interior que no puedes controlar – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – mi mejor amigo es un Jinchuuriki, y a veces me asusta cuando su poder se descontrola, pero sé que no es culpa suya, él es bueno igual que tú.

- Pero si voy contigo, podría hacer daño a alguien, no puedo arriesgarme a salir de aquí – le confesó resignado.

- ¿Recuerdas al chico que te mencioné antes, el que nos mira desde la puerta? Es Uchiha Sasuke, mató a Orochimaru y es muy poderoso. Estoy segura de que puede frenar tus ataques, no permitiremos que dañes a nadie – y le tendió una mano sonriendo - ¿Qué me dices?

Juugo se quedó sorprendido al oír el nombre del Uchiha, ya que tenía entendido que era el favorito de Orochimaru y un poderoso ninja con habilidades asombrosas, y ahora había superado a su maestro.

Miró por unos instantes a la pequeña chica pelirrosa que tenía delante, había dicho que era médico y parecía amable, quizá podía arriesgarse a confiar en ellos. Tras unos instantes de vacilación tomó la mano que le tendía Sakura y se puso en pie.

El Uchiha se había quedado en la puerta observando toda la conversación con la intención de entrar en cuanto se produjera algún movimiento sospechoso por parte del ninja perturbado. _Tsk. Sakura se ha vuelto una temeraria, estoy seguro de que algún día conseguirá que la maten._

No había podido escuchar nada, sólo había captado algunas palabras como monstruo y su propio nombre, cosa que lo había dejado algo intranquilo. Había visto que lo miraban, y poco después observó como la pelirrosa tomaba la mano del gigantesco Juugo y se dirigían hacia la puerta en la que él estaba parado.

Al pasar por su lado, Sakura le dedicó una mirada de triunfo como recalcándole que la violencia no era la mejor solución a los conflictos y ella lo había demostrado.

_¿Pero que se ha creído?_ Como si ella fuera la señorita diplomacia cuando en realidad era la primera en repartir mamporros a diestra y siniestra cuando algo la molestaba. Tenía un carácter de mil demonios, y encima venía a darle lecciones a él sobre mantener la calma. ¡a él! Sasuke- cubo de hielo- Uchiha. Definitivamente la faceta arrogante de la pelirrosa lograba crisparle los nervios.

Una vez fuera de la guarida, Sasuke les explicó a los tres ex subordinados de Orochimaru el motivo por el que los había reunido, el cual era encontrar a Uchiha Itachi y despejar el camino para que él pudiera enfrentarse a su hermano sin interrupciones. Todos aceptaron la propuesta conformando el grupo al que el pelinegro bautizó como Hebi.

Cuando todo se hubo aclarado entre ellos, llegó la hora en la que el Uchiha decidiría si aceptaba o no el trato que le había ofrecido Sakura hace tres días.

- Ne, espero que Sakura venga con nosotros, es divertido viajar con ella - la pelirrosa le dedicó una sonrisa desde el lugar dónde estaba sentada esperando a que ellos acabaran de hablar - además ¿qué clase de grupo seríamos si no viniese ninguna mujer?

Se produjo un tic de rabia en la ceja de Karin.

- ¡¿Qué crees que soy yo entonces , estúpido plato de sushi?!

- Realmente aun no lo tengo muy claro zanahoria, pero desde luego, no eres algo que resulte ni remotamente femenino - respondió calmadamente esquivando un golpe de la kunoichi pelirroja.

Sasuke decidió ignorarlos de nuevo ya que ahora que había conseguido un grupo, no quería que quedara reducido a dos integrantes. Había meditado mucho la propuesta de la pelirrosa sopesando los pros y contras, y había llegado finalmente a una conclusión.

- Sakura - la llamó volviéndose hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos y haciendo que los demás se callaran – guíanos hasta la guarida de Akatsuki.

La pelirrosa esbozó una sonrisa ladeada mientras se levantaba.

- Hecho – y cerrando de este modo el pacto se pusieron en camino.

* * *

_¡hola! como siempre lo dejo en suspense jeje _

_bueno este capítulo no es uno de mis preferidos personalmente, ya que no avanza mucho de la trama ni soluciona dudas pero era necesario para introducir a Juugo y continuar con la historia en sí. Es como un capítulo de transicion jeje._

_Hemos visto la cara manipuladora de Sakura al convencer a Juugo de que fuera con ellos y también su faceta arrogante al pretender que ella todo lo arreglaba hablando cuando es la primera que reparte puñetazos._

_También he puesto un momento Sasusaku en el que se puede ver que a Sasuke le divierte ver como después de todo lo dura que parece ser en el fondo Sakura todavía se sonroja y eso le hace ver que la niña que conoció no se ha perdido del todo. Aunque por el momento prefiere no pensar mucho en lo que le provoca la pelirrosa._

_Os doy las gracias otra vez a la que me dejasteis reviews realmente me alegran el día y me animan mucho para escribir. sois las mejores muchas gracias por apoyarme._

_bueno se que surgieron bastantes dudas en el capítulo anterior sobre el niño de la foto, prometo que en el siguiente se sabrá por fin quién es y que relación tiene con Sakura._

_Os recuerdo que podeis plantearme las dudas y sugerencias que querais dejando un review ;) jeje ya sabeis que no hace falta estar registrado. _

_Besos Ela._


	4. Yo siento lo que sientes

**Disclaimer applied**

_Hola aquí os traigo un capítulo más, pensaba publicar el jueves pero como lo he terminado antes de lo previsto no me he podido aguantar jeje_

* * *

**El Pacto**

Capitulo 4. Yo siento lo que sientes

Habían pasado dos días desde que dejaron la guarida Norte y se encontraban descansando tranquilamente mientras la cena se cocinaba en el fuego que estaba encendido.

Gracias a que era Sakura quien los guiaba no habían tenido que soportar el ritmo matador que el Uchiha había impuesto cuando se dirigían a buscar a Juugo, esta situación en un principio había generado discrepancias.

_---Flash back---- _

_-Creo que deberíamos parar un poco. – sugirió la pelirrosa deteniendo su marcha._

_- No, seguiremos un rato más. – se opuso Sasuke._

_-Claro- dijo agitando la mano como quitándole importancia –adelante._

_Y con esta respuesta Sakura se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el suelo reposando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol. El resto del grupo se detuvo mirándolos a una distancia prudencial sin saber qué hacer._

_-…. – el Uchiha se plantó delante de la pelirrosa mirándola amenazadoramente._

_-uhmm creí que te ibas – comentó con falsa inocencia – ah, es cierto, soy yo la que conoce el camino – finalizó sonriendo como si acabara de darse cuenta y poniendo énfasis en la palabra "yo"._

_-hmp – un tic asomó en la ceja del pelinegro. Ohh por Kami-sama ¿cómo alguien tan pequeño podía generarle tanta ira?. No tanta como para dejar que su rostro variara su imperturbable expresión, eso nunca, pero si lo suficiente como para que sus ojos echaran chispas. Esa chica parecía haber heredado la capacidad de Naruto para sacarle de sus casillas._

_Mientras esta discusión tenía lugar en la cara de Suiguetsu comenzaba a dibujarse una sonrisa de expectación que hacía que los otros dos integrantes de Hebi le miraran de manera extraña._

_-Genial – susurró el espadachín para que sólo sus compañeros pudieran oírle – ya veréis, esto se está poniendo de lo más divertido._

_-¿divertido? Como sigan así de un momento a otro Sasuke-san atravesará a Sakura-san con su katana – observó Juugo con un deje de inquietud._

_-No, no, grandullón en todo el tiempo que llevo observándoles jamás han llegado a las manos – le explicó con tono de entendido – escuchad, dentro de poco uno de los dos dirá algo que pondrá fin a la conversación dejando al otro con cara de idiota._

_-Necesitas ayuda cara de pez – observó Karin meneando la cabeza con fingida preocupación._

_-Calla zanahoria, disfrutemos del espectáculo de ver como gritan a alguien que no soy yo, para variar - la sonrisa del ninja se ensanchó._

_Entre tanto ajenos al público que les observaba los ex compañeros de equipo continuaban con su discusión._

_-¡a mí no me hables así Uchiha!_

_¿Hablar? Pero si se había limitado a responder a todas las estupideces que decía ella con sus clásicos monosílabos y silencios. Se le crisparon los dedos, realmente las ganas de cometer un homicidio allí mismo estaban aumentando y la idea de estrangular a esa _molestia_ le iba pareciendo cada vez más tentadora._

_-Según yo lo veo tienes dos opciones- prosiguió la pelirrosa – largarte y rezar por que el Sharingan tenga dotes adivinatorias sobre encontrar a gente o sentarte cinco putos minutos y esperar a que continuemos – el tono tranquilo con el que comenzó la frase se había ido elevando a medida que la chica perdía la paciencia._

_- Tsk, molesta – le dio la espalda y se dirigió a recostarse en el árbol que quedaba enfrente – tenéis dos minutos, has desperdiciado tres gritándome – añadió con una sonrisa de superioridad logrando que la pelirrosa le dirigiera una mirada asesina._

_La carcajada del ninja de la niebla no se hizo esperar._

_-¿veis a lo que me refería? Aunque esta vez creo que tenemos un empate… - un coscorrón por parte de Karin lo calló de golpe ya que sin darse cuenta había elevado el tono atrayendo la atención de todos y cuando digo todos me refiero al Sharingan de Sasuke._

_---Fin del flash back---_

Finalmente habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo tácito en el cual hacían una serie de paradas cortas a lo largo del día para mantener el ritmo sin agotarse demasiado.

Sasuke se encontraba inspeccionando los alrededores del campamento que habían elegido para pasar la noche como siempre hacía cuando se establecían en un lugar.

De esta manera se topó con un remanso del río no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

Se disponía a recoger agua y tal vez refrescarse un poco cuando se percató de que alguien se le había adelantado. Un poco más lejos de donde estaba él la luz de la luna bañaba la figura de la pelirrosa que al parecer disfrutaba de un relajante baño quitándose la suciedad y el cansancio del camino.

El Uchiha se quedó estático, por una vez en su vida no se le ocurría nada. Sabía que lo que debería hacer es cerrar los ojos y largarse de allí rápidamente.

Ella no podía verlo ya que quedaba oculto tras la maleza pero si lo pillaba observándola no lo iba a pasar bien, se estremeció de tan solo imaginar la reacción que podía llegar a tener la ojijade si alcanzaba a descubrirlo, no era que pudiera hacerle algo físicamente, él era más fuerte y no podría golpearlo como si fuera Naruto, pero tener que escuchar sus gritos no era una perspectiva muy alentadora. Por no hablar de lo bochornoso de la situación, el idiota de Suiguetsu seguramente se moriría de risa a su costa.

Pero aun sabiendo todo eso no podía apartar los ojos de la escena que tenía lugar delante de él, le parecía una ninfa salida de algún cuento de esos que recordaba haber escuchado de pequeño. Realmente la niña del equipo siete había crecido y bastante proporcionada si se le permitía decirlo.

En lo que a Sasuke le parecieron horas aunque perfectamente pudieron haber sido segundos el pelinegro recuperó el sentido común y se marchó todo lo sigilosamente que pudo.

Al llegar al campamento se encontró con una escena de lo más extraña, Karin y Suiguetsu estaban leyendo algo ¿juntos?, es decir sin gritarse mutuamente cosa bastante rara, además parecían muy interesados y bastante nerviosos. Por otro lado Juugo estaba apartado de ellos y los miraba con el reproche pintado en su cara.

-Esas son las cosas de Sakura-san – advirtió el ninja gigantón – no deberías cogerlas sin permiso.

-Fue un accidente, se calló de su bolsa cuando me tropecé – se justificó el espadachín.

-Además solo vamos a echar un vistazo no es para tanto – finalizó la pelirroja.

En ese momento el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que la bolsa donde Sakura guardaba sus pertenencias estaba abierta y varias cosas entre ellas una caja estaban fuera.

Con curiosidad se acercó para mirar lo que con tanto cuidado la pelirrosa había guardado allí, se encontró con que en el interior había un par de fotos, la del equipo siete y otra en la que aparecía la ojijade con Naruto y un niño de unos cinco años que se parecía mucho a ella. Parece que esa caja era donde la chica guardaba los recuerdos de su familia y amigos.

Si la kunoichi los encontraba revolviendo allí seguramente los mataría, pero la intriga por saber más acerca de esos años en los que había estado ausente le ganó.

Levantó las fotos y lo que encontró lo dejó bastante sorprendido. En el fondo de aquel estuche se encontraba un protector de Konoha, pero lo curioso es que tenía una muesca que cruzaba el emblema de la villa de parte a parte. Cogió la banda para observarla mejor.

Era suya, la reconocía perfectamente, la había perdido al pelear contra Naruto, seguramente el rubio la había recogido y guardado. ¿Por qué la tenía ella? ¿Porque guardar como un tesoro algo perteneciente a una persona por la que no sientes nada, la cual traicionó y dañó a todos los que se preocupaban por él?. No podía comprenderlo.

-Sasuke-kun creo que deberías escuchar esto – la voz de Karin lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- es sobre algo que le ocurrió a Sakura hace cinco años.

Suiguetsu tenía entre sus manos una hoja de lo que parecía ser un informe de alguna misión ANBU. En su cara no había ni un asomo de la burla ni el humor habituales en él cuando comenzó a leer con voz queda.

-El día 10 se hallaron pruebas pertinentes confirmando la información que poseíamos acerca del ataque a la aldea de Higuraki …

_---Informe ANBU ---_

_Cuando llegamos a la aldea pudimos comprobar que se encontraba en pésimas condiciones, algunos de los edificios estaban derrumbados y muchos de los aldeanos habían huido para salvarse._

_Siguiendo las órdenes procedimos a la búsqueda de Haruno Sakura medic-nin de Konoha que según la información facilitada por Hokage-sama se encontraba visitando la aldea con su familia por un permiso especial. _

_La casa en la que se hospedaba la familia de Haruno-san estaba parcialmente destruida, cuando conseguimos acceder a ella los únicos supervivientes que quedaban eran Haruno Sakura y Haruno Kotaro, el resto de los integrantes de la familia habían sido brutalmente asesinados._

_Haruno Sakura-san presentaba una grave herida en el vientre y se encontraba en estado inconsciente de modo que fue trasladada sin demora al hospital de Konoha._

_Haruno Kotaro no había sufrido daños ya que al parecer la familia había conseguido poner al bebé a salvo antes del ataque y se encuentra en observación en el hospital de Konoha._

_Se dictaminó que el ataque contra la casa Haruno no fue premeditado, sufrió más daños porque había sido la primera en ser saqueada y la alarma aun no había sido dada. La violencia que presentaban sus habitantes se debe a que opusieron resistencia aunque eran sobrepasados en habilidades ya que se trataba de civiles y el única ninja presente era Haruno Sakura de rango gennin._

_Los causantes del ataque a Higuraki y el asesinato de la familia Haruno fueron interceptados y eliminados en los alrededores de la aldea. Se trataba de una banda de ninjas fugitivos, sin ninguna relación conocida con otras organizaciones, cuya finalidad era saquear._

_---Fin del informe ANBU---_

Claro, ahora todo comenzaba a encajar, por eso tenía esa mirada tan vacía sin el brillo de alegría que la caracterizaba. Ella también estaba sola. También había presenciado cómo le arrebataban todo lo que amaba sin poder hacer nada.

El bebé del que hablaba el informe debía ser el hermano de Sakura, el niño de la foto. Recordó que había oído algo unos días antes de marcharse de la villa sobre que la madre de Sakura iba a dar a luz pronto, pero en aquel entonces no prestó atención. Supuso que el ataque del que hablaba el informe se había producido algunos meses después de que él se largara.

Debió de ser duro para una niña como ella cuidar del pequeño. Un sentimiento de injusticia se apoderó de él. Siempre era lo mismo, no podía entender por qué eran siempre los más inocentes e indefensos los que tenían que sufrir.

Él sabía lo que se sentía, por eso se había obsesionado con vengarse, no permitiría que le quitaran de nuevo todo lo que amaba. Pero en el proceso no le había quedado nada que proteger, solo un sentimiento de odio, en eso era diferente a la pelirrosa, ella no se había hundido en la oscuridad sino que había formado nuevos lazos y los había mantenido.

-…se trataba de una banda de ninjas fugitivos sin… - Suiguetsu estaba terminando de leer el informe cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-Que historia tan encantadora ¿no crees?- Sakura estaba parada al otro lado del fuego enfrente a ellos, su voz había sonado fría y amenazadora, decir que estaba enfadada se quedaba corto- ¿hay algo más entre mis cosas que queráis husmear?

-Sakura nosotros no…

Sin volverse ni dejar de mirarlos la pelirrosa golpeó con su brazo hacia atrás el árbol que se encontraba a su espalda haciendo que este saliera volando arrasando un buen tramo de bosque.

-Cállate Karin – le contestó con un tono despectivo que sonaba mucho peor que si lo hubiese dicho gritando.

Se sentía traicionada por ellos que habían indagado en su vida y abierto las heridas de un pasado que intentaba por todos los medios olvidar. Lo que le había pasado a su familia era algo que le costó mucho superar ya que sentía que debería haber hecho algo para defenderlos, por Kami ella era una ninja y no pudo hacer nada, casi muere también, de hecho había sobrevivido porque sus atacantes la habían dado por muerta.

Lo único medio decente que pudo hacer fue esconder a su hermano antes de que lo vieran tal como le dijo su madre. Había intentado protegerles, pero falló miserablemente, lo único que había conseguido es que le atravesaran el estómago con una katana y la dejaran en el suelo desangrándose para después acabar con todos.

En ese tiempo era débil pero se prometió no volver a dejar que nada así pasara, se volvería fuerte y protegería a aquellos importantes para ella.

-Sakura, fue sin querer, se cayó al suelo y… - el ninja de la niebla intentó explicarse.

-claro, se cayó del suelo a tus manos y eso te obligo a leerlo en voz alta – interrumpió con una mirada ofendida.

Suiguetsu desvió la mirada, ella nunca se había dirigido a él en ese tono, siempre había sido amable, bueno le había echado alguna buena bronca acompañada de un ocasional coscorrón pero jamás le había mirado con esa mezcla de decepción e ira.

En ese momento la chica se percató de que Sasuke se encontraba allí. Y eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, ahora él conocía lo que había pasado y pensaría que era débil de nuevo, seguramente la despreciaría por dejar que le arrebataran a la familia que él no pudo tener, la desdeñaría por no saber cuidar algo tan preciado. No podía mirarle, no aguantaría que precisamente él, que los abandonó a todos, viniera a darle lecciones.

Evitó sus ojos fijando su mirada en la cinta que tenía entre sus manos, era la banda protectora de Konoha y entonces no pudo contenerse más.

-¡quédatela! , ¡no sé por qué Naruto insistió en dármela! , ¡Sólo significa que eres un traidor! – estalló en gritos por fin pagando su frustración con él. Y con un gesto de dolor se internó rápidamente en la espesura.

No quería ver a nadie se encontraba muy dolida, ellos habían descubierto algo de lo que se avergonzaba terriblemente, no había sabido proteger a los suyos y por eso habían muerto y ahora todos lo sabían. Cómo se habían atrevido a revisar sus cosas, sus secretos y posesiones.

Avanzaba a zancadas sin rumbo fijo, sólo quería alejarse de ellos, no soportaría ver sus caras de compasión por la pobre niña débil. De pronto alguien la sostuvo por el brazo impidiendo que avanzase más.

Ya sabía quién era, reconocería el aroma de Sasuke en cualquier parte, de modo que se volvió a encararle.

-¡suéltame Uchiha!

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir gritando el pelinegro la atrajo hacia si aferrándola por la cintura y la besó.

La besó con pasión y ansias, fue un beso de sentimientos encontrados, exigente y fuerte.

Tal vez buscaba demostrarle que no estaba sola, que él la comprendía y comprendía su dolor, que entendía perfectamente como se había sentido al encontrarse de nuevo con su pasado y verlo expuesto ante todos, o tal vez sólo quería aclarar lo que él mismo sentía al verla cada día, comprender el dolor que se había extendido por su cuerpo al oír cómo le llamaba traidor, eso ni siquiera el mismo Sasuke lo sabía.

Sakura no se habría esperado eso en la vida, Sasuke Uchiha la estaba besando, la mente se le quedo en blanco y solo pudo disfrutar del cálido roce de los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos, apresándolos, buscando una respuesta a su contacto con pasión.

Por un momento se encontró devolviéndole ese beso tímidamente pero con fervor, intentando seguir el incansable ritmo que imponía, disfrutando de los movimientos de la lengua del Uchiha buscando profundizar el beso lo cual ella le permitió perdiéndose en él como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo y hundiendo los dedos en su pelo azabache.

Pero entonces recordó quienes eran ellos, le vino a la mente todo lo que habían pasado, recordó que estaba enfadada aunque toda su ira se había desvanecido de repente entre los brazos de Sasuke, se dio cuenta con amargura de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó bruscamente del pelinegro.

-No necesito tu lástima. – le espetó con acritud.

Y sin más se marchó rápidamente de allí dejando a un confundido Uchiha solo en mitad del bosque.

No tenía ni idea de la razón que le había impulsado a besarla de ese modo pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que la lástima no tenía nada que ver. Suspiró con resignación.

Ella era la primera cosa que le importaba, aparte de sí mismo, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Acababa de darse cuenta de que le afectaba demasiado todo lo relacionado con la pelirrosa y no le gustaba engañarse pretendiendo lo contrario o ignorando el asunto, tendría que pensar a fondo que era lo que provocaba en él esa pequeña kunoichi e intuía que no le iba a ser fácil encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria. Demonios, era molesta hasta cuando no estaba.

*****************************

Los dos días que siguieron fueron terribles para Hebi, Sakura había vuelto hecha una furia de su "paseo" por el bosque la noche en la que habían mirado entre sus cosas, sin mirar a nadie ni dirigirles la palabra se había echado a dormir alejada de todos.

Durante el día las cosas no mejoraban, las ocasiones en las que Karin y Suigetsu habían intentado acercarse a ella habían sido olímpicamente ignorados y la situación con Sasuke no estaba mucho mejor, la tensión entre ellos era palpable aunque ninguno de los dos hablara, la verdad es que habían sido los dos días más silenciosos que recordaban. Por Kami si el pelinegro había hablado más que ella y eso que estaba de un humor de perros.

Si antes les había parecido que el Uchiha marcaba un ritmo despiadado a la hora de viajar en esos momentos habrían matado por volver a esos tiempos, la marcha a la que los sometía ahora era mil veces peor.

Las acostumbradas discusiones por los descansos habían desaparecido ya que ella no les dirigía la palabra y por eso caminaban todo el día.

El único que se salvaba de la "ley de hielo" impuesta por la chica era Juugo, al parecer ella juzgaba que el gigantón no había tenido nada que ver en la invasión a su intimidad aunque esto no significa que hablara mucho con él, simplemente no le lanzaba las heladas miradas de indiferencia que los otros recibían y escuchaba los comentarios que le dirigía.

Ya entrada la tarde Juugo y Sakura caminaban abriendo la marcha un poco adelantados a los demás.

-Sakura-san ¿no crees que ya les has castigado bastante?- dijo el ninja refiriéndose a sus compañeros que ya habían desistido en los intentos de entablar conversación con la pelirrosa.

Esta por su parte le miró enarcando una ceja por toda respuesta.

-Ellos están arrepentidos y además sólo pretendían saber algo más sobre ti, es natural.

-Podrían haberme preguntado.- espetó con voz seca.

-Deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada – la regañó de pronto pero sin levntar la voz ni abandonar su tono gentil dejándola sorprendida – no nos has contado nada acerca de tus objetivos o porque estás aquí y pretendes que confiemos en ti cuando tú no lo haces y eres una intransigente. Ellos parecen haber desarrollado afecto por ti, pero si sigues así los perderás y cuando te detengas a lamentarlo ya será tarde.

Y tras estas duras palabras, Juugo caminó con más lentitud hasta acomodar su paso para marchar junto a Sasuke dejando a la pelirrosa sola meditando la "regañina" que le había dado el ninja.

Tal vez era verdad que se estaba comportando como una idiota y tenía razón al decir que no les había contado nada sobre sus motivos para acompañarlos y buscar a Akatsuki. Suspiró. Odiaba no tener razón, maldito Juugo.

Dejó que Sasuke y el ninja gigantón la adelantaran y se colocó caminando entre Karin y Suigetsu que venían detrás, aparentemente en esos días habían aprendido a soportarse algo mejor y parecían más cercanos que antes, al menos ya no se miraban con odio y se insultaban cada dos por tres.

Sakura le lanzó una botella de agua al ninja de la Niebla para que la atrapara como solía hacer antes, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida y cautelosa por su parte.

-Tienes mala cara pececito, bebe un poco o esa espada que llevas te aplastará.- le dijo la pelirrosa.

-¿no estará envenenada?- le preguntó sonriendo con picardía adivinando que la chica intentaba congraciarse de nuevo con ellos.

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que bebas ¿no crees?- respondió con una carcajada y se volvió hacia Karin que la miraba sospechosamente – Eh cuatro ojos, te apuesto a que no consigues llegar antes que yo a la curva del camino – retó a la pelirroja. Competir entre ellas era una costumbre que habían adquirido desde que se conocieron.

-No te lo crees ni tú pelo de chicle – le contestó acaloradamente.

Y sin más salieron disparadas en una nube de polvo casi arrollando a los demás integrantes del grupo que las miraron entre furiosos por estar cubiertos de tierra y aliviados por que las cosas volvieran a su cauce, ya que la tensión que habían soportado esos días no era agradable para ninguno, incluyendo al indiferente Uchiha que aun no lograba explicarse lo sucedido aquella noche.

Cuando alcanzaron a las kunoichis estas estaban recostadas a un lado del camino bastante agotadas y respirando agitadamente.

-Nee Uchiha, descansemos – pidió Sakura todavía sin levatarse.

-Hmp – se sentó y cerró los ojos como siempre hacía al parecer para meditar.

Cinco minutos después el pelinegro abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien estaba frente a él y al hacerlo se encontró con la pelirrosa que estaba parada sosteniendo la rayada banda de Konoha, que anteriormente había sido suya, delante de sus narices y mirándole con la cabeza ladeada.

-deberías guardarla, Naruto la llevaba en todas las misiones, me la dio porque dijo que me traería suerte – se agachó y le señaló la raspadura en la placa metálica acariciándola con un dedo – ese baka preguntó si se podía arreglar y le dijeron que si, al parecer solo es una muesca superficial, no está rota del todo sólo hay que pulirla y volverá a ser como antes.

Y después de ponérsela en la mano se dio la vuelta y regresó al sitio donde estaban los demás.

Sasuke observó con detenimiento su antiguo protector y con una media sonrisa lo guardó cuidadosamente, algo le decía que el discurso de la pelirrosa tenía más de un sentido, tal vez significaba que aun tenía esperanzas en él y consideraba que no estaba del todo perdido.

Un cálido sentimiento se instaló en el pecho del Uchiha sin que este pudiera evitarlo y de pronto el mal humor que le había acosado esos días se desvaneció un poco mientras miraba como la kunoichi de Konoha discutía con Karin sobre el resultado de su carrera.

****************************

Era entrada la noche y todos se encontraban durmiendo. Todos excepto Sasuke que vigilaba los alrededores aburridamente, empezaba a cansarse de tener que acampar a la intemperie siempre alerta a posibles atacantes, se propuso que la próxima noche buscarían una aldea y se hospedarían en alguna de sus posadas intentando no llamar la atención.

Aun seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de la pelirrosa, no se explicaba que estúpido impulso le había empujado a besarla de aquella manera casi con desesperación y necesidad, él no necesitaba a nadie.

Se había marchado de la aldea precisamente para no tener lazos con nadie, de esta manera, no tendría nada que perder.

Pero al volver a encontrarse con ella lo que en un principio había atribuido a un instinto de protección venido de sus tiempos de gennin se había convertido en algo mas grande, no entendía muy bien que era, sólo sabía que no le gustaba verla sufrir y que deseaba que sonriera otra vez, bueno para ser honesto deseaba que le sonriera a él.

Se sentía como un idiota al ansiar lo que antes le había fastidiado, que ella le hablara como hacía cuando eran equipo y conversaba con él sin importarle no recibir respuesta, anhelaba que se preocupara estúpidamente por él como siempre había hecho. Tal vez uno no sabe apreciar algo hasta que lo pierde y quiere aquello que no ya no puede tener. Definitivamente aquella molestia lo estaba volviendo loco.

De pronto se tensó al escuchar un ruido procedente del campamento, parecían suspiros de angustia. Se acercó para descubrir que procedían de aquella que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos hasta hacía unos momentos.

La pelirrosa se retorcía y sollozaba con expresión atormentada aun con los ojos cerrados, al acercarse más pudo comprobar que sus mejillas estaban mojadas. Al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Escuchó como murmuraba palabras sin sentido con una voz suplicante, sintió una punzada en su interior cuando la oyó pronunciar el nombre de Naruto en un suspiro angustiado pidiéndole ayuda. Parecía que lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

-No…por favor

El Uchiha decidió despertarla y comenzó a sacudirla suavemente por el hombro con cuidado de no alertar a los demás. Intuía que a Sakura no le gustaría que nadie supiera que tenía pesadillas. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la llamó.

-Sakura, estas soñando, despierta – susurró.

En ese momento la pelirrosa abrió sus ojos inundados de lágrimas y lo miró.

-Sasuke… - de repente ella le abrazó escondiendo la cara en el pecho del pelinegro que abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa – Sasuke…perdóname…no pude hacer nada…fue mi culpa…

El Uchiha supuso había estado soñando con lo que le ocurrió a su familia, él también había sufrido pesadillas similares los primeros años. La estrechó fuertemente para reconfortarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello con una mano suavemente.

-tranquila, no fue culpa tuya, cálmate – murmuró con una ternura que jamás pensó poseer.

- tú no lo sabes…no pude protegerle…se lo llevaron…fui débil de nuevo… -logró decir entre sollozos con la voz amortiguada ya que seguía con el rostro en el cuello del Uchiha.

-Duérmete –la tranquilizó con su voz grave.

-Sasuke, no me dejes sola – lo miró con ojos suplicantes- por favor quédate conmigo.

-Hn, molesta –dijo mientras la acomodaba en su regazo – duérmete.

La abrazó esperando que se durmiera de nuevo, aquellas últimas palabras le habían recordado a la noche en la que se marchó de Konoha, esa noche no había accedido a la petición de la chica de ojos verdes inundados de lágrimas, sin embargo ahora no habría podido dejarla así. Después de todo _hay cosas que si cambian_.

Poco a poco la pelirrosa se fue calmando y entrando esta vez en un tranquilo sueño, se sentía segura entre los brazos del Uchiha y no quería pensar en que por la mañana seguramente se arrepentiría de esta muestra de debilidad, porque en esos instantes, mientras el pelinegro la abrazaba consolándola, había conseguido que dejara de sentirse sola por un momento y una parte de ella se sentía feliz de nuevo por saber que a él le importaba.

Cuando Sasuke notó que la respiración de Sakura se acompasaba, señal de que por fin se había dormido, la recostó de nuevo y se levantó. Se había sentido tan bien el hecho de que ella lo necesitase, poder cogerla en sus brazos y sentir como su respiración le golpeaba en la piel del cuello haciendo que se le erizara ante el contacto.

Habría pasado toda la noche así pero pronto comenzaría a clarear y no quería que los demás lo vieran en esa situación. Sería bastante embarazoso tener que aguantar los insidiosos comentarios de Suigetsu, por lo tanto se había apartado a regañadientes de la dueña de los ojos jades.

*****************************

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se despertó en cuanto unos débiles rayos de sol aparecieron en el horizonte, realmente hacía mucho tiempo que no descansaba tan bien.

Al levantar la vista se topó con unos ojos oscuros que la miraban fijamente, ella les devolvió la mirada sin vacilar. Lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido extraño para ambos, realmente se había producido un acercamiento entre los dos que ni siquiera en sus tiempos de gennins habían compartido.

Por eso ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello así que optaron por no decir nada, con una mirada era suficiente para que pudieran entenderse. Tal vez no estaban tan solos como habían creído y se comprendían más profundamente de lo que pensaban.

El resto de Hebi se fue desperezando poco a poco y comenzaron a recoger las cosas para continuar la marcha aun entre bostezos, sobre todo por parte del ninja de la niebla.

Ya faltaba poco para que llegaran a su destino de modo que la kunoichi de Konoha creyó oportuno recordar las bases del trato con el Uchiha para evitar futuras complicaciones.

-ya estamos cerca – comenzó a hablar la pelirrosa antes de que comenzaran a caminar – en un par de días llegaremos a la base de Akatsuki.

-hmp. Bien

-recuerdas el trato ¿verdad? Iré contigo y hablare con Itachi, ese era nuestro acuerdo.

-Tsk – la idea le desagradaba, en un principio no había tenido problemas en aceptarlo pero ahora no le parecía buena idea dejar que se arriesgara así- es peligroso.

- es lo que acordamos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es eso tan importante como para arriesgar así tu vida? – hacía tiempo que le venía dando vueltas y no conseguía encontrar una respuesta.

Todos se quedaron quietos y prestaron atención a la conversación pues los motivos por los que la pelirrosa los acompañaba siempre les habían intrigado.

Sakura sabía que algún día se lo preguntarían y ahora había llegado el momento de decirles a sus acompañantes el motivo por el que quería hablar con el Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi.

Confiaba en ellos, en ese tiempo que habían compartido había aprendido que se merecían una explicación ya que tarde o temprano ella tendría que marcharse por su propio camino y los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que exigirían saber por qué y a donde se dirigía.

-Mi hermano – comenzó la pelirrosa mirando al suelo – ellos se llevaron a mi hermano Kotaro y debo recuperarlo. Yo no pienso permitir que le ocurra nada, se lo prometí y no volveré a fallar.

Sentía vergüenza por haber permitido que volvieran a dañar a su familia, la única que le quedaba, otra vez había sido débil como siempre. Por eso no se lo había contado en un principio del mismo modo que no les había dicho nada sobre lo que le había ocurrido a su familia hacía cinco años.

-Eso es muy extraño, Akatsuki no secuestra niños, para qué iba a quererlo ¿acaso era un jinchuuriki? – preguntó Karin extrañada.

-No, pero es importante para ellos por eso sé que sigue con vida y que lo tienen bien protegido.- aclaró.

Sakura suspiró y se preparó para relatarles la historia.

-veréis, hace unos meses en el Oraculo Suichi una poderosa sacerdotisa hizo una profecía:

_De la primavera nacerá el último de una estirpe diezmada,_

_por sus ojos será reconocido aquel que desde sus inicios tendrá el poder de acabar con la guerra de las nubes rojas._

-Al parecer Akatsuki interpretó que la profecía habla de mi hermano. Un Haruno*, el último en llegar a mi familia que fue masacrada y además sus ojos son diferentes. Todo ello les condujo a pensar que ese poder residía en él.

-¿pero entonces no querrían matarlo? Quiero decir, si ese niño tiene el poder de destruirles ¿por qué llevárselo sin más? – Suigetsu pronunció en voz alta las dudas de todos.

-porque dice "acabar" con la guerra pero no especifica qué bando será el ganador – contestó Sasuke más para sí mismo que contestándole.

-Exacto, ellos quieren aprovecharse de Kotaro para inclinar la balanza a su favor – dijo la pelirrosa.

-Lo que me extraña es que conociendo todo esto Konoha no haya mandado a nadie – el Uchiha siempre adelantándose miró interrogante a Sakura.

-Tsk, el Consejo se opuso, estamos al borde de una guerra, no podían mandar oficialmente ninjas fuera de las fronteras y arriesgarse a provocar un enfrentamiento que desencadenara una guerra abierta. – Explicó y continuó con voz amarga – esos viejos se creen que soy estúpida, no moverán un dedo para ayudar a mi hermano porque lo consideran una amenaza seguramente esperarán que muera y se alegrarán por ello.

-¿es que son idiotas? ¿Cómo despreciar una ayuda que puede significar la victoria en una guerra? – espetó Karin asombrada.

- supongo que consideran que el riesgo es demasiado, si existe la posibilidad de que ese poder se vuelva contra ellos preferirán prescindir de él y seguramente buscarán eliminarlo antes de que puedan usarlo para destruirles – las conclusiones de Sasuke siempre acertadas asombraron a la pelirrosa – en ese caso ¿por qué dejarte marchar a buscarlo?

-La Hokage aun tiene poder en Konoha y logró que pudiera salir, de todas formas no creo que esto disgustara a Danzo, el principal consejero y jefe de los ANBU raíz, tenemos sospechas fundadas de que planea hacerse con el control de la villa y el hecho de que yo esté fuera le resta apoyos a Tsunade, seguramente él esperara que muera en la misión por eso no se opuso.

-Vaya Sa-ku-ra, parece que estás metida hasta el cuello en un asunto de lo más escabroso – apreció Sasuke mirándola con un brillo de ¿admiración?- y yo que pensaba que la vida en ese pueblo sería demasiado aburrida sin mí – la marca del ego Uchiha hizo su aparición.

- Somos una caja de sorpresas – le contestó con ironía – esa villa está más podrida por dentro de lo que crees – finalizó con tono grave dedicándole una mirada enigmática.- lo que me parece raro es que no hallan mandado ya una partida de ANBU raíz para eliminarme.

-ummh siento decepcionarte pelo chicle, percibo varios chakras acercándose rápidamente a nosotros desde varios frentes, creo que intentan rodearnos. – informó seriamente Karin cerrando los ojos para concentrarse mejor.

-Tsk, tendremos que enfrentarnos a ellos- dictaminó Sasuke – no me gustaría que nos fuesen persiguiendo, sería molesto.

-Por fin un poco de acción, empezaba a aburrirme – comentó Suigetsu colocando una mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

-hmp, en este claro dónde estamos no podemos ocultarnos para tenderles una emboscada, si son numerosos estaremos en una interesante desventaja – opinó el Uchiha que no parecía en absoluto disgustado, más bien ansioso por el reto.

Se colocaron en posición de combate a esperar la llegada del enemigo. Pronto comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor lo que parecían ninjas del sonido por la banda que portaban.

La lucha se desató y cada uno se dedicó a defenderse y atacar a los ninjas de su alrededor con diestros movimientos y jutsus.

La pelirrosa abrió el suelo de un puñetazo haciendo que los shinobis que la atacaban tuvieran que saltar rápidamente a los lados, en ese momento sintió detrás de ella un chakra conocido que le puso los pelos de punta ya que le hacía recordar el horror y dolor que había sufrido durante días a sus manos.

-Eres muy escurridiza pequeña, pero no lo suficiente. Volvemos a encontrarnos y esta vez no escaparás con vida.

Sakura se volvió con los ojos muy abiertos y se quedó paralizada por un terror irracional, allí estaba el hombre que la había torturado cruelmente en la guarida de Orochimaru.

-Kabuto – susurró con voz quebrada.

* * *

_*Haruno= primavera_

_Hola!!! bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, es uno de mis preferidos y hasta ahora el más importante para la trama ya que se desvela mucha información acerca de Sakura y Konoha._

_Espero que todas las dudas que habíais planteado sobre el niño de la foto hayan sido solucionadas, se que os causó mucha intriga y habeis esperado mucho para saber quien era, os agradezco la paciencia. Como veis no se trataba del hijo de Sakura como algunas planteasteis sino de su hermano que nació poco después de que Sasuke se marchara._

_También hemos sabido por fín que fue lo que le ocurrió a la pelirrosa para que estuviera tan a la defensiva con todos, cuando su familia murió se sintió muy culpable y hay que entender que tuvo que enfrentarse a cuidar de un bebé de meses cuando era apenas una niña y además Sasuke y Naruto no estaban con ella para apoyarla ya que el rubio se marchó__ a entrenar con Jiraya._

_En cuanto a Akatsuki ya sabemos que es lo que Sakura quiere recuperar y por qué necesita a Itachi, además hemos comprendido el por qué se lo llevaron._

_Las que pedisteis más romance creo que estareis satisfechas, se ha hecho esperar pero poco a poco va aflorando algo entre ellos, lo he ido introduciendo lentamente ya que me parecía muy forzado que de repente pasaran de ignorarse a estar "super enamorados ", de momento aun no se aclaran mucho sobre lo que sienten. _

_Sasuke está comenzando a aceptar que la pelirrosa le importa más allá del simple instinto de protección y entiende bien como se siente ella en cuanto al tema de su familia porqué el sufrió una experiencia similar y esto le hace ser más cercano a ella. Sakura por su parte no quiere bajar sus defensas con el Uchiha ya que ya salió muy dañada la última vez y no desea que él sienta lástima por ella aunque finalmente acepta el consuelo que le ofrece al despertar de su pesadilla._

_Bueno para terminar **dedico este capítulo a todas las maravillosas lectoras que me han estado siguiendo y dejando sus reviews** durante este tiempo. No me cansaré de decirlo sois maravillosas. Si este fic fuera una sopa vosotras seriais la sal ;) Muchas gracias me dais animos para seguir escribiendo._

_Si alguien tiene alguna duda como siempre intentaré contestarla lo mejor posible._

_Besos Ela_


	5. Miedo

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**El Pacto**

Capítulo 5. Miedo

_Sakura se volvió con los ojos muy abiertos y se quedó paralizada por un terror irracional, allí estaba el hombre que la había torturado cruelmente en la guarida de Orochimaru._

_-Kabuto – susurró con voz quebrada._

-El mismo, esta vez no te preguntare por los planes de tu villa – soltó una seca carcajada – ya estoy al corriente de ellos, Danzo es un hombre muy interesante verdaderamente, y me ha ofrecido un buen acuerdo a cambio de que tu dejes de existir. – completó con una sonrisa macabra.

Sakura estaba en estado de pánico, no era que Kabuto fuera un shinobi especialmente aterrador, los había peores ciertamente. Pero después de sufrir durante días a sus manos, la pelirrosa le tenía un miedo irracional que le impedía pensar con claridad.

En cuanto pudo sosegar el ritmo de su respiración, corrió aterrorizada alejándose de él. Podía ver que sus compañeros estaban algo más alejados acabando con los pocos ninjas del sonido que quedaban. Ellos podrían ayudarla, ya que no se creía capaz de enfrentarse con el indeseable de Kabuto.

De pronto, cuando se había alejado unos metros de su enemigo chocó con algo que le impidió seguir avanzando, desesperada pasó sus manos por lo que parecía ser una pared transparente. Alzó los ojos y pudo comprobar con ayuda de los reflejos del Sol, que se encontraba dentro de una especie de barrera que cubría la extensión de terreno en la que estaban Kabuto y ella como si fuera una caja.

El terror se apoderó de ella e intentó romper el muro con su puño, pero la pared, que había parecido sólida, absorbía sus golpes como si fuera de goma. Intentó que se quebrara lanzándole shurikens pero nada funcionó. El antiguo espía de Orochimaru contemplaba tranquilamente sus intentos riendo burlonamente.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la barrera, Hebi había acabado con los enemigos y se habían percatado de la situación de pánico en la que se encontraba la pelirrosa, pudieron ver como hacía intentos por salir de aquella "prisión" desesperadamente, se acercaron rápidamente para ayudarla pero la barrera los repelió.

El Sharingan de Sasuke giró con odio cuando observó cómo Kabuto se acercaba a la kunoichi y golpeándola la lanzaba por el aire, haciendo que chocara contra la pared opuesta. El Uchiha rezumando ira cargó hacia la barrera con un Chidori dispuesto a derribarla y despellejar a aquel indeseable, pero la pared absorbió el impacto exactamente igual que los puñetazos de Sakura.

Debería haberlo matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad en la guarida de Orochimaru, en ese entonces no le había dado importancia a ese sujeto insignificante, pero en esos momentos, deseaba molerle los huesos para hacerle pagar cada uno de los golpes que estaba recibiendo la pelirrosa.

-¿Pero que hace esa pelo chicle? Ni siquiera se defiende, que le lance uno de esos puñetazos rompe suelos a la cara – apuntó Karin exasperada.

-Está bloqueada, ese idiota la torturó hasta el cansancio, sólo puede pensar en alejarse de él – respondió Suigetsu con amargura – cobarde, él lo sabía por eso se ha enfrentado directamente a ella.

-No es recomendable encerrarse con un gato para apalearlo, al principio huyen asustados pero si se ven acorralados se defienden atacando fieramente – Juugo se ganó las miradas confundidas y extrañadas de todos ante sus filosóficas palabras.

Ninguno podía hacer nada por ayudarla, no podían traspasar esa extraña barrera por mucho que lo habían intentado. Y se veían relegados al papel de simples espectadores.

El rostro habitualmente inexpresivo de Sasuke daba miedo, Hebi nunca lo había visto tan enfadado como para abandonar su perpetua máscara de calma. Si se rompía la barrera, el discípulo de Orochimaru desearía no haber nacido.

Les llegó a los oidos la voz burlona de Kabuto que seguía sin dar tregua a la pelirrosa.

-nee, ¿esta vez no vas a pedir auxilio?, ¿no vas a gritar "Naruto, Sasuke-kun, sensei"?- se mofó poniendo una voz aguda en un intento por imitar a la chica.

Se agachó a su lado y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara sujetándola del pelo con lo que logró que la ojijade le escupiera al estar a su altura. Él le pegó una fuerte bofetada y se levantó todavía sosteniéndola por el cabello.

– bien, porque igual que entonces, ellos no vendrán a ayudarte…Sakura-chan.

Por un instante Sasuke pudo ver como un brillo de ira cruzaba los ojos de la pelirrosa que se mantenía arrodillada a un lado de su enemigo con la cabeza alzada por la fuerza con la que este tiraba de su melena.

-no…te permito…que me llames así – dijo la kunoichi con la voz impregnada de cólera. Ya había aguantado bastantes impertinencias de ese bastardo, sólo Naruto podía llamarla Sakura-chan. Esto la hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de que podía acabar con ese gusano. No volvería a ser débil, lo había prometido.

Y después de pronunciar estas palabras clavó fuertemente un kunai en el pie de Kabuto haciendo que este la soltara lanzando un grito de dolor. Ella se puso en pie rápidamente y le asestó un puñetazo cargado de chakra que lo mandó a chocar contra la pared opuesta haciendo que tosiera sangre.

-¡Por fin reaccionas pelo chicle! ¡Deja de parecer una debilucha y patéale el culo! ¡Me avergüenzas! – el grito de Karin llegó a los oídos de la ojijade.

-¡shannaro! ¡De debilucha nada, cuando termine con él serás la siguiente cuatro ojos!

A partir de ese momento, se desató una encarnizada lucha en la que los dos contendientes atacaban y se defendían sin descanso. El ninja del sonido era ágil y esquivaba los puñetazos mortales que la pelirrosa le lanzaba, atacándola sin tregua.

Golpes que en una batalla normal habrían dejado fuera de combate a un ninja, en esta no lo hacían ya que al ser los dos medic-nin, se curaban a sí mismos sobre la marcha haciendo que la pelea se alargara. Si seguían así pronto se quedarían sin chakra.

De pronto una de las patadas de Kabuto acertó a la pelirrosa en el estomago y aunque no poseía la fuerza de la chica, la hizo caer dolorida al suelo a unos metros de su oponente. Sakura intentó levantarse, pero volvió a caer sobre el terreno con una mueca de dolor.

El Sharingan de Sasuke giró enfocándola presintiendo el final de la batalla.

El ninja del sonido soltó una carcajada triunfal y se acercó a ella enarbolando sus armas con la intención de poner fin a su vida.

-Lo ves, al final no sirvió de nada todo tu entrenamiento, sigues siendo débil – la miró riendo – ahora vas a morir, aunque no sé por qué Danzo tiene tanto interés en que desaparezcas, eres insignificante. ¿Últimas palabras?

-Kabuto – dijo tosiendo en medio de una torcida sonrisa – cuando llegues al infierno dale recuerdos a la asquerosa serpiente de tu amo.

El ninja abrió mucho los ojos y al bajar la vista, pudo ver como un puño enguantado le había atravesado el pecho de un puñetazo. En ese momento, la Sakura con la que había estado hablando se desvaneció en una nube de humo. Un clon.

La verdadera Sakura estaba detrás de él aun con su brazo atravesándole en un golpe mortal.

-Si quieres matar a alguien hazlo, no le sueltes un discurso – le susurró al oído la pelirrosa – es menos guay pero más efectivo.

-Eres una zorra - jadeó el ninja vencido.

-Lo sé. - le contestó fríamente.

La kunoichi retiró el puño haciendo que Kabuto cayera de rodillas al suelo y se desplomara cuan largo era con un golpe sordo.

La barrera que los había rodeado se disolvió lentamente permitiendo entrar a Hebi, que rodearon a la pelirrosa y al cuerpo caído del ninja en silencio.

Antes de que nadie pudiera hablar, Sakura cogió un kunai y se lo lanzó al inerte Kabuto alcanzándole en un lado del cuello.

-Tratándose de víboras de esta calaña hay que asegurase – contestó a las miradas de los demás, y respirando agitadamente, comenzó a darle patadas hasta que una gran mano se posó en su hombro y la abrazó fuertemente apartándola del ninja caído y reconfortándola.

Sakura escondió la cara en el fuerte pecho de Juugo mientras el gigante la calmaba como si fuera una niña.

-Ya se ha terminado, está muerto – informó Karin comprobando el pulso de Kabuto.

- que aguda, zanahoria – respondió Suigetsu como siempre intentando incordiarla – nee, Sakura un poco más y tienen que recogerlo con una pala, espero no ganarme jamás tu odio, si tratas así a tus enemigos acabaría en un frasco.

Una carcajada amortiguada salió de los labios de la kunoichi de Konoha que todavía se encontraba refugiada en los brazos de Juugo.

-¡¿a quién llamas zanahoria, cara de pez?!

-no veo ninguna otra por aquí.

La momentánea tregua que parecían haber mantenido durante unos días se acabó tan rápido como llegó, al parecer Suigetsu no podía aguantar sin lanzarle puyas a Karin, se había convertido en algo adictivo para él.

-Lo hiciste bien – habló por fin Sasuke ignorando a los otros dos Hebi que estaban muy entretenidos gritándose – has mejorado.

- gracias, Sasuke - A la pelirrosa se le iluminó el rostro por un momento y le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida al Uchiha, que a él se le asemejó mucho a las que solía brindarle en Konoha.

Con su Sharingan, había podido apreciar la jugada de Sakura para ganar el combate.

Ella había dejado que la golpeara mandándola al suelo, y había fingido estar agotada y no poder levantarse para que Kabuto se confiara y diera por ganada la pelea.

Pero él se había dado cuenta de que, al "intentar" ponerse en pie había aprovechado sus movimientos para ocultar los sellos de sus manos, hacer un clon y cambiarse por él sin que su enemigo se diera cuenta, estando libre para colocarse detrás sin ser detectada mientras el muy idiota hablaba confiado de ser el vencedor, había cometido un grave error al subestimarla y eso le había costado la vida.

Una parte de él, sentía no haber podido machacarlo él mismo por atreverse a dañarla, pero por otro lado sentía una especie de orgullo al ver que la pequeña pelirrosa había sido capaz de defenderse por sí misma, con bastante habilidad ciertamente, y no había necesitado ser protegida de nuevo. Ella se sentiría bien por ello y eso lo alegraba.

La miró todavía abrazada a Juugo. Viéndola así, no parecía la fuerte kunoichi que acababa de derrotar a un enemigo, sino una niña que había sido obligada a crecer demasiado deprisa, como él.

Fijó su vista en Juugo. _¿Por qué seguía abrazándola?_ Para él estaba claro que ya estaba calmada, el papel de padre comprensivo ya había cumplido su función, debería soltarla de una vez, porque, inexplicablemente, el hecho de que estuviera tan apegado a ella le estaba poniendo nervioso, si todavía necesitaba consuelo él podría dárselo, ¿no lo había demostrado la noche pasada cuando la había sacado de esa pesadilla?.

Tsk. Pero que cosas estaba pensando, realmente la estupidez le estaba ablandando el cerebro. ¿él abrazando a alguien en público? Todo el mundo sabía que rechazaba cualquier tipo de contacto humano. Y desde luego no iba a cambiar ahora, por muchas ganas que tuviera de apartar a Juugo de un porrazo y ocupar su lugar. Demonios otra vez pensando tonterías, definitivamente tendría que hacérselo mirar, porque estaba volviéndose loco.

-Hmp…Sakura – la llamó – entonces ¿ese indeseable venía de parte de Danzo?

La pelirrosa se apartó finalmente del ninja de Hebi y miró a Sasuke para responderle.

-Sí, eso dijo – frunció el ceño extrañada – pero es muy extraño. Hasta donde yo sé, lo único que se le ocurre hacer a Danzo con los ninjas renegados es matarlos sin tan siquiera preguntar. Si ha llegado al punto de aliarse con uno, es que la situación es peor de lo que creía – finalizó con expresión preocupada.

-Hmp – el Uchiha asintió con aire pensativo y se llevó una mano a la frente distraídamente para limpiarse el sudor.

La vista de la chica siguió el trayecto de la mano del pelinegro entrecerrando los ojos y cambiando su semblante a uno alarmado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba junto al ninja examinando su mano detenidamente, ante la mirada atónita del Uchiha.

-Sasuke, estás sangrando – le reclamó en tono de reproche, mientras inspeccionaba con delicadeza la herida que tenía en los nudillos.

El muchacho miró con desinterés su mano sangrante sin darle importancia. Seguramente, se lo había hecho en uno de sus intentos por derribar la bendita barrera de Kabuto.

Retiró la mano cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelirrosa estaba comenzando a curársela con su jutsu médico. ¿Pero que hacía? Ella necesitaba el chakra para reponerse y curar sus propias heridas, no para desperdiciarlo en una lesión superficial. Vale la mano le dolía, acababa de darse cuenta al moverla repentinamente, pero no era para tanto, podía esperar. Había tenido heridas mil veces peores, así que no moriría por esta.

-¿quieres estarte quieto? – le espetó Sakura con tono de poca paciencia mientras volvía a coger su mano.

-Tsk. Sakura, no es nada. Tú tienes heridas más graves.

-¿eres médico?- le espetó ya con malas pulgas, él la miró inexpresivo – entonces, déjame que juzgue yo lo que es o no grave.

-No me moriré por eso – por Kami pero ¿qué le pasaba ahora?. Ni que estuviera terminal, era una herida de mierda, dolía, pero no era grave, hasta él podía verlo y no tenía ni idea de medicina.

-Uchiha no me cabrees, sé que te duele, así que deja de comportarte como un crio- y sin darle tiempo a replicar comenzó a emanar chakra sobre su mano para luego cubrirla con unas vendas, sacadas del botiquín que guardaba en su mochila- ¿ves como no era tan complicado?- dijo apretando los dientes.

-a ver, si alguno más está herido que se acerque. No quiero que luego se os infecte y os entre fiebre – llamó la pelirrosa alzando la voz y volviéndose al resto del grupo.

Al parecer, todos los demás estaban bien, sólo algo magullados y cansados, por lo que decidieron pasar la noche en una aldea cercana en lugar de andar acampando por ahí. Tal vez se quedaran un par de días hasta estar totalmente recuperados, ya que necesitaban estar al cien por cien al llegar a la base de Akatsuki.

Sasuke caminaba pensativo, la preocupación de la pelirrosa se le había antojado exagerada, al parecer por mucho que hubiera dicho que a ella le parecía grave, él pensaba que lo había hecho porque sabía que le dolía. Ese gesto era más propio de la antigua Sakura sentimental preocupada por el bienestar de todos, que de la práctica y dura kunoichi que era ahora.

La actitud cambiante de la pelirrosa lo tenía confundido, parecía que el muro de hielo que había construido en torno a ella se iba desmoronando poco a poco cayéndose a pedazos sin que se diera cuenta.

La relación entre ellos parecía más cercana que en un principio, esto se estaba volviendo peligroso. Pero lamentablemente, ya era demasiado tarde para poner distancias. Sasuke se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era la chica de pelo rosado para él cuando por primera vez en años había sentido miedo, hacía años que no sufría esa sensación de terror por perder a alguien, y mientras Sakura se enfrentaba a Kabuto, era eso lo que había llenado cada poro de su piel. _Miedo_.

Llegaron a una aldea que parecía turística, eso les facilitaría el hecho de pasar desapercibidos, y escogieron un buen hotel para hospedarse.

El dinero no fue un problema, ya que el Uchiha había dado cuenta de las reservas de oro del Sannin serpiente. _Después de estar años aguantando que me dijera que quería mi cuerpo y me mirase de esa forma inquietante, es lo menos que podía hacer_ pensaba el pelinegro conteniendo un escalofrío. De manera que alquilaron una habitación para cada uno con todas las comodidades, baño etc.

Ya habían dormido bastante en el duro suelo a la intemperie, era hora de que pudieran gozar de un merecido descanso.

Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones, acomodaron sus cosas y descansaron el resto de la mañana, después se reunieron todos para planear que harían de ahora en adelante.

Sakura les informó que su destino quedaba a un día de viaje de allí, de modo que resolvieron quedarse un par de días para estar bien descansados a la hora de enfrentarse a Akatsuki.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que vallamos a divertirnos un poco ¿ne?- propuso Suigetsu animadamente – esta ciudad parece tener buenos bares y llevamos mucho tiempo paseando por estúpidos bosques, ya es hora de un poco de civilización.

-hmp necesitamos comprar provisiones – intervino el Uchiha para el cual, según pensó el ninja de la niebla desalentado, el único sinónimo de diversión era un entrenamiento de esos que te impedían caminar al día siguiente .

- yo pienso que no nos vendrá mal distraernos un rato. En los viajes que hice con Tsunade- shisou pude comprobar, que un poco de relajación viene muy bien en misiones largas- apuntó la pelirrosa con entusiasmo haciendo que Sasuke la mirara como si estuviera loca, había pensado que ella se negaría en redondo a cualquier cosa que les apartara de la misión. Aunque comenzaba a creer que diría cualquier cosa con tal de llevarle la contraria. _Molesta._

En ese momento Suigetsu se arrodilló ante ella con los ojos brillantes.

-Cásate conmigo – pidió en tono devoto mientras la miraba como si fuese la salvadora del mundo.

A espaldas de la pelirrosa los ojos de Sasuke se colorearon amenazadoramente rojos mirando al ninja. _Está bien, ese idiota acaba de ganarse una eternidad de sufrimiento y dolor en la dimensión infernal del Sharingan,_ pensaba el Uchiha.

En ese momento, los ojos de Suigetsu captaron la mirada carmesí que le presagiaba todo tipo de dolorosas torturas a manos del pelinegro. El ninja del pelo celeste comenzó a sudar frío y con una mueca de terror se levantó rápidamente. Agitó las manos y dijo entrecortadamente que se trataba de una broma.

-Eh pelo chicle, apuesto a que te tumbo bebiendo sake – interrumpió Karin, después de mandarle una mirada asesina al ninja de la niebla, que había corrido a refugiarse tras Juugo al no entender el motivo de tanto odio hacia él.

-¿estás segura de lo que haces, cuatro ojos?- preguntó con una cínica carcajada la pelirrosa mientras enarcaba una ceja con escepticismo- mi maestra es la Gondaime Hokage cuyas palabras preferidas en el mundo son sake y apuesta – la miró desafiante.

-¡Ja!, ¡te aseguro que puedo contigo, debilucha!

-¡eso lo veremos!

Y sin esperar a nadie salieron rumbo a algún bar lanzándose miradas retadoras.

-ehmm cre-creo que yo también voy, nos vemos luego – y Suigetsu salió corriendo tras ellas ya que temía quedarse a solas con el Uchiha.

-Sasuke-san, vamos a comprar esas provisiones, luego los buscaremos – ofreció Juugo.

-Hmp – Suspiró resignado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida?. Él sí que necesitaba un trago para poder aguantar a la bola de ineptos que tenía como compañeros. Y sin más se encaminó a la puerta seguido del gigantón de Hebi.

************************

Tan pronto como habían llegado a un bar, las chicas se apalancaron en una de las mesas ordenando a Suigetsu, que las había acompañado, que fuese a pedir sake.

Después de un rato, ambas tenían las mejillas coloradas y reían con brillo en los ojos.

-¿sabes pelo chicle? Me rindo – dijo Karin con voz algo gangosa.

-lo sabía. Bebiendo sake no podías vencer cuatro ojos, he sido entrenada por la mas borracha de las maestras, algo se me tenía que quedar – anunció la pelirrosa con un entusiasmo cercano al de Lee, demostrando que también iba algo perjudicada.

-no, no, no, lo has entendido mal. Me rindo con Sasuke-kun – explicó con voz resignada.

-bueno, era cuestión de tiempo querida, para Sasuke Uchiha sólo existe una persona, él mismo.- abrió los brazos realizando un amplio movimiento - Su gran ego podría llenar este bar y rebosaría por las ventanas- soltó una risita ante su propio chiste.

– ¡Ay! a veces me desesperas pequeñaja. A él la que le importa eres tú, no tiene ojos para ninguna otra, por eso me retiro.- y añadió en un susurro para que la pelirrosa no lo oyera - deben gustarle las enanas frentonas.

Las carcajadas de Sakura fueron imparables por un rato.

-estás más borracha de lo que creía – añadió todavía entre risitas tontas mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa.

-de eso nada, hasta un ciego lo vería. Cuando estabas en peligro se puso como una fiera. Además, si alguien le hablara de la manera, digamos irrespetuosa por ser suaves, en la que tú lo haces habría muerto hace mucho tiempo. Eres la única a la que consiente que le moleste.

-está bien, no más sake para Karin – dijo retirando la botella del alcance de la pelirroja.- empiezas a creerte tus propias idioteces.

-¡Oh vamos! Y tú también sientes algo por él, se te acelera el pulso cada vez que se acerca, puedo notarlo – siguió pinchándole.

-creía que tu poder era detectar chakra, no ritmos cardiacos – dijo la pelirrosa apretando los dientes.

-Chakra, sangre, lo mismo da – apuntó Karin moviendo la mano con desidia – el caso es que es cierto.

- así que según tú, cuando alguien te permite insultarle continuamente cuando a otros los hubiera matado a la mínima, significa algo ¿no?- preguntó con un brillo de malicia la ojijade.

- veo que lo vas comprendiendo, pelo chicle. – respondió recostándose satisfecha en su asiento y cerrando los ojos.

- bueno, en ese caso- sonrió ladinamente - ya que has dejado de intentarlo con los bonitos venenos como Sasuke, quizá te apetezca probar un trago de agua – le comentó maliciosamente mientras señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza al ninja de la niebla, que se acercaba cargado con la comida que le habían mandado a buscar.

Karin abrió los ojos de repente, alarmada al entender la comparación y enrojeció violentamente al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-Si alguien insultara a Suigetsu como lo haces tú, hace tiempo que gozaría del descanso eterno – siguió pinchando en un susurro la pelirrosa pasándose un dedo por la garganta para darle más énfasis.

-eres mala, la gente se fía de ti por tu cara de niña buena pero eres perversa – la acusó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Por toda respuesta Sakura la obsequió con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Dulce venganza, ahora entendía porque Sasuke estaba enganchado a vengarse.

Suigetsu llegó hasta donde se encontraban las kunoichis, y tras dejar la comida en la mesa se derrumbó en su asiento al lado de Karin recostándose cansadamente y apoyando los brazos a lo largo del respaldo del sillón en el que la pelirroja y él estaban sentados, por lo que al sentir la proximidad del ninja la chica se tensó en el acto recordando la conversación que había mantenido con Sakura.

-Espero que os aproveche, porque me ha costado media hora de fila al sol conseguirlo. No pienso volver a ser vuestro recadero. – comentó sin percatarse de nada, mientras bebía un gran trago de agua de su inseparable botella.

-Gracias – el tiempo pareció detenerse durante un momento, ¿Karin le había dado las gracias a Suigetsu? ¿Sería resultado del alcohol?. Vaya, la pelirrosa no pensaba que sus palabras fueran a tener tanto efecto, de hecho lo había dicho sólo para molestarla por sus comentarios sobre el Uchiha. – Al menos has sido útil por una vez, cara de pescado.

Bueno, al parecer no había sido tan convincente.

- tal vez no deberías comer tanto zanahoria, si coges más lastre en la popa no podrás levantarte.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?! ¡Te voy a convertir en sushi, tiburón escuálido!

Finalmente, comieron todo lo tranquilamente que se puede comer con dos personas intentando sacarse los ojos con los palillos y salieron a buscar a Sasuke y Juugo.

No tardaron mucho encontrarlos y decidir encaminarse al hotel de nuevo para descansar bien. Iban por la calle tranquilamente cuando un grito hizo que Sakura se detuviera.

-¡FRENTONA! – se escuchó proveniente de algún lugar.

-¿Cerda? – pronunció extrañada la pelirrosa mirando a su alrededor.

-¡¿me dices a mi?! – se volvió furiosa Karin pero fue olímpicamente ignorada por la kunoichi.

-¡FRENTONA! – volvió a oírse esta vez más cerca.

En ese momento Sakura pudo ver como un borrón rubio se le echaba encima en un cálido abrazo.

-¡cerda! – gritó alegremente la pelirrosa, mientras correspondía al abrazo de su amiga con una radiante sonrisa, ante las miradas atónitas de Hebi.

-hace un mucho que no sabíamos de ti, nos tenías preocupados – la regañó Ino.

-¿pero qué haces aquí? – le preguntó extrañada la ojijade.

-Shikamaru y yo estamos hemos venido por una misión, algo simple. Cuando te he visto no podía creer que fueras tú.

-¿Shikamaru también está aquí? – dijo con un tono entusiasta que provocó que Sasuke frunciera el ceño.

El compañero de Ino había sido un gran apoyo para la pelirrosa cuando se quedó sola, después de que Sasuke se marchara y Naruto también partiera a entrenar con Jiraya. Se habían convertido en grandes amigos después de un tiempo.

-Sí, ya lo conoces, el muy vago no ha querido correr, viene ahora. – comentó sin interés fijándose por fin en los acompañantes de su amiga.- ¿no me vas a presentar, frentona?

-eh, sí. Esta es Ino una amiga de Konoha, estos son Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu y… creo que a él le conoces – finalizó señalando al pelinegro.

-Pues yo creo que…- se interrumpió a mitad de frase clavando sus ojos en el muchacho- …Sasuke-kun…

-Yamanaka – el Uchiha le devolvió el saludo tan frío como siempre.

La rubia retrocedió un poco, claro, lo último que sabía de él era que se trataba de un traidor que casi había matado a su mejor amigo. Pero era consciente de los esfuerzos del equipo siete por traerlo de vuelta a la villa, de modo que se le hacía muy raro verlo en compañía de Sakura ya que él en ningún momento había mostrado interés por sus antiguos compañeros.

Miró interrogante a su amiga, esperando una explicación sobre la presencia del Uchiha.

-Es una historia un poco larga, digamos que ahora estamos colaborando por un tiempo – respondió Sakura a la muda pregunta de Ino.

- eres una "frentona-zorra" – le susurró por la comisura de la boca disimuladamente, lo cual no sirvió de nada, porque todos se enteraron del comentario.

-hola Sakura – una perezosa voz llegó a los oídos de la pelirrosa ,que se volvió rápidamente, lanzándose a los brazos del ninja más vago de la villa dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Te echaba de menos, vago – le dijo con una sonrisa radiante mientras él le revolvía el pelo cariñosamente.

- y yo a ti, es demasiado problemático controlar a Naruto si no estás cerca.- de pronto pareció reparar en la compañía de la pelirrosa. Y él, a diferencia de Ino, reconoció al instante a Sasuke. Cambió la cara a una expresión seria e hizo ademán de ponerse delante de la ojijade.

-Uchiha. – el pelinegro le dedicó una mirada oscurecida, se había contenido de usar el Sharingan, que había amenazado con activarse cuando vio la alegría con la que lo recibía Sakura. Y el hecho de que se pusiera ligeramente delante de la chica, como si quisiera protegerla de él, había sido el colmo.

-Nara.

Un tenso silencio se instaló entre ellos mientras intercambiaban miradas aceradas cargadas de advertencias.

* * *

_Hola!!! bueno ¿que os ha parecido el fin de Kabuto?, tal vez debería haberlo pateado más jeje._

_Hemos podido ver los esperados celos del Uchiha que muchas habíais pedido, aunque tampoco han sido demasiados ya que el "expresivo" Sasuke jamás muestra intencionadamente ningún sentimiento más allá de la ira o el odio._

_A partir de ahora habrá más momentos de romance como habeis sugerido, aunque intentaré que no sea demasiado irreal y forzado por eso lo iré introduciendo poco a poco._

_Muchas me habeis preguntado por Naruto, pues el pobre está en Konoha porque el Consejo no le deja salir de la villa ya que Akatsuki busca al Kyubi. Seguramente el rubio estará poniendo la aldea patas arriba por no poder hacer nada, pero de momento debe esperar y confiar en Sakura. Prometo que saldrá más adelante, pero aun no ha llegado el momento._

_Ah sí, se me olvidaba que hay muchas dudas respecto a por qué Sakura elige a Itachi para preguntarle sobre su hermano. En los primeros capítulos, ella le responde a Sasuke que es porque su hermano es el más accesible, ya que ella sabe donde se encuentra, pero da a entender que realmente tiene más razones para ello aunque no se las dice al Uchiha. La pelirrosa investigó mucho para su misión de modo que posee mucha información sobre Itachi. Bueno daré más pistas en el próximo capítulo y espero que vuestras dudas queden despejadas entonces._

_En cuanto a la conversación de las kunoichis mientras bebían sake, he decidido darle a Karin algo de dignidad y no ponerla tan obsesionada con Sasuke, personalmente el personaje de la pelirroja no me gusta mucho, pero me parecía injusto ponerla siempre como la tonta, hueca que odia a Sakura y me decidí a que tuvieran una especie de amistad competitiva._

_Bueno la aparición final de Ino y Shikamaru, por fin parece que van a poder llegar noticias de Sakura a Konoha y ella se alegra enormemente al ver a sus amigos allí. A Sasuke no le hace mucha gracia la estrecha amistad que une a la pelirrosa y al Nara y este último no confía en el Uchiha ya que hizo sufrir mucho a la ojijade y a Naruto._

_Me encantaron los reviews que recibí en el último capítulo, me alegra mucho que os gustase, es uno de mis preferidos. Como siempre os doy mil gracias por el apoyo que me dais ;)_

_Para cualquier duda que tengais preguntadme._

_Besos Ela._


	6. Las virtudes del sake

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El Pacto**

Capítulo 6. Las virtudes del sake

Sasuke estuvo el resto del camino hacia el hotel de un humor de perros, nadie se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra.

La pelirrosa se había quedado con sus amigos para charlar y que le contaran todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia, y el Uchiha la había escuchado volver tarde.

Si, no había podido pegar un ojo hasta que esa molestia regresó, así de estúpido se estaba volviendo. Era patético.

Aun así, sintió una agradable sensación de alivio cuando percibió que ella llegaba. Una parte de él había esperado que, ahora que se había reencontrado con sus compañeros, decidiera ir con ellos a rescatar a su hermano o volver a Konoha y reclamar más ayuda. Era una idea estúpida, a él no debería importarle nada más allá de su venganza, de modo que sí la pelirrosa quería largarse sería un problema menos. Pero, irremediablemente, pensar en ello le producía un dolor sordo que intentaba por todos los medios ignorar.

Al día siguiente, su humor no estaba mejor sino más arisco, si es que eso era posible. Ella había vuelto a marcharse tras decirles que había quedado con Ino y Shikamaru.

No le había gustado la reacción que habían tenido al verlo, ¿realmente lo veían tan peligroso como para pensar que les atacaría así como así?. Vale que había sido tachado de traidor, pero por el momento, él no se consideraba un asesino maniaco que acababa con todos los que se le acercaban.

Le había dolido ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Yamanaka, y la expresión de Nara advirtiéndole que no se acercara. Ese idiota incluso se había atrevido a ponerse delante de Sakura para protegerla, como si fuera a dañarla. _Qué estupidez_.

Tal vez, las cosas serían así a partir de ahora, sentía que ya no pertenecía a ningún lugar. Todos le mirarían de la misma forma que ellos si volvía a aparecer por Konoha, por mucho que dijeran quererle de vuelta.

_Tampoco es que piense en volver_ se dijo. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Reaccionaría Naruto de la misma manera? Tsk. En cierto modo, lo que pensaran los demás le daba igual, al fin y al cabo, no había tenido casi relación con ellos, pero su antiguo equipo ¿lo rechazaría también? Después de todo, era lo que merecía.

Recordó el reencuentro con Sakura. Ella no lo había mirado como Nara y Yamanaka, ahora que lo pensaba, en los ojos de la pelirrosa no había miedo o aversión, sino dolor y quizá resignación de saber que él no quería volver con ellos, escondido tras capas de la estudiada indiferencia que le había mostrado los primeros días.

Sumido en sus negros pensamientos, Sasuke no se movió de su habitación en toda la mañana, tampoco a la hora de comer.

Finalmente el pelinegro decidió salir a media tarde y sin decir nada a nadie se marchó perdiéndose en las calles de la aldea. _Creo que un trago me ayudara a sacarme a esa estúpida molestia de la cabeza,_ pensó hastiado el Uchiha.

Al otro lado de la pequeña ciudad Sakura y Shikamaru esperaban en la puerta de un modesto hotel a que Ino terminara de hacer su equipaje para que los dos ninjas de Konoha pudieran irse.

-Sakura, ya te lo he dicho antes pero, lo que te propones es muy peligroso, casi un suicidio.

- lo sé, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. – contestó con voz segura.

-Sí que puedes, vuelve a la villa, encontraremos la manera de que te concedan ayuda para buscar a tu hermano – casi suplicó el Nara.

-No lo harán y lo sabes, iré con Sasuke y hablaré con Itachi, él me dirá donde encontrarlo y entonces iré a buscarlo. – le explicó la pelirrosa.

- aunque eso salga bien, lo cual no es muy probable, no puedes enfrentarte tú sola a Akatsuki. – le espetó exasperado.

- no pretendo enfrentarme a ellos, me infiltraré en su base y sacaré Kotaro sin que se den cuenta.

- eso no te lo crees ni tú. – Suspiró cansado – ¿y si Ino y yo fuésemos contigo? Sólo tendríamos que convencer a la Hokage de que nos diera una misión falsa para que el Consejo no sospechara, ven con nosotros.

-No – respondió la pelirrosa sin alterarse pero rotundamente.

-¿es por él, verdad? Por Sasuke.

- no voy a dejarle solo, no con lo que se le viene encima. – negó Sakura mirando suplicante al shinobi, rogándole que la comprendiera.

-no le has contado la verdad de lo que le ocurrió – no era una pregunta. Shikamaru era uno de los pocos que conocían la terrible verdad que habían descubierto sobre los Uchiha mientras miraban en los archivos de Consejo.

- eso no me corresponde a mí, tiene derecho a que la persona adecuada se lo cuente, y eso ocurrirá dentro de poco. – la chica parecía abatida y cansada.

- estás jugando con fuego, que te hace pensar que no se volverá contra ti cuando lo sepa, descubrir algo así lo descontrolará.

- no me hará daño, además yo no tengo la culpa, nosotros sólo lo descubrimos por casualidad y tuvimos suerte de saberlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde – respondió la pelirrosa segura de sí misma.

-Estas dejando muchas cosas al azar, confías demasiado en el Uchiha. – Le recriminó- hace unos meses decías que ya no tenía salvación, que ya no volvería porque no le importabais y a ti ya te daba igual. ¿Qué ha cambiado tanto para que ahora te arriesgues así por él?

-…estaba, equivocada en algunos aspectos…aun no está del todo perdido… Naruto nunca perdió la esperanza, siempre me dijo que algún día regresaría y…quizá quiera volver a creerle.- respondió sin mirarle.

-Naruto nunca se rinde por nada, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles y tú tendrías que saberlo. No deberías exponerte tanto por algo así – recriminó el shinobi.

Sakura le fulminó con la mirada pero no añadió nada.

Shikamaru tenía razón, estaba dando por supuestas muchas cosas. Pero de lo que estaba segura era de que Sasuke jamás le haría daño, no sabía porque confiaba tanto en él, si había dado pruebas más que suficientes de que era un traidor y sólo le interesaba su venganza.

Se había marchado sin mirar atrás, traicionando la confianza de todos, pero Sakura no podía dejar de creer en él. En que en su interior había algo bueno que podía salvarlo de esa oscuridad.

-Sigues enamorada de él – otra vez el Nara no había formulado una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-no es eso, es solo que… él no es malo, no se merecía todo lo que le pasó. Toda su vida, otros han estado decidiendo por él y eso no es justo. – explicó la pelirrosa con voz queda. – y si yo puedo ayudarle…aunque sea solo un poco… no voy a abandonarle.

-puedes negártelo a ti misma, pero a mí no me engañas- sonrió socarronamente recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Sakura.

Tsk. _¿es que tenía pinta de estúpida?._ Ya no sabía cómo decirlo. _NO estoy enamorada del Uchiha._ _Quizá debería tatuármelo en la fente_, pensó la pelirrosa.

- Uchiha tuvo suerte de toparse contigo, la verdad será menos dura para él si sabe que no está solo- suspiró mirando el cielo- después de todo, esa opción es mucho mejor que la de mandarle una carta con todo lo que habíamos descubierto como sugirió Naruto.

Finalmente, parecía que Shikamaru había aceptado que lo que la pelirrosa se proponía era lo más conveniente, y que no podía hacer nada para convencerla de lo contrario.

Al principio cuando la Hokage le comunicó que Sakura partiría sola en busca de su hermano se había preocupado mucho. Entre Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade y él, se habían puesto a investigar todo lo relacionado con Akatsuki. Incluso habían husmeado en los archivos secretos del Consejo, a los cuales nadie tenía acceso, con la esperanza de hallar algo que el viejo Danzo les hubiera ocultado, y vaya si lo encontraron, pero no sobre Akatsuki sino sobre los Uchiha y más en concreto sobre Itachi.

Recordó que Naruto se puso como loco y se lanzó directo a reclamarle al jefe de Raiz, pero consiguieron calmarlo y pensaron en qué hacer con la valiosa y peligrosa información que poseían. No podían utilizarla sin más contra el Consejo, pues seguramente lo negarían. Tenían que actuar cautelosamente si querían desenmascarar a Danzo y habían conseguido la baza perfecta.

Pensaron cuidadosamente en que era lo más conveniente y decidieron matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Sakura necesitaba saber dónde ocultaba Akatsuki a su hermano, y ellos acababan de descubrir que Uchiha Itachi no era lo que parecía, de modo que cabía la posibilidad de que él quisiera ayudarla, y de este modo, la pelirrosa podría aprovechar para convencer a Itachi de que le confesara la verdad a Sasuke, ya que de ninguna manera podían consentir que se mataran entre ellos después de todo.

Pero entonces, Sakura se había encontrado con el menor de los Uchiha. Este hecho podía parecer una ventaja y en muchos aspectos lo era. Pero, a Shikamaru se le antojaba peligroso que la chica se encontrara presente cuando "estallara la bomba". Él no tenía tanta confianza en Sasuke como la pelirrosa y temía que la rabia del pelinegro se volviera contra ella.

-no debes decirle a Naruto que he encontrado a Sasuke, ya sabes cómo es – le pidió la pelirrosa interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – dile que estoy bien, que pronto volveré, que la misión es más sencilla de lo que pensábamos.

- quieres que le mienta – _alguien debería enseñarle a preguntar las cosas en lugar de asegurarlas sin más_ pensó la kunoichi.

- sí. – El tono de Sakura era serio – no quiero que se preocupe innecesariamente. Estoy segura de que se presentaría aquí, y ya tenemos bastantes problemas.

- tienes razón. Lo que me contaste sobre Kabuto y Danzo, – hizo una pausa pensativa – si realmente ha comenzado a hacer tratos con ese tipo de gente es que la cosa es más seria aun. Tal vez sospecha algo.

- tal vez… - la kunoichi divisó a Ino bajando las escaleras – ¿qué tal va con Ino por cierto?- preguntó pícaramente cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-ahh mujeres problemáticas, Temari me está ayudando – contestó desganadamente.

- me alegro, a ver si de una vez te lanzas, eres vago hasta para eso – le recriminó la ojijade en un susurro al ver que Ino se aproximaba sonriente a ellos.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya, espero que le encuentres y volváis pronto, cuídate frentona –le dijo la rubia kunoichi mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

La versión oficial que se había dado sobre la misión de la pelirrosa, había sido, que le habían concedido un permiso oficial para buscar a su hermano desaparecido, sin mencionar a Akatsuki. Por ello el número de personas que conocían la verdad se reducía a Tsunade, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi y el Consejo. El resto de la villa no sabía nada acerca de la profecía ni la involucración de la peligrosa organización.

- vosotros también cerda, y recuerda que no debes comentar que me has visto con Sasuke – le advirtió la pelirrosa. Ino a pesar de no conocer la verdad, intuía que había algo más de lo que le habían contado, por ello, comprendió la importancia de mantener el secreto.

-Claro, frentona. – le dijo despidiéndose con la mano mientras se alejaban – y suerte con Sasuke-kun – hizo una mueca lanzando besitos mientras cerraba los ojos imitando a una empalagosa enamorada.

_Tsk. Maldita cerda, no debí contarle nada_ pensó mandándole un gesto grosero con la mano.

_---Flash Back ---_

_Las dos amigas subieron a la habitación que Ino había alquilado después de mandar a Shikamaru a buscar la cena. La rubia le había dicho que tenían que hablar de cosas de chicas y que él debía ir a buscar la comida._

_Murmurando un elocuente…_mujeres problemáticas…_el Nara había salido a comprar._

_En cuanto se encontraron solas Ino la bombardeó a preguntas._

_-Entonces ¿Cómo es qué viajas con Sasuke-kun?_

_-Nos encontramos y decidimos que era beneficioso para ambos colaborar por un tiempo. – respondió vagamente la pelirrosa._

_-La verdad es que está más guapo que nunca, frentona – comentó._

_-Sí, también está más amargado que nunca, cerda. Y eso era difícil de superar. – dijo cínicamente._

_-Anda ya, no me creo que no le hayas echado un buen vistazo – la picó – será todo lo amargado que quieras pero tiene un cuerpo de infarto._

_-Todo lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de "idiota – egocéntrico – déspota –antisocial"- recitó de carrerilla._

_-Ah…- suspiró soñadoramente Ino – seguro que besa genial._

_-… …- Sakura desvió la mirada y comenzó a ponerse roja._

_-… …- Ino la miró abriendo cada vez más los ojos, tanto que parecía que de un momento a otro se le saldrían._

_- ¡¡¡FRENTONA, ERES UNA ZORRA!!!- la acusó poniéndose de pie y señalándola con un dedo acusador._

_-¡¿y eso por qué?! ¡aquí la única que es una cerda eres tú!- se defendió la pelirrosa que tenía la cara tan roja que hacía contraste con su pelo._

_-¡¡¡TÚ HAS BESADO A SASUKE-KUN!!!- siguió gritando en shock._

_-deja de gritar Ino-cerda- dijo Sakura entre dientes – no fui yo,… fue culpa suya._

_-¡¡¡¡AHHHH, SASUKE-KUN TE BESO A TI!!!! – Parecía que la rubia había encontrado el misterio del universo por lo emocionada que estaba.- cuéntamelo ya._

_Sakura suspiró exasperada y se armó de paciencia para relatarle la noche en la que el Uchiha la había besado por sorpresa._

_-¿eres idiota, frente de marquesina?- preguntó Ino sorprendida cuando acabó el relato._

_-Sí, creo que debí darle una bofetada como escarmiento – sopesó pensativamente._

_- La bofetada te la voy a dar yo a ti, ¿pero no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?- preguntó anonadada – Sasuke-kun no se ha abierto a nadie jamás, nunca mostró ningún sentimiento por nadie, y ahora que por fin lo hace, tú lo rechazas._

_-…No quiero la lástima de nadie – respondió tristemente la pelirrosa. No lo había visto desde el enfoque de Ino, verdaderamente ahora ya no sabía que pensar._

_La rubia negó con la cabeza con pesar. Esperaba que Sakura espabilara un poco y se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, porque para cualquiera que la mirará estaba claro._

_Los últimos años en Konoha la kunoichi se había ido creando una barrera de hielo en torno a su corazón para que nadie pudiera dañarla y los últimos días que pasó allí atormentada por la desaparición de su hermano había parecido otra persona, distante y dura. Pero ahora la había encontrado más alegre y con mejor aspecto, y sabía que eso se debía al Uchiha._

_-Ya verás cuando Naruto se entere de esto – cambió de tema la rubia – será el bombazo de Konoha._

_-¡No!, Ino no puedes decirle a nadie que has visto a Sasuke – le advirtió alarmada – recuerda que Konoha lo busca por traición._

_-Oh – dijo decepcionada – bueno, pero a Naruto sí podre contárselo._

_-De eso nada, seguro que se presenta aquí._

_- vaya, pensé que eso le animaría – dijo Ino encogiéndose de hombros – el pobre ha estado como un alma en pena por Konoha, si no fuera por Sai y Hinnata creo que ni siquiera dormiría o comería._

_-pero él no es así, Naruto jamás se deprime o se rinde – dijo la pelirrosa preocupada._

_-Sí, pero esta vez no puede hacer nada para ayudar, ni siquiera le dejan salir de la villa – respondió con pesadumbre – se pega el día entrenando y gritándole a Tsunade-sama por no haber permitido que te acompañara._

_-volveré pronto – prometió Sakura._

_- eso espero, frentona- dijo seriamente y de pronto cambió su expresión a una pícara sonrisa – y traerás a "Sasuke – besa genial- Uchiha"- finalizó guiñándole un ojo._

_-¡Cerda eres lo peor!_

_---Fin del Flash Back--- _

Después de que sus amigos se marcharan, Sakura decidió dar un paseo por las calles de la villa, que a media tarde estaban bastante animadas.

Comenzó a pensar en lo que Shikamaru le había dicho sobre que ella aun estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

No, ella había enterrado ese sentimiento no correspondido, y no quería volver a sentir lo mismo porque sabía que él no la quería. Sería demasiado doloroso enamorarse de nuevo de él para que otra vez la dejara sola.

Lo que sentía por él era algo que no podía explicar. Algo, que la llevaba a intentar evitarle más dolor del que había sufrido. Porque en el fondo sabía que era buena persona, únicamente estaba confundido y solo. Todos habían encauzado su vida sin que él tuviera ninguna opción, no se le podía culpar por ello.

Ella quería que fuera feliz otra vez, quizá verle sonreír. Una sonrisa de verdad, de felicidad, estaba segura de que sería preciosa. Deseaba que supiera que nunca volvería a estar solo, que tenía amigos que le querían como Naruto y ella.

Durante los últimos años se había obligado a dejar de pensar en él, incluso cuando habían descubierto la terrible verdad sobre su familia, ella no se había permitido sentir nada. Aun así, al verlo de nuevo, había sabido que no sería capaz de dejar que se derrumbara sin estar a su lado, salvar a su hermano Kotaro seguía siendo la prioridad y de eso no se olvidaba, por supuesto, pero ayudaría a Sasuke todo lo que pudiera.

Paseaba sin prisa por una calle que parecía ser la principal de la villa, pues estaba llena de locales de ocio y tiendas para los turistas.

Distraídamente pasó por delante de un bar, cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención y la hizo volver sobre sus pasos rápidamente.

A través del cristal que daba a la calle, había podido observar, no sin asombro, que sentado en la barra se encontraba Sasuke.

_Parece que el muy hipócrita al final había salido a divertirse un poco._ Después de la cara de contrariedad que puso cuando ellos habían sugerido salir a tomar algo el día anterior.

Soltando un suspiro exasperado, entró en el local y se sentó al lado del pelinegro que no la miró, sino que tomó otro trago de lo que fuera que estuviera bebiendo, ignorándola.

-vaya, no me esperaba encontrarte aquí – comentó distendidamente la pelirrosa.

Él hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando el fuerte líquido que había ingerido le pasó por la garganta.

-ya ves, soy una caja de sorpresas – le respondió el Uchiha cínicamente volviéndose por fin a mirarla.

Ella lo observó intrigada, algo raro le pasaba cuando había contestado con una frase completa. Había esperado como mucho un Hmp o algo de tres sílabas.

-¿vas a largarte con Nara?- soltó de sopetón el pelinegro.

Sakura lo miró entre sorprendida y confundida.

-Tsk. Si vas a marcharte hazlo ya, no hace falta que vengas a contármelo ni a explicarme estúpidas razones sobre por qué es mejor que él te acompañe.- le espetó malhumorado.

Ahora sí que la kunoichi estaba totalmente perdida, de pronto se fijó en la botella que tenía delante el Uchiha.

-¡¿estás borracho?! – le preguntó alarmada, realmente nunca se habría imaginado que Sasuke hiciera ese tipo de cosas. Con toda la dignidad y la entereza de la que siempre hacía gala. Y ella se lo encontraba bebiendo solo a media tarde. Realmente el mundo se había puesto patas arriba.

-Que perspicaz – le contestó sarcásticamente dando otro trago.

-Está bien, ya es suficiente, nos vamos a casa ahora – ordenó tajantemente la ojijade al ver que en su estado, Sasuke pronto se caería de la silla.

-tú vete donde quieras preciosa, pero yo me quedo un rato más con mi recién descubierto amigo, el sake – y para dar más énfasis levantó la botella dándole un saludo.

Vale, Sasuke estaba peor de lo que creía, hacía frases completas y acababa de llamarla preciosa. Realmente tenía que sacarlo de allí, si lo dejaba seguir bebiendo, él no le perdonaría que le hubiera permitido hacer el ridículo.

En un brusco movimiento, Sakura dejó dinero sobre la barra para pagar la consumición y arrastró al Uchiha fuera del local.

Al llegar afuera, él se apoyó en una pared, al parecer, para no caer al suelo ante la visión de un espacio abierto.

-Sakura, creo que hay un gennjutsu, el suelo se mueve – al parecer eso le parecía muy gracioso porque no paraba de soltar quedas risitas y activó su Sharingan para comprobar su teoría del "gennjutsu".

-sí, lo que te faltaba, quita esos ojos y vámonos. – ordenó la pelirrosa con malas pulgas tirando de su brazo.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa y obedeció. Pero, en cuanto a lo de caminar, parecía no verlo muy claro ya que frunció el ceño y no se movió. Finalmente, pareció encontrar una solución a su conflicto del suelo ilusorio y apoyó su peso en Sakura pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

La alumna de la Hokage contaba con una fuerza sobrehumana, pero eso no incluía el equilibrio de tener que estabilizarse con el peso muerto que se le apoyó encima de repente. Tras dar unos cuantos traspiés que por poco los mandan al el suelo, la pelirrosa consiguió afianzarse y comenzar a andar arrastrando a Sasuke, que parecía no tener ninguna intención de andar por sí mismo.

-Que bien hueles Sa-ku-ra – comentó el pelinegro después de un rato hundiendo la cara en el cabello de su compañera.

-Siento no poder decir lo mismo, apestas a alcohol, si encendiera una cerilla saltaríamos por los aires – la pelirrosa estaba decidida a ignorar los comentarios del Uchiha, el cual no parecía tener control sobre sus palabras en esos momentos.

El muchacho soltó una carcajada.

-Sería el final perfecto para la historia- levantó una mano e hizo un amplio movimiento como si enmarcara un titular en el aire- "El vengador Uchiha y la Flor de Konoha se queman a lo bonzo reivindicando la paz en el mundo ninja" – finalizó con satisfacción.

-ya, ¿y desde cuando reivindicamos nosotros la paz en el mundo ninja? Eres un trolero – respondió Sakura entre carcajadas, verdaderamente no entendía como el mismo Sasuke amargado podía ser el que estaba haciendo chistes en ese momento. Los misterios del alcohol son impredecibles.

-Ah, pero es lo que diría la gente, querida. Es mucho más elegante que decir "dos idiotas arden por exceso de alcohol en mitad de ninguna parte".- explicó con una media sonrisa.

Vale, esto empezaba a ser muy extraño. Sasuke estaba siendo gracioso. Incluso usar las palabras Sasuke y gracioso en la misma frase sonaba raro, a no ser que fuera para decir "Sasuke le hizo un chidori a ese por hacerse el gracioso" o "fue gracioso la cara de aquel tipo cuando Sasuke le miró con el Sharingan".

-en serio Sasuke, cuando estas borracho no pareces el mismo. – dijo mirándole extrañada. Aunque a primera vista no se le notaba, seguía con su expresión insondable y pronunciaba perfectamente, únicamente decía todas las cosas que le cruzaban la mente usando un tono coherente como si ese mismo día hubiese descubierto que podía hablar.

-bah, que no diga estas cosas no significa que no las piense, si alguien estuviera en mi cabeza escuchando todo lo que se me ocurre, estaría impresionado por mis ingeniosas aportaciones- parece que el ego no se le bajaba ni con diez litros de sake – pero claro, tengo que mantener la dignidad, así que me reservo los comentarios – finalizó con una pícara media sonrisa.

- Pues parece que hoy se te ha ido la dignidad muy rápido – por las palabras del pelinegro, Sakura había podido deducir que el alcohol había desinhibido la conciencia de Sasuke permitiéndole hablar más de lo que había hablado en su vida.

- Incluso los genios descansamos de vez en cuando, pequeña – comentó distraídamente.

Habían llegado por fin al lugar donde se hospedaban, pero lamentablemente para la pelirrosa, aun tenía que llegar hasta la habitación de Sasuke para dejar que durmiera la mona.

Estaban subiendo las escaleras despacio para que el Uchiha no se cayera rodando y arrastrara con él a la kunoichi a la cual se mantenía aferrado. Para ella, no era mucho esfuerzo cargar con el peso extra de Sasuke, pero tenía que calibrar la fuerza que usaba para que no se le pasara la mano.

-hmp, ya tenía ganas de llegar – bien, pensó la chica, parece que el aire fresco del paseo lo ha despejado un poco- vamos a restaurar el clan Uchiha ahora. – comentó seriamente como si hablara del tiempo que hace hoy.

Sakura casi se cae escaleras abajo, puede que aun no estuviera tan recuperado después de todo. Esta forma tan inusual de actuar empezaba a darle miedo.

-lo he estado pensando, vamos a encargarlos ahora y así, si muero combatiendo contra Itachi, el clan no se extinguirá – parecía muy seguro de su razonamiento de modo que la pelirrosa decidió seguirle el cuento sin hacerle mucho caso, ya que había comprobado que en ese estado era imposible discutir con él.

- claro Sasuke, - le dijo cargándose de paciencia – ahora mismo voy a encargarlos, dime ¿cuántos quieres? – le preguntó como si se tratara de encargar pasteles.

-uhmm…- pareció meditar la respuesta – seis – respondió con seguridad.

-¿sólo?- murmuró sarcásticamente rogando por llegar pronto y dejar de escuchar insensateces.

-tendremos tres niños y tres niñas – y para el asombro de la pelirrosa, el Uchiha pasó a recitarle los nombres de todos ellos – Daisuke, Tetsuya, Sanosuke, Ayame, Misaki y Mikoto. –sin reparar en la cara de Sakura que parecía un cuadro, siguió con su monologo – Ah, y no dejaremos que se acerquen a los hijos del Dobe –finalizó con dignidad.

Finalmente, habían llegado a la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro por lo que Sakura suspiró agradecida. El hecho de que Sasuke hubiera insinuado que tendrían hijos juntos la había puesto nerviosa.

-bueno Sasuke, tú vete a dormir, yo voy a encargar todos esos bebés – le dijo en tono condescendiente, como si le hablara a un niño inocente que todavía creía en la cigüeña.

-creo que debería ir contigo, tú no sabes cómo tienen que ser – le dijo pícaramente. Sakura achicó los ojos, desde luego, este de inocente no tenía nada, estaba comenzando a creer que le tomaba el pelo.

-Mikoto tendrá el pelo negro y los ojos verdes como su madre… – En ese momento, la pelirrosa abrió la puerta de la habitación y le soltó dispuesta a dejarle dentro y que se las apañara solo. Ya había tenido bastantes historias y locuras de borracho por un día. Y además el hecho de que le dijera todas esas cosas mientras estaba abrazado a ella, no contribuía mucho a su cordura.

Pero en el momento en el que el Uchiha se vio obligado a dar un paso sin el apoyo de la ojijade, se tambaleó perdiendo el equilibrio y Sakura tuvo que volver a sostenerle para evitar que cayera tropezando con alguno de los muebles.

-¿y tú te haces llamar ninja?- murmuró malhumorada mientras arrastraba al pelinegro dentro de la habitación entrando con él y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Sasuke parecía no haberla oído y giró la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada mientras elevaba una ceja.

-vaya – fingió estar sorprendido - ¿dormirás conmigo hoy?

Un tic afloró en la ceja de la kunoichi, tenía la sospecha de que el muy idiota lo estaba haciendo para molestarla. Pues bien, ella tenía un remedio infalible para que recobrara un poco de cordura, meterle la cabeza en la ducha. Ya veríamos si estaba de humor para hacer bromas después de una buena dosis de agua helada.

Guió al pelinegro hasta el baño de la habitación sin que mostrara ningún tipo de resistencia. Él se dejó llevar dedicándole una mirada de curiosidad sin sospechar nada.

En cuanto estuvieron dentro, en un rápido movimiento, la pelirrosa le empujó metiéndole en la ducha y abrió la llave del agua fría haciendo que el Uchiha soltara un grito cuando el agua helada lo empapó.

-Esta me la pagas, molestia – y haciendo gala de una rapidez que hasta entonces había parecido aletargada, agarró el brazo de la ojijade consiguiendo que se metiera debajo de la regadera de agua con él, quedando en el mismo estado que presentaba el pelinegro, que la sujetó fuertemente para que no pudiera escaparse mientras con la otra mano buscaba el cierre del grifo.

Cuando consiguió que dejara de caer agua sobre ellos, se volvió para encarar a la pelirrosa y se encontró con que estaban más cerca de lo que había percibido en el primer momento, su cuerpo aprisionaba el de ella contra la pared y la tela de sus ropas, ahora mojada, era la única separación entre ellos, tanto que podían sentir el calor que emanaba del otro.

Se quedaron estáticos mirándose, la vista de Sasuke alternaba entre los labios y los ojos de la pelirrosa. Ella por su parte, sentía su corazón golpeando a cien por hora mientras observaba al Uchiha, con el pelo mojado y tan cerca de ella que le impedía pensar. _Oh Kami-sama ¿porque tenía que tener la apariencia de un dios griego_?. Sentía su respiración rozándola y esa mirada oscura que la invitaba a perderse en ella.

-¿no te marcharás con Nara?- preguntó con un ronroneo en su oído provocando que la pelirrosa se mordiera el labio.

Sakura negó mudamente y Sasuke sonrió pegándose más a ella y escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, provocando que la piel de la muchacha se erizara ante el contacto. Comenzó a deslizar sus labios por el cuello de ella lentamente y a delinear su figura con sus manos, mientras la pelirrosa cerraba los ojos.

-Sasuke…- le pidió suplicante.

-no entiendo lo que me pasa, no quiero que te vayas con Nara, ni tampoco soporto que rías con Suigetsu, ni sonrías a Juugo, me enfurezco al pensar que puedes estar con otro que no sea yo. – La miró a los ojos respirando agitadamente – no sé que me has hecho pero sólo puedo pensar en ti todo el maldito día, me vuelve loco tenerte tan cerca y saber que no serás mía. – se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios.

-Sasuke, basta…no sabes lo que dices – le suplicó Sakura con voz débil. Ella sabía, que todas las palabras que había pronunciado esa tarde eran producto de su ebria mente bañada en alcohol y que en un estado normal, él no mostraría el más mínimo interés en ella. Y ese pensamiento la entristecía.

-bésame – le pidió con voz ronca el Uchiha.

Ante esta petición, la chica alzó las manos acariciándole el pelo y se acercó para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. Ojalá pudiera creerle. Pero en otro momento, sabía que él jamás diría nada parecido. No quería hacer algo que, seguramente, a la mañana siguiente él ni siquiera recordaría, pensó la pelirrosa componiendo una triste mirada.

-ven, tienes que dormir – le dijo tristemente cogiéndole de la mano le guió fuera del baño.

Él la siguió dócilmente y dejó que ella le revolviera el pelo secándoselo con una toalla sin intercambiar palabras.

Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos y parecía confuso. Se quitó su haori mojado y quedándose sólo con los pantalones que, milagrosamente, estaban bastante secos, se dejó caer en la cama.

-Hasta mañana – la pelirrosa apagó la luz y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Sakura, no te vayas – dijo en una especie de suspiro adormecido – no me gusta estar solo.

Esa inesperada confesión sorprendió enormemente a la pelirrosa, siempre había pensado que a él le gustaba estar sólo, por eso rehuía la compañía de los demás y se mostraba tan arisco. Recordó que una vez le había dicho que la soledad era dolorosa.

Tal vez, bajo toda esa fachada de imperturbable hombre de hielo, se escondía un Sasuke que nadie conocía, pues él nunca dejaba que saliera a la luz, seguramente lo consideraría una debilidad. Pero ese día había sido extraño y probablemente irrepetible.

Sakura cerró la puerta y se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama donde reposaba el Uchiha.

-Duérmete.

Pasado un rato la respiración de Sasuke se volvió tranquila y acompasada, señal de que se había dormido. La pelirrosa se acercó, mirándolo para comprobar si realmente estaba durmiendo.

-Sasuke, ¿estás dormido?- susurró. Se inclinó sobre él y le acarició el pelo con cariño mientras lo observaba.

En una situación normal, seguramente la cercanía lo habría despertado, no en vano era un ninja, pero después de la cantidad de alcohol que seguramente había ingerido, Sakura sabía que nada conseguiría perturbar su sueño.

-me habría gustado creerte – suspiró y continuó murmurando – todas las cosas que me has dicho, han sido lo que siempre había querido escuchar… y me he dado cuenta de que…aun tienes un lugar en mi corazón, aunque me haya esforzado hacerme creer, a mí y a todos, que no era así. Pero nunca te lo diré, ese será mi secreto. – dejó de acariciar el pelo negro de Sasuke con un ademán derrotado.

Se inclinó sobre él y rozó sus labios con un ligero beso, cumpliendo así, la petición que el pelinegro había formulado anteriormente. Lentamente, se apartó de él y salió en silencio por la puerta.

En cuanto la pelirrosa abandonó la habitación una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la boca del Uchiha. Tal vez no había sido mala idea perder el control por una vez. Había merecido la pena, pensó. Y esta vez sí, se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

* * *

_Hola!!!! bueno creo que este capítulo ha tenido de todo, espero que os haya gustado._

_He de decir que Sasuke se comporta de manera tan deshinibida por el alcohol y que en ningún otro momento actuaría de esa manera. pero a mi me a parecido que si al Uchiha le diera por tomar sake, su caracter se vería modificado de esa forma jeje me a parecido divertido imaginarlo._

_Bueno muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, a los que me habeis seguido desde el principio y a los que habeis descubierto el fic recientemente. Muchas gracias a todos_

_Besos Ela_


	7. Terrible verdad, amargas lágrimas

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El Pacto**

Capítulo 7. Terrible verdad, amargas lágrimas

Esa mañana Sasuke se despertó con el peor dolor de cabeza que había tenido en años.

Para empezar cuando aun dormía apaciblemente la pelirrosa irrumpió en su habitación acompañada por el resto de Hebi y sin ninguna delicadeza, había abierto las cortinas, haciendo que la luz del sol diera de pleno en la cara del pobre Uchiha. Provocando que este soltara un gruñido y se tapara los ojos con el brazo.

- Tenemos que ponernos en marcha Sasuke-kun – le dijo Karin con una voz que al pelinegro se le clavó en los tímpanos, acentuando su creciente dolor de cabeza.

Tenía la boca seca y pastosa y a su jaqueca empezaba a sumársele una horrible sensación en el estomago.

Se incorporó en la cama y se sujetó la cabeza con una mano para frenar el inminente mareo que sintió, abrió los ojos con dolor por la luz e intentó enfocar a los presentes que lo miraban con una sonrisa burlona en sus rostros.

- Hmp – pronunció más como un gruñido fulminando con la mirada a todos.

- Mira quien vuelve a sus monosílabos – comentó la pelirrosa riendo.

- ¡Oe Sasuke! Parece que te ha pasado por encima una manada de elefantes – el rostro del Uchiha amagó una expresión de dolor cerrando los ojos al oír el grito de Suigetsu.

- Sakura, haz algo, tu eres médico – ordenó el pelinegro con la voz ronca.

La pelirrosa se acercó fingiendo un aire profesional, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a mover la mano con un dedo extendido de lado a lado para que el Uchiha siguiera sus movimientos con la vista mientras le tomaba el pulso con la otra.

- Bien, creo que ya se lo que te pasa – dijo con un tono que pretendía ser serio pero que se arruinaba al escapársele alguna risa amortiguada.

- Pues cúrame – volvió a ordenar el Uchiha que no estaba de humor para bromas.

- Uhmm, eso va a ser más complicado, hay un remedio infalible que consiste en…la próxima vez no bebas – el pelinegro bufó- por ahora come algo, date una ducha para despejarte y tomate esto, te aliviara un poco el dolor de cabeza – dijo dejándole unas pastillas en la mesilla – date prisa y no te vuelvas a dormir – le ordenó autoritariamente.

Así aprendería a no emborracharse como un inconsciente y empezar a decir insensateces. Por su parte, la pelirrosa había decidido actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada ya que no tenía muy claro de qué se acordaba Sasuke exactamente.

Después de esto todos salieron de la habitación dejando solo al pelinegro y se fueron a preparar sus cosas para marcharse.

Sasuke se levantó con esfuerzo y comenzó a prepararse maldiciendo el sake con toda su alma. Deberían poner un aviso en las botellas de que a la mañana siguiente deseas morir pensaba el pelinegro, tragándose las pastillas que le había dejado Sakura y encaminándose a la ducha.

Sonrió levemente al recordar los sucesos de la noche, había partes un poco confusas pero en su cabeza resonaban claramente las palabras que la pelirrosa le dedicó antes de marcharse.

Ella había hecho como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Tal vez fuera lo mejor, él debía concentrarse en su venganza, su final estaba tan cerca que podía tocarlo con los dedos. Después de eso, si sobrevivía, quizá…

Cuando todos estuvieron listos se reunieron en la habitación del Uchiha, el cual ya estaba más presentable, para ponerse al día de la situación y decidir como continuarían.

- La guarida de Akatsuki está a un día de camino desde aquí- informó la pelirrosa.

- Hmp, recorreremos esa distancia hoy y acamparemos cerca. – sentenció Sasuke con la mirada seria seguramente pensando en lo cerca que se encontraba su odiado hermano.

- Pongámonos en marcha entonces – dijo Juugo con su voz siempre tranquila.

*********************************

Se encontraban saltando de rama en rama, pues esta vez querían llegar pronto y así poder trazar un plan para asaltar la base, ya que no sabían que se encontrarían allí y en el caso de que Itachi no estuviera solo deberían despejar el camino de alguna manera.

De pronto Sakura que iba al frente guiándolos, bajó al suelo de un salto y se detuvo en seco, los demás la imitaron y se acercaron para ver que le ocurría.

- He cumplido – la pelirrosa miró a Sasuke seriamente – a unos 10 kilometros en esa dirección se encuentra el escondite de Akatsuki.

- Karin – llamó el pelinegro y sin necesidad de añadir nada más la pelirroja comprendió y cerró los ojos concentrándose.

- Son dos chakras poderosos aunque uno destaca más, no hay nadie con ellos – informó la kunoichi.

- Seguramente serán Itachi y su compañero Kisame, los Akatsuki siempre trabajan en grupos de dos – aclaró Sakura que no en vano había recopilado información sobre la organización y conocía sus métodos a la hora de actuar.

- Por fin podré tener la espada Samehada, ¡ne Sasuke! Yo me ocupo de Kisame – dijo Suigetsu con entusiasmo mientras sonreía mostrando sus dientes.

- Te matará baka – como siempre Karin contestó "amablemente".

- No tendrás tanta suerte, pelo de escoba – le respondió el espadachín maliciosamente.

- Basta – ordenó el pelinegro con voz amenazante, su dolor de cabeza estaba mejor pero no le apetecía nada andar oyéndolos gritar.- Sakura, ¿sigues con la idea de hablar con Itachi?

- Ese era el trato – respondió calmadamente.

- Es una locura – suspiró – por última vez, él no va a ayudarte. Pierdes el tiempo.

- Es mi tiempo – siguió mirándole indiferente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño dándola por imposible. Maldita mujer, es una molestia. No le gustaba el hecho de llevarla consigo frente a Itachi. Su hermano le había arrebatado todo lo que tuvo y había considerado querido alguna vez, por nada del mundo permitiría que le pusiera un dedo encima a Sakura.

- ¿Y si yo le preguntara a Itachi sobre tu hermano? Así te ahorrarías tratar con ese asesino. – propuso el Uchiha agotando su última idea para impedir que la pelirrosa le acompañara y se pusiera en peligro.

- Voy a ir Sasuke, ya hemos discutido esto, no hay más que hablar – dijo con voz cansada dedicándole una mirada entristecida.

Dando por finalizada la conversación dejó sus cosas a un lado y comenzó a recoger leña para encender un fuego. Los demás también se pusieron en movimiento para establecer el campamento sacando las provisiones.

A la mañana siguiente el ambiente estaba tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco, todos sus sentidos se encontraban alerta.

Se pusieron en marcha, tenían un plan trazado que era bastante simple pero esperaban fuera efectivo, se trataba de que Hebi se encargara de mantener ocupado a Kisame para que Sakura y Sasuke pudieran encontrarse con Itachi sin interrupciones, localizarlo sería bastante sencillo ya que contaban con la habilidad de rastreo de Karin que también ocultaría su chakra para no ser detectados antes de tiempo.

Llegaron al lugar sin que nada les saliera al paso, lo cual los dejó bastante intranquilos ya que esperaban que estuviera plagado de trampas. Pudieron observar una extensión de suelo enlosado con grandes baldosas color tierra con surcos dibujados y un gran edificio que parecía esculpido en la ladera de la montaña confundiéndose con ella.

La guarida tenía varias entradas y niveles en su fachada.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en la zona embaldosada una densa oscuridad se cerró sobre ellos pese a estar a pleno día y les impidió ver ni tan siquiera a la persona que tenían al lado.

Sakura movió la cabeza intentando aguzar la vista para distinguir a alguien ya que no sabía donde se encontraban sus compañeros, solo sentía la opresiva oscuridad sobre ella angustiándola. Lo mismo les sucedía a todos los demás que se hallaban desorientados por esa extraña negrura.

- No os movais. – se oyó la voz de Sasuke – es un gennjutsu – distinguieron los ojos rojos por el Sharingan del pelinegro.

De pronto la luz volvió como si esa nube de oscuridad nunca hubiera existido y pudieron observar que a su alrededor se habían abierto profundos agujeros en el suelo con lanzas afiladas en el fondo. Habían tenido suerte de contar con los ojos del Uchiha ya que si se hubiesen movido habrían acabado empalados sin remedio.

- Una trampa de seguridad – dijo Juugo.

-uhmm… no parece que nos hayan detectado aun – informó Karin – Uchiha Itachi se encuentra un nivel por debajo del suelo, Kisame en el piso tres.

- Bien, llegó el momento. Cada uno sabe lo que hacer – habló el Uchiha seriamente. – Sakura, vamos.

El grupo se dividió para entrar.

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a la entrada posterior y la abrieron sin ningún problema, parece que los Akatsuki confiaban en la trampa de seguridad que había saltado antes.

Se encontraron en medio de un largo pasillo sin ventanas alumbrado por antorchas que colgaban a lo largo de las paredes, era un lugar imponente con altos techos y un suelo que hacía que los pasos sonasen por toda la estancia.

- No te apartes de mi, cuando lleguemos donde está Itachi quédate detrás – le dijo mirándola seriamente.

Sakura asintió solemnemente y no dijo nada.

- Bien, Sakura. Prométeme que cuando termines de hablar con él te irás.

- No.

- Tsk. No es negociable, te irás y punto.

- Haré lo que yo crea conveniente.

- No se trata de lo que tú creas, Sakura – había elevado el tono con exasperación – será peligroso.

- ¡No voy a dejarte solo! – la pelirrosa cayó de repente. Apretó los labios pues sentía que había hablado de más.

Sasuke la miró de una manera insondable y vio que ella esquivaba su mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de besarla como en aquel momento, ella se estaba preocupando por él después de todo lo que había hecho para ganarse su odio, ella aun se arriesgaba para no dejarle solo. Pero recordó el lugar en donde se encontraban y a que habían ido allí.

La seguridad de la kunoichi era una prioridad para Sasuke, no podía dejar que nada le pasase por ello endureció su mirada al encontrarse con los ojos verdes de ella.

- No puedo estar pendiente de ti – le dijo con voz fría – solo serás una molestia.

Al ver como el dolor se reflejaba fugazmente en los ojos de Sakura se sintió el ser más miserable de la tierra, sabía que la había herido con sus palabras pero para él era más importante que no corriese peligro por su culpa. Aunque seguramente esta vez sí le odiaría pensó abatido.

- Despreocúpate Uchiha, no tendrás que estar pendiente de mi – le dijo con desprecio. Había sido una estúpida, ¿como no lo había visto venir?. Sentía un desagradable nudo en el estomago. Lo que había tomado como preocupación hacia ella no era más que el deseo de deshacerse de un estorbo. Y otra vez había caído como una tonta enamorada. Se trago las lágrimas que pugnaban por escaparse y endureció su semblante, no dejaría que lo notara.

Continuaron su camino en un incomodo silencio. Bajaron por una retorcida escalera de caracol que descendía al piso inferior en el que se encontraba el primogénito del clan Uchiha.

Al final de las escaleras se encontraba un vestíbulo en el cual había una gran puerta. Sasuke se volvió hacia la pelirrosa para mirarla a los ojos, ella asintió con una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir al entender que con ese movimiento le preguntaba si estaba preparada.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta empujando las dos hojas y Sakura se colocó tras él muy cerca de su espalda como le había indicado.

La sala era enorme, tenía majestuosas columnas a los lados bordeando el centro en forma de cuadrado dejando así una especie de porche ya que en el centro el techo se elevaba en una cúpula. En lo alto de dicha cúpula se hallaba un agujero por el que entraba luz natural, aun así el interior estaba alumbrado con antorchas imitando al resto del edificio.

Nada más entrar, divisaron una figura enfundada en una capa de nubes rojas parada en el centro de la estancia, daba la impresión de estarles esperando. Les miró sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro. Sakura pensó al observarlo que se parecía muchísimo a Sasuke.

Avanzaron lentamente hasta quedar a una distancia prudencial del Uchiha mayor.

- Uchiha Itachi, ya sabes a que he venido- pronunció Sasuke con odio activando su Sharingan.

-… … - Itachi lo miró sin variar su expresión y reparó en la figura pelirrosada que se encontraba detrás de su hermano- tú sí baka- otouto, pero ¿a qué ha venido la Flor de Konoha?

Sakura se movió a un lado y dio un paso acercándose pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo, podía sentir la ira emanando de cada uno de sus poros.

- Creo que sabes lo que busco, necesito que me digas dónde encontrar a mi hermano – pidió la pelirrosa con voz neutra para no dejar translucir sus nervios.

- ¿Y por qué crees que te lo diré?

- Conozco tu secreto – dijo escuetamente y con confianza- sé la verdad.

Los ojos de Itachi se tornaron rojos.

- ¡No le mires!- de pronto una mano cubrió la vista de la pelirrosa dándole la vuelta y apretándola en un abrazo. La respiración de Sakura se aceleró por el susto y se aferró con las manos al haori de Sasuke.

- ¡Debes contárselo! – Gritó la pelirrosa aun pegada a Sasuke -¡tiene derecho a saber la verdad! ¡No permitas que cometa esta locura! Por favor – dijo las últimas palabras en tono de lastimera súplica.

- Sakura ¿de qué estás hablando?- le preguntó el menor de los Uchiha mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Nunca te has preguntado porque hizo lo que hizo?- dijo rápidamente con desazón. Sasuke la miro incrédulo – pregúntaselo, pregúntale por qué. – dijo con angustia.

- Ya lo hice – respondió fríamente – fue para probar sus habilidades – dijo con furia y desprecio.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – le dijo desesperada.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – le preguntó furiosamente Sasuke cogiéndola por los brazos.

- Pregúntale por qué lo hizo, dile que te cuente la verdad – y alzó la voz para dirigirse a Itachi que estaba oyendo toda la conversación – ¡si no lo haré yo!. ¡No permitiré que todos le manipuléis sin que tenga la opción de elegir!. – le grito al primogénito del clan refiriéndose a Sasuke.

El Uchiha la soltó y Sakura se quedó a su lado mirando al suelo, respirando fuertemente.

- ¿Y bien? – se dirigió el joven Uchiha a su hermano - ¿Qué es eso que tengo que saber?

-… …- Itachi miró a su hermano pequeño y luego a la pelirrosa que se encontraba con él. Ella lo sabía ¿pero cómo? Matarla no era una opción Sasuke no lo permitiría, pero saber la verdad lo destruiría.

- Matarme no solucionará nada, hay más gente que lo sabe todo– adivinó sus pensamientos – ¿dejarás que Danzo os destruya? ¿Condenarás a tu hermano a la oscuridad y el odio?

Sasuke la miró extrañado, sin comprender de qué estaba hablando y por qué estaba tan angustiada. La situación se le iba de las manos y no le gustaba la sensación. Nada de esto debería suceder así.

-……- el Akatsuki estaba comenzando a dudar. Tal vez todavía se podía encontrar una solución. ¿le estaba diciendo que podían salvarse?

- Por favor, se enterará de todas formas y se odiará a sí mismo si permites que suceda lo que ha venido a hacer aquí. ¡No es justo! - se volvió hacia Itachi para mirarle los ojos acuosos sin importarle su Sharingan- aun no es demasiado tarde.

¿Por qué esa chica se preocupaba tanto? Podía leer la angustia en su voz. Tal vez su hermano no estaba tan solo como parecía creer. Sin duda se enteraría y si lo hacía después de acabar con él no podría perdonárselo, la pelirrosa tenía razón. Itachi no sabía que pensar, aquella "niña" había desmontado en un minuto un plan de diez años.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? – Sasuke había perdido la paciencia. Sabía que estaban hablando de él y eso le ponía furioso.

-… …- Itachi tomó aire dispuesto a llevar a cabo su decisión- fue una orden.

- ¿Cómo? – le miró el hermano pequeño sin comprender.

- Yo era un agente doble, trabajaba para el clan como espía del Hokage y para el Hokage como espía del clan. El clan Uchiha planeaba un golpe de estado en Konoha. Eso habría provocado una guerra acabando con muchas vidas, por ello el Hokage y el Consejo decidieron acabar con ellos, con todos excepto conmigo – realizó una pausa – pero tú no tenías nada que ver con el clan de modo que me ofrecí para realizar la misión, de este modo yo te protegería y no te harían daño.

La verdad contada por Itachi de manera tan concisa y brutal era mucho peor que leerla en unos informes. Una lágrima descendió por la mejilla de Sakura sin poder contenerla. Todo era injusto, nadie debería tener que enfrentarse a una decisión como la que el mayor de los Uchiha había tenido que tomar, tan sólo tenía trece años, era un niño cuando todo ocurrió.

-…Es mentira…- susurró Sasuke con los ojos muy abiertos. Miró a Sakura negando con la cabeza esperando que ella le dijese que no era cierto.

- Encontramos unos informes en el despacho de Danzo que relataban todo esto, lo siento, es terrible – dijo en un murmullo mientras otra lagrima seguía a la primera.

La respiración de Sasuke se hizo pesada, el sello maldito comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo a medida que perdía el control de sí mismo invadido por la ira. Gruñía desquiciado y parecía estar poseído como si sufriera uno de los ataques de Juugo.

Sakura se aproximó a él intentando calmarlo antes de que desatara el sello en todo su poder, pero al acercarse una de las alas de Sasuke surgió de pronto golpeándola y mandándola al otro extremo de la sala donde Itachi, impidió que colisionara contra una de las columnas cogiéndola al vuelo.

La pelirrosa miró asustada hacia donde Sasuke parecía empeñado en destrozarlo todo, se había transformado completamente y una corriente de electricidad parecía envolverlo crepitando.

Se toco el labio que le sangraba por el golpe recibido, no había sufrido muchos daños gracias a que el mayor de los Uchiha había frenado su caída, Sasuke por su parte ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de haberla golpeado. Miró a Itachi que estaba parado a su lado mirando a su hermano con expresión abatida.

- Sabía que algo así ocurriría.

- Tenemos que hacer algo, no puede seguir así. – le contestó preocupada.

- Si nos acercamos ahora, con ese nivel de sello nos matará. No sabe lo que hace – dijo con su habitual tono, pero Sakura pudo ver el desasosiego en sus ojos.

La ojijade volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Sasuke que estaba descontrolado, no podía seguir en ese estado, terminaría dañándose. Ella no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo, estaba desesperada y asustada por verlo así.

De pronto ella comenzó a correr hacia él sin que Itachi pudiera impedirlo, e ignorando el peligro que suponía estar cerca del pelinegro en esos momentos y las descargas eléctricas que la atravesaron procedentes del cuerpo de Sasuke, se abrazó a su cuello y junto sus labios con los de él entre lágrimas.

No lo dejaría solo, se lo había prometido. No permitiría que sufriera de esta manera. Puede que él no la quisiera, pero Sakura ya no podía negarse que estaba enamorada de él otra vez, o quizá nunca había dejado de estarlo.

Sasuke se quedó estático en un primer momento. Parecía no entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, el dolor que sentía era tan fuerte que le impedía pensar. Notó que había algo entre sus brazos que se abrazaba a su cuello fuertemente, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar que unos labios golpeaban los suyos en un beso que tenía el sabor metálico de la sangre. Vio una melena rosada, era Sakura.

Poco a poco el sello fue retrocediendo, tal y como lo había hecho esa vez en el examen de chunnin al recibir el abrazo de la pelirrosa, cuando hubo vuelto a su estado normal Sasuke la miró, tenía el labio partido y parecía un poco magullada, ella le sonrió con expresión cansada.

El Uchiha menor parecía confuso, se abrazó a ella hundiendo la cara en el hueco de su hombro y comenzó a sollozar desconsolado, se le doblaron las rodillas y ambos cayeron al suelo todavía abrazados.

Sakura estaba más asustada que antes, nunca había visto llorar a Sasuke y no sabía qué hacer, era algo completamente extraño. Había esperado que destrozara todo como lo había hecho, que gritara de furia e incluso que la culpara a ella por no decírselo antes, pero que la abrazara roto en llanto era algo que jamás habría pensado.

-…toda mi vida ha sido una mentira…- la voz de Sasuke le llegó amortiguada entre sollozos- …lo abandoné todo…me convertí en alguien despreciable todo para nada…me quedé solo para nada.

- Sasuke tú no estás solo – la pelirrosa le acariciaba el pelo con cariño mientras le abrazaba, ella también lloraba- por favor, cálmate.

- Les odio…- respiraba costosamente por el llanto - ¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo así?.... yo… se condenó por mi…y yo le odie…

Sakura le estrechó más fuertemente intentando reconfortar su desesperación.

-…todo fue mi culpa…

- No, tú no tuviste la culpa. – susurró gentilmente Sakura. No sabía qué hacer para paliar el dolor de Sasuke - mi amor por favor…- suplicó.

Sasuke se separó un poco de ella para mirarla. La ojijade pudo apreciar que los ojos del pelinegro estaban enrojecidos por el llanto que seguía cayendo por sus mejillas, ella le acarició el rostro limpiando sus lágrimas. Tenía la mirada tan desconsolada, como un niño que no sabía que había hecho para merecer tal castigo.

- ¿por qué?... ¿por qué sigues preocupándote por mí después de todo lo que he hecho?... ¿por qué insistes en salvarme cuando yo me he rendido a la oscuridad?... no lo entiendo… por una vez en mi vida no sé lo que hacer – dijo en tono angustiado.

- porque yo creo en ti, sé que aun hay esperanzas y que algún día lograrás ser feliz – le sonrió – hay muchas personas que te quieren y tienen fe en ti. – le dijo rozando cariñosamente su mejilla con los dedos.

Sasuke alzó una mano y acarició el labio herido de la pelirrosa. Sabía que había sido él quien la había golpeado, aunque sin saber lo que hacía en ese momento.

- Pero yo hago daño a todos a los que quiero… – Sakura lo miró sorprendida ¿acaso le estaba diciendo que la quería?- …Sakura, gracias… – y cerrando los ojos acomodó la cabeza en el regazo de ella dejando que le acariciase el pelo, tranquilizando su respiración que aun se convulsionaba por algún sollozo e intentando asumir y olvidar todo el dolor que la verdad sobre su clan le había causado.

Itachi que había estado observando todo el rato desde una distancia prudencial se acercó y miró a la pelirrosa a los ojos ya sin el Sharingan.

No sabía que pensar, sentía una extraña mezcla de gratitud y confusión hacia aquella pequeña kunoichi que le había hecho desvelar un secreto que levaba casi diez años guardando, y todavía no decidía si había hecho bien o no al contarlo.

No tenía ni idea de que pasaría con ellos ahora. Y aun no tenía claro si Sasuke todavía le odiaría, de todas maneras había quedado demostrado que Sakura no dejaría que nada le pasara a su hermano pequeño.

- Haruno, te diré donde está tu hermano – ya no tenía nada que perder, Akatsuki le daba igual, que se pudran. Y si lograban rescatar al niño sería un duro golpe para Uchiha Madara el verdadero líder de la organización. Eso le gustaba. Madara quería la destrucción de Konoha por la que él se había sacrificado.

Sakura aun sin levantarse buscó con una mano algo en su bolsillo y sacó un paquetito envuelto que le lanzó a Itachi, este lo atrapó en el aire mirándola interrogante y ella le indicó con la cabeza que lo abriera.

El mayor de los Uchiha lo desenvolvió y contempló anonadado lo que contenía. No podía creerlo. Entre sus manos tenía una banda de Konoha nueva, sin la marca que lo identificaba como traidor que tenía la que llevaba puesta. ¿Significaba aquello lo que él creía?

- En nombre de Tsunade-sama Gondaime Hokage, te ofrezco volver a ser ninja de la villa oculta de la Hoja en calidad de jounnin, sacaremos todo a la luz y haremos que Danzo y el Consejo paguen por lo que os hicieron – dijo la pelirrosa seriamente y compuso una mirada de peligrosa determinación– os ofreceremos sus cabezas en bandeja de plata.

Sasuke se movió ligeramente agarrándose más a Sakura sin levantarse.

- Hecho – respondió Itachi sin vacilar agarrando con fuerza su nueva banda.

* * *

_¡¡¡¡OS QUIERO!!!!! de verdad, estoy en el cielo de los reviews. Todos y cada uno de los que me mandasteis me encantaron. Si podeis imaginaros a una chica de veinte años bailando por la casa con el ratón en la mano os hareis una idea de como he pasado estos dias jeje Aun tengo una sonrisa imborrable :D_

_Me alegro mucho de que os gustara tanto el último capítulo, también es uno de mis preferidos._

_Sé que surgieron dudas sobre si Sasuke sabía o no lo que le decía a Sakura cuando le confesó sus celos. Pues ciertamente, si que sabía lo que estaba diciendo pero como buen borracho, no pensaba en las consecuencias de lo que decía, simplemente las soltaba una detras de otra, cuando en una situación normal se habría callado. Con el alcohol se pierde la capacidad de seleccionar la información que dices y a quien se la dices jejeje_

_Bueno este nuevo capítulo ha sido un poco más triste, el pobre Sasuke se ha enterado de la verdad y ha quedado destrozado T.T pero Sakura está consolandolo a pesar de todo._

_Ah y hay que comentar la apacición de Itachi-kun. No podía matarlo, eso sería un crimen peor que la masacre del clan. Así que Tsunade lo readmite a cambio de ayuda ya que si él vuelve podrán acabar con el Consejo porque tendrán pruebas irrefutables._

_Ya habeis visto que en este fic las bandas ninjas con el logo de Konoha tienen gran simbolismo. Significa la aceptación en la villa y la lealtad a los compañeros frente a la traición y el destierro si está rallada._

_Como siempre si teneis alguna duda, estoy a vuestro servicio jeje y otra vez mil gracias a los que comentais y seguís la historia :D_

_Besos Ela._


	8. Concluye el pacto

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El Pacto**

Capítulo 8. Concluye el pacto

Se encontraban caminando hacia la salida por los pasillos de la guarida secreta de Akatsuki. Después de aclarar las cosas con Itachi, habían decidido ir a buscar al resto de Hebi que debía estar enfrentándose a Kisame.

Sakura guiaba a Sasuke, que la seguía con una mirada vacía sin mirar a su hermano ni dirigirle la palabra, actuaba como si no estuviera allí. Aun no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante él, de modo que había decidido no reaccionar en absoluto, por el momento.

Además, aun estaba conmocionado. Así que, por una vez en su vida, dejó de intentar tomar el control de la situación y delegó todo en manos de la pelirrosa, hasta que consiguiera asimilar la realidad del todo.

Cuando llegaron al exterior la escena les sorprendió enormemente. Parte del edificio estaba derrumbado y el suelo estaba roto en algunos sitios, había cascotes y charcos de agua por todas partes. Buscaron con la mirada a Hebi y divisaron a Juugo en una esquina junto a un montón de piedras.

Al acercarse, pasaron junto al cuerpo sin vida de Kisame. De modo que lo han eliminado, pensó alegremente la pelirrosa. Itachi no dijo una palabra, sólo dedicó una insustancial mirada al que había sido su compañero.

Cuando llegaron junto a Hebi, vieron que Karin estaba agachada junto a Suigetsu, que no parecía estar en su mejor momento. La pelirroja se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose a Sakura sin mirar a los demás.

- Rápido, está muy mal. Iba a mandar a Juugo a buscarte cuando percibí que veníais. He hecho lo que he podido pero…– le dijo con voz angustiada apremiándola para llegar junto al ninja herido – No nos dejó intervenir en la lucha, es un cabezota.

La pelirrosa se agachó para examinar a Suigetsu, que ciertamente estaba bastante mal. Y Karin se arrodilló al otro lado del ninja de la niebla mirándolo preocupada.

Juugo por su parte, sí se había dado cuenta de la presencia del mayor de los Uchiha que se mantenía un poco apartado. Lo miró amenazadoramente colocándose en posición defensiva.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? pensaba que habíamos venido a matarle – preguntó confundido.

- Hmp – Sasuke pareció decidir que ya era hora de salir de su letargo – es una larga historia, ahora está con nosotros.

- Sí que debe de ser larga entonces – murmuró sorprendido Juugo relajando un poco su postura.

Sakura había conseguido que Suigetsu recuperase la consciencia inyectándole chakra curativo. Pero estaba muy herido y necesitaba regenerar muchos de sus tejidos.

La pelirrosa descubrió, que una especie de veneno corría por sus venas impidiendo la regeneración acuosa que era normal en el ninja. _Mierda_. Eso complicaba las cosas. Esperaba que alguno de los antídotos que había elaborado sirvieran.

Cuando habían estado preparándose para el enfrentamiento, la pelirrosa había compuesto varios antídotos y algunos de ellos especiales, más potentes, utilizando la sangre de cada miembro del grupo, podría decirse que eran antídotos personalizados. De esta manera, mezclándola con algunos ingredientes más y algo de chakra, era mucho más efectivo al tratarse de algo que no era del todo ajeno al organismo.

- Ne, debo de estar en el cielo, tengo dos mujeres hermosas preocupadas por mí – dijo el herido con voz gastada mirando a Sakura y Karin.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, ¿Suigetsu acababa de llamar hermosa a Karin? Debía estar delirando.

- ¡Oe Sasuke! – Tosió- no te pongas celoso – le dijo malinterpretando su expresión – tú también eres hermoso – terminó riendo con dificultad.

- No empeores tu suerte – le advirtió Sasuke.

- Ni siquiera a las puertas de la muerte me dejáis tener sentido del humor.

En ese momento el ninja de la niebla volvió a desmayarse todavía con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Mierda – dijo Sakura preocupada. Su corazón había entrado en parada. Rápidamente comenzó a intentar estabilizarlo con chakra.

- ¡Suigetsu!- gritó la pelirroja apretando la mano del ninja.

- Karin busca en mi bolsa una jeringa con el nombre de Suigetsu en la etiqueta ¡rápido! – le ordenó la ojijade.

La kunoichi se apresuró a obedecer, mientras Sakura continuaba intentando que el corazón del shinobi volviera a latir por sí mismo. Encontró lo que la medic-nin necesitaba y se lo pasó hecha un manojo de nervios, volviendo al lado del ninja y tomando de nuevo su mano mientras murmuraba algo en voz inaudible.

Sakura le inyectó el antídoto rápidamente sin dejar de introducir chakra en su sistema, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

- Sasuke acércate – ordenó.

El Uchiha menor se agachó situándose a su lado.

- Necesito electricidad – él la miró confundido – Creo que el antídoto a conseguido detener la acción del veneno, pero las células afectadas no han vuelto a su actividad normal. El cuerpo de Suigetsu está compuesto de agua y sus células se regeneran rápidamente, pero el veneno las ha paralizado y necesito que un estímulo las ponga en marcha de nuevo.

- Hmp, entiendo – Sakura cogió la mano del pelinegro y la posó sobre el pecho del ninja moribundo dejando la suya encima- un chidori lo matará, tendré que calibrar la potencia.

- Sasuke-kun por favor- le suplicó Karin.

- Una, dos, tres – en cuanto Sakura terminó de contar, el menor de los Uchiha propulsó una descarga eléctrica que atravesó el cuerpo de Suigetsu.

La pelirrosa comprobó su estado y noto que había funcionado en parte, ya que algunas de las células volvían a estar activas y regenerando los tejidos.

- Bien. Esta vez emplea un poco más de potencia, así reanimaremos su corazón – ordenó la ojijade mirando a Sasuke – uno, dos, tres.

Esta vez el corazón de Suigetsu latió de nuevo y la mayoría de las células afectadas por el veneno reanudaron su actividad.

Sakura lanzó un suspiro de alivio y se limpió el sudor de la frente con el brazo. Aun quedaba mucho por hacer pero al menos la peor parte había pasado. Volvió a la tarea de infundir chakra curativo. Y tras unos minutos el ninja despertó con un gemido de dolor.

- Mmmggg… ¿me he muerto ya?- abrió los ojos cansadamente y se incorporó un poco quedando sentado – tengo un bicho en la mano – se burló al ver que Karin la sostenía con fuerza.

-…baka… - la voz de la pelirroja sonaba tomada, el flequillo le cubría los ojos pero pudieron ver cómo un par de lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas – no vuelvas a darme un susto así.

De pronto, se lanzó hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente, hundiendo la cara en su cuello mientras murmuraba cosas como_… idiota…terco…cabeza hueca _sorprendiendo a todos, en especial al recién recuperado espadachín que tras un momento de vacilación le devolvió el abrazo acariciándole el pelo.

- Vamos, ya estoy bien. Si yo no estuviera quien quedaría para alegrarte el día con palabras cariñosas como zanahoria, cuatro ojos, fosforito, marimacho…

Un tic afloro en la ceja de Karin que apretó un puño levantándolo preparada para descargar un golpe sobre un desprevenido Suigetsu, que seguía enumerando sus insultos favoritos, consiguiendo que dejara ya olvidado por completo su llanto.

-¡Karin, está convaleciente! – la detuvo a tiempo la pelirrosa.

****************************

Decidieron que pasar la noche allí era peligroso, ya que podría presentarse alguien alertado de la pelea. Pero, tampoco era conveniente mover mucho a Suigetsu en el estado en el que se encontraba, de modo que se internaron en el bosque alejándose un poco de la base.

Juugo subió al ninja de la niebla a sus espaldas para que no tuviera que andar, y también tuvieron que cargar con la espada Samehada que Suigetsu le había ganado a Kisame en la pelea. _No estoy segura de que puedas levantarla cara de pez, pesa una tonelada y tú eres un flojo_ se había burlado Karin, que ya había recuperado su comportamiento habitual.

Cuando establecieron un campamento para pasar la noche, le tocó a Sakura dar las explicaciones sobre lo que había pasado y justificar la presencia de Itachi, ya que ninguno de los Uchiha parecía dispuesto a decir una palabra.

Todos acabaron conmocionados por la historia, e incluso Karin lagrimeó un poco, pero nadie añadió nada más ni se atrevió a preguntar. Los dos hermanos por su parte habían permanecido alejados entre ellos y de los demás, seguramente perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Itachi ni siquiera había abierto la boca en todo el rato, se limitaba a observar apartado como si se sintiera fuera de lugar.

Aprovechando que se encontraba solo, Sakura decidió ir a hablar con Sasuke y se acercó al lugar en el que descansaba apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol.

- Hola –saludó la pelirrosa sentándose a su lado- ¿estás mejor?

-…supongo…- respondió escuetamente cerrando los ojos.

- ¿te duele la cabeza?- preguntó al ver la expresión de su rostro al cerrar los ojos.

Él asintió sin abrir los ojos. Y Sakura posó una mano en su frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

- No parece que tengas fiebre, seguramente será por el cansancio, te daré unos analgésicos y después duerme.

Sasuke casi soltó una amarga carcajada. ¿Dormir? No creía que fuese capaz de dormir en mucho tiempo. Además no quería, estaba seguro de que tendría pesadillas si lo consiguiera.

-…Sasuke- lo llamó con voz vacilante. Él abrió los ojos para mirarla - ¿estás enfadado conmigo?

La pregunta lo dejó descolocado. No entendía la duda que preocupaba a la pelirrosa, enfadarse con ella era lo último que se le ocurriría en esos momentos, era lo único que tenía para aferrarse.

-…no…- respondió.

- Sé que ha sido horrible, pero debías saber la verdad, si te hubieras enterado después de matarle…

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón.

- Aun me cuesta creer que esto esté pasando... No sé qué hubiera pasado si llego a matarlo…- se pasó las manos por la cara.

- ¿vas a ir a hablar con él? – preguntó tímidamente en voz baja.

- …algún día tendré que hacerlo pero… ¿Qué se le dice a un hermano que he odiado durante diez años para luego descubrir que en realidad es un héroe que se sacrificó para salvarme? – negó confundido.

Sakura suspiró sin saber que contestarle.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, la relación entre ellos había evolucionado de una manera pasmosa. Quién iba a decirle a la pelirrosa que Sasuke hablaría con nadie de esos temas y menos con ella, ya que jamás habría pensado que al pelinegro le diera por decir lo que le preocupaba. Siempre había sido muy reservado y ni siquiera a Naruto que había sido su mejor amigo le contó jamás lo que pensaba o sentía.

- Sakura, los quiero muertos – dijo cambiando a un tono mucho más tenebroso – a Danzo y el Consejo – explicó.

- Ya somos dos – le dijo mirándole a los ojos – te recuerdo que estoy en su lista negra y no dudarán en eliminarme si me pongo a tiro.

- Otro motivo más para querer matarlos – dijo frunciendo el ceño – no permitiré que te pongan la mano encima.

La pelirrosa lo miró sorprendida unos instantes.

Él le había dicho que la protegería, eso quería decir que la estimaba y que era importante para él. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, Sakura ya no sabía que creer de Sasuke pues tan pronto la hacía creer que le estorbaba, como cuando le había dicho que sería una molestia al entrar en la guarida de Akatsuki, y después le decía todas aquellas cosas que hacían palpitar su corazón.

Un sentimiento cálido amenazó con hacerla levitar en el aire. _No permitiré que te pongan la mano encima. _Eso era lo que él había dicho, sin ningún tipo de pacto que le atara. Lo había dicho de verdad, porque lo sentía.

Con esas palabras la había hecho sentir más protegida de lo que se había sentido en años. Cuando formaban equipo, sabía que él siempre la había protegido, pero entonces había sido distinto y en ese tiempo jamás le habría dicho algo así.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro y no dijo nada, él tampoco añadió más y se quedaron un rato así, disfrutando de la compañía del otro cada uno en sus pensamientos.

**********************

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse encendieron un fuego y se reunieron todos para tratar la situación y decidir qué hacer a partir de entonces.

- Bien. El pacto que acordamos ha llegado a su fin, ya cada uno ha cumplido su parte – dijo la pelirrosa. Sasuke la miró intuyendo lo que iba a decir – nuestros caminos se separan aquí. – finalizó con pesar. No quería separarse de Sasuke, no ahora que parecían estar más cerca que nunca. Pero había partido de Konoha con un objetivo y lo cumpliría.

- ¿Pretendes rescatar a tu hermano sola? – habló por primera vez Itachi.

- Es mi responsabilidad, vosotros debéis volver a Konoha y ayudar a Tsunade con el Consejo. Juugo te prometí que mi maestra estudiaría tu caso así que irás con ellos. Suigetsu, tú ya tienes tu espada y Karin, estoy segura de que tienes cosas que hacer.

- Un gran plan – dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente – te olvidas de que en cuanto pongas un pie en el territorio de Akatsuki te matarán. –sentenció. Por supuesto no permitiría que fuese sola, él la acompañaría y después volverían a Konoha.

Sakura intentó protestar, pero entonces Itachi habló.

- Hn. Si apareciera en Konoha sin ti, seguramente la Hokage me encerraría por haberte dejado ir sola, me da la impresión de que te aprecia – razonó con voz neutra.

- ¡Nee! Ya que he conseguido una espada nueva me apetece probarla- intervino Suigetsu- ¿tú qué dices zanahoria?

Por supuesto el ninja de la niebla no se iba a perder el enfrentamiento, esos dos zoquetes de Konoha le habían salvado la vida y eso no iba a olvidarlo así como así. Si iban a meterse en la boca del lobo desde luego no sería sin él.

- Tsk. Tengo curiosidad por saber si ese mocoso que tienes por hermano ha tenido la desgracia de heredar tu frente, pelo chicle. Yo me apunto. – contestó la pelirroja componiendo una altiva sonrisa.

- ¿Juugo? – preguntó Sasuke dirigiéndose a él, que aun no había hablado.

- Yo voy contigo y Sakura-san – dijo sorprendido por la pregunta como si desde el principio hubiera dado por hecho que él iría.

- Yo…- la pelirrosa parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante -…gracias…de verdad gracias.

- Bien. En ese caso, creo que hay algo que podría funcionar – dijo Itachi – No creo que sepan que tengo intención de abandonar la organización, seguramente pensarán o que estoy muerto o que he matado a Sasuke. Por lo que puedo entrar en la base donde tienen al niño sin levantar sospechas, fingiendo haber ganado la batalla, y abrir camino o si tenemos suerte sacarlo de allí antes de que se percaten de nada.

- Hmp, es un buen plan – concedió Sasuke sin mirarle – podría funcionar.

- Mañana nos pondremos en marcha. El lugar no está lejos, pero habrá que cruzar la frontera con el país de la roca, nos llevará unos tres días a buen paso – informó el Akatsuki.

Todos se repartieron para descansar lo más posible ya que a la mañana siguiente se pondrían en camino de nuevo.

La extraña habilidad de Suigetsu permitía que su curación fuese rápida, aunque tuvieron que darle de beber continuamente para que depurara el agua de su cuerpo y así se fortaleciese antes.

Mientras todos dormían, Sasuke se acercó a Itachi que estaba subido en una rama contemplando la luna, y se sentó a su lado. Por unos instantes ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, seguramente habría muchas cosas que querían decirse pero ninguno de los hermanos era de muchas palabras.

- ¿crees que saldrá bien? – rompió el hielo el menor de ellos.

-… …- le hizo un gesto para que le mirara y se acercara y entonces le golpeó con los dedos en la frente, tal y como solía hacer de niño – claro que saldrá bien, baka-otouto.

-…- se frotó la frente con nostalgia y compuso una mirada de melancolía -…te eché de menos.

- Creí que me odiabas – se sorprendió el mayor.

- Odié con toda mi alma lo que me hiciste creer que eras, pero seguía echando de menos al hermano que conocía – explicó encogiéndose de hombros y sin mirarle.

Itachi sonrió de lado y volvió a dirigir la vista al cielo.

- Yo también te eché de menos.

*****************************

Durante los días que siguieron, la relación entre los dos hermanos parecía menos tensa. No hablaban mucho, pero eso parecía ser algo habitual en la familia Uchiha.

En cuanto a Sasuke y Sakura, parecían estar más cerca que nunca y depositar bastante confianza el uno en el otro. No es que hubieran aclarado las cosas entre ellos, simplemente se encontraban a gusto conversando por las noches o haciéndose compañía mientras caminaban. No les apetecía romper esa especie de complicidad que habían construido hablando de temas comprometidos, de modo que respetaban las distancias.

Aunque, no por ello se libraban de las discrepancias que tenían siempre, pues para diversión de Suigetsu no habían perdido la costumbre de mantener airadas discusiones, tal y como lo habían hecho durante todo el viaje.

Durante uno de los descansos del día, la pelirrosa les comentó algo a lo que llevaba dando vueltas todo el camino.

- Debería enviarle un mensaje a Tsunade-shisou para contarle algunas de las novedades y ponerla al corriente de todo. Tsk. Le envié información a través de Sikamaru, pero creo que la deje más intranquila aun. Tengo que encontrar la manera segura de hacérselo llegar sin que caiga en malas manos. – les contó para ver si se les ocurría algo.

- Utiliza una invocación, así es como se reporta la información en las misiones – le sugirió Itachi.

- Ya, bueno. El caso es que mi invocación no es muy adecuada – si, ya había pensado en eso pero no creía conveniente que una babosa cruzase medio país para entregar un mensaje, además iría demasiado lenta.

- Usa una de mis serpientes – le ofreció Sasuke.

Sakura le miró con una ceja alzada como preguntándole si hablaba enserio.

- No. No me acercaré a esos bichos, y si Tsunade viera a uno de esos entrar en su oficina no reaccionaría bien, te lo aseguro.

- Hmp ¿Qué clase de invocación tienes tú? – le preguntó en tono ofendido.

- Una babosa – le contestó distraídamente perdida en sus cavilaciones – si al menos tuviéramos uno de los sapos de Naruto.

- Tsk. Mi invocación se merienda las vuestras Sa-ku-ra – la picó Sasuke.

Un tic se hizo presente en la frente de la pelirrosa que ya había perdido la paciencia con tanta tontería. Parecía que Sasuke tenía el día de hablar y siempre elegía el peor momento. _Seguro que lo hace a idea, el muy bastardo_ pensaba la pelirrosa, parecía tener por hobby molestarla y hacerla enfadar.

Se volvió hacia él con cara de malas pulgas.

- Escúchame, si llego a ver una sola escama de "tu invocación" me haré unos zapatos con ella ¿entendido?- le advirtió entrecerrando los ojos.

El menor de los Uchiha parecía dispuesto a contestarle, cuando de la nada Itachi apareció ofreciéndole un negro cuervo a la pelirrosa que lo miró sorprendida como si ya no se acordara de para que lo quería.

- Le entregará el mensaje directamente a la Gondaime y no llamará mucho la atención. Además es rápido. – informó.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada a su hermano como diciendo _mi serpiente también se merendaría eso_. Pero no pronunció palabra cruzándose de brazos.

La pelirrosa redactó el informe para la Hokage contándole lo que había sucedido con Itachi, y que él había aceptado la propuesta de limpiar su nombre y volver a Konoha. Le escribió también que pretendía ir a rescatar a su hermano junto con Hebi (especificándole quienes lo formaban) y los hermanos Uchiha, y que después se dirigirían a la villa.

- ¿quieres que le diga algo a Naruto de tu parte? – le preguntó a Sasuke, ya que en el mensaje había incluido una parte dedicada al rubio. Había decidido que ya era hora de contarle que viajaba con el Uchiha. Seguramente se subiría por las paredes, pero esperaba que su Maestra pudiera contenerle.

- Hmp…- al ver que la pelirrosa no se conformaría con un silencio decidió contestarle – dile dobe.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y escribió fielmente_…Sasuke te dice dobe…_y siguió relatándole a su amigo que pronto se verían y que el pelinegro iría de nuevo a Konoha. Le dijo que estaban bien y que no se preocupara ni hiciera locuras.

Sasuke habría querido decirle muchas cosas a Naruto, pero seguramente jamás pronunciaría una palabra. Él era así, pero sabía que su amigo lo comprendería sin necesidad de ellas cuando volvieran a verse, de modo que el _dobe_ que había escrito en la carta era suficiente.

Cuando la ojijade terminó el mensaje, se lo entregó a Itachi para que lo atara a la pata de su cuervo y así poder enviarlo. El ave salió volando y todos observaron como desaparecía en el horizonte, llevando con él, la confirmación de una nueva vida para todos ellos.

* * *

_Hola a todos maravillosos lectores!!! _

_Otra vez habeis conseguido hacerme feliz con Vuestros encantadores reviews :D me alegro de que el capitulo anterior os gustara tanto ^-^_

_Bueno este capitulo no ha tenido tanta miga como el anterior pero creo que era necesario para aclarar la situación en la que se encuentra el grupo, pues a partir de aquí comienza una nueva etapa. Ya han encontrado a Itachi y saben donde esta el hermano de Sakura así que el pacto al que llegaron se ha cumplido por ambas partes y de ahora en adelante no es un trato de esperar beneficio lo que les mantiene unidos sino los lazos que han ido formando a lo largo de su viaje._

_Respondiendo a la duda de nidia uchiha que me preguntó si habría shika-ino, pues la verdad no lo se. En el capítulo 6 hice una leve referencia a ellos pero realmente no he decidido si los dejare juntos o no, de todas maneras si al final quedan juntos no sera algo que salga mucho, sino algun comentario de pasada._

_Muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar :) como siempre intentare contestar vuestras dudas._

_Besos Ela_


	9. Nuestra última noche en este mundo

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El Pacto**

Capítulo 9. Nuestra última noche en este mundo

Les había costado más de lo previsto realizar el viaje hasta el escondite de Akatsuki en el país de la roca, ya que Suigetsu, aun no estaba del todo recuperado y por ello habían avanzado más lentamente.

Decidieron, como la vez que se habían preparado para atacar a Itachi, descansar la noche de antes del ataque en la posada de una aldea, con el fin de estar más concentrados y poder dormir más tranquilos.

Al igual que la vez anterior, el oro de Orochimaru les costeó un cómodo alojamiento a todos. Y se reunieron después de instalarse, para retocar los últimos hilos sueltos del plan y concretar el papel de cada uno.

- Lo más probable es que el niño se encuentre en una de las habitaciones más interiores y vigiladas del edificio. Es importante para Akatsuki, así que no lo tendrán en los calabozos – informó Itachi – seguramente, habrá numerosas trampas de seguridad alrededor de la base y en el interior, ya que es una de las más seguras de la organización. Pero yo sé dónde están y cómo desactivarlas.

El mayor de los Uchiha continuó planteando la situación, contando con la máxima atención por parte de los demás, ya que se podían jugar la vida en esa incursión.

- El encargado de esta base es Deidara, su especialidad son las explosiones – prosiguió mientras Sakura sacaba un dosier de información sobre dicho Akatsuki, procedente de su ardua investigación- su compañero Sasori fue eliminado – realizó una inclinación de cabeza hacia la pelirrosa reconociéndole el merito de haber acabado con él. Está se la devolvió cortésmente- y actualmente se le ha asignado Tobi como compañía.

- No poseo información sobre él, no logre encontrar nada referente a su origen o habilidades – comunicó la kunoichi de Konoha – es como si antes de entrar en Akatsuki no hubiera existido.

Itachi compuso una media sonrisa que acentuó aún más su parecido con Sasuke.

- Eso es porqué no hay nada que encontrar sobre Tobi – dijo enigmáticamente con un brillo de diversión en los ojos que no habían visto antes – la verdadera identidad de Tobi es…Uchiha Madara.

- ¿El fundador del clan? – Preguntó Sasuke levantando una ceja escéptico – ese tipo lleva muerto muchos años.

- Eso mismo pensaba yo. Pero lo creas o no, él es el verdadero líder de Akatsuki, es un loco que quiere destruir Konoha como venganza por relegar a los Uchiha a un segundo plano en la villa, según él humillante.

- Genial. Otro más dispuesto a destruir la villa, vamos a tener que empezar a hacer una lista. A todos les da por lo mismo – replicó la pelirrosa con fastidio.

Itachi reprimió una risa. Él nunca había sido tan frío como Sasuke, la situación lo había obligado a actuar de la manera en que lo había estado haciendo, con sangre fría, pero cada vez se iba encontrando más cómodo y aliviado al verse liberado de tanta presión como la que había sufrido.

- Ese Tobi, Madara o como quieras llamarlo ¿será muy peligroso entonces?- preguntó Karin seriamente.

- Extremadamente peligroso, sí – concedió Itachi asintiendo.- pero tengo la esperanza de que no se encuentre en la base cuando nosotros entremos.

- ¿Por qué?- cuestionó escuetamente Sasuke.

- Porque seguramente, en estos momentos esté reunido con Pain, el líder de la organización de cara al público, preparando la invasión de Konoha – soltó a bocajarro.

- ¡¿invasión? – saltó la pelirrosa consternada.

- Tranquila, aun tardarán. Seguramente, quieran descubrir antes el poder del niño para poder usarlo.- la tranquilizó Itachi.

- En resumen, ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Suigetsu.

El plan que habían elaborado era sencillo, pero a la vez arriesgado, ya que muchas cosas podían salir mal, y variaba según la situación que se encontraran y a quien se enfrentaran.

Habían decidido que al llegar a la base, Itachi entraría por la puerta tranquilamente, anunciando su presencia, pretendiendo haber matado a su hermano y sobrevivido a la batalla en la que Kisame había sido eliminado.

Hasta allí todo era sencillo y seguramente, Deidara mordería el anzuelo fácilmente. Al entrar, Itachi iría desconectando las trampas y alarmas sin que se dieran cuenta para dejar el camino libre a los demás, después intentaría distraer a Deidara el máximo tiempo posible.

Cuando el Akatsuki guardián de la base estuviera ocupado y las trampas desactivadas, el resto se introduciría sigilosamente, con Karin ocultando su chakra y localizarían al pequeño rápidamente, gracias a la habilidad de la pelirroja.

Ahí comenzaban los problemas. Con toda seguridad, la puerta de la habitación del niño estaría plagada de alarmas que alertarían a todos de su presencia, ya que el mayor de los Uchiha no podría desactivarlas, y se verían atrapados en la boca del lobo.

Además de contar con la presencia del Akatsuki Deidara, seguramente el edificio estaría plagado de ninjas subordinados de este, que se ocuparían de que el rehén no se escapara, así que tendrían que abrirse paso a la fuerza.

Todo esto esperando que Tobi- Madara no se encontrara presente, ya que si la suposiciones de Itachi fallaban, se meterían directamente en una perfecta trampa que se convertiría, con toda probabilidad, en su tumba.

Resumiendo, el plan hacía aguas por todas partes, pero era lo único que tenían y debían intentarlo.

Cuando dieron por finalizada la reunión, todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones con cara de circunstancias, a prepararse mentalmente para el enfrentamiento que tendría lugar al día siguiente.

Sakura se sentó en su cama y escondió la cara entre sus manos, deslizándolas hasta pasar los dedos por sus cabellos y apoyando la frente en las palmas.

_Los estoy condenando a todos a muerte,_ fue lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento.

En ese tiempo, Hebi se había convertido en casi una familia, los quería a todos, incluso había llegado a apreciar a Itachi a pesar de que no había convivido mucho con él. Sabía que la apoyarían y la seguirían hasta la muerte si era preciso, y eso no podría soportarlo.

No quería ser la responsable de privar al mundo de la sonrisa y bromas de Suigetsu, del carácter chocante de Karin, de la lealtad y gentileza de Juugo, de la genialidad de Itachi, ni de los profundos ojos oscuros de Sasuke.

_Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke…_un nudo le impedía respirar sólo de pensar que podía pasarle algo por su culpa.

Se levantó decidida mientras unas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas y caían al suelo. Salió de la habitación perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en el borde de su cama. Tenía su preciada katana con la punta apoyada en el suelo entre sus pies, mientras daba vueltas a la empuñadura, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Lo que se proponían era muy arriesgado, si Madara los encontraba allí sería un suicidio. No sabía hasta donde llegaba el poder del fundador de su clan, pero estaba seguro de que si era capaz de volver de la muerte, ya que todos creían que había dejado este mundo hacía mucho tiempo, sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

Y no había que olvidar que era un Uchiha, los cuales se contaban entre los más talentosos shinobis.

Enfrentarse a un Sharingan así, no sería nada fácil, incluso si Itachi y él unían sus fuerzas. Ellos también poseían esos ojos que los hacían diferentes, y por ello tenían una oportunidad, pero estaba seguro de que los demás no tendrían tanta suerte si llegaban a encontrárselo. Por esa razón deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no se vieran obligados a plantarle cara.

En su interior, Sasuke sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que luchar contra Uchiha Madara, aunque rehuyeran toparse con él en esta ocasión, el momento llegaría, sólo esperaba estar preparado para proteger aquello que le importaba.

De pronto, oyó la puerta abrirse y se giró para observar a la persona que había entrado, al verla dejó que la katana resbalara entre sus dedos y cayera al suelo con un sonido metálico.

Sakura se encontraba apoyada contra la puerta del Uchiha, cerrándola tras ella suavemente, iba descalza y el pelo le caía sobre la cara, impidiendo a Sasuke ver sus ojos. Pero lo que sí notó, fue que su cara estaba empapada en lágrimas.

Se acercó a ella extrañado.

- ¿… - la pelirrosa le puso un dedo en los labios impidiendo que dijera nada.

-…shhh…– dijo con voz baja, se acercó a él y depositó un suave beso en la comisura de su boca, él la miró interrogante -…se que os estoy llevando a la muerte…- pronunció con la voz afectada por el llanto -…os estáis arriesgando mucho por mi culpa… y no puedo parar de pensar… que algo puede sucederle a Hebi, a mi hermano,…a ti…

Realizó una pausa respirando angustiosamente.

-…quizá esta sea mi última oportunidad para decirlo…- cerró los ojos por un instante y un par de lagrimas recorrieron su rostro-… yo…necesito que sepas que…te amo, siempre te he amado…no, no digas nada- dijo viendo que él despegaba los labios -… con que lo sepas es suficiente…ya nada importa…- sonrió tristemente- …si vamos a morir, si esta es nuestra última noche en este mundo…el único lugar en el que quiero estar, es aquí contigo.

Sasuke le limpió las lágrimas que mojaban su rostro con suavidad, mirándola con unos ojos que ya no tenían rastro de frialdad o de odio. Le había dicho que le amaba, un sentimiento eufórico le hincho el pecho.

La repentina aparición y confesión de la pelirrosa le había pillado totalmente desprevenido, como todo lo que ella hacía pensó.

Sakura se puso de puntillas y le besó. Posó las manos en sus fuertes hombros y comenzó a deslizarlas haciendo descender su haori, revelando su bien formado torso. Podía percibir como la piel del pelinegro se estremecía a cada contacto y su respiración se volvía pesada.

Él alzó una mano y la apoyó en la pared que quedaba detrás de Sakura para sostenerse, cuando los besos de ella comenzaron a descender por su cuello lenta y cadenciosamente.

La deliciosa tortura, hacía que Sasuke no pudiera pensar en nada más que en intentar mantener calmada su respiración.

De pronto arrinconó a la pelirrosa contra la pared pegando su cuerpo al de ella y juntando sus frentes para mirarla a los ojos.

- Dices que vas a morir- susurró con voz ronca por la excitación, giró su cara para pegarse más a ella y hablarle en el oído- ¿piensas por un segundo que permitiré que ocurra?

Sakura se mordía el labio intentando contener los suspiros que le provocaba la suave respiración del pelinegro chocando contra su cuello y sus manos delineando lentamente su cintura.

- Hice la promesa de no dejar morir otra vez a las personas que quiero – dijo esto mirándola a los ojos y tomando la mano de ella hasta posarla sobre su corazón. Sakura pudo sentir los fuertes latidos, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando entendió el significado de las palabras del pelinegro.

Sasuke se acercó más a ella y le acarició los labios con los suyos de una forma tan sutil y delicada que se volvió torturadora para la pelirrosa, hasta el extremo de encontrarse desando que la besara de verdad.

El Uchiha, al notar el anhelo de la chica sonrió de lado y la besó, esta vez apasionadamente, aprisionándola entre la pared y su propio cuerpo. Ella por su parte hundió las manos en su cabello oscuro revolviéndolo.

El muchacho acariciaba sus piernas, e hizo que las alzara rodeándole la cintura con ellas. Sakura se abrazó a él y comenzó a besarle el cuello llegando hasta su marca de maldición, la cual delineó con la yema de los dedos delicadamente mientras mordía suavemente la sensible piel de su cuello, debajo esquina de la mandíbula del chico, logrando arrancar roncos suspiros a Sasuke.

La llevó en volandas y la depositó suavemente sobre la cama, recostándose encima de ella con cuidado de no aplastarla y la besó con pasión, juntando sus lenguas en una desesperada danza, en la que se decían, sin necesidad de palabras, lo que significaban el uno para el otro. El pelinegro descendió por su cuello dejando un camino de besos que incendiaban la piel de Sakura a su paso.

. */*/*/*/* .

La tenue luz de la luna entraba por la ventana iluminándolos con su plateada luz. La pelirrosa observó a Sasuke aferrado a ella, reposando tranquilamente, parecía un niño necesitado de cariño. Le despertó ternura el verlo así, tan confiado y relajado. Ya no tenía ninguna duda, _amaba a Sasuke Uchiha con toda su alma._ Cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormirse también, rendida al cansancio que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

- Sakura – la llamó en un suspiro.

- Mmm… - le contestó ella sin abrir los ojos, ya medio dormida.

- Gracias por quererme – susurró sin estar seguro de si le había oído.

Sasuke no podía creerlo, ella le quería, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, de su rechazo y su traición, Sakura se había entregado a él. Había sido suya, por unos instantes los dos habían sido uno. Recordó el momento en el que había creído tocar el cielo con las manos, gracias a ella. Aquel ángel rosado que había venido a salvarlo de su oscuridad. Por nada del mundo dejaría que nada la apartara de su lado. Porque ya no tenía ninguna duda, _amaba a Sakura Haruno con toda su alma. _

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó poco antes del amanecer y lo primero que vio fue el rostro del pelinegro respirando tranquilamente a su lado. Uno de sus brazos estaba, posesivamente, sobre la cintura de la pelirrosa manteniendo un flojo abrazo. La kunoichi le acarició el pelo con suavidad e intentó levantarse sin despertarlo.

Al ponerse en pié, se cubrió con una de las sábanas de la cama que estaban esparcidas por el suelo junto con sus ropas, se sonrojo al recordar los hechos de la noche anterior que habían desencadenado aquel desorden.

Ya arropada con la blanca sábana, se acercó a la gran ventana que poseía la habitación, y que estaba situada a un lado de la cama. La abrió con cuidado y se quedó mirando el horizonte, por donde comenzaban a asomar los primeros rayos del sol, con mirada triste. Notó como unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban la cintura y un musculoso torso se pegaba a su espalda, Sasuke la abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, dirigiendo su mirada al horizonte tal como ella hacía.

- No quiero que se haga de día – dijo Sakura apoyándose en el Uchiha – si por mí fuera, jamás amanecería.

-…El sol volverá a ponerse esta noche – dijo calmadamente, como siempre.

- Lo sé, pero… ¿estaremos para verlo?- se mordió el labio con preocupación – si Madara está en la base…

- No estará – la interrumpió con voz firme – por mucho que me fastidie admitirlo, Itachi es muy listo y ha ideado un buen plan. Saldrá bien.

Se quedaron quietos contemplando el amanecer.

Una hora después de que saliera el sol, todo el grupo se encontraba ya preparado y reunido para dar las últimas pinceladas al plan.

- No tenéis que hacerlo – les dijo la pelirrosa – os agradezco que os arriesguéis por mí, pero no quiero que os suceda nada por mi culpa.

Los demás la ignoraron olímpicamente, tal y como llevaban haciendo cada vez que a ella se le ocurría plantearles esas ideas.

- Ya vale pelo chicle, estoy cansada de oírte parlotear – le contestó de pronto Karin – no va a pasarnos nada, somos muy fuertes por si no te habías dado cuenta.

- Me siento algo mal al decir esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con la zanahoria –Suigetsu fingió un escalofrío, al cual la pelirroja respondió con una mirada envenenada, y luego el ninja sonrió a Sakura- somos la elite, pequeña. – alardeó guiñando un ojo y acariciando el mango de su espada.

- Además esto también nos atañe a nosotros, si Akatsuki usa el poder de ese mocoso para hacerse más fuerte, puede que les dé por volverse en nuestra contra. – razonó Karin. Sakura sabía que tenía razón, pero algo le decía que ellos la acompañarían al fin del mundo aunque no fuera así.

La pelirrosa les sonrió y se ajustó la cinta del pelo con decisión.

- Andando entonces.

Y todos se pusieron en marcha hacia la guarida de Akatsuki, dispuestos a ponerlo todo patas arriba para rescatar a un pequeño niño de cinco años.

Porque estaban unidos, porque ya no eran simplemente cuatro Hebis, un ex Akatsuki y una medic-nin de Konoha, ahora los seis juntos formaban Taka y no dejarían que nada los parase.

* * *

_Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Jeje _

_Bueno este capítulo ha tenido Sasusaku hasta volvernos diabéticos jeje y a partir de ahora se verá más a menudo. Ambos han reconocido que aman al otro, pero sólo Sakura lo ha dicho con palabras, el Uchiha como bien sabéis es más de gestos y monosílabos, aunque también ha tenido palabras cariñosas (para ser Sasuke) hacia ella._

_Y ahora todos han formado Taka, me parecía una idea tentadora que todos se unieran en un grupo bajo este nombre, ya que antes Sakura no formaba parte de Hebi, sólo les acompañaba y evidentemente Itachi tampoco, así que me pareció que los uniría más ser todos un equipo con un fin común y lazos que les unen y hacen más fuertes._

_Ahora los acostumbrados agradecimientos por los fabulosos reviews :_

Love and Dead _me pidió que le dedicara un capítulo así que me pareció buena idea dedicarle este a ella y a todos los que me habéis estado dejando maravillosos comentarios:_

Hatake Nabiki, EdiitH, Kaede Lu, -Sxndrx-, Hikari x Takeru , Aliandy, Maria Alejandra, gotic flower, kaoru-uchiha, .-xXx, .Chan, nidia_uchiha, Evil Goddess Whitlock, Bella-uchiha1, Aiko, una amiga, setsuna17, , Katia, Karina Natsumi, Megumi No Sabaku, SasuSaku-Fan-Vianney, asukasoad, Narutita, trinnnnnnniix, Poly-Uchiha, chio-miau, Pau-chan22, Crystal Butterfly 92, sonia, MilfeulleS, catalunax, lauris, cony!, karoru01, .SAKURITAMEN, JAIMOL, towa, musahina, Rosse m., -Shasad Naoko-', anonimo, zhiita, yess, ..hanuka-tama-chan..., kyo nakamura, poly_uchiha, laury-06, Clar28, yuki_uchiha, meeeli, i'amhoshichan, Samantha Granger Phantom, laucgd-uchiha, cari-sama, aiko amitie , gatitahime, , Sakufan, sabaku no lia, tania56, sakurita, Chelsea272, chocolatito, SAKURA UCHIHA, Marisa Uchiha, Natsuki-Hyuga, melilove, Ikamari, miki, Chio, okashira janet.

_Muchísimas gracias._

_Ahora tengo que decir algo un poco malo, la semana que viene no podré subir en toda la semana sorry. Os lo aviso para que no penséis que os he abandonado, intentaré publicar la conti lo antes que pueda, como muy muy tarde estará para el lunes 19. Ojalá la espera no se os haga muy larga._

_Como compensación aquí tenéis un adelanto del capítulo:_

"Kotaro esbozó una radiante sonrisa, que Sasuke recordaba haber visto en Sakura cuando eran gennins.

- ¿Quiénes son estos Sakura? No son de Konoha – le preguntó desconfiado cuando reparó en la presencia de los demás ninjas.

- Ellos me han ayudado a rescatarte. Se llaman Suigetsu, – el shinobi le guiñó un ojo- Karin, – la pelirroja levantó la mano como saludo – Juugo,- le lanzó una leve sonrisa – y... Sasuke… él sí que es de Konoha.

El pequeño que había ido correspondiendo a los saludos de Taka, miró intrigado al último de ellos.

- ¿Sasuke?... ¿el Sasuke- teme del que siempre habla Naruto-niichan? – preguntó inocentemente, y se escucharon risas mal disimuladas.

- Sí otouto, ese "Sasuke- teme" – contestó con una carcajada, lanzándole una mirada divertida al Uchiha que enarcó una ceja."

_Muchos besos Ela_


	10. Rescate

**Disclaimer applied**

_Al final he podido publicar antes de lo que pensaba este capítulo, así que aquí lo tenéis._

* * *

**El Pacto**

Capitulo 10. Rescate

Itachi caminaba con paso decidido por los pasillos de la guarida. Nadie le salió al paso, ya que su capa de Akatsuki le otorgaba todo el derecho que necesitaba para irrumpir en el lugar.

Como el resto de los edificios en los que se asentaba la peligrosa organización, se trataba de un laberinto de pasillos y escaleras oscuros, que estaban pobremente iluminados por antorchas.

- Uchiha-sama – dijo sorprendido uno de los ninjas subordinados de Akatsuki al encontrarse con él – no le esperábamos.

- Hmp, he venido a ver a Deidara – habló con una voz fría e impersonal.

El ninja se estremeció. El Uchiha resultaba muy intimidador, y por ello se apresuró a cumplir sus deseos, indicándole que le siguiera. Le condujo rápidamente hasta la entrada de un salón muy amplio, decorado con grandes ventanales por donde entraba la luz natural y después desapareció.

En el centro de la sala, se encontraba sentado el Akatsuki Deidara, dando forma a una de sus extrañas creaciones de arcilla y mostrando una expresión de aburrimiento.

Al ver a Itachi, el shinobi frunció un poco el ceño y se levantó acercándose.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Itachi? – preguntó bruscamente.

- Hmp, ¿Dónde está Tobi? – le increpó el Uchiha ignorando la pregunta del rubio.

- Pain le mandó llamar, oí que peleaste con tu molesto hermano – le comentó sin mucho interés- y ya que no estás muerto, supongo que él sí.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza sin variar su expresión de piedra.

- Lástima, me gustaría haberle matado personalmente por acabar con Orochimaru, del que pensaba encargarme yo. Parece que ninguno de mis planes resulta – se quejó Deidara con dramatismo - ¿y Kisame?

- Muerto – respondió escuetamente el pelinegro.

- Se lo merecía, nunca me cayó bien – hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia – lo difícil, será encontrar un nuevo compañero que te aguante Itachi.

El Uchiha lo miró con indiferencia. Los labios de Deidara se crisparon con odio, no soportaba que le dirigiera esas miradas, detestaba su expresión imperturbable.

De pronto, el sonido de una alarma resonó en la habitación.

- Tsk. Ese mocoso intenta abrir la puerta otra vez – dijo el rubio con expresión de fastidio- lleva haciéndolo desde hace días, la alarma es tan sensible que salta enseguida. Es un fastidio, hasta ahora no parece que ese maldito crío tenga nada de especial.

- Yo iré a ver qué pasa – se ofreció Itachi al ver que el Akatsuki se disponía a salir por la puerta. Este, lo miró indeciso unos segundos.

- Está bien, ve tú si tienes curiosidad – le contestó con una carcajada – el único poder que ha demostrado tener ese canijo es el de crisparme los nervios, tal vez tú puedas intimidarlo un poco- le dirigió una mirada divertida- pero recuerda que no debes lastimarlo, y será difícil contenerse, te lo aseguro. Se encuentra en el tercer piso, última puerta.

**************************************

El resto de Taka había seguido el plan meticulosamente, una vez que Itachi hubo entrado en el edificio y desactivado las trampas para intrusos, ellos se colaron detrás de él aunque guardando bastante distancia.

Una vez dentro, Karin ocultó su chakra y utilizó su habilidad para encontrar al niño. Detectó su presencia en una habitación del tercer piso, pero les advirtió que por el camino encontrarían a varios ninjas, que deberían eliminar rápidamente para que no dieran la alarma.

Rastreó a Itachi y les informó de que se encontraba en el primer piso junto al que debía ser Deidara, no detectó a Madara por lo que todos respiraron más tranquilos.

Se dirigieron rápidamente y con sigilo al sitio indicado, neutralizando sin miramientos a todos los shinobis que se encontraron por el camino, los cuales por fortuna iban solos y fueron pillados por sorpresa.

Llegaron frente a la puerta tras la cual se encontraba el hermano de Sakura. Allí tuvieron que lanzar unas bombas de gas sedante antes de que los vieran para que los guardias no les dieran problemas. Se acercaron con cautela a la entrada de la habitación cerrada. Sasuke activó su Sharingan y vio que una red de chakra cubría la puerta, de modo que supuso que no les resultaría fácil abrirla y se lo comunicó a los demás.

Suigetsu se adelantó dedicándoles una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada con un brillo orgulloso en los ojos, alzó a Samehada y la descargó sin más preámbulo contra la puerta que se desmoronó en cuando la espada la tocó.

- ¿Qué haríais sin mí?- preguntó lanzando un suspiro y mirándolos divertido mientras les giñaba un ojo con galantería.

Sasuke se adelantó y pasó por encima de los retazos de madera a los que había quedado reducida la puerta. En cuanto puso un pie en la habitación, un pequeño borrón rosa fucsia se abalanzó sobre él. El Uchiha dio un paso hacia un lado con agilidad para evitarlo y lo cogió de la parte de atrás de la camiseta, alzándolo para que se quedara quieto y poder observarlo bien.

Mirándolo con el ceño fruncido en expresión malhumorada, la cual se le antojó muy parecida a la de Sakura, se encontraba un niño de unos cinco años, pelo fucsia y dispares ojos, que intentaba patearle sin éxito.

- ¡Suéltame! – exigió el pequeño. Sasuke rodo los ojos, realmente el niño había heredado el mismo carácter que su hermana.

- Hemos venido a buscarte – dijo tranquilamente depositándolo en el suelo. El chiquillo le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza, en ese momento el pelinegro le golpeó levemente en la frente tal como su hermano Itachi hacía con él de pequeño – te sacaremos de aquí.

En ese momento la pelirrosa irrumpió en la habitación.

- ¡Kotaro! – y se lanzó de rodillas al suelo para abrazarlo fuertemente.

- ¡Aneue! – exclamó el niño incrédulo y después le devolvió el abrazo con desesperación.

- ¿Estás bien, mi niño? – preguntó la ojijade entre lágrimas mientras le besaba el rostro y le acariciaba el pelo.

- Si, no me han hecho nada. Pero he pasado miedo, pensaba que ya no te vería – le dijo sin soltarla, como temiendo que desapareciera.

Viéndolos así, más parecían una madre y su hijo que hermanos. Este hecho era comprensible ya que Sakura le había criado toda su vida, pues el niño contaba sólo con pocos meses de vida cuando se habían quedado huérfanos, y en cierto modo, su hermana había sido una madre para él, la única que había conocido.

- Me dijeron que nadie vendría a buscarme- le confesó el pequeño – pero yo sabía que tú vendrías.

- Has sido muy valiente, mi amor – le dijo la pelirrosa separándose de él y limpiando las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro del niño – ahora ya estás conmigo, no dejaré que te pase nada.

Kotaro esbozó una radiante sonrisa que Sasuke recordaba haber visto en Sakura cuando eran gennins.

- ¿Quiénes son estos Sakura? No son de Konoha – le preguntó desconfiado cuando reparó en la presencia de los demás ninjas.

- Ellos me han ayudado a rescatarte, se llaman Suigetsu, – el shinobi le guiñó un ojo- Karin, – la pelirroja levantó la mano como saludo – Juugo,- le lanzó una leve sonrisa – y... Sasuke… él sí que es de Konoha.

El pequeño que había ido correspondiendo a los saludos de Taka, miró intrigado al último de ellos.

- ¿Sasuke?... ¿el Sasuke- teme del que siempre habla Naruto-niichan? – preguntó inocentemente, y se escucharon risas mal disimuladas.

- Sí otouto, ese "Sasuke- teme" – contestó con una carcajada, lanzándole una mirada divertida al Uchiha que enarcó una ceja.

- ¿El mismo Sasuke de tu foto de gennins, que siempre miras, y del que nunca me hablabas porque te ponías triste?- siguió preguntando de carrerilla. La pelirrosa se sonrojó y un tic apareció en su ceja.

- ¡¿Si ya sabes quién es para qué sigues preguntando, baka?! – le espetó propinándole un coscorrón. Definitivamente su hermanito había pasado demasiado tiempo con Naruto, era igual de desquiciante. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con los ojos del Uchiha que la miraban con una chispa de diversión y arrogancia.

- Pero onee-san, tú dijiste que Sasuke no volvería. – dijo el niño confundido frotándose la cabeza.

Sakura se tensó componiendo una fría expresión.

- ¿Dónde oíste eso? – preguntó con voz neutra.

- Oí como discutías con Naruto-nii – contestó el pequeño mirando al suelo avergonzado.

_---Flash Back---_

_- Sakura-chan, estoy seguro de que esta pista nos llevará hasta el Teme ´ttebayo – decía animadamente un ninja rubio sonriendo encantado._

_- Naruto…aunque le encuentres él no…- la pelirrosa miró al suelo apesadumbrada._

_- Esta vez sí, Sakura-chan – interrumpió Naruto – conseguiré que vuelva con nosotros y así estaremos todos juntos otra vez, será como antes._

_- … …- la kunoichi dirigió su mirada al suelo y se mordió el labio – Nada podrá ser como antes. No quiere volver, mira lo que sucedió la última vez._

_- Pero ahora será diferente dattebayo – contestó con entusiasmo – ya verás, cumpliré mi promesa te lo juro._

_- ¡¿Porque no lo entiendes?! – Gritó la ojijade furiosa de pronto - ¡él no va a volver! ¡No le importas! ¡Jamás le importamos ni tú…ni yo!_

_- Eso no es así – murmuró abatido – Somos sus amigos, claro que le importamos._

_- No. Él ya no es el mismo, Naruto – le dirigió una fría mirada – Tú amigo está muerto, compréndelo de una vez._

_El rubio abrió mucho los ojos mirándola como si la viera por primera vez._

_- A quien no reconozco es a ti, Sakura-chan. ¿En qué momento te rendiste? La kunoichi del equipo siete no habría bajado los brazos ante nada, no habría abandonado a Sasuke sino que habría peleado por él como siempre hacías – le dijo seriamente tratando de que comprendiera - ¿quieres decir que te da igual lo que le pase?_

_- ……- le dedicó una mirada vacía y dura – Sí. A él también le da igual lo que nos pase a nosotros._

_De pronto, una chispa prendió en los ojos del rubio y sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta de algo._

_- Di su nombre – pidió el muchacho._

_- ¿Cómo? – preguntó la pelirrosa confundida._

_- Si ya no te importa, si te da igual lo que le pase y ya no piensas en él. ¿Por qué nunca dices su nombre? _

_- ……- Sakura se tensó y apretó la mandíbula desviando la mirada con incomodidad._

_- Entiendo – dijo el rubio sonriendo y se dirigió hacia la ventana para salir – cumpliré mi promesa, Sakura-chan._

_De un salto Naruto se perdió por los tejados de Konoha dejando a la pelirrosa pensativa y apretando los puños con impotencia._

_---Fin del Flash Back---_

- Gritaste que no le importabais – siguió diciendo Kotaro interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sakura.

La ojijade levantó la vista mirando a Sasuke a los ojos con decisión.

- Me equivoqué – contestó a su hermano seriamente, sin apartar su mirada de la del Uchiha.

De pronto, se escuchó un ruido procedente del pasillo, al parecer ya se habían percatado de su presencia.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo Karin con la voz tensa.

Salieron de la habitación rápidamente, la pelirrosa cargaba con el niño para que pudiera seguir el ritmo. Antes de alcanzar la esquina que llevaba a las escaleras, una horda de ninjas les salió al paso. El Uchiha se colocó delante de los dos Haruno para protegerles cuando el ataque comenzó.

- Sakura, yo te cubro, tú protege al niño – le dijo adoptando una posición defensiva y posando una mano sobre el mango de su katana. En ese momento, la pelirrosa sufrió una especie de flash back al ver a Sasuke delante de ella dispuesta a defenderla, tal y como lo había hecho en su primera misión fuera de la villa.

El Sasuke Uchiha que ella conocía por fin había salido a la luz tras la máscara del frío vengador, de nuevo podía ver a ese joven de doce años que se preocupaba por sus amigos aunque no lo demostrara con palabras.

Sonrió con los ojos llenos de una nueva luz, o tal vez fuera la luz que habían tenido antaño y se había oscurecido por las desgracias que hicieron mella en su corazón. Abrazó con fuerza a su hermano y se preparó para defenderlo.

Se desató una encarnizada batalla. Los ninjas que los atacaban eran numerosos y bastante competentes, aunque no se compararan con las habilidades de Taka, el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en el grupo que había avanzado hacia la escalera por la que pretendían escapar a la menor oportunidad.

Juugo detuvo un ataque dirigido a Karin, la cual había caído al suelo tras ser golpeada, Suigetsu se acercó rápidamente ayudandola a levantarse y defendiendola con su espada. Debían pensar en algo o no saldrían nunca de allí.

- ¿Dónde diablos está Itachi? Ya debería estar aquí, no tenemos tiempo de buscarlo y hay que irse ya. – Bramó el Uchiha.

**********************************

Itachi esquivó otra de las bombas que plagaban el pasillo por el que corría, en el último instante Deidara había decidido atacarle. No era un secreto que el rubio le odiaba y deseaba acabar con él, pero hasta el momento se había cuidado mucho de hacer algo en su contra, ya que las repercusiones en la organización serían severas.

Al parecer, Deidara había pensado, que puesto que nadie sabía que Itachi estaba vivo tras enfrentarse con su hermano, bien podía matarle y fingir que había muerto en la batalla contra Sasuke.

El mayor de los Uchiha no había contado con tener que enfrentarse a él, y realmente, un combate contra alguien que usa jutsus explosivos en un sitio cerrado, no era lo más recomendable para sus planes. Conocía las técnicas del Akatsuki y si se arriesgaba a plantarle cara, posiblemente todos los del edificio murieran.

Por lo tanto, hizo todo lo que pudo para despistarlo y llegar hasta sus compañeros. Finalmente y tras mucho esfuerzo, logró perderlo y se dirigió en busca de Taka.

Cuando alcanzó la escalera que subía al tercer piso, se encontró con un panorama desalentador. Parecía que todos los ninjas que se ocupaban de la seguridad del edificio se habían congregado allí. Tsk. Deidara no tardaría en llegar y entonces estarían perdidos. Si el pasillo se derrumbaba, todos quedarían aplastados.

Decidió que para despejar el camino debía tomar una decisión peligrosa. Usaría el Amaterasu, después sus ojos quedarían demasiado cansados, pero al menos, si eran rápidos, tendrían oportunidad de escapar.

Un fuego negro comenzó a extenderse entre los ninjas subordinados de Akatsuki. Taka miró con asombro como Itachi emergía del fondo del pasillo andando tranquilamente entre los shinobis que se abrasaban a su paso.

Todos se apresuraron a aprovechar la ocasión, que posiblemente no se presentara de nuevo, y se lanzaron hacia las escaleras. Estaban magullados y cansados. Sakura los había ido curando sobre la marcha, pero aun así la batalla les había hecho mella.

Al pasar junto a Itachi, Sasuke se percató de que su hermano fruncía el ceño y parpadeaba con dolor. Rápidamente, se dispuso a ayudarle echándose su brazo sobre el hombro para bajar y salir que aquel horrible agujero medio derruido.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho al menor de los Uchiha hace un mes, que estaría ayudando a su hermano, seguramente sería lo último que habría dicho en la vida, ya que Sasuke no habría aguantado tal estupidez rayana a la locura.

Y sin embargo allí estaba, todo había cambiado dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Él mismo había cambiado mucho, tal vez demasiado, pero tenía que decir que se encontraba bien así, ya no estaba solo, y le otorgaba un gran placer saber que los miembros del Consejo tenían los días contados. Todo el odio que había sentido por Itachi lo había reconducido hacia ellos, por arrebatárselo todo y permitir que su hermano cargara con la culpa.

Llegaron al amplio vestíbulo, dispuestos a desaparecer rápidamente antes de que Deidara les interceptara.

El mayor de los Uchiha parecía poder volver a abrir los ojos con normalidad, había usado demasiado el Amaterasu al abrasar a todos esos ninjas, gastó demasiado chakra.

- Karin busca a Deidara – le ordenó Sasuke.

-…Mierda, se está acercando – les informó la pelirroja, que cojeaba un poco a causa de sus heridas.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí, si combatimos en el edificio se nos caerá encima – advirtió Itachi apresurándolos para salir.

Salieron a la gran explanada de hierba que rodeaba el lugar. Más lejos se podía observar el bosque, si conseguían llegar hasta él podrían esconderse y escapar.

De pronto, el suelo estalló explosivamente lanzándolos a todos por los aires en una lluvia de piedras y tierra. Afortunadamente, fueron los suficientemente hábiles como para realizar un jutsu escudo que absorbió la mayoría de los daños, aunque eso no les evitó el tremendo golpe contra el suelo por la explosión.

Sakura protegió al niño lo mejor que pudo tapándolo con su cuerpo para impedir que se lastimara. En cuanto la pelirrosa se levantó, captó la mirada alarmada de Sasuke preguntándole mudamente si estaban bien, ella asintió un poco aturdida.

- ¡¿Estáis todos bien?! – se oyó la voz de Suigetsu mientras este salía de debajo de unos escombros.

No había ningún herido de gravedad, sólo tenían rasguños y magulladuras, además de estar cubiertos de polvo.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Preguntó Karin alterada – creía que habías desactivado las trampas – le espetó a Itachi.

- Eso era una de las bombas de Deidara – contestó el mayor de los Uchiha sin inmutarse.

En ese momento, una de las paredes del edificio se rompió en pedazos cuando una especie de pájaro gigante salió por ella. Montado encima del ave, se encontraba el Akatsuki causante de la explosión que sonreía triunfal.

- ¡Sabía que eras un traidor Itachi!, ¡nunca me fié de ti! – gritó Deidara que parecía sorprendentemente feliz con este hecho.

Este miembro de Akatsuki en particular, siempre había sido el menos apegado a la organización, se podía decir que las ordenes y planes de esta le importaban más bien poco, lo único que le interesaba era desarrollar "su arte" como él lo llamaba. Por eso, parecía más que dispuesto a ignorar su deber, que sería mantener al niño encerrado, y dedicarse a dar rienda suelta a su odio hacia el Uchiha.

- Tsk. Largaos – ordenó Sasuke de pronto – yo me ocupo.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó incrédula la pelirrosa. El menor de los Uchiha le dedicó una seria mirada.

- Yo pelearé con él, vosotros marchaos todo lo lejos que podáis – pronunció despacio para que le entendiera.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Uchiha – le retó alarmada. No, no lo dejarían atrás, no permitiría que lo alejaran de ella de nuevo. El pequeño Kotaro se encontraba a su lado observando preocupado a su hermana.

- Si vas a pelear con él, no puede haber nadie alrededor, Deidara usa bombas, todo quedará destruido – aseguró Itachi. Él confiaba en su hermano, si Sasuke decía que podía ganar lo haría.

- De ninguna manera permitiré…

- No seas molesta Sa-ku-ra, todos estáis demasiado hechos polvo para ser de ayuda y tú tienes que cuidar del crío – la interrumpió Sasuke.

-…no…- suplicó débilmente mientras el pelinegro se daba la vuelta para enfrentarse al Akatsuki.

El Uchiha le lanzó sin volverse, lo que parecía una cadena plateada con un pequeño dije. Ella lo atrapó al vuelo y lo miró extrañada, se trataba en efecto de una medalla plateada con la forma del símbolo Uchiha.

- Volveré a por eso, no lo pierdas – dijo sin mirarla – ese idiota no tiene oportunidad contra mí – terminó arrogantemente.

El primogénito del clan miró a su hermano menor con una media sonrisa de comprensión.

- Itachi…- le llamó cuando pasó a su lado lanzándole una significativa mirada.

- Tranquilo, otouto – le respondió. Había comprendido que el gesto de Sasuke en realidad significaba _"cuida de ella si me pasa algo"_.

También conocía el significado del dije que le había dado a Sakura. Su padre se lo había regalado cuando era pequeño, era un símbolo de pertenencia a la familia, representaba que contaba con la protección del Clan. Realmente debía quererla mucho para darle algo así.

- Largaos- ordenó mientras se adelantaba para enfrentarse con Deidara, que ya parecía haber terminado de gritarle a Itachi y se disponía a atacarles.

Sakura parecía haberse quedado paralizada de modo que Juugo la levantó en brazos para marcharse rápidamente de allí, dejando que el mayor de los Uchiha cargara con el niño, los demás les siguieron intranquilos, pero Sasuke tenía razón, quedándose sólo conseguirían estorbar y acabar muertos.

El Akatsuki se dispuso a cortarles el paso, no permitiría que Itachi escapara y menos llevándose al niño. Pero un estallido eléctrico le detuvo desviando su atención.

- Tu adversario soy yo – le dijo inexpresivamente Sasuke.

- Tsk. Los Uchiha sois todos igual de molestos. Acabaré contigo si eso es lo que quieres, ya que tu hermano ha sido demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo – le espetó despreciativamente.

Sasuke se preparó para la batalla. No moriría, no ahora que había vuelto a encontrarse a sí mismo y tenía a alguien que le importaba. Porque por una vez, no luchaba por odio o venganza, sino para proteger a aquellos a los que quería. A lo lejos aun pudo escuchar como la pelirrosa lo llamaba mientras se alejaban.

*****************************************

Corrían todo lo rápido que podían intentando poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y la base de Akatsuki.

De pronto, el sonido de una gran explosión inundó el lugar, y la gigantesca onda expansiva los lanzó hacia delante unos cuantos metros a pesar de hallarse casi fuera de su radio de acción.

- ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! – gritó Suigetsu levantándose adolorido.

-… …- el ceño de Itachi estaba fruncido y la expresión de sus ojos era vacía – ha sido la técnica final de Deidara, se ha explotado a sí mismo.

- ¡Entonces Sasuke ha ganado! – Exclamó Kotaro inocentemente, tirando de la manga del ex Akatsuki - ¿no? – preguntó extrañado cuando vio la expresión del Uchiha.

Se volvió para observar a su hermana que se había levantado del suelo. Esta miraba con ojos opacos y rostro inescrutable el bosque destrozado, y más allá, el enorme cráter en el que se había convertido el suelo.

- ¿Aneue? – la llamó asustado el pequeño. Ella no contestó, ni siquiera parecía haberle oído.

- Sakura-san – Juugo le puso una mano en el hombro, pero ella se retiró como si el solo contacto la quemara. Avanzó unos pasos a trompicones entre las ramas caídas, mientras apretaba fuertemente el dije que el menor de los Uchiha le había dado.

Suigetsu observaba el panorama con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar, y el rostro de Karin estaba surcado por amargas lágrimas. Era prácticamente imposible que nada hubiera sobrevivido a esa explosión.

-…prometió que volvería – dijo la pelirrosa en un murmullo quedo. Sus ojos seguían muertos, sin derramar una sola lágrima.

-…Sakura…la explosión lo ha arrasado todo – explicó Suigetsu con pesar.

- No…tú no lo entiendes, tiene que estar bien – comenzó a respirar agitadamente – él dijo que iba a estar bien, lo prometió. Si no está, todo es horrible ¿no lo ves?

El dolor sordo que sentía en el pecho le impedía pensar con claridad. Solo podía repetirse una y otra vez a sí misma que Sasuke tenía que estar bien, le necesitaba. Quería gritar y correr hasta alejar esa terrible presión que tenía en el corazón, pero no podía moverse, ni siquiera llorar. El mundo nunca le había parecido un lugar tan oscuro y horrible como ahora.

- Karin, inténtalo –dijo Itachi, la pelirroja comprendió al instante que no había intentado rastrear el chakra de Sasuke. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

-…Hmp…- se oyó detrás de unos árboles torcidos y medio arrancados, seguido de una tos cansada – deberíais confiar más en mí. No soy tan fácil de matar. – dijo una voz acompañada de una respiración dificultosa.

Todos contemplaron como el menor de los Uchiha avanzaba hasta ellos a trompicones. Parecía salido del infierno y a punto de desplomarse.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- gritó Karin.

Sakura se acercó a él con paso decidido y el Uchiha enarcó una ceja con pose arrogante.

- Ya te dije que acabaría con ese id…- ¡PLAF! Un tenso silencio inundó el ambiente. La kunoichi le había cruzado la cara a Sasuke de una bofetada. El Sharingan rodó en los ojos del Uchiha enfocándola.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a darme un susto así, Uchiha?! – Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura - ¡La próxima vez te mataré yo misma! ¡Eres un baka! – siguió gritando mientras le abrazaba temblorosa. Sasuke perdió el equilibrio y los dos cayeron al suelo, la pelirrosa seguía aferrada a él como si fuera a desaparecer.

- Mala hierba nunca muere ¿nee, Sasuke? – soltó entre carcajadas el ninja de la espada.

- ¡Sasuke-niichan! – el pequeño Haruno se lanzó sobre el Uchiha que aun seguía en el suelo junto a la pelirrosa, la cual había comenzado a sanar sus heridas. El magullado pelinegro soltó un quejido de dolor cuando el niño le cayó encima por sorpresa.

- ¡Kotaro! – Sakura le propinó un coscorrón al niño - ¿no ves que está herido?.

Todos los presentes la miraron con incredulidad, ¿no había sido ella la que acababa de golpearlo y después lo había hecho caer al suelo?. Al parecer las leyes que regían a la pelirrosa no se aplicaban al resto de los mortales.

Itachi miró a su hermano con una media sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Jutsu de transporte? – preguntó socarronamente.

- Hmp…- asintió cansado –también tuve que volar un poco, aun así la onda expansiva me alcanzó demasiado cerca y tuve que protegerme con las alas.

- ¡¿Tienes alas?! – preguntó emocionado Kotaro, como si fuera lo más emocionante que se pudiera imaginar.

-…Hn…ahora ya no –respondió calmadamente Sasuke. Una de sus alas había quedado inútil por la explosión, aun así, el usarlas de escudo le había salvado la vida.

- Deberíamos irnos – sugirió Juugo – la explosión atraerá pronto a alguien.

- ¿Puedes andar? – le preguntó la medic-nin a Sasuke.

- Hmp…- el Uchiha asintió fatigadamente, deseando que no fueran muy lejos para poder descansar.

- ¿Qué dirección tomamos ahora? – curioseó Suigetsu.

La pelirrosa sonrió de lado.

- A Konoha – miró a los hermanos Uchiha que se encontraban junto a ella. Itachi ayudaba a Sasuke a caminar.

Los ojos de los pelinegros adquirieron un brillo de satisfacción. Ninguno había imaginado que regresaría con vida, y extrañamente ambos deseaban pisar de nuevo la aldea que les vio nacer.

- Volvemos a casa. –finalizó la chica mirando al horizonte.

* * *

_*Aneue = hermana mayor_

_Hola!!!! ¿qué tal?? Al final no he tardado tanto como pensaba solo un poquito más de lo habitual._

_Bueno, ahora por fin ya están todos y pueden volver a Konoha, ya han rescatado al niño y de paso acabado con un Akatsuki. La pelea entre Sasuke y Deidara no la he puesto porque realmente la original es espectacular y yo no sería capaz de inventarme una alternativa que quedase tan bien y tampoco me apetecía copiarla tal cual, así que dejo a la imaginación de cada uno como fue el enfrentamiento. Lo único que he puesto es la manera en la que Sasuke escapa de la explosión final que no es con la serpiente sino con un justu de transporte y volando._

_Espero que os haya gustado el pequeño Kotaro, tiene un poco del carácter bocazas de Naruto y el encanto de Sakura. Ya habéis visto que enseguida coge confianzas llamando a Sasuke "Sasuke-niichan" y en adelante tomará a Taka como su familia._

_Naruto ha aparecido un poquito en este capítulo, aunque fuera solo en un flash back pero por algo se empieza jeje ya falta menos para que el rubio hiperactivo aparezca, pero todo a su tiempo._

_Como siempre muchisisisisimas gracias!!!!! por todos vuestros maravillosos reviews que me alegran el día y me dan ganas de escirbir. Sois lo mejor de fanfiction. :D_

_Besos Ela._


	11. Sonrisas vs Órdenes

**Discaimer applied**

**

* * *

**

**El Pacto**

Capítulo 11. Sonrisas vs Órdenes

Se hospedaron unos días en una aldea fronteriza con el país del Fuego, allí curaron sus heridas y se prepararon para el largo viaje de regreso.

La batalla contra el Akatsuki les había dejado bastante apaleados a todos. En especial a Sasuke, que se recuperó sorprendentemente rápido gracias a los cuidados de la medic-nin.

En cuanto al niño Haruno, había cogido confianza con Taka rápidamente y todos le habían tomado cariño enseguida consintiéndolo en todo. El menor de los Uchiha comenzaba a sospechar que el pequeño había pasado demasiado tiempo con Naruto.

Pobrecillo, el Dobe le había contagiado su afición por el ramen y su innata capacidad para abrir la boca en los momentos menos oportunos. Aun así, todos se encariñaron enseguida con el chiquillo de ojos dispares, que tenía la misma habilidad que Sakura para hacerse querer.

Llevaban varios días viajando, ya casi habían recorrido la mitad del camino que les separaba de la villa oculta de la Hoja. Se encontraban descansando alrededor del fuego en su habitual parada nocturna, cuando de pronto el sonido de una tela al rasgarse les hizo alzar la cabeza.

Lo que vieron no pudo más que sorprenderles. De pie ante la hoguera, se encontraba Itachi rasgando su capa de Akatsuki con una expresión de odio y rabia, que jamás habían visto pintada en su cara.

El mayor de los Uchiha, sin percatarse de las miradas de asombro de los demás, arrojó los girones de tela negra y roja al fuego y contempló como ardían con una mueca de profunda satisfacción, acto seguido se despojó de la banda rayada de traidor y la lanzó también a las llamas con despecho.

Ya no sería más un renegado, ya no era un traidor asesino. Por fin, esa carga había desaparecido. Se sentía ligero como si flotara. Iba a volver a casa, y cuando llegara, no habría un clan presionándole, ni un ambicioso Consejo coaccionándole.

No tendría que ser el hijo perfecto, ni el ninja perfecto, ya nadie esperaría que fuese el genio Uchiha, podría ser, simple y llanamente, Itachi. Era libre…_libre_…cuanto más repetía la palabra más le gustaba, sentía deseos de gritárselo al mundo.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta ante lo que ocurrió entonces. Esa sonrisa, jamás la olvidaría.

Itachi estaba sonriendo, no una media sonrisa, sino una de verdad, de esas que iluminaban los ojos, rebosaba felicidad, le hacía aparentar los años que realmente tenía y no aquella apariencia achacada por las preocupaciones que le hacía parecer mayor. La pelirrosa no pudo menos que devolvérsela, cuando el Uchiha la miró radiante, contagiando a todos con su felicidad.

- Somos libres, pequeño – le dijo al niño que estaba a su lado, revolviéndole el pelo. En cierta forma, ambos habían sido prisioneros de Akatsuki.

El mayor de los Uchiha, había tardado tiempo en asimilar el nuevo rumbo que había tomado su vida y darse cuenta de que por fin, ya no todo dependía de él y que podía relajarse un poco.

- Te comportas como un crío, Aniki – le recriminó en tono distendido Sasuke, esbozando una media sonrisa y volviendo a reclinarse contra el árbol, en el que se encontraba descansando despreocupadamente.

- Hmp…- _Aniki,_ Itachi había extrañado que su hermano pequeño le llamara así, hacía casi diez años de la última vez que lo había hecho y jamás se habría imaginado que volvería a oírlo.

Al principio, cuando le había contado la verdad, su relación había sido incomoda y tensa. No en vano, Sasuke había odiado a su hermano por años con toda su alma. Aunque, una vez que todo había sido aclarado, poco a poco volvían a recuperar la confianza, no como la que les había unido en su niñez, eso sería mucho pedir dadas las circunstancias, pero por lo menos volvían a tratarse cordialmente.

Itachi se agachó y sacó de su bolsa la cinta nueva de Konoha que Sakura le había dado. Con un diestro movimiento se la anudó. Konoha tenía un nuevo jounnin.

***********************************

- No sabía que los Uchiha sonrieran de esa manera – le comentó burlonamente Sakura a Sasuke, una vez que se quedaron solos y todos los demás estuvieron dormidos - ¿tú también puedes? – preguntó socarronamente.

- Hay muchas cosas de los Uchiha que aun no sabes, Sa-ku-ra – le contestó acercándose más a ella con un brillo pícaro en la mirada. La pelirrosa contuvo la respiración cuando él se detuvo a pocos centímetros de sus labios – pero si te refieres a la cara de idiota que puso mi hermano esta tarde. No, yo no puedo. – replicó con sorna alejándose y disfrutando de la cara de confusión de la ojijade.

- Eres un cínico insoportable – le reprochó Sakura con una mueca.

- Y tú una molestia gritona – replicó el Uchiha que parecía divertirse de lo lindo. La acorraló contra un árbol cuando ella le fulminó con la mirada y calló su ácida respuesta con un beso apasionado.

- No sé… cómo te soporto…- la voz de la pelirrosa salió débilmente entre su respiración agitada cuando Sasuke liberó sus labios y comenzó a recorrer su cuello lentamente.

- Porque tengo muchas virtudes – respondió con voz grave mientras le acariciaba el muslo haciendo que sus caderas chocaran y que la ojijade ahogara un gemido.

- Sasuke…- le llamó tirándole del pelo para separarle y poder mirarle a los ojos.

- Mmmm…- la mirada del Uchiha estaba oscurecida, la acción de la pelirrosa no había hecho sino avivar su deseo.

- Tengo que vigilar…es mi turno de guardia – le recordó cerrando los ojos entre entrecortados suspiros mientras enredaba sus dedos en los oscuros cabellos del muchacho, que había vuelto a enterrar la cara en su cuello. Colando una de sus manos bajo la camiseta de la kunoichi, comenzó a acariciar su vientre y subiendo más hacia sus pechos.

- Pues vigila – le dijo con la voz ronca de excitación mientras elevaba las piernas de ella para que se anudaran a su cintura y delineaba su figura con diestras caricias.

_Mierda._ Cuando le hablaba con ese tono no podía resistirse a él, en cuanto la ropa comenzó a sobrarle, supo que la vigilancia quedaría relegada a un segundo plano. _Maldito Uchiha, si pasa algo será sólo culpa suya._ Pensó mientras tiraba del haori del moreno y se lanzaba a devorar sus labios ansiosamente.

******************************

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron animados, estaban a tan sólo una semana de viaje de Konoha. Ya tenían ganas de llegar y así dejar de dar tumbos de un lado para otro, tal y como venían haciendo últimamente.

Llegaron a un lugar en el que el camino atravesaba un desfiladero boscoso. _El lugar perfecto para una trampa_ había descrito Suigetsu.

De modo, que se aseguraron de no encontrar chakras inesperados pidiendo a Karin que asegurara el terreno. Ella les confirmó que estaba despejado, por lo que se dispusieron a atravesarlo sin preocupación.

De pronto, una lluvia de shurikens cayó sobre ellos obligándolos a internarse más en el angosto desfiladero. De entre los arboles surgieron ninjas enmascarados.

_ANBU raíz de Konoha._ Los reconoció Sakura.

- Corre – le ordenó llanamente la pelirrosa a su hermano. El niño obedeció sin rechistar internándose en la maleza, mientras ella se enfrentaba al ninja que se disponía a atacar al pequeño.

- ¡¿Cómo no notaste que estaban aquí, zanahoria?! – le gritó Suigetsu bloqueando una acometida con su espada.

- ¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa, cara de pez?! , ¡Juro que no noté ningún chakra! – le respondió mirándolo con desazón mientras lanzaba un ataque a uno de los ANBU que luchaban contra su compañero.

- Parece que tendrás que ajustar el radar – se burló el ninja colocándose espalda con espalda con ella para luchar. Puede que siempre estuvieran discutiendo, pero en momentos como aquel ambos sabían que podían confiar al otro su vida.

Eran compañeros de batalla y se protegerían hasta el último aliento, porque los dos habían encontrado en Hebi y más tarde en Taka mucho más que un grupo con el cual cumplir sus objetivos, habían encontrado una familia, un lugar al que pertenecer y no permitirían que nadie se lo arrebatara.

Por ello, cuando sus espaldas chocaron tomando posición defensiva, ambos sonrieron sabiendo que sus pensamientos llevaban un mismo rumbo, ya que pese a sus habituales insultos y aparente hostilidad, de todos los integrantes de Taka ellos eran los más parecidos entre sí, pues el grupo que habían formado tenía el mismo significado para los dos. _Familia._

Los Uchiha habían activado su Sharingan y luchaban fieramente contra los ninjas. Se tomaron en serio la pelea, pues se trataba de ninjas de elite de Konoha. Aunque después de todo no eran rivales para Taka, no por ello dejaban de causarles problemas y de plantear una dura batalla.

Acababan de reducir al último ANBU cuando un sonido cortó el aire.

- ¡¡¡Sakura!!! – la voz de Kotaro les llegó desde el fondo del paso. Parecía asustado.

Todos se apresuraron a correr hacia donde procedía la voz. A unos cuantos metros pudieron ver al pequeño Haruno siendo agarrado por un ninja con máscara de gato, el cual sostenía un kunai sobre el cuello del niño.

De pronto, cuando estaban cerca de su objetivo, quedaron inmóviles y se vieron incapaces de mover un solo músculo.

Los Uchiha comprobaron que no se trataba de ningún gennjutsu, ya que el Sharingan lo habría descubierto. Alcanzaron a distinguir una especie de red de chakra invisible en la que estaban atrapados.

La pelirrosa, que era la que había quedado más cerca del ANBU y el niño, tan solo un par de metros los separaban, miró al ninja escrutadoramente y compuso una expresión seria.

- Te dije que volvería y traería a Kotaro conmigo sano y salvo. – le dijo la kunoichi con voz tranquila, teniendo en cuenta la situación. El resto de Taka le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

-… … y yo te creí – se oyó una inexpresiva voz bajo la máscara. El ANBU levantó una mano para descubrir su cara – hola Sakura.

- Sai. – saludó la pelirrosa con voz monótona y una triste mirada.

_---Flash Back---_

_El sol apenas comenzaba a asomar sobre los tejados de la villa de la Hoja, por sus calles solitarias no se veía un alma exceptuando a una kunoichi pelirrosa que caminaba con paso decidido hacia la salida de la aldea._

_Al pasar por una banca situada al lado del camino, se detuvo un instante a contemplarla perdida en sus pensamientos. _Ahora soy yo la que se va_ pensó irónicamente, y apartó su dura y decidida mirada para continuar su camino._

_Cuando llegó a las puertas de Konoha una voz la detuvo._

_- ¿Te marchas sin despedirte, feíta?_

_La chica se volvió y contempló a un ninja de pelo negro y corto que la miraba con una sonrisa._

_Ella no había querido que la acompañaran a la salida cuando partiera, le resultaba más fácil así. Sabía que las posibilidades de no volver eran muchas, pues su cometido era muy peligroso. Y no habría podido contemplar impasible los ojos de Naruto al despedirla, se sentía demasiado mal por dejarle solo. Pero era su deber y él lo comprendía._

_- No me gustan las despedidas, me traen…recuerdos desagradables – sus pensamientos vagaron hacia la fría banca._

_- Es más peligroso de lo que nos han contado ¿verdad?- preguntó el ninja refiriéndose a su "misión"._

_- Sí - respondió con tono neutro._

_- Ese renacuajo…- se refería a Kotaro- siempre metiéndose en líos, se parece a Naruto. Es un buen crío, pero igual de revoltoso._

_- … …- la pelirrosa le dedicó una mirada vacía. Le dolía hablar de su hermano._

_- Ten cuidado Sakura, tienes que volver – le dedicó una sonrisa – eres la única que puede manejar a Naruto._

_La kunoichi asintió._

_- Volveré, y traeré a Kotaro conmigo sano y salvo – se volvió dispuesta a abandonar la aldea._

_- Te tomo la palabra._

_- Sai – le llamó sin mirarle - cuida del baka por mí._

_Y sin más pegó un salto desapareciendo en el camino._

_- Te echaremos de menos – murmuró cuando ella ya no podía oírle._

_---Flash Back---_

En cuanto el ninja se quitó la máscara, los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron y sonrió amigablemente al ANBU.

- Sai-baka, que susto me has dado- le dijo riendo como si se tratara de una broma – suéltame, soy yo.

El ninja se limitó a apretar un poco más el kunai contra su cuello sin mirarle. En ese momento, el pequeño comprendió, que no era un juego como los que solía tener con él en Konoha, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Pero qué… - comenzó el pequeño con voz temblorosa.

- ¿A qué viene este ataque? – preguntó la pelirrosa duramente. Ella sabía perfectamente porqué, pero quería oírlo de él, quería que le contase a la cara todas las insulsas acusaciones y razones que Danzo le había dado para hacerlo.

Hervía de rabia por dentro, ¿cómo se atrevía ese malicioso viejo a mandar a Sai para esto?. Él era su amigo, su compañero, _o_ _al menos lo había sido_. Era cruel ordenarle algo así. Aunque ese parecía ser el modo sistemático de actuar del Consejero, pensó Sakura al recordar a Itachi.

Aun así, ocultó todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente tras una fría y controlada indiferencia que competía con la del ninja de Raíz. Pues sabía que dejar ver lo triste que se sentía en ese momento, no sería de ninguna ayuda.

-…Se te acusa de traición…- le dijo él sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

Sasuke miró bien al tipo que hablaba con Sakura. Se parecía un poco a él, había algo en sus inexpresivas facciones que recordaban al Uchiha, así como sus ojos negros. De pronto recordó dónde lo había visto, era su remplazo en el equipo siete, lo conoció en aquella ocasión en la que habían intentado que volviera a la villa sin éxito. Una súbita sensación de aversión lo recorrió, ese idiota jamás podría remplazarle en ningún aspecto.

Taka permaneció en silencio dejando la conversación a la ojijade, que parecía haber tomado el control de la situación. Y se limitaron a observar, pues no podían hacer nada sin correr el riesgo de lastimar al pequeño Haruno.

- ¿Traición a qué? – Cuestionó la pelirrosa enarcando una ceja - ¿a Konoha, o a Danzo? Te recuerdo que jamás juré lealtad a ese viejo ambicioso.

- Danzo sólo vela por Konoha – respondió sin alterarse – ha decretado que el niño es una amenaza demasiado grande para la villa y debe ser eliminado, al igual que cualquiera que le proteja.

- ¿Sabe la Hokage algo de esto? – le increpó intuyendo la respuesta.

- … …- Sai sabía que ella conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, que era, obviamente, no.

- ¿Quién es el traidor entonces?- expuso tranquilamente - ¿es que no lo ves? Él es el único traidor, usa la protección de Konoha como escusa para hacerse con el poder.- estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- Lo que veo – señaló con la cabeza a Taka – es que tus compañías hablan por sí mismas, Sakura.

- Tú no lo entiendes, no sabes la verdad…

- La verdad, es que son traidores que amenazan la seguridad de la villa, eso es lo único que necesito entender.- la interrumpió sin elevar el tono de su voz – y tú estás con ellos – finalizó mirándola a los ojos.

- Ellos arriesgaron su vida para rescatar a Kotaro.- explicó ella.

- Eso no les quita lo de traidores. Sabía qué harías cualquier cosa por tu hermano, pero jamás pensé que llegarías a este extremo.

- No, Danzo no te ha mandado por esa razón y en el fondo lo sabes – negó con la cabeza tristemente.

- Él sólo hace lo que es mejor para la villa – repitió obstinado el ANBU.

- ¡¿Y desde cuando matar niños y atacar a tus amigos es lo mejor para la villa, Sai?! – Gritó perdiendo la paciencia - ¡¿podrás volver a mirar a Naruto después de esto?!

- Se acabó, Sakura. Las ordenes no se cuestionan, se cumplen – recitó ignorando sus comentarios y alzando un kunai para lanzárselo.

Taka se removió inquieto intentando soltarse del agarre que los mantenía inmóviles.

La pelirrosa no hizo ningún movimiento para liberarse, suspiró derrotada y le miró dedicándole una cálida sonrisa de ojos tristes.

- ¿Sonríes? – preguntó el ANBU mostrando por fin confusión - ¿no intentarás defenderte?- con estas palabras el ninja casi parecía estar pidiéndole que no lo dejara matarla.

- Un amigo me enseñó, que una sonrisa es la manera más fácil de salir de una situación complicada – citó la chica sin perder la sonrisa- lo leyó en un libro – explicó.

Sai frunció el ceño. Recordaba perfectamente donde había oído aquello, se lo había dicho él mismo la primera vez que había salido de misión como nuevo integrante del equipo siete, rememoró como le había asestado un puñetazo por hablar mal del Uchiha, y como después, Naruto y ella le habían enseñado la importancia de la amistad y la fuerza de los lazos.

…_lazos…amistad…órdenes._

Apretó los labios y lanzó el kunai con decisión.

La sangre salpicó el suelo.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Varios gritos angustiados surcaron el aire al mismo tiempo.

De pronto, todos se vieron libres de poder moverse de nuevo. Sasuke corrió hacia la pelirrosa que miraba con ojos sorprendidos a Sai.

Taka se acercó y contempló el cuerpo caído del ninja ANBU al que Sai había matado con el kunai, en lugar de acertar a Sakura.

Al parecer, ese shinobi perteneciente al escuadrón del pelinegro, se había ocultado sin ser notado y había conseguido colocarse detrás de la pelirrosa. Al ver que Sai parecía dudar, había decidido hacer el trabajo por sí mismo y acabar con la kunoichi rápidamente. Por suerte el muchacho lo había visto y le había salvado la vida a la chica en el último momento.

- ¿Pero qué… – preguntó la pelirrosa sin salir de su estupor.

- Unos amigos me enseñaron, que en el mundo ninja, aquellos que desobedecen las órdenes son considerados escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que escoria. – recitó componiendo una de sus sonrisas.

- ¡Sai-baka, me debes una ración de ramen muy grande para compensarme esto! – gritó Kotaro dándole una patada en la espinilla. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado ante esto. Ese crío le agradaba.

- ¿Sabes? Sigues igual de renacuajo que siempre - le contestó burlonamente revolviéndole el pelo. El niño le sacó la lengua y corrió pasando junto a su hermana y Sasuke, el cual estaba delante de ella con ademán protector, para colocarse al lado de Itachi, al que había tomado especial aprecio y se aferró a él con sus manos aun mirando a Sai con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Eres un idiota Sai, pensé que ibas a matarme! – le acusó Sakura señalándole en un tono igual al de su hermano.

- Iba a hacerlo, feíta – contestó seriamente.

- Lo habrías intentado, baka – replicó ella con una arrogante sonrisa, que parecía haberle robado a Sasuke.

El menor de los Uchiha le lanzó al ANBU una mirada envenenada, si se hubiera atrevido a tocar a Sakura ni siquiera le habría dado tiempo a parpadear antes de que él le incrustara su katana en las tripas. De hecho, aun no descartaba esa posibilidad. Miró a la pelirrosa que estaba tras su hombro, parecía relajada ahora y miraba al "idiota sonriente" de manera amistosa.

- ¿Y ya está? – Se oyó la voz indignada de Suigetsu - ¿ahora sois amigos? ¿Ya no vamos a matarle?- preguntó decepcionado con la mano aun en el mango de su espada.

- Nadie va a matar a nadie – replicó la pelirrosa con tono paciente y rodando los ojos.

- Hmp – oyó a Sasuke, que se mantenía aun entre Sakura y el ANBU mirando a este último con desconfianza. _Yo no estaría tan seguro_. Pensó maliciosamente.

- Hola Uchiha, parece que has decidido regresar – saludó Sai.

Sasuke lo ignoró completamente haciéndose el sordo, la única muestra de haberlo oído fue apretar las mandíbulas sin variar su expresión. Por supuesto no iba a desperdiciar saliva contestándole a ese idiota, él jamás contestaba a nada normalmente y si la pregunta venía de alguien no muy valorado por el Uchiha, era totalmente hermético.

- ¿Ya has decidido dejar de ser un bastardo traidor que abandona a sus amigos?, ¿No los abandonarás esta vez dejándolos destrozados por tú estúpido y cobarde egoísmo? – siguió hablando Sai insultando al pelinegro. Según él se merecía que alguien le echara en cara todo lo que Naruto y Sakura habían sufrido por su culpa, y sabía que ellos no lo harían.

El Sharingan giró en los ojos de Sasuke_, ¿Quién se creía ese idiota para reprocharle nada?._ _Definitivamente alguien va a matar a alguien._

Sakura se percató de las intenciones del Uchiha y lo cogió del brazo reteniéndolo, él se volvió sorprendido pero ella mantenía su vista fija en el ANBU.

- Sai, creo que ya te advertí cuando nos conocimos de lo que pasaría si volvías a decir algo como eso ¿verdad?- dijo la pelirrosa con una falsa gentileza aterradora.

Los ojos de Sai se ensancharon ligeramente. Por supuesto que recordaba el tremendo golpe que había recibido por insultar a Sasuke delante de ella.

- Mis disculpas Sasuke-san – dijo inclinándose en una educada reverencia – bienvenido – miró a Sakura esperando su aprobación, a lo que esta asintió complacida.

El menor de los Uchiha enarcó una ceja con escepticismo y dirigió su mirada a la pelirrosa esperando una explicación, a lo que ella contestó con un gesto ambiguo que interpretó como _"te lo contare luego"._

- Tienes mucho que explicar, feíta- dijo volviendo a un tema serio y señalando con la cabeza a Itachi, que había estado escuchando calladamente mientras Kotaro se agarraba a su capa de viaje nueva, la cual había adquirido en una de las aldeas por las que pasaron.

- Tú también. – le contestó ella.

* * *

_*Aniki = Hermano mayor_

_Hola!!! ¿Qué tal?_

_Bueno aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo. Personalmente, a mi me ha gustado como quedó._

_¿Qué os ha parecido la aparición de Sai? Jeje espero que la escena en la que parece que mata a Sakura haya resultado creíble. El maldito Danzo otra vez metiendo las narices intentando manipular a Sai para que se enfrente a sus amigos, pero afortunadamente le ha salido mal._

_Con el flash back he querido dar a entender que ellos tenían una buena relación de amistad y que el ANBU se llevaba bien con el hermano de Sakura ya que jugaba con él, por eso es mucho peor cuando recibe las órdenes de matarlos. Se entiende que Sai ha sido educado toda su vida para cumplir las órdenes sin rechistar ni pensar si está bien o mal, en Raíz no hay sentimientos. Pero él ha conseguido encontrar su conciencia y logró pensar por sí mismo gracias a los lazos creados con sus amigos._

_¿Algo que comentar sobre Itachi-kun? No más capa de Akatsuki!!! Jeje parece que le toca hacer de niñera. Kotaro le ha cogido mucho aprecio. Algo debe tener cuando todos los niños le adoran (Sasuke de pequeño le admiraba también) y como no el Uchiha también se ha encariñado con el niño Haruno._

_Intenté poner también algo de Suigetsu y Karin aunque levemente, más adelante tal vez evolucione un poco más. _

_A los que esperaban la llegada a Konoha, lo siento :S pero prometo que no tardarán mucho._

_Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que he recibido, son maravillosos. Gracias por leer y por comentar :D_

_Besos Ela. _


	12. Confianza

**Disclaimer applied**

**

* * *

**

**El Pacto**

Capítulo 12. Confianza.

Sai había escuchado la historia de Itachi y Danzo sin moverse del sitio ya que Sasuke no le había permitido acercarse. Cuando el relato terminó, el ANBU le dedicó al mayor de los Uchiha una nueva mirada.

Si esa historia era verdad, entonces Uchiha Itachi no era un traidor, sino un héroe que se había sacrificado por Konoha y por su hermano.

- ¿Tienes pruebas de ello?- se dirigió a Sakura.

La pelirrosa enarcó una ceja con altanería.

- ¿Las necesitas? – le preguntó con sarcasmo mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Sasuke e Itachi. ¿Qué más pruebas podía querer? Los dos estaban vivos y cooperando. ¿De veras creía que si no fuera cierto estarían en el mismo lugar sin intentar matarse?. Era algo absurdo cuando el menor de los Uchiha había consagrado la mitad de su vida a pregonar a los cuatro vientos que acabaría con su odiado hermano.

Sai sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

- Te creo, aunque esto complica infinitamente las cosas – dijo tranquilamente – Supongo que ahora volveréis a Konoha – dijo mirando a Itachi.

Este asintió con la cabeza mirándole impasible.

- Sabes que Danzo no lo permitirá – apuntó dirigiéndose a Sakura de nuevo – y tampoco que el niño viva, la próxima vez no será a mí a quien envíe y entonces no fallará.

- No habrá próxima vez – aseguró Sasuke hablando por fin – acabaré con él – declaró mandando al ANBU una mirada desafiante.

Sai se tensó, creía la historia y llegaba a comprender que su jefe era un ninja sin escrúpulos que haría lo que fuera para llegar al poder. Entendía eso, pero seguía siendo su jefe. Durante toda su vida era lo único que había conocido hasta que se topó con el equipo siete, y por ello le costaba cambiar su mentalidad.

- ¿Nos ayudarás­? – Preguntó la pelirrosa – sé que es difícil para ti. Pero no tenemos otra opción, él nos matará si la damos la oportunidad. Esto no es un juego y finalmente todos deberemos tomar partido aunque no lo deseemos.

- Aclarando, chico – intervino Suigetsu, que ya se estaba cansando de escuchar sin hacer nada – o estás con nosotros, o estás contra nosotros – simplificó lanzándole una mirada retadora al tiempo que acariciaba el mango de Samehada.

-… …- Sai miró al niño encaramado a Itachi que lo cargaba en brazos, sus ojos dispares lo observaban detenidamente con la inocencia que sólo un chiquillo puede tener.

Podía percibir que estaba enfadado con él, pero se le pasaría, siempre que se enfurruñaba terminaban haciendo las paces frente a un tazón de ramen con Naruto. No podía permitir que le ocurriese nada al pequeño, él no tenía la culpa. Debería ser protegido no repudiado.

Sakura tenía razón. _¿Desde cuándo matar niños y atacar a tus amigos es lo mejor para la villa?._

- Os diré lo que sepa sobre los planes de Danzo – decidió finalmente.

Sakura le sonrió cálidamente en agradecimiento.

- Avancemos un poco más – sugirió la pelirrosa – así podremos descansar y hablar más cómodos.

Una imperceptible mueca de desagrado cruzó el rostro de Sasuke, la cual sólo fue captada por Sakura que era capaz de detectar las nimias expresiones del Uchiha como un radar. Le miró significativamente esperando que entendiera la velada advertencia de no hacer ningún comentario.

- ¿Te fías de él? – Se oyó una voz detrás de ellos. La pelirrosa se giró para observar a Karin que había formulado la pregunta.

- Claro – respondió como si fuera obvio y mirándola como preguntándole por qué razón no habría de hacerlo.

- Ese tipo, ha estado a punto de matarte a ti y a tu hermano. – le recordó la pelirroja estupefacta sin entender la tranquilidad de su compañera.

- Ya – respondió la kunoichi, mirándola como si no entendiera dónde quería ir a parar con sus palabras, exponiendo unos hechos que ya sabía.

Sakura captó la exasperación de Karin que decía con su expresión _"¡¿y te parece normal?!"_.

- Ay, cuatro ojos, el caso es que no lo ha hecho. Ya sabes, sin sangre no hay culpa. – dijo la pelirrosa moviendo la mano para restarle importancia.

Karin miró a los demás esperando que alguno dijera algo coherente. ¿Cómo podían confiar el alguien, el cual ha admitido que vino con intención de matarles?.

Suigetsu y Juugo tenían la misma expresión de desconcierto que ella. Bueno, por lo menos no era la única que pensaba que Sakura se había ido de la cabeza.

Observó a los hermanos Uchiha, esperando captar la mirada de alguno de ellos para que le impusieran un poco de cordura a la pelirrosa que había decidido, mandando al cuerno toda precaución, confiar en ese extraño ANBU.

Pero lo que vio no era lo que esperaba. En lugar de componer miradas de asombro o preocupación, Sasuke, que ya había comenzado a andar, solo fruncía el ceño, levemente molesto pero sin aparentes muestras de contradecir a la pelirrosa. Y en cuanto a Itachi, les seguía como si fuera la situación más normal del mundo, sin mostrar ningún signo de recelo. El niño por su parte había corrido para alcanzar a Sai y hablaba enfurruñado con él, mientras este le contestaba sonriente.

Karin comenzó a preguntarse si sería algo común entre los ninjas de Konoha, qué una vez que alguno de los suyos decretaba que una persona era digna de confianza los demás lo dieran por hecho inmediatamente sin dudar.

Desde luego, la villa oculta de la Hoja era la cuna de los ninjas con más raras costumbres que nunca había visto, y los Uchihas no se salvaban de ello por mucho que pareciera lo contrario, ya que aceptaban como lo más normal y cotidiano algo que las demás personas no consentirían sin cuestionar.

**********************************

Una vez llegaron a un claro, se acomodaron para escuchar la información que Sai estaba dispuesto a revelarles y para acordar que plan seguirían de acuerdo a ello.

- No sé muchas cosas – comenzó a hablar el ANBU – Danzo no revela sus planes ante nadie, él da órdenes y esas órdenes se cumplen sin preguntar.

- ¿Quieres decir que te mandó a eliminarnos sin explicarte por qué? – preguntó la pelirrosa con una oscura mirada.

- …Más o menos – concedió Sai con una sonrisa – Pero yo me sorprendí y le pregunté que habías hecho que mereciera la muerte, e intenté convencerle de que jamás harías nada contra Konoha.

Sakura le miró cálidamente en agradecimiento. Puede que Sai aun no entendiera mucho de los sentimientos de las personas, pero en ocasiones podía ser un encanto.

- Entonces él me contestó que eras una zorra traidora que se metía en la cama del criminal Uchiha Sasuke como una cualquiera, y que no merecías ningún tipo de consideración porque eras una ramera – soltó de sopetón el ninja sin perder su tono gentil, como si estuviera hablándole de lo bonita que era su casa.

En un rápido y afortunado movimiento, Itachi y Juugo impidieron que Sasuke se lanzara sobre Sai para empalarlo con su katana y hacerle sufrir la peor de las torturas en la dimensión del Sharingan que giraba descontrolado en sus ojos.

-……Sai…- una tenebrosa voz de ultratumba salió de la boca de la pelirrosa que crispaba un puño en actitud de rabia contenida. Los ojos no se le veían ya que el pelo se los tapaba y un aura maligna de ira homicida la envolvía. Todos se quedaron inmóviles.

- Tra- tranquila Sakura – sonrió nerviosamente el ANBU, comenzando a sudar frío, y se levantó con cautela intentando reprimir el instinto de supervivencia que le gritaba que se alejase de allí – yo sólo retransmito lo que él me dijo…

Sai incluso creyó ver un destello rojo en los ojos de Sakura cuando esta se le echó encima moliéndolo a golpes. Ahora entendía como se sentía Naruto. Realmente, enfadar a la pelirrosa era algo muy peligroso y más con el mal carácter que se gastaba.

En cuanto terminó de vapulear al muchacho, volvió a sentarse con un tic en su ceja y sacudiéndose las manos con satisfacción. Los demás la miraban con un nudo en la garganta, cuidándose de hacer algún comentario en vista de cómo había quedado el ninja de la Hoja, y tomaron nota mental de lo que era capaz de hacer la pelirrosa cuando se enfadaba.

- ¿Sigue vivo? – susurró Kotaro a Itachi en voz baja. Pero una mirada asesina de parte de Sakura, que habría podido competir con las de Sasuke, hizo que el pequeño se escondiera tras el mayor de los Uchiha.

- Bien, - dijo la ojijade dirigiéndose a Sai que hacía muecas de dolor – continua por favor – pidió gentilmente.

Sasuke observó a la pelirrosa con una media sonrisa complacida. Ver como ella apaleaba a ese idiota había sido sumamente agradable, ya que él mismo no había podido darle una buena paliza. No le gustaba ese ninja de fingidas sonrisas, su reemplazo. _Ja, más quisiera_. Y el hecho de que Sakura pareciera confiar en él sin reservas hacía que sus celos afloraran. Sí, celos, porque ahora ya no podía fingir que no era eso lo que sentía.

- Bueno, como iba diciendo – continuó Sai, cuando pudo incorporarse, mostrando una sonrisa que conservaba, milagrosamente, todos los dientes. – Lanzó acusaciones desagradables contra Sakura y me dijo que el niño podría destruirnos a todos y era un peligro.

- Eso no es nada que no supiéramos – habló Karin.

- Por lo que pude averiguar. Danzo sabe que Sasuke-san y su grupo viaja con Sakura, también conoce la habilidad especial de Karin-san – dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirroja – ese fue el motivo por el que no nos detectaste, uno de mis compañeros poseía la misma habilidad y la contrarrestó.

La kunoichi asintió comprendiendo por fin la razón por la que su don había fallado.

- Estoy seguro de que piensa que Itachi-san está muerto. Pero sospecha que Tsunade-sama conoce algo que podría perjudicarle y por consiguiente Sakura también. Por eso está siendo muy cuidadoso y nos envió sin demora para realizar la misión. Él creía que el niño seguía en manos de Akatsuki, por lo que nuestra misión consistía en eliminarte a ti, feíta y después encontrar al niño y hacer lo mismo.

Kotaro se revolvió inquieto y dejó de entretenerse dibujando figuras en la arena, como había estado haciendo, para mirar a Sai con una expresión muy parecida a la que solía poner Sakura cuando algo la entristecía.

- Por su actitud, yo diría que está esperando que Akatsuki ataque para hacerse con el poder en medio del caos, cuando todos los apoyos de Tsunade- sama estén ocupados defendiendo la aldea. – concluyó el ANBU.

- Si hace eso Akatsuki destruirá Konoha. – sentenció Sasuke – si los ninjas tienen que preocuparse por los atacantes y además la traición entre sus propias filas no tendrán oportunidad de ganar.

- Al menos ya no tienen el poder de Kotaro-chan de su parte – dijo Juugo. – eso es una ventaja.

- Sí, pero tampoco se pueda decir que el poder lo tengamos nosotros – aclaró la pelirrosa – según nos contó Itachi, Deidara dijo que no habían encontrado ninguna capacidad excepcional en Kotaro. Tal vez la profecía esté equivocada – finalizó pensativa.

- Tal vez, pero lo importante ahora es advertir a Gondaime de que Akatsuki prepara un ataque inminente contra Konoha y que Danzo atacará entonces. Deben prepararse. – intervino Itachi.

- Tienes razón, yo volveré a Konoha rápidamente e informaré a Danzo de que la misión ha fracasado, pero no le comentare nada sobre Itachi-san. De este modo cuando lleguéis a la villa no se lo esperará. También pondré al corriente a Tsunade-sama sobre los planes de Akatsuki.

- ¿Y la Hokage te creerá? Podría pensar que es una trampa – apuntó Suigetsu.

Los ninjas de Konoha podían confiar mucho en sus camaradas, tanto como para confiar en personas que no conocían si estos aseguraban su lealtad, pero no creía que fueran tan estúpidos como para dar información a un potencial enemigo como había sido ese ANBU hasta el momento.

- Yo le daré una carta para ella y así sabrá que es de fiar – dijo distraídamente la pelirrosa mientras fruncía el ceño sumida en sus pensamientos, parecía estar dándole vueltas a una idea desde hace un rato.

- Bien, dámela ya. Yo me marcho. – la apremió Sai.

La pelirrosa se apresuró a escribir unas líneas para Tsunade.

"F_altan pocos d_Í_as p_A_ra que lleguemos, _T_odos estamos bi_E_n. _D_il_E_ a Naruto que estÉ tranqui_L_o. tened cuidado"._

En el texto había incluido un mensaje entre líneas para que su maestra supiera que podía confiar en Sai. Cerró el sobre con un jutsu y se lo entregó al ANBU, que lo guardó preparado para marcharse.

- Ten mucho cuidado Sai. No dejes que te descubra. – Y sin que el muchacho se lo esperase le estrechó en un cálido abrazo – muchas gracias por todo.

El ninja se tensó, nadie le había abrazado desde que tenía memoria y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Había leído en un libro algo al respecto, en él se citaban varias maneras de responder a un abrazo.

Recordó las ilustraciones, algunas respondían con un beso, pero algo en la mirada que el Uchiha le estaba dedicando le decía que si se le ocurría algo así no duraría vivo más de dos segundos. Otras cogían a la chica en brazos y le daban vueltas, pero tampoco parecía muy adecuada pues acabaría igualmente muerto por un Chidori. Así que eligió la que menos contacto físico requería, le dio unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro.

- Tranquila, feíta. Todo saldrá bien. – y se separó de ella ofreciéndole una de sus sonrisas.

Sai sintió un pequeño tirón en la ropa y bajó la vista para encontrarse con el pequeño Haruno que lo miraba sonriente.

- Adiós, Sai-baka. Recuerda que me debes una cena en Ichiraku – el ANBU le revolvió el pelo.

- Adiós renacuajo, a ver si creces un poco.

Tras despedirse, Sai sacó uno de sus rollos de pergamino y convocó un gran pájaro con su jutsu de tinta. Montó en él dispuesto a partir hacia Konoha.

- Suerte a todos. Nos vemos. – y mientras comenzaba a elevarse le dirigió una última mirada a Sasuke – cuida de ellos.

El Uchiha elevó una ceja con altanería. Por supuesto que iba a cuidarlos, no hacía falta que se lo recordase. Pero si volvía a tocar a Sakura mínimamente ese sonriente ANBU no volvería a ver amanecer, esperó que hubiera entendido la amenaza implícita en la mirada que le dedicó al marcharse.

Agradecía enormemente que el indeseado visitante no se hubiera quedado por más tiempo, ya que no estaba seguro de haber podido controlar las ganas de borrarle la sonrisa con un Chidori. Todavía le hervía la sangre al recordar que se había atrevido a abrazar a _su_ Sakura.

Con un último aleteo el pájaro se perdió en el horizonte dejando de nuevo a Taka solos.

*******************************

Durante los días anteriores que estuvieron viajando desde que rescataron a Kotaro, habían decidido que siempre que pudieran, pasarían la noche en una aldea. Ya que era más cómodo para el niño que tener que estar acampando por ahí.

Así que después de que Sai se marchara, se encaminaron a pedir alojamiento en una población cercana.

Esta vez, el hostal no se trataba de un edificio con varias habitaciones para los huéspedes, sino que tenía pequeñas casas compartidas para varias personas con habitaciones, salón y cocina. De modo que entre los seis, el niño no contaba porque dormía con Sakura, llenaron el cupo para tener una para ellos solos.

En cuanto estuvieron instalados, la pelirrosa dejó a Kotaro con Itachi y bajó a la sala de estar para buscar a Sasuke.

- Sasuke – lo llamó cuando lo encontró al pie de las escaleras – tengo que hablar contigo. – dijo en tono serio.

- Hmp – le contestó el pelinegro acercándose a ella.

- He estado pensando sobre la profecía y Kotaro – le miró para saber que la escuchaba – y he llegado a la conclusión de que necesitamos saber más acerca de ese supuesto poder. Quizá sea mentira, no lo sé. Pero si realmente Akatsuki y Danzo van a atacarnos a la vez, es vital que sepamos cómo usar esa ventaja, si es que la tenemos.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza sin saber a donde quería ir a parar.

- …Me gustaría…- hizo una pausa como tomando fuerzas para hablar – me gustaría ir al oráculo Suishi para preguntarle a la sacerdotisa sobre la profecía.

- Hmp. Tardaríamos mucho en llegar a Konoha, y es necesario que lleguemos allí lo antes posible. – razonó el pelinegro no entendiendo muy bien la aprensión de la chica.

- Sí, por eso creo que…yo debería encargarme de ello.- completó con decisión.

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó el Uchiha comprendiendo por fin lo que quería decirle.

- Digo, que vosotros debéis ir a Konoha y seguir con el plan. Yo iré al oráculo y me reuniré con vosotros en la villa. Sola viajaré rápido.

- De ninguna manera irás sola – sentenció Sasuke con voz tajante.

- ¿Pero no ves que es la mejor opción?. De nada servirá llegar a Konoha si Danzo y Akatsuki nos destruyen a todos, entender la profecía nos ayudará a sobrevivir. – intentó explicarle exasperada.

- Iré contigo entones – contraatacó el Uchiha.

- No puedes, tú debes ir a Konoha para ayudar a Tsunade a derrocar al Consejo – ambos habían comenzado a elevar el tono de voz por la acalorada discusión.

Tsk. Sakura tenía razón, debía ir para acabar con la vida de esos desgraciados que les habían hecho sufrir tanto a Itachi y a él. Definitivamente, tenía que terminar con su venganza de una vez por todas.

- ¿No entiendes que es peligroso que vayas? – le preguntó exasperado.

- El mayor peligro será estar en Konoha porque está en el punto de mira de un ataque, a nadie se le ocurrirá ir un oráculo en estos momentos – le contestó irritada.

- ¡Te he dicho que no, Sakura! – debía estar muy enfadado si había llegado al punto de gritar.

- ¡Yo no te estoy pidiendo permiso! ¡Voy a ir quieras o no! – le gritó la pelirrosa de vuelta.

Sus gritos habían atraído al resto de Taka que los miraban asombrados. Los había visto discutir muchas veces pero jamás gritarse de ese modo.

- ¿Tan débil me crees como para no poder cumplir una sencilla misión de recogida de información? – decía Sakura enfadada.

- Eres una molestia. ¿No ves que tal y como está la situación cualquier misión es peligrosa?

- ¡Pero es necesario! No va a pasar nada, se cuidarme.

Tsk. Estaba muy enfadado, ella estaba en lo cierto en cuanto a que sería necesario averiguar más sobre el poder del niño, pero no iría, era demasiado peligroso.

- Tenemos un plan. Cíñete a él y punto. – intentó hacerla entender el pelinegro.

- Esta discusión se acaba aquí Sasuke. Voy a ir y no hay nada más que decir. Por favor confía en mí – finalizó con tono triste la pelirrosa.

Su intención no había sido discutir con él, entendía perfectamente que no quisiera dejarla ir, pero era importante que lo hiciera y algo le decía que debía ir sola. Le habría gustado que Sasuke la apoyara en su decisión, y no quería que se enfadara con ella aunque tuviera motivos para ello.

- Muy bien, lárgate. Haz lo que quieras. Me da igual – le dijo fríamente.

Sakura recibió su tono indiferente peor que una bofetada, esquivó sus ojos y se mordió el labio, luchando por no derramar delante de él las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Sasuke subió a zancadas las escaleras y cerró de un portazo la puerta de su habitación.

Sakura se percató entonces de que Taka la observaban preocupados, sin decir una palabra se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. Aun así todos los presentes pudieron ver con claridad las brillantes lágrimas que se escurrían por el rostro de la pelirrosa.

_

* * *

__Hola!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez he tardado un poquito más que de costumbre pero bueno ojalá que la espera no se os haya hecho muy larga._

_Por supuesto Sai no se iba a ir sin llevarse como recuerdo una bonita paliza de parte de Sakura jeje ese pobre debería controlar lo que dice. Y hablando de eso, he decidido que en este fic Sai no tenga el sello que le impide hablar de Danzo, tal y como habéis visto puede largar todo lo que quiera de él._

_En cuanto al exceso de confianza de los ninjas de Konoha, me pareció bonito que fuera una especie de costumbre entre ellos confiar en las personas que sus compañeros aprecian como si fuera algo normal ya que esto demuestra que sus vínculos con los demás miembros de la villa son fuertes, tanto como para aceptar a gente que no conocen. Y el hecho de que los Uchiha, Sakura y Kotaro no vean rara esta actitud se debe a que es lo que ellos siempre han conocido al vivir en Konoha, y por este motivo el resto de Taka ve con asombro la despreocupación de sus compañeros._

_Por cierto, supongo que todos habréis averiguado el mensaje "oculto" de Sakura para Tsunade, es facilito y además sé que sois muy perspicaces descifrando jeje_

_Bueno y que comentar de Sasuke y Sakura, problemillas… no podía ser todo tan bonito. Sakura quiere ir al oráculo y Sasuke no está de acuerdo ya que él debe ir a Konoha. Veremos cómo resulta esta discusión._

_Ya sé que otra vez he defraudado a los que pensaban que llegarían a la villa en este capítulo :S lo siento. Pero para que estéis tranquilos he decidido deciros en que capítulo llegarán…será en…(tatarara)…el 14!!! Así que no os desesperéis que Narutin ya está cerca jeje._

_A todas las que dejasteis review muchísimas gracias, aprecio mucho vuestras opiniones y vuestros ánimos. Me encanta saber que mi trabajo es apreciado y así escribo más contenta sabiendo que hay gente maravillosa a la que le gustan mis locas ideas. De todo corazón muchas gracias._

_Como siempre dudas y sugerencias serán bien recibidas ;)_

_Besos Ela. _


	13. Diferentes caminos

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El Pacto**

Capítulo 13. Diferentes caminos

Después de su discusión, Sakura había salido de la casa con paso rápido para que nadie la viera derramar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

Rodeó la casa y se sentó en el porche de madera que tenía en la parte de atrás. Apoyó la cabeza derrotada, en uno de los pilares de madera que sostenían el techo, y lloró abrazándose las rodillas.

Sasuke no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía su indiferencia, que la llamara molestia y no confiara en sus capacidades. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que él le había hablado de ese modo porque estaba enfadado con ella, por querer ir sola a una misión peligrosa. Y eso significaba que se preocupaba por ella más de lo que podía imaginarse.

A esas alturas lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él estaba sufriendo tanto como ella. Sasuke había resultado ser muy protector con la gente que quería. Tal vez el haber perdido a los suyos de niño había marcado su fuerte carácter posesivo y sobre protector. Por mucho que le pesase a Sakura, no podía estar enfadada con él por querer que no se expusiera a peligros.

Ella misma se había angustiado y disgustado mucho cuando él se había quedado a luchar contra Deidara.

Suspiró derrotada. Ya no estaba cabreada con Sasuke por sus palabras, pero seguía triste porque sabía que, aunque al Uchiha le pesara, ella debía irse y averiguar que era en realidad la profecía y el poder que involucraba a su hermano. Y eso era algo que disgustaba profundamente al pelinegro.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado pero continuó con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas.

- Ne, pelo de chicle – la llamó la voz de Karin.

- No estoy de humor, cuatro ojos – le contestó sin cambiar de posición.

- Te he traído algo de comer, Juugo está preocupado por ti – continuó la pelirroja.

- Estoy bien – dijo elevando la cabeza para mirarla y cogiendo la manzana que le ofrecía.

Karin la observó, tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos y el semblante abatido.

- ¿Sigues enfadada con Sasuke-kun?

- No – respondió escuetamente sin mirarla, dando un mordisco a la manzana.

- Él sí parece enfadado – dijo con cautela – hemos oído que rompía cosas en su habitación.

- Ya – hizo una pausa silenciosa – ¿ha subido alguien para hablar con él?

Karin abrió los ojos asustada, por nada del mundo se pondría al alcance de la furia del pelinegro en esos momentos, y lo mismo se podía decir de sus compañeros.

- Sinceramente, frentona. Él da más miedo que tú – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura supuso que la habían mandado a hablar con ella ya que no se atrevían a entrar en la habitación del Uchiha.

La pelirrosa bufó.

- Así que quieres ir a ese oráculo ¿no? – preguntó la pelirroja sabiendo la respuesta.

- Es necesario para que podamos ganar, pero Sasuke no quiere aceptar que tengo que ir – respondió con resignación – aunque no puedo culparle por ello.

- No me hace mucha gracia que te vayas. – Confesó sin mirarla – pero estoy segura de que puedes convencer a Sasuke-kun para que acceda a tu plan.

- Ya lo intenté y mira lo que pasó – le dijo la pelirrosa desanimada.

- Quizá no usaste los argumentos adecuados – le dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

Sakura enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

-…yo…eres una…- balbuceó avergonzada.

- No te esfuerces en hacerte la santa – dijo levantándose para marcharse mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa desvergonzada.

_Maldita cuatro ojos entrometida_. Aunque tenía razón en que debía ir a hablar de nuevo con Sasuke, no le gustaría tener que marcharse mientras él seguía enfadado con ella, y…quizá no era tan mala ocurrencia intentar que aceptase la idea. Definitivamente había cometido un error al soltárselo a bocajarro.

Se encaminó andando con seguridad al interior de la casa portando un brillo descarado en la mirada.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sakura abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke con cuidado y la cerró tras ella. El Uchiha se encontraba mirando por la ventana que había al otro lado de la habitación, dándole la espalda y apoyando las manos, una en cada lado del marco.

Por supuesto, él sabía que era ella la que había entrado. Seguramente, la había percibido desde que comenzó a subir la escalera, y por ello se había colocado de espaldas a la puerta para que pudiera percibir lo enfadado que estaba y que no quería hablar con nadie. Básicamente, le estaba diciendo sin palabras que se largara y lo dejara en paz.

La pelirrosa se acercó y apoyando la frente en su espalda, le rodeó el torso con los brazos y comenzó a acariciar sus trabajados pectorales, lentamente. Él siguió sin mostrar ninguna intención de reconocer su presencia, de modo que la chica se deslizó hasta quedar frente a él, que seguía sin mirarla manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, como si se hubiera dormido de pié.

Un brillo de desafío cruzó los ojos verdes de la muchacha. _¿Así que me ignoras, eh? Eso lo veremos. _

Sakura se puso de puntillas y pegándose a él comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja del pelinegro que se estremeció levemente, sin dar todavía su brazo a torcer.

La kunoichi siguió besando la sensible piel del cuello de Sasuke justo debajo de su oreja, mientras emitía sensuales gemidos, soltando el aliento en la zona que quedaba húmeda después de pasar su lengua. Pudo ver cómo él apretaba las mandíbulas intentando mantener el control y sonrió con satisfacción.

- Mmmm…Sasuke-kun… ¿aun estas enfadado? – ronroneó seductoramente.

El muchacho luchó por mantener el ritmo de su respiración que se aceleraba por momentos.

_Joder. _Le había llamado Sasuke-kun. _Maldición._ Era cruel, ningún mortal podía resistirse a la tortura a la que la pelirrosa le estaba sometiendo en ese instante. Se estaba esforzando mucho en mantenerse impasible, nunca le había resultado tan difícil. Puede que tuviera un carácter de hielo pero era un hombre y por Kami que si seguía restregándose así contra él, no respondía de sus actos.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba el motivo por el que estaba enfadado, aunque sabía que lo estaba y mucho. Pero si la cosa continuaba subiendo de tono ni siquiera llegarían a la cama, la haría suya contra la pared en ese mismo momento.

Sasuke soltó un involuntario jadeo de placer y la pelirrosa sonrió triunfal contra su piel.

De pronto, el Uchiha abrió los ojos revelando el Sharingan. Con un violento movimiento acorraló a la ojijade contra la pared contigua, haciendo que su espalda rebotara por el golpe y atrapando sus labios en un fogoso beso mientras acariciaba su muslo y su cintura apasionadamente.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos momentáneamente asustada ante el desenfrenado deseo que había ocasionado en el ninja.

Sasuke siguió sujetándola contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo al de ella para que pudiera sentir su creciente excitación. Con brusquedad comenzó a besar su cuello, mordiendo y succionando hasta dejarlo marcado. Una mano se deslizó dentro de la ropa interior de la pelirrosa haciendo que esta jadeara y se aferrara a su haori.

- No juegues con fuego, Sa-ku-ra – dijo roncamente en su oído – podrías quemarte.

- Prepara la hoguera entonces, – respondió con seguridad la chica – porque prefiero mil veces arder en las llamas antes de permitir que te separes de mí en este momento.

Era todo lo que Sasuke necesitaba oír, con un tirón rasgó la ropa de la pelirrosa mientras volvía a apoderarse de sus labios y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se deshacía de sus propias prendas.

. */*/*/*/* .

La pelirrosa observó a Sasuke inclinado sobre ella, tenía el flequillo mojado por el sudor que perlaba su frente y su pecho todavía subía y bajaba rápidamente por su agitada respiración que comenzaba a calmarse. El Sharingan había abandonado sus ojos, pero estos se habían tornado oscuros por la excitación y parecían tener un brillo diferente al mirarla.

La kunoichi alargó una mano para retirarle el húmedo flequillo de los ojos y le acarició el rostro con cariño.

- Te quiero – le confesó el Uchiha en un susurro. El pelinegro nunca se había atrevido a verbalizar lo que sentía por ella, pero en aquel momento, viéndola así, desnuda a su lado, _bajo él_, mirándole de esa manera que sólo ella sabía, las palabras acudieron a sus labios sin poder detenerlas.

Sakura sintió que lloraría de felicidad, él jamás le había dicho algo así. La pequeña niña que había sido a los doce años saltaba en su interior al ver su sueño de infancia cumplido por fin. Sasuke la quería. Kami-sama si el cielo existía debía ser algo como eso.

La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta quedando sentada encima del pelinegro y comenzó a besarlo mientras él le acariciaba la espalda.

Ninguno de los dos recordaba en esos momentos el motivo de su reciente discusión. La noche iba a ser muy larga.

En la sala de abajo, Taka se encontraba cenando tranquilamente.

- Itachi-niisan – llamó el niño - ¿tú crees que se están matando? – preguntó preocupado refiriéndose a su hermana y Sasuke.

Ya hacía un buen rato que su neesan había subido a la habitación del Uchiha para que se le pasara el enfado, y desde entonces había oído golpes que venían del dormitorio. Seguro que se estaban peleando, con el mal carácter que tenían los dos.

-…- el mayor de los Uchiha le miró con cara de espanto.

Suigetsu soltó una carcajada al ver la cara del pelinegro.

- No, no creo que se estén matando – respondió escuetamente el ex-Akatsuki.

- ¿Entonces por qué llevan tanto rato dando golpes? – siguió preguntando el pequeño inocentemente.

- Eso Itachi ¿por qué? – chinchó el ninja de la niebla, que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con el apuro del Uchiha.

- …- _¿por qué le dejaban todos los engorros a él?_.Kami le odiaba estaba seguro. ¿Qué se supone que debía contestarle al inocente chiquillo? ¡Tenía cinco años! - Hmp…pensándolo mejor…sí, deben estar matándose.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – Exclamó Kotaro indignado – voy ahora mismo.

- Tienes razón ¡vamos todos! – se levantó Suigetsu sonriendo.

- Tú te quedas aquí – le ordenó Karin amenazante. Tiró de su brazo haciendo que el ninja cayera en el asiento de nuevo con una mueca enfurruñada.

El niño ya se encaminaba hacia las escaleras tirando de Itachi que intentaba disuadirle.

- Espero que Sasuke-nii esté bien, con la fuerza que tiene mi hermana… ¿viste como quedó Sai-baka? – decía preocupado.

- No creo que Sasuke se queje – murmuró Itachi resignado a seguir al pequeño Haruno.

Al oír la ocurrencia del pequeño, el antiguo Hebi estalló en carcajadas, incluso Juugo rió un poco.

Todas las sábanas y mantas estaban esparcidas tapizando de blanco el suelo de la habitación, dando con su color un ambiente de paz, como si se tratase de un espacio aparte donde el mundo exterior y sus problemas no existían, donde sólo había lugar para dos personas.

En el medio del dormitorio, subido en la gran cama se encontraba Sasuke acostado boca abajo mientras la pelirrosa, semirrecostada a su lado, le acariciaba la espalda desnuda con la punta de los dedos trazando las curvas de sus músculos en cadenciosos movimientos.

La muchacha observó al Uchiha con los ojos brillantes de la felicidad de quien ama con todo su corazón y sabe que es correspondido. Nunca había visto a Sasuke tan relajado, ni siquiera cuando dormía parecía bajar la guardia. Pero en esos momentos su expresión era tranquila y confiada, no mostraba ni una pizca de tensión en su postura.

- Eso me lo has hecho tú – dijo de pronto la voz grave de Sasuke en tono divertido, sin abrir los ojos. Había notado como la pelirrosa seguía la línea de los arañazos que tenía, seguramente finas marcas rojas que contrastaban con su pálida piel – siempre me rasguñas.

Abrió los ojos y miró como la muchacha se sonrojaba retirando la mano, él la agarró incorporándose un poco y se inclinó sobre ella haciendo que se recostara mientras él besaba su cuello succionando para marcarla.

- Sasuke…me va a quedar marca…- se quejó entre suspiros la pelirrosa, pero no intentó detenerle.

El sonrió sobre su piel y la miró a los ojos.

- Lo sé… ¿quieres que pare? – le preguntó con tono socarrón elevando una ceja.

- Ni lo pienses – dijo pícaramente y le empujó de espaldas al colchón comenzando a deslizar sus labios por el torso del chico.

- Sasuke…- levantó la cabeza para mirarle - …si tú me lo pides…no me iré – le dijo desviando la vista y mordiéndose el labio.

El Uchiha la observó sorprendido. Ella le estaba diciendo que podía pedirle que se quedara y le haría caso, sin más discusiones y gritos. Abrió la boca para pedírselo en ese mismo momento cuando un brillo plateado en el pecho de la ojijade captó su atención.

Se trataba del dije del clan que le había dado cuando se enfrentó a Deidara. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo observó pensativo, sabía que ella había sufrido al permitir que peleara sólo, y aun así había confiado en él y se había alejado, a regañadientes, sí, pero lo había hecho.

- Es importante para ti ¿verdad? – le preguntó quedamente.

- Necesito saber hasta qué punto mi hermano está involucrado en esto y cuál es ese gran poder que se supone tiene – le contestó ella tristemente.

Sasuke tiró de la cadena que colgaba del cuello de la pelirrosa para acercar sus labios y se detuvo a escasos milímetros antes de rozarlos.

- Promete que volverás – exigió.

- Ni con un ejército lograrán separarme de ti – respondió seriamente.

Juntaron sus labios por fin y el Uchiha se colocó sobre ella dispuesto a consumar la promesa de nuevo. Descendió con un camino de besos por su abdomen mientras con una mano acariciaba sus pechos.

- ¡Aneue! ¡Sasuke-niichan! – retumbó la voz de un niño al otro lado de la puerta cerrada, mientras un pequeño puño golpeaba la madera.

Sakura puso cara de espanto y apartó al Uchiha poniéndole un pie en el torso a la vez miraba a la puerta todavía tumbada en el colchón. Él por su parte se encontraba de rodillas en la cama observando la entrada de la habitación con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras el pie de la pelirrosa apoyado en su pecho le impedía acercarse. Ambos estaban despeinados, sin ropa y con los labios enrojecidos por los besos.

- ¿Echaste el cerrojo verdad? – susurró Sasuke conteniendo la respiración.

El pomo giró pero no pudo abrir la puerta ya que estaba cerrada por dentro.

- Sí – respondió la pelirrosa en el mismo tono bajo.

El Uchiha soltó el aire y acarició la pierna de Sakura que tenía a su alcance comenzando a besar la parte interior.

- ¡Estate quieto! – le regañó la chica susurrando un poco más alto.

- ¡¿Sakura-neesan? – la llamó Kotaro desde fuera – ¡déjame entrar!, ¡tenéis que dejar de pelearos!, ¡Sois amigos! – exigió indignado.

_¿Pelearos? _Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Mierda, quizá hicieron más ruido del que debían.

- ¡Kotaro, cariño!, ¡Ya no estamos enfadados! – gritó la pelirrosa para tranquilizar a su hermano y que desistiera en su intento de entrar.

- ¡¿Seguro? ¡No me lo creo oneechan! ¡Tú tienes muy mala leche! – respondió el niño con recelo.

Sasuke rió quedamente y recibió una leve patada por parte de la kunoichi.

- ¡Kotaro, me ha parecido oír que Itachi te llamaba! – mintió el pelinegro para que el crío se marchara y poder reanudar su labor.

-…- al otro lado de la puerta el pequeño miró extrañado al mayor de los Uchiha que estaba a su lado apenas conteniendo una carcajada.

- Hm – Itachi se aclaró la garganta – ¡creo que has oído mal baka-otouto!

Sasuke casi se cae de la cama. _Que cabrón_, _si lo llego a saber lo mato._ El niño era inocente, pero Itachi ya era mayorcito como para creer de verdad que se estuvieran "peleando".

- ¡Estábamos preocupados! – Itachi imitó una voz preocupada con burla - ¡y Kotaro decidió que teníamos que evitar que os matarais!

Desde el pasillo el niño y el ex Akatsuki oyeron pasos apresurados dentro de la habitación que iban de un lado a otro, y después el sonido de un millar de pájaros inundó el ambiente.

Itachi sonrió y apartó al pequeño a un lado alejándolo de la puerta, que en ese momento se abría revelando a un cabreado pelinegro descalzo, con el torso descubierto y el pelo despeinado, portando en su mano un Chidori.

El mayor de los Uchiha tras una carcajada se lanzó corriendo hacia las escaleras seguido de cerca por Sasuke.

Sakura los observó apoyada en el marco de la puerta sonriendo de lado. Parece que esos dos se comportaban como dos hermanos después de todo. Le sorprendía la faceta de Itachi burlándose así de su "baka-otouto", al parecer el primogénito del clan había sufrido una regresión infantil al verse libre de responsabilidades por fin, y toda su madurez se había quemado con su capa de Akatsuki.

Se acomodó el haori de Sasuke que se había puesto a toda prisa a modo de bata, y se encontró con la mirada interrogante de su hermano que le exigía una explicación.

En la sala de abajo el resto de Taka tomaban el té sentados en la mesa, con pose solemne.

Junto a ellos pasaron corriendo Itachi y detrás de él, Sasuke Chidori en mano. Ambos salieron de la casa por la ventana rápidamente. Ellos no perdieron la compostura y continuaron con el té como si nada ocurriera, sin haber movido la cabeza para verlos pasar.

- ¿Ves como yo tenía razón? Si hubieras subido ahora serías tú el que estaría huyendo de la muerte. – apuntó Karin hacia Suigetsu como el que no quiere la cosa, mientras daba un sorbo su taza.

El ninja de la niebla y Juugo asintieron seriamente.

Por supuesto, todos ellos habían estado partiéndose de risa hasta que habían oído que la puerta de arriba se abría y decidieron que era mejor conservar su integridad física pretendiendo que no veían ni oían nada.

A la mañana siguiente llegaron al punto en el que sus caminos se separaban. La pelirrosa marcharía hacia el Oráculo para hacer averiguaciones y el resto de ellos tomaría el camino de Konoha.

- ¡Aneue! Quiero que vengas con nosotros – decía el pequeño Haruno con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a su hermana fuertemente.

- Tranquilo otouto, pronto nos veremos – respondió dejándole en el suelo y revolviéndole el pelo – recuerda que debes portarte bien y obedecer lo que te digan y cuando llegues a Konoha hazle caso Tsunade y Naruto.

Sasuke bufó y murmuró algo que sonó como "_si le hace caso al Dobe terminará siendo tan usuratonkachi como él"_

- Bueno mejor sólo haz lo que Tsunade-shisou te diga – rectificó la pelirrosa.

- Adiós linda – se despidió Suigetsu alzándola del suelo en un abrazo y dándole una vuelta – vuelve pronto.

Se despegó de ella rápidamente al ver la mirada de advertencia del Uchiha.

- Cuídate, pelo de chicle – le dijo la pelirroja – y no hagas tonterías.

- Descuida, cuatro ojos – le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa – ten cuidado tú también.

Sakura se dirigió hacia Juugo que la miraba con tristeza, se paró frente a él y le entregó un sobre.

- Aquí le he escrito a Tsunade-shisou lo que he averiguado sobre tu enfermedad, estoy segura de que ella te ayudará – le sonrió con cariño.

- Sakura-san…- pero no pudo decir nada más porque ella lo abrazó.

- Vigila que no hagan locuras – le susurró al oído refiriéndose claramente al antiguo Hebi. Sin duda, el gigantón era el más sensato de todos.

- ¿Todo esto es un poco dramático, no crees? – preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Estoy de acuerdo – rió la pelirrosa – cuida de Kotaro.

El mayor de los Uchiha le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara como si le fuera a decir algo, y cuando lo hizo le golpeó levemente la frente con los dedos tal como hacía con Sasuke.

- Claro, baka-imouto – le contestó al más puro estilo Itachi.

Sakura sonrió agradecida y se encamino hacia Sasuke que estaba algo más alejado de los demás.

- Tienes que volver, lo has prometido – la cortó él antes de que pudiera decir nada.

- Pobre del que intente detenerme – alardeó la pelirrosa con altanería – me gustaría poder estar contigo cuando veas a Naruto ya sabes cómo es…

- Hmp supongo que sigue igual de dobe.

Sin previo aviso Sasuke le rodeó la cintura con los brazos pegándola a él y la besó con pasión. Sakura se sorprendió, no esperaba que él fuera a besarla delante de todos, sabía perfectamente que las demostraciones públicas de afecto no iban con él, pero se lo devolvió gustosa.

- Nos vemos en Konoha – le dijo cuando la soltó y se encaminó hacia el resto del grupo sin una última mirada.

* * *

_* imouto = hermanita menor_

_Hola a todos! Bueno con este capítulo he tardado pocos días jeje._

_A partir de aquí nuestros queridos protagonistas ya no van a tener un momento de descanso así que en este capítulo he decidido darles algo de paz y poner un poco de su vida cotidiana jeje Personalmente, la idea de Itachi chinchando a Sasuke me ha parecido divertida._

_Al final Sasuke ha aceptado la idea de que Sakura se vaya al oráculo sola, le ha costado pero finalmente ha comprendido que debe confiar en sus capacidades tal y como ella confía en las de él. Aunque seguramente esta decisión le traerá quebraderos de cabeza a nuestro Uchiha._

_De Kotaro jaja sin comentarios, la inocencia de los niños no tiene límites._

_Bueno en el próximo capítulo tendremos la esperada llegada a Konoha y el consiguiente encuentro con Naruto (chan chan chan) y por supuesto van a estar en el punto de mira de muchas cosas (con las cosas que se me van ocurriendo me están empezando a dar un poquito de pena los pobrecillos u.u)._

_Como siempre muchas gracias por vuestros reviews tan maravillosos como siempre (wiiii) abrazos y besos besos besos para todos jeje. Casi me da un infarto cuando vi que había pasado de los 300 (Kyaaaa) sinceramente este fic no sería posible sin vosotros._

_Besos Ela._


	14. Konoha

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El Pacto**

Capítulo 14. Konoha

La entrada de la villa oculta de la Hoja se alzaba ante ellos bajo la luz de la luna.

Habían decidido llegar por la noche sin ser notados e ir directamente a la torre de la Hokage para que nadie se percatara de su presencia.

Todos estaban muy cansados, el viaje había sido largo y agotador. Sabían que seguramente presentarían un aspecto espantoso, cubiertos del polvo del camino, despeinados por el viento y con caras de cansancio. Las cinco oscuras figuras cubiertas con sus capas se adentraron en Konoha amparadas por la oscuridad.

Juugo llevaba al niño dormido en sus brazos, avanzaron con precaución y sigilo a través de las calles de la villa.

Al llegar a una banca de piedra a un lado del camino, Sasuke la observó sumido en sus recuerdos.

"_- …Si te vas, para mi será lo mismo que estar sola… …quédate conmigo_… _te juro que no te arrepentirás_… …_ ¡yo te quiero!... …si no puedes quedarte, llévame contigo…"_

Las frases de Sakura resonaban en su cabeza como si la tuviera al lado recitándoselas, casi podía verla tumbada en la banca, tal y como él la había dejado hacía ya más de cinco años.

_Cinco años…_. Y aun seguía sintiendo ese lugar como su hogar. No dejaba que se le notara, pero en el fondo estaba nervioso por volver. No sabía cómo lo recibirían, se encontró deseando que le perdonaran y le aceptaran de nuevo, como antes. De pronto, era importante para el antisocial Uchiha tener amigos, ¿amigos? No, sólo uno…. Sentía vergüenza, Naruto tendría todo el derecho a odiarle, por Kami, casi lo había matado.

Itachi avanzaba por las calles con majestuosidad y orgullo. Había vuelto de verdad, estaba en casa otra vez. Alzó la cabeza con dignidad y caminó como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Respiraba hondo, como si quisiera que la esencia que impregnaba el aire tranquilo de la aldea le calara hasta los huesos desplazando todo lo que había respirado antes.

El resto de Taka lo miraba todo con curiosidad. Les parecía un sencillo pueblo, tal vez habían esperado algo majestuoso para la gran Konoha, cuna de los genios ninja más brillantes, hogar de los clanes más poderosos y residencia de los más sabios Kages.

Pero tenía algo especial, algo que no podía medirse en riqueza o grandes edificios. Era un hogar, no una aldea cualquiera, podía verse en el ambiente que los rodeaba, y eso explicaba la reverencia y cariño con la que los ninjas nacidos allí hablaban de ella, así como la añoranza y melancolía que impregnaba sus palabras si se hallaban lejos.

Al pasar frente al Ichiraku ramen a Sasuke se le aceleró el pulso pensando que el rubio podía estar allí, pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que a esas horas estaría cerrado. Intentó contener los miles de recuerdos que se agolpaban en su memoria.

_---Flash Back---_

_- ¡Ramen! ¡Ramen `ttebayo!_

_- ¿Nunca te cansas, Naruto?- preguntó una voz resignada._

_- Claro que no, Sakura-chan. ¡¿Cómo va a cansarse alguien del ramen?!- preguntó el rubio escandalizado ante tal idea._

_- Hmp…dobe._

_- ¡¿Cómo me has llamado, Teme?!- gritó volviéndose hacia Sasuke._

_- ¡Ya lo has oído, Dobe!_

_- ¡Teme!_

_- ¡¡¡Naruto ya te he dicho que no grites!!!- bramó la pelirrosa levantando amenazante el puño._

_- Cla-claro Sakura-chan. Vamos, vamos yo invito dattebayo – le dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y apremiándolos hacia el Ichiraku._

_Allí comieron con las habituales discusiones entre los dos muchacho,s y Naruto se comió su tradicional montón de tazones._

_- Ahh- suspiró el rubio dando el último sorbo a su comida – Teme, paga – ordenó satisfecho echándose una mano detrás de la cabeza._

_Un tic asomó en la ceja del pelinegro._

_- Dijiste que tú invitabas, Dobe._

_- Claro Teme, yo invito y tú pagas.- abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada psicópata que le dirigía el Uchiha – Es-está bien Teme, te lo devolveré, pero ahora no llevo dinero `ttebayo._

_- Yo tampoco, baka.- los dos se volvieron hacia Sakura que los miraba espantada._

_- ¿Sakura-chan? – preguntó Naruto con voz melosa._

_- Yo tampoco llevo, Sasuke-kun – respondió al pelinegro como si el Uzumaki no se encontrara allí._

_El dueño del local se asomó con una sonrisa macabra ya que había escuchado toda la conversación, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tenía lavando platos en la trastienda._

_- ¡Naruto esto es culpa tuya! – gritaba Sakura con las manos llenas de espuma mientras enjabonaba un tazón._

_- Lo siento Sakura-chan – decía con una gota escurriéndole por la nuca al tiempo que aclaraba el tazón que la pelirrosa acababa de pasarle. - ¡Teme! ¡Esto no funciona si tú no secas los platos que te doy! – se quejó a gritos el rubio._

_- Hn. No pienso tocar esos platos Dobe, no soy tu criado – contestó arrogante el pelinegro observándolos apoyado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos._

_- ¡Te estás escaqueando, Teme! Sakura-chan propongo que dejemos su parte sin lavar y que Sasuke-teme se quede a saldar su deuda para siempre como esclavo del Ichiraku- el rubio asintió cruzado de brazos con seguridad. De pronto comenzó a carcajearse, seguramente imaginando al Uchiha con el delantal y el pañuelo blanco en la cabeza que llevaban los dueños del local._

_- Usuratonkachi – le dijo Sasuke girando la cara con altanería._

_- ¡¡Teme!!_

_¡¡¡PLONC!!!_

_- ¡¡¡ITEEE!!!- el grito del rubio se debía a que la kunoichi del equipo le había atizado con el cazo que estaba lavando - ¿pero Sakura-chan? Pégale a él, me llamó usuratonkachi primero. – se quejó frotándose el chichón con lagrimas en los ojos._

_- ¡¡Eso es porque lo eres, baka!!- contestó la pelirrosa._

_---Fin del Flash Back---_

Sonrió de lado, habían sido buenos tiempos. No sabía qué era lo que quedaría ahora de esos niños que habían compartido tantos momentos. Sakura había cambiado, aunque seguía queriéndole, él mismo no era el niño que había partido de la aldea hace ya tanto, ¿y Naruto? ¿Habría cambiado también?.

Por fin llegaron a la torre de la Hokage y treparon por los tejados. Antes de alcanzar la ventana del despacho de Tsunade una figura les salió al paso.

Se trataba de un ninja ya entrado en años, con el pelo blanco encrespado atado en una coleta, de sus ojos salían unos surcos rojos que le cruzaban las mejillas. Se trataba de Jiraya, uno de los legendarios Sannin.

El ermitaño de los sapos paseó su mirada por el grupo con seriedad, suavizando un poco su expresión al ver al pequeño Kotaro que dormía confiado en los brazos de Juugo.

- Hmm…ya era hora – comentó en voz baja – empezaba a pensar que nunca llegaríais – y con un gesto les indicó que le siguieran.

Al entrar por la ventana, pudieron observar el despacho de la Hokage que dormía plácidamente en su escritorio babeando sobre unos informes, a su lado había una botella de su inseparable sake a punto de caerse de la mesa.

Dormitando en un sillón al lado de Tsunade se encontraba su ayudante Shizune con aspecto agotado, sosteniendo apenas unos papeles en su mano.

Sabiamente, el Sannin decidió despertar primero a la muchacha en lugar que a la Gondaime, ya que sabía de primera mano el mal humor que se gastaba al despertar, eso sin contar la misma fuerza descomunal que poseía Sakura.

- Shizune, despierta. Ya han llegado – la llamó tocando su hombro. La kunoichi abrió los ojos adormilada sin comprender, y entonces divisó a Itachi entre los presentes.

- ¡¡¡Ahh!!! – del susto que se dio, el sillón volcó hacia atrás desparramando todos los papeles y haciéndola quedar patas arriba. En cuanto recuperó un poco la calma se levantó recolocando su ropa rápidamente, sonrojada.

El mayor de los Uchiha alzó una ceja mirándola como diciendo _¿en serio?_, tampoco era tan amenazador por Kami, seguramente ella ya estaba al tanto de la historia como para saber que no la atacaría.

- No hagas tanto ruido vas a despertarla – le regañó Jiraya.

- Pensaba que esa era la idea – apuntó Suigetsu mirando la escena extrañado.

- Shizune, avisa a la Hokage de que ya han llegado – ordenó el ermitaño.

- ¡¿Yo?! – se alarmó la medic-nin negando con la cabeza.

Finalmente, Jiraya la convenció para que lo hiciera, y retrocedió unos pasos colocándose al fondo de la estancia cuando la chica temblorosa se acercó a la rubia.

Taka presintiendo que el Sannin se apartaba por una buena razón, se apresuraron a imitarlo. Cuando Juugo fue a pasar detrás del grupo, el ninja del pelo blanco se lo impidió.

- No, tú delante con el niño bien visible – le empujó levemente hacia el frente. Si Tsunade veía al crío seguro que se le pasaba el enfado por haberla levantado a esas horas.

- Ts-Tsunade-sama – llamó Shizune con temor zarandeando el hombro de la Hokage, al ver que no respondía movió su hombro más fuerte - ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Tiene visita!.

La cabeza de la rubia se levantó sobresaltada con el ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina en sus ojos, golpeó la mesa con el puño haciendo que saltaran astillas.

- ¡¿QUIÉN COÑO VIENE A ESTAS HORAS A MOLESTARME?! – grito enfurecida volviéndose hacia Taka. La pobre Shizune se había librado de la ira de la médico ninja retrocediendo con una maestría que solo da la experiencia.

- ¿Tsunade- obaachan? – el niño del pelo fucsia se había despertado por el grito y miraba a la Hokage con aire somnoliento.

- ¡Kotaro-chan! – la rubia saltó por encima de la mesa y arrebató al chiquillo de los brazos de Juugo para abrazarlo y cubrirlo de besos hasta casi ahogarlo. – mi niño, ¿estás bien?.

- Sí, Itachi-niisan me rescató – el resto de Taka lo miró amenazante. Al parecer el pequeño había decidido atribuir el rescate a Itachi. – Bueno, también Sasuke-nii, Suiguetsu-kun, Karin-san, Juugo-kun y mi Aneue – concedió.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura? – preguntó preocupada de repente, al darse cuenta de que su apreciada alumna no se encontraba presente.

- Ella tenía asuntos que atender y vendrá en unos días – contestó Sasuke con voz neutra.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

- Jiraya – llamó sin despegar los ojos del Uchiha – trae a Kakashi y a Naruto.

***************************

Naruto se vestía con cara de sueño, Kakasi-sensei y Ero-sennin habían ido a buscarle diciendo que Tsunade lo necesitaba para algo. Esa vieja podía haber esperado a la mañana siguiente para despertarle.

Seguramente algún insensato había interrumpido el sueño de la Hokage, y claro, si ella no dormía nadie tenía derecho al descanso en esa villa.

- Date prisa, Naruto – le apremiaban desde la ventana de su casa, debería haberla cerrado cuando se acostó, así ahora podría estar soñando tranquilamente. En otro tiempo habría saltado de la cama solo con oír las palabras "llamado" y "Hokage", pero ya no. Sabía que no se trataba de una misión, pues tenía prohibido salir de la villa por culpa del maldito Kyuubi.

Su día a día se veía limitado a entrenar hasta caer rendido y después arrastrarse a su casa para dormir o a comer algo de ramen, pero ya no era lo mismo. Antes siempre empujaba emocionado a sus amigos hacia el Ichiraku, pero ahora ninguno estaba

…_Sasuke…Sakura-chan_…

No le gustaba comer sólo, en alguna ocasión Hinata, Sai o incluso Ero-sennin le acompañaban intentando que se olvidara de sus negros pensamientos.

La última noticia que había recibido de Sakura era que iba a rescatar a su hermano y que Sasuke e Itachi la ayudarían, pero no había dicho nada de cuando iban a volver.

Sabía lo peligrosa que era la misión de Sakura y se le llevaban los demonios al pensar que no podía estar allí para ayudarla y para terminar con sus nervios ella se había encontrado con Sasuke.

No sabía que pensar respecto a eso, las veces que se había encontrado con el Uchiha para intentar que volviera no habían sido de lo más amigables, su amigo había cambiado, ya no era el mismo que había conocido, al que consideraba su hermano y echaba de menos todos los días. Pese a todo ello, nunca había perdido la esperanza de que volviera a la villa, aunque en esos últimos tiempos su ánimo había estado por los suelos.

Había intentado ser el de siempre, hiperactivo y sin rendirse jamás, pero era frustrante saber que todos se estaban jugando el cuello mientras él no podía hacer más que entrenar y bailar al son que el Consejo mandaba para que no sospecharan.

Al principio, había incordiado a Tsunade hasta el cansancio, pero había tenido que calmarse para mantener las apariencias. Se sentía como un animal enjaulado, necesitaba hacer algo y hacerlo ya…si tan sólo Sakura estuviera allí…

Se ajustó la banda de ninja y dibujó en su cara una de sus radiantes sonrisas, ella no querría que se diera por vencido. Podía imaginar lo que su "hermanita" le diría si se enteraba de que había dejado que la tristeza le ganara la partida. Por ello puso su mejor expresión de determinación y salió de su casa de un gran salto.

- Vamos a ver que quiere la vieja dattebayo – dijo el rubio comenzando a correr por los tejados rumbo a la torre, seguido de cerca por sus maestros.

******************************

Unos gritos resonaban claramente desde el exterior conforme unos rápidos pasos se acercaban a la ventana del despacho.

A Sasuke no le hacía falta mirar para saber quien atravesaría el balcón en unos segundos, una sensación de desazón le carcomió el estomago.

- ¡Tsunade-obaachan! ¿Qué es lo que… - el ambiente se volvió pesado cuando el rubio puso sus pies en el suelo del despacho y echó un vistazo a los presentes deteniéndose en Sasuke y componiendo una seria expresión que resultaba extraño ver en su rostro siempre con una alegría infantil.

Nadie dijo nada. El Uchiha contuvo la respiración y no apartó la vista de los azules ojos del Uzumaki.

-…Sa-su-ke…- pronunció quedamente. El portador del Sharingan sólo le devolvía una mirada de ojos oscuros sin pestañear.

De pronto, Naruto frunció el ceño, se adelantó unos pasos y tumbó al pelinegro de un puñetazo.

El antiguo Hebi se tensó inmediatamente ante la agresión a su líder, ahogando una exclamación sorprendida.

Sasuke seguía en el suelo, se incorporó un poco de rodillas y con una mano limpió con lentitud el hilo de sangre que salía de sus labios. Podía haberse apartado, vio claramente sus movimientos y podía haberlos esquivado con facilidad, pero no lo hizo. Aceptó la ira de Naruto porque se la merecía, al igual que el rubio había soportado todos sus desprecios cuando fue a buscarle, todos sus desplantes cuando le habló de la amistad.

No le miró a los ojos, se sentía como un perro apaleado que vuelve con el rabo entre las piernas. Porque aunque todo su orgullo se lo negara, eso era lo que había hecho. Él se equivocó en sus decisiones haciendo daño a mucha gente y destrozándose a sí mismo.

Y ahora había vuelto pidiendo que lo aceptaran de nuevo, aunque jamás lo diría. Aunque actuara como si les estuviera haciendo un favor al volver, era él quien necesitaba la ayuda.

Él lo sabía.

Ellos también.

Ninguno diría nada.

Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, pero con su vista periférica pudo captar que Naruto se movía. Sasuke no hizo nada, si quería golpearle de nuevo era libre de hacerlo, él no iba a defenderse.

_No esta vez._

Todo en lo que había creído se había desmoronado al saber la verdad sobre su familia, sus conceptos sobre su misión en la vida habían variado radicalmente, y en ese tiempo había aprendido a valorar la amistad que el rubio siempre le ofreció incondicionalmente.

Naruto observó a Sasuke arrodillado en el suelo, con la mirada baja. Como alguien a quien la vida ha dado tantos palos que ya se ha cansado de levantarse. Vio al vengador frustrado, al hijo que se quedó solo, al muchacho que odió a su hermano, al traidor, al orgulloso Uchiha, pero por encima de todo eso vio a su amigo... _a su hermano_.

El rubio sabía que nunca se disculparía por haberse marchado, ni siquiera por haber peleado con él en el Valle del Fin hasta dejarlo casi muerto, el Uchiha era del tipo de persona que se cortaría antes una mano que admitir un error. Pero allí estaba, en el suelo, sin defenderse. Podría haber evitado su puño con facilidad pero había decidido humillarse, supuso que eso era lo más parecido a una disculpa que podía salir de Sasuke.

Naruto levantó el brazo de nuevo y el Uchiha se preparó para el golpe, pero nunca llegó.

Sasuke miró la mano del rubio tendida ante sus narices ofreciéndole un apoyo para levantarse. El pelinegro alzó la vista mirando a Naruto con curiosidad _¿ya está? ¿Esa era toda la furia contenida de Naruto?_

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, después de todo el Dobe no había cambiado tanto. Seguía teniendo ese estúpido concepto de inquebrantable lealtad a la amistad. Alzó la vista y se encontró con que el rubio tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

- Hmp…sabía que llorarías como una nena, Dobe – se burló el pelinegro agarrando el brazo que le tendía y poniéndose en pie.

Naruto rió limpiándose los ojos con la otra mano y dándole después una palmada en el hombro. Sus ojos quedaban a la misma altura ahora que ambos habían crecido hasta igualar sus estaturas. Se miraron en silencio, comunicándose sin necesidad de palabras como siempre habían hecho.

- Bienvenido a casa, Teme.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y le palmeó el hombro de vuelta. Definitivamente, estaba en casa.

Taka lo observaba todo como si estuvieran en un mundo irreal. Ese chico rubio había golpeado a Sasuke y luego le llamaba teme, y encima el Uchiha no lo freía a Chidoris. Era simplemente muy difícil de creer, y algo les decía que si cualquier otra persona, que no fuera el muchacho de ojos azules o en todo caso la pelirrosa, lo intentaba no sobreviviría para contarlo.

- Hn… por cierto, vuelve a golpearme y será lo último que hagas, usuratonkachi – amenazó componiendo su peor mirada.

- ¡¿A quién llamas usuratonkachi, Teme?! – las viejas costumbres nunca mueren.

Un golpe seco cayó sobre la cabeza de Naruto. El chico lejos de quejarse se volvió esperanzado, sólo había una persona que le golpeaba de ese modo cuando insultaba a Sasuke.

- Mi Aneue me dijo que te pegara así si te ponías a gritar – le dijo con convicción el pequeño Haruno.

- ¡¡¡Kotaro!!! – el niño se encontraba todavía en brazos de Tsunade, pero fue arrancado de ellos por un efusivo rubio que comenzó a darle vueltas por el aire- sabía que lo conseguirías dattebayo. ¡Sakura-chan! – llamó buscando a la pelirrosa para abrazarla.

Nadie contestó.

Naruto se quedó serio de repente y miró a los presentes.

- Teme, ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? – preguntó temiendo lo peor.

- Hmp. Ella vendrá en unos días, Dobe – contestó el Uchiha.

- Al parecer, mi imprudente alumna ha decidido visitar el Oráculo para obtener más información sobre la profecía – completó Tsunade ya que parecía que Sasuke se había cansado de hablar tanto.

- Mi onee-san me dio un mensaje para ti, Naruto-nii – dijo Kotaro alegremente – dijo que cuando ella volviera te iba a dar una buena por golpear a Sasuke.

El Uchiha no se sorprendió de que la pelirrosa supiera cómo reaccionaría Naruto al verle, ella era la que mejor le conocía.

- No entiendo porqué. – Comenzó a cavilar el niño – antes de que se fuera, ellos estuvieron luchando en la habitación de Sasuke-nii y ella le dio muchos golpes, los oímos desde abajo ¿verdad Suigetsu-niisan?.

Suigetsu asintió efusivamente intentando aguantarse las carcajadas.

Un leve sonrojo acudió a las mejillas de Sasuke y desvió la vista alzando con dignidad la cabeza hacia un lado, dispuesto a ignorarlos. Por supuesto, sabía que a ninguno se le había escapado que no habían estado precisamente "luchando" como el pequeño decía.

Tsunade lo miraba con la boca abierta, levemente desencajada, Jiraya había puesto su mejor cara de perversión y Kakashi había dejado a un lado su amado libro para observarle detenidamente, lo único que le faltaba era destapar el Sharingan. No, ya no faltaba nada, acababa de destaparlo.

- Genial. Seguro que le dio una buena paliza – Las miradas aun shockeadas se volvieron hacia le rubio, parecía que no todo el mundo se había percatado del sentido real de la frase.

- Itachi- niisan dijo que se estaban matando – apuntó con entusiasmo el niño.

-……- Itachi, que se había mantenido callado pasando desapercibido hasta el momento, ignoró el comentario como siempre.

- Bueno. Basta de tonterías – dijo la voz de Tsunade autoritariamente – Itachi, es mejor que nadie sepa que estas aquí. Hemos hecho correr el rumor de que has muerto a manos de Sasuke. Mañana concretaremos los detalles de cómo vamos a actuar, esta noche quédate aquí.

El primogénito Uchiha asintió sin hacer ningún comentario.

- Por ahora, diremos que Sasuke ha sido absuelto de los cargos por matar a Itachi y Orochimaru, peligrosos enemigos de Konoha y por la ayuda prestada en el rescate de Haruno Kotaro. Ahora largaos y dejadme dormir – ordenó con tono duro.

- Quedaos en mi casa `ttebayo – propuso el rubio emocionado, comenzando a caminar hacia la ventana cargando a Kotaro alegre sobre su espalda.

Sasuke suspiró siguiéndole con resignación. Genial, lo que le faltaba era pasar la noche en la casa de Naruto. "_Bienvenidos a tugurio Uzumaki_" Eso es lo que debería poner en el felpudo de su puerta, no creía que sus hábitos de orden y limpieza hubieran variado mucho en esos años.

- ¿Nosotros también? – preguntó Karin extrañada, en nombre de todos.

- Claro – contestó el rubio sin entender sus dudas – la casa del Teme está deshabitada, no creo que podáis dormir allí.

El Uchiha pensó que quizá estuviera en mejores condiciones que el apartamento del "adorador del ramen".

- Pero ni siquiera nos conoces – se asombró la pelirroja.

- Sasuke-teme dice que sois de fiar ¿no? – El pelinegro asintió a la pregunta – entonces andando dattebayo.

El antiguo grupo Hebi los siguió, confirmando su teoría de que los ninjas de Konoha eran todos muy extraños y con un alto concepto de la lealtad. Pero sin duda, eso los hacía especiales.

Al pasar al lado de Kakashi, este le puso una mano en el hombro a Sasuke que se paró a mirarlo.

- Bienvenido Sasuke – le dijo sonriendo bajo la máscara – sabía que no podías abandonarlos del todo.

- Hmp – compuso una sonrisa torcida – sensei.- saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Kakashi tenía un concepto demasiado bueno de él. Sus motivos para volver habían sido puramente egoístas, todo lo que quería estaba en Konoha, la mujer que quería, su hermano y su mejor amigo vivían allí, la venganza que había buscado tanto estaba en la aldea, a su parecer no eran motivos muy nobles. Ni siquiera se habría planteado volver de no haber encontrado a Sakura.

_Sakura…_Ojala volviera pronto, no le gustaba que estuviera lejos de él. No estaba tranquilo sin la presencia de la pelirrosa a su alrededor, quien lo hubiera dicho.

- ¡Sasuke! – la estridente voz de Suigetsu le llamó para que los siguiera.

- ¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Vamos! – Naruto le llamaba al mismo tiempo gritando también.

_Kami, iba a ser una larga noche. Entre los dos lo volverían loco._ Pensaba recorriendo las calles de la villa rumbo a la casa del Uzumaki.

****************************

Sakura escalaba con esfuerzo la escarpada ladera que la separaba de su destino.

Había estado viajando durante toda la semana a buen ritmo, ya que quería llegar cuanto antes para así poder volver a Konoha rápidamente. Se sentía inquieta por lo que podía ocurrir en la villa. Según la información que habían recogido en la guarida de Akatsuki, el ataque a la aldea era inminente. De modo que debía darse prisa y volver cuanto antes.

Se encontraba algo debilitada, estaba cansada ya que únicamente había parado para dormir. Seguramente tenía un aspecto horrible, sucia por la tierra del camino y más pálida de lo habitual pues la asquerosa comida del antro en el que se había hospedado esa noche le había revuelto el estómago.

Había tenido que alojarse en un hostal de mala muerte, ya que el lugar al que se dirigía estaba alejado de toda civilización y era lo único que había podido encontrar. Podría haber dormido a la intemperie, pero al viajar sola le había parecido imprudente bajar la guardia sin un techo sobre su cabeza, aunque este no ofreciera mucha seguridad que digamos.

Llegó a la parte más alta del risco, ante ella se extendían unos doscientos metros de meseta rocosa, se acercó con pasos tranquilos para asomarse al otro lado de la pendiente. Contempló como el escarpado camino descendía a un valle nebuloso. Abajo, en medio del valle pudo observar un majestuoso edificio que brillaba en tonos nácar y plata entre la niebla, parecía un templo hecho con la luz de la luna ya que destellaba como el diamante.

Se disponía a descender cuando la misma neblina que parecía tapizar el suelo se alzó en torno a ella envolviéndola, giró sobre sí misma y observó una figura acercándose.

*************************

Madara observó a la kunoichi pelirrosa que tenía la mirada fija en un punto de la niebla que la rodeaba. Por fin la había encontrado, esa entrometida molestia que se había cruzado en sus planes desbaratándolo todo.

Había evitado que Sasuke matara a Itachi y luego le había arrebatado al niño que tenía el poder necesario para asegurarse la guerra. Todo eso le había irritado profundamente, de modo que había variado sus planes. Atacaría Konoha hasta reducirla a cenizas, sí, pero antes acabaría con esa mediocre kunoichi que se había atrevido a inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su clan.

Se acercó sin ningún tipo de precaución, ella no era rival para el fundador del clan Uchiha, el legendario Uchiha Madara, líder de Akatsuki. La mataría antes de que ella se diera cuenta siquiera de lo que pasaba, no tenía oportunidad contra él.

La muchacha movió la cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos al verle, tensó su postura como si pensara huir. _Demasiado tarde, estúpida._ Pensó el ninja.

- De modo que tú eres la zorra entrometida que ha estado entorpeciéndome – le dijo con su rasposa voz mirándola con el Sharingan. _Fin del juego._ Ella le había mirado a los ojos, ya no saldría jamás de ese risco.

- … …- la chica parecía haberse quedado de piedra, le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos en estado de pánico. Seguramente sabía lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

- ¿De verdad creías que ibas a sobrevivir a todo esto? – Dijo en tono despectivamente burlón, y la observó con desagrado – sé que Sasuke ha mostrado interés en ti, pero jamás permitiré que te mezcles con el clan, no eres digna de la sangre de los Uchiha.

No entendía como su descendiente podía sentirse atraído por esa extravagancia de pelo rosa, era débil e insignificante. Pero eso ya daba igual, ella estaba condenada desde que había decidido meterse en su camino, y seguramente ahora también tendría que matar a Sasuke e Itachi. Eran sacrificios necesarios para su venganza contra Konoha.

- Tranquila, tu amante pronto se reunirá contigo en el más allá – alzó su katana – si hubieras sido más lista, habrías podido morir junto a todos los tuyos mañana en Konoha, lástima, ahora tendrás que esperarles.

Con un rápido movimiento atravesó su pequeño cuerpo justo por el corazón, un grito de dolor salió de los labios de la kunoichi que abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Madara se acercó más a ella todavía sosteniendo el mango de la katana cuya hoja se hundía en el pecho de la muchacha, con la otra mano agarró la cadena plateada que pendía de su cuello y tiró arrancándola.

Miró con desagrado el dije con el símbolo Uchiha que ahora sostenía en la mano, estaba manchado de la sangre que brotaba abundantemente de la herida de la muchacha. Se lo guardó al tiempo que retiraba de un movimiento la espada volviendo a envainarla, lo que hizo que el cuerpo de Sakura cayera inerte a sus pies.

- Es un insulto que tú portes el emblema de mi clan, aunque sea en tu tumba – se agachó para comprobar que ya no respiraba. Él no era un inútil y no iba a dejar nada al azar.

Sonrió con satisfacción y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de ese lugar, su aura no le gustaba en absoluto. Había tenido suerte de alcanzar a la kunoichi antes de que descendiera al valle, ya que la energía que emergía del oráculo lo rechazaba impidiéndole la entrada. Supuso que era algo demasiado puro para su alma contaminada.

Con un destello crepitante de fuego desapareció dejando tras de sí el cuerpo sin vida de la pelirrosa.

_

* * *

__(Bandera blanca) Alto el fuego…_

_Sé que ahora todo el mundo querrá ensartarme a mí con una katana (ese último kunai me pasó rozando ¬¬ he pedido un alto el fuego) yo también quiero lincharme a mí misma, un harakiri marchando por favor…pero antes de que la multitud arrase pidiendo mi cabeza ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Al menos emocionante? Jeje_

_Bueno al menos creo que ha sido un giro argumental a la historia ¿no? ZAS ¿y ahora qué? Supongo que Sasuke tendrá un motivo más para matar a Madara. Por cierto toda la escena de Sakura sucedía en el tiempo a la vez que la llegada a Konoha._

_¿Qué os ha parecido el reencuentro con Naruto? ¿Más kunais o quizá os ha gustado? ¿La esperada llegada a Konoha ha sido como esperabais? Ohh estas son las notas de autor más indecisas de la historia :S Por favor necesito vuestra opinión ¿me lanzareis a los leones?_

_Ya dije que a partir de aquí las cosas se ponían feas para todos…soy un monstruo, lo sé. Esto acaba de empezar…recordad antes de intentar matarme que aun queda mucho para el final._

_Muchísimas gracias como siempre a todos los fieles lectores que me han estado acompañando y dejando sus inolvidables comentarios y que seguramente estarán afilando sus guadañas. _

_Bueno como siempre para dudas, comentarios y "amenazas" estoy a un click de distancia._

_Besos Ela._


	15. Sharingan

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El Pacto**

Capítulo 15. Sharingan

Por la mañana, en cuanto se levantaron, volvieron a la torre de la Hokage para concretar los detalles de su plan.

Dejaron a Kotaro con su antiguo maestro de la academia Iruka-sensei, el cual se alegró enormemente de ver al pequeño y se mostró sorprendido por la presencia del Uchiha, aunque le dio la bienvenida cordialmente pensando en que a partir de ese día Naruto volvería a ser feliz, tal y como acreditaba la imborrable sonrisa que mostraba el rubio todo el tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Tsunade entraron, evidentemente, por la ventana. Taka comenzaba a preguntarse para qué tenían las puertas en Konoha si desde que habían llegado aún no habían usado ninguna.

En un rincón apartado se encontraba Itachi enfundado en una capa con la capucha cubriendo sus rasgos para ocultar su identidad en el caso de que alguien entrara por casualidad y de imprevisto.

Conversaba con Kakashi y Shizune. Al parecer, el sensei del equipo siete y el Uchiha habían sido sempais en la ANBU hace tiempo, antes de que todo sucediera, y la ayudante de la Hokage era más o menos de la misma edad que el ex Akatsuki de modo que los tres tenían temas comunes para hablar.

En el lado contrario de la sala, se hallaban convocados de pleno los ninjas de la generación de Sasuke y Naruto que miraban con suspicacia al encapuchado Itachi ya que aun no conocían su identidad.

Se hizo un tenso silencio cuando Sasuke y su grupo hicieron aparición junto a Naruto. Varios ceños se fruncieron en signo de hostilidad y todos se tensaron perceptiblemente mirando al Uchiha.

Shikamaru era el único que estaba enterado completamente de lo que ocurría, e incluso sabía que era Itachi el sujeto que tanta expectación había causado entre sus compañeros. Se adelantó unos pasos después de mirar a todos los que acompañaban a Naruto y formar un intranquilo gesto.

- Uchiha, ¿Dónde está Sakura? – increpó reclamando.

Sasuke lo miró inexpresivo. Por supuesto él no iba a contestar a una pregunta y mucho menos si provenía del Nara formulada en ese tono exigente. Compuso una mueca altiva y le mantuvo la mirada con exasperante tranquilidad.

- ¡Ne, Shikamaru! Sakura-chan vendrá en unos días – contestó Naruto suponiendo que el Uchiha no iba a abrir la boca.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está? – siguió preguntando. Estaba preocupado, se suponía que la pelirrosa tenía que volver con su hermano. Pero el único que estaba allí era el Uchiha y su extraño grupo.

- Esa es una de las razones por las que os he reunido a todos aquí – habló por fin la Hokage cortando de una vez la conversación. – Bien. Para los que no lo sepáis, Uchiha Sasuke ha sido absuelto de los cargos de traición de modo que vuelve a ser ninja de Konoha.

Una radiante sonrisa surcó el rostro de Ino, la cual miró feliz al pelinegro que parecía aburrido. Muchos relajaron la expresión tensa que habían mantenido hasta entonces.

- ¡Bien, sabía que esto no podía acabar tan mal! – se alzó la entusiasta voz de Rock Lee - ¡Bien hecho Sasuke-san!

Al momento otras exclamaciones de júbilo se elevaron por la sala. Desde luego, Kiba no podía contenerse de armar barullo e incluso Naruto, que ya estaba enterado de la noticia, comenzó a aclamar. Suigetsu por supuesto se unió encantado al grito general entre carcajadas y ante la mirada reprobadora de Karin. Cada vez le gustaba más esa aldea.

Hinata se limitó a lanzarle una tímida sonrisa a Naruto, se alegraba por él, ahora ya no estaría triste y volvería a ser el de siempre.

El resto de los shinobis como Neji y Shino, que eran tan expresivos como Sasuke, se limitaban a cruzarse de brazos e ignorar a sus compañeros, tal y como el propio Uchiha estaba haciendo.

- ¡A CALLAR! – Ordenó Tsunade e inmediatamente el silencio reino en el despacho – Como iba diciendo, Sasuke y su grupo ayudaron a Sakura a rescatar a su hermano. El niño ya está en Konoha sano y salvo – les miró amenazadora ante la posibilidad de un nuevo estallido de júbilo.

- El caso, es que no habíamos hecho pública toda la información referente al secuestro del niño. Akatsuki se lo llevó, – el ambiente distendido que había reinado hasta el momento se torno serio – ellos interpretaron una profecía que fue formulada recientemente, sobre un niño con un poder capaz de acabar con la "guerra de las nubes rojas" y llegaron a la conclusión de que se trataba de Kotaro, por eso se lo llevaron para poder usarlo en su favor.

Neji frunció el ceño e Ino se llevó una mano a la boca con sorpresa, sabía que les ocultaban algo pero nunca pensó que sería tan grave.

- Si la situación era tan grave ¿Por qué Sakura partió sola?- hablo el Hyuuga con voz susurrante.

- El Consejo se opuso, ellos querían al niño muerto – Sasuke decidió responder a la duda con esta concisa y brutal respuesta, se estaba cansando de dar tantos rodeos. Pudieron percibir un leve rastro de ira en sus palabras.

- Pero eso no puede ser…- dijo Tenten sorprendida – el Consejo tiene el deber de velar por los habitantes de Konoha igual que el Hokage.

Un bufido se oyó procedente de Taka.

- Parece que no conoces mucho a tus propios gobernantes – agregó Karin.

- Descubrimos cosas muy desagradables del Consejo, pero de eso hablaremos más adelante – declaró Tsunade – el caso es que rescataron al niño, y Danzo envió a Sai para acabar con él y Sakura, al parecer considera el poder de la profecía un arma demasiado peligrosa como para usarla, así que quiere eliminarla.

Las miradas se volvieron hacia Sai que había estado todo el rato tranquilamente recostado en la pared observándolos a todos y escuchando, formuló como siempre una de sus sonrisas en respuesta a todos los pares de ojos que lo miraba reclamando una explicación.

- Sai-baka está con nosotros – aclaró Naruto rápidamente temiendo que se lanzaran sobre el ANBU.

- Pero todo esto no nos aclara dónde está mi flor de cerezo – reclamó Lee.

El Sharingan de Sasuke coloreó sus ojos, aunque afortunadamente, sólo Kakashi se percató de ello y se guardo los comentarios ahogando una risita.

El Uchiha tomó nota mental de darle una paliza al cejotas en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

- Sakura decidió ir al Oráculo que realizó la dichosa profecía para recoger información sobre cómo usar ese poder ya que Kotaro no muestra ningún signo de habilidades especiales. – Contestó la Hokage – Tsk. Es una imprudente cabezota.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla ir, Uchiha? – preguntó Sai abandonado su papel de espectador.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y le lanzó una iracunda mirada. Bastante le había costado aceptar la idea de dejarla marchar sola, como para que ahora ese estúpido con cara de estúpido y sonrisa de estúpido viniera a decirle estupideces. Como si él mismo no se hubiera hecho esa misma pregunta durante todo el tiempo desde que la pelirrosa partió.

- No es culpa del Teme dattebayo – le defendió Naruto.

_Ah, para eso servía tener amigos, le ahorraban el tener que hablar, _pensó el Uchiha con satisfacción.

- Ya sabes cómo es Sakura-chan – prosiguió el rubio – cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

_Muy cierto, Naruto se está ganando un tazón de ramen. _Sasuke miraba con aprobación a su amigo.

- Además el Teme lo intentó, Kotaro-chan dijo que incluso pelearon.

_Oh,oh_

- Me dijo que Sasuke-teme hasta tenía arañazos en la espalda cuando salió del cuarto – concluyó solemnemente el rubio, muy orgulloso de haber demostrado la inocencia de su amigo.

_Le mataré._

Se hizo un silencio de risas contenidas y desencajadas expresiones incrédulas. Suigetsu se estaba ahogando intentando no estallar en carcajadas mientras los ojos le lagrimeaban del esfuerzo. Nadie se atrevió a mirar al Uchiha que estaba envuelto en un halo de ira homicida.

El suelo se astilló cuando Naruto impactó contra él por el golpe del Uchiha.

- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa baka?! Maldito Teme bipolar – gritó el rubio incorporándose.

- Hmp. Aprende a tener la boca cerrada, Dobe – le dijo entre dientes con el Sharingan amenazadoramente activado. _Genial, ahora todos lo sabían, adiós a la fama de frío y deshormonado vengador. _

- ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡¿Pero qué clase de ninjas sois, mocosos?! – Gruñó la Hokage - ¡estamos tratando temas importantes, no cotilleos de patio de vecinas!

Todos se cuadraron dispuestos a escuchar de nuevo a Tsunade con el mayor de los respetos. La Gondaime se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio masajeándose las sienes, tratar con esa cuadrilla de escandalosos siempre le ponía dolor de cabeza.

- Sakura volverá en unos días, fin del tema. – Les miró retándoles a hacer algún comentario – El caso es que tenemos información fiable de que Danzo planea hacerse con el poder en Konoha aprovechando el inminente ataque de Akatsuki.

Todos la miraron consternados por la terrible noticia.

- Y según lo que hemos podido averiguar esto sucederá dentro de poco, tal vez días – ignorando la sorpresa de los presentes continuó, aprovechando que estaban callados – No podremos enfrentarnos a todo a la vez, así que debemos ocuparnos del Consejo antes que nada. – Sonrió malignamente – y para eso tenemos la baza perfecta.

Hizo un gesto al encapuchado que se había colocado junto a Sasuke y Taka. Todos lo observaron curiosos, deseando saber quién se ocultaba tas la capa.

Unas manos blancas y finas se alzaron para descubrir los aristocráticos rasgos, tan parecidos a los de Sasuke, del primogénito del clan Uchiha. Les dedicó una mirada altiva, alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado socarronamente, al ver como todos se tensaban en posición defensiva e incluso sacaban algún kunai.

- ¡¿Es que ahora acogemos a criminales de rango S?! – exclamó Tenten. – ¡Él es un Akatsuki!

- Nee, Chouji – llamó Kiba susurrando – Sasuke no le está atacando. Pensaba que quería matarlo.

El Akimichi frunció el ceño percatándose de que efectivamente el Uchiha se encontraba junto a su hermano, que había vuelto a colocarse la capucha, sin la más mínima muestra de hostilidad.

- Tranquilizaos, es de los nuestros – Dijo Tsunade – Esto es lo que averiguamos…

La Hokage les contó toda la historia del clan Uchiha, la aparente traición de Itachi y la manipulación de Danzo. Cuando terminó todos tenían un nudo en la garganta, Ino lloraba e Hinata no estaba muy lejos de hacerlo.

- Todo eso es suficiente para condenar a Danzo por traición – sentenció Neji.

- Tenemos que hacer una acusación pública y presentar unas pruebas de las que no quepa ninguna duda – dijo Kakashi apartando la vista de su Icha Icha. – si dejamos alguna fisura se volverán contra nosotros.

- Necesitaremos el apoyo de los clanes – dijo la Hokage pensativa – Neji, ¿puedes hablar en representación de los Hyuuga?

- Hinata- sama es de la rama principal – declaró el muchacho.

- N–Neji-san cuenta con la total confianza del clan – se apresuró a aclarar Hinata.

- Shikamaru, ¿el clan Nara nos apoyará? – el ninja asintió con pereza murmurando _problemático._

- ¿Kiba?

- Iré a buscar a mi madre. Pero, la lealtad de los clanes está con la Hokage y con Konoha. No creo que necesite preguntarse – aclaró el Inuzuka acompañado por un ladrido de Akamaru.

El resto de los presentes pertenecientes a clanes asintieron corroborando las palabras de Kiba y se dispusieron a ir a buscar a los líderes familiares.

- Tsk. No les digáis que vengan, si empezamos a reunir a los cabezas de los clanes resultará muy sospechoso. Por eso os he convocado a vosotros, eso no llama tanto la atención y más con la vuelta de Sasuke – frunció el ceño concentrándose – planteadles la situación y volved con la respuesta. Ahora largaos.

**********************

La noticia de la vuelta de Sasuke había corrido como la pólvora por toda la villa.

Mientras caminaban hacia el Ichiraku para comer, las miradas cautelosas se dirigían al Uchiha cuando pasaban y varios murmullos se oían al verlo. Él por su parte, hacía oídos sordos y caminaba con la cabeza alzada como si fuera el dueño de la calle.

- ¡Ramen! – exclamó el rubio abalanzándose sobre el tazón humeante que acababan de colocar frente a él.

Taka miró como el chico engullía el plato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y pedía otro que seguramente desaparecería igual de rápido. Sasuke y Kakashi no estaban en absoluto sorprendidos por este comportamiento. Naruto no sería Naruto si no se atragantara a ramen siempre que tenía oportunidad.

- Teme, luego vamos a entrenar. Los demás aun estarán hablando con la vieja – propuso el rubio entre un tazón y el siguiente.

- No sé, Dobe – contestó distraído – no quiero dormir otra noche en tu maloliente madriguera, tenemos que buscar sitio.

- ¡Mi casa no está tan sucia, dattebayo! – Protestó – es solo que le falta un poco de orden.

- Tu definición de "un poco" es bastante indulgente, usuratonkachi – replicó el Uchiha con una media sonrisa. Había echado de menos molestar al Dobe.

- ¡Y la tuya demasiado estricta, amargado! – gritó el rubio exaltado.

- ¿Por qué no os quedáis en casa de Sakura? Es bastante grande – interrumpió Kakashi antes de que se enzarzaran en su habitual bucle de insultos.

- Sakura no está – respondió Sasuke duramente. No le hacía gracia que le recordaran constantemente a la pelirrosa, cada vez que oía su nombre le asaltaba una sensación de desagradable desazón por su ausencia.

- Nee Sasuke, estoy seguro de que a ella no le importará. – dijo Suigetsu lanzándole una mirada significativa acompañada de una picara sonrisa.

- Además alguien tiene que cuidar del renacuajo, no podemos dejarle siempre con el tipo de la academia – añadió Karin que se metería debajo de un puente antes que volver a entrar en "tugurio Uzumaki".

- No sé, no creo que a Sakura-chan le guste tener al Teme husmeando en sus cosas – repuso Naruto contrariado.

- Yo no soy como tú, Dobe – contestó ofendido el Uchiha.

- Más quisieras, Teme – respondió el rubio acalorado – cuando Sakura-chan vuelva a rasguñarte la espalda por entrar en su casa no te quejes… -

Naruto se quedó pensativo, como si algo le estuviera rondando el cerebro y no terminara de saber qué era.

- …Rasguñarte la espalda… - repitió entrecerrando los ojos concentrado -… ¿Dónde he oído yo eso antes?

Kakashi abrió su libro pervertido y se lo puso a Naruto abierto bajo las narices señalándole una frase.

- Cuarto tomo del Icha Icha Paradise, capítulo cinco, párrafo tres…Y ella le rasguñó la espalda gritando su nombre…- recitó el sensei con reverencia como si fuera un texto sagrado.

En un rápido movimiento el rubio saco de su propio bolsillo otro ejemplar del Icha Icha que abrió desaforadamente pasando las hojas como si buscara algo.

- …A cualquier persona pudo parecerle una pelea, por los golpes que se oían… - Naruto leyó otro párrafo del explicito libro abriendo mucho los ojos al comprender.

- ¡TEME! – gritó rojo de ira volviéndose hacia el Uchiha.

Pero para frustración del ninja rubio su amigo se había esfumado y sólo se encontró con los rostros burlones de Taka.

Estos observaban intrigados, aquellos libros que alumno y sensei habían tratado con tal reverencia como si se tratara de preciados códices, pero al ver la portada se dieron cuenta alarmados de que se trataba de libros para pervertidos. Los miraron con un tic en la ceja. Desde luego aquellos que hablaban con respeto de la grandeza y gloria de los ninjas de Konoha no había estado jamás en la villa viéndolos en su día a día.

- ¡TEME VUELVE AQUÍ! – Continuaba gritando Naruto – ¡eres un maldito pervertido!

******************************

Finalmente habían accedido a hospedarse en la casa Haruno, ya que el niño tenía sus cosas allí y ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de volver a dormir con Naruto.

El rubio por su parte había olvidado su rabieta después de gritar un poco y estaba junto a Sasuke entreteniendo a Kotaro con alguna de sus historias llenas de "dattebayo", mientras Kakashi abría la puerta con la llave que la pelirrosa le había dejado al marcharse.

- ¿Y por qué Sakura-chan te dejó a ti una llave de su casa y a mí no? – se quejó contrariado el rubio.

- Porque entonces habría acabado siendo una pocilga como la tuya, Dobe – le contestó el Uchiha con una sonrisa socarrona.

El ninja iba a contestar con uno de sus acostumbrados gritos cuando el sensei abrió por fin la puerta haciéndolos pasar al interior.

El aroma de Sakura golpeó a Sasuke haciéndolo respirar hondo, no sabía cómo iba a poder dormir allí sabiendo que ella estaba lejos. Observó la casa con curiosidad, no era tan grande como la mansión Uchiha evidentemente. Se trataba de una casa normal, lo suficiente para que una familia viviera en ella cómodamente.

Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos claros que captaban la luz dándole al lugar un aire alegre y fresco con un toque elegante y sencillo, muy Sakura. Sobre una estantería pudo observar unas fotos que mostraban a la pelirrosa con su familia, eran de hace tiempo cuando Kotaro era aún un bebé, también había otras con su maestra, con Naruto, incluso él mismo salía en más de una. Parecía que la ojijade había querido forrar la estantería de fotografías.

- Mi onee-san decía que había que conservar siempre bonitos recuerdos para ahuyentar la tristeza – comentó el pequeño Haruno sonriente, al ver que Sasuke miraba las fotografías con curiosidad.

El Uchiha pensó que en ese caso, Sakura había intentado ahuyentar mucha tristeza ya que podrían empapelar un cuarto entero con ellas.

- ¿Este es Sasuke-kun de pequeño? – dijo Karin emocionada mientras sostenía una foto en la que salía él sonriendo de medio lado con arrogancia mientras Naruto le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y al otro lado Sakura sonreía feliz.

Sasuke recordaba ese día, a Kakashi se le ocurrió la feliz idea de llevar una cámara a una sencilla misión de rango D y se dedicó a inmortalizar todos los momentos que pudo. Seguramente en esos estantes habría más fotos que el sensei realizó en la "excursión" sin que ni siquiera posaran para ello. Recorrió las demás con la vista y reparó en que efectivamente había más. Naruto cayéndose al río. Sakura golpeando a Naruto. Él golpeando a Naruto. Ambos golpeando a Naruto. _Sí, fue un buen día_ pensó.

La risa de Karin interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Pero qué le pasó en el pelo? – Dijo señalando una foto de Sakura en los exámenes para chunnin – parece que se lo haya cortado a sí misma – comentó burlona.

- Eso fue lo que pasó – contestó Kakashi sonriente – un enemigo la agarró del pelo para inmovilizarla mientras atacaban a sus compañeros heridos, Sakura se cortó el pelo con su propio kunai para liberarse y defenderlos. – terminó con tono alegre.

Suigetsu soltó una carcajada mirando a la pelirroja que se acariciaba con mimo la melena, poniendo cara de horror ante la perspectiva de que alguien pudiera dañar su propio cabello voluntariamente.

Sasuke echó un vistazo a su alrededor. A pesar de que la casa había estado deshabitada durante meses, no lo parecía. Todo estaba limpio, tal vez una ligera capa de polvo se adivinara sobre los muebles, pero por lo demás daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento la pelirrosa saldría de la cocina anunciando que la merienda estaba lista con una sonrisa. Por desgracia eso no ocurrió.

De pronto el sonido de una fuerte explosión hizo temblar los cimientos. Naruto, que había acompañado a Kotaro a su habitación para dejar sus cosas, volvió corriendo rápidamente

- ¿Pero qué demonios ha sido eso? – exclamó Suigetsu aturdido.

Otra explosión siguió a la primera precediendo al eco de algo derrumbándose y fuertes gritos.

- Creo que se Akatsuki se ha adelantado a nuestros planes – dijo seriamente Kakashi. Todos compusieron una expresión de horror y Kotaro se abrazó a la pierna de Juugo buscando protección.

- Dobe – llamó Sasuke volviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia el rubio. Este asintió con la cabeza sabiendo lo que el pelinegro quería decirle, y ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida con semblante serio.

- Proteged al niño – ordenó el Uchiha a su grupo apenas volviendo la cara.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos desaparecieron de un salto corriendo por los tejados de las casas como flechas, en la dirección en la que el humo se alzaba sobre la muralla de la villa.

Kakashi se preparó para salir hacia el despacho de Tsunade para informarse de la situación.

- Llevadlo con Iruka a la academia, él se ocupara de ponerlo a salvo junto con los demás niños y civiles – les aconsejó antes de desaparecer en un una de sus acostumbradas nubes de humo.

************************

Desde hacía rato había comenzado a llover, el cielo estaba encapotado por unas grises nubes perladas que hacían que la luz del sol llegase mortecina a través de ellas.

Habían retrocedido hasta casi el centro de la aldea, los ninjas de la lluvia y los subordinados de Akatsuki parecían no acabarse nunca. Las invocaciones de los enemigos destrozaban todo a su paso.

Naruto y Sasuke peleaban hombro con hombro como en los viejos tiempos, cubriéndose la espalda mutuamente y atacando sin descanso. A pesar del tiempo que estuvieron separados la compenetración entre ellos seguía intacta, jamás se había visto un par de guerreros tan coordinados y letales como ellos, parecía que se leían el pensamiento.

En esos momentos, se encontraban luchando espalda contra espalda en medio de un circulo de enemigos. Estaban cubiertos de sangre, tanto propia como ajena, sus ropas tenían desgarrones y las gotas mezcladas de sudor y lluvia, bajaban por sus rostros arrastrando la suciedad de la pelea. Respirando agitadamente por el cansancio Sasuke movió su katana rápidamente haciendo que los ninjas a su alrededor se desplomaran.

Los demás tampoco estaban en mejores condiciones, todos los chunnins, jouunins e incluso gennins de Konoha defendían su villa con uñas y dientes. Los clanes hicieron su aparición tumbando a una buena cantidad de enemigos con sus técnicas. Pero aunque pudieran librarse de los subordinados, los Akatsuki con sus capas de nubes rojas avanzaban imparablemente dejando la muerte a su paso.

- ¡LEE! – Gritó la voz de Tenten al ver como su compañero era lanzado contra una pared con una fuerza brutal - ¡NEJI! ¡Ven rápido! – llamó con desesperación mientras corría por encima del barro hacia el ninja herido que estaba inconsciente con varios escombros sobre él.

El Hyuuga se volvió con rapidez y frunció el ceño al ver a sus compañeros de equipo. Tenten intentaba despertar a Lee angustiada mientras le llamaba para que la ayudase. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el muchacho se lanzó hacia ellos y les cubrió de la lluvia de shurikens que caía sobre ellos con su Hakkeshō Kaiten.

Se giró preocupado hacia Lee, seguía inconsciente. Con un rápido movimiento le agarró por el brazo echándoselo a los hombros.

- Tenemos que sacarle de aquí – dijo dirigiéndose a la kunoichi y comenzando a andar entre las ruinas y el lodazal en el que se había convertido la calle, esquivando los kunais enemigos y las explosiones.

- Hay que buscar a Ino, ella es médico – sugirió Tenten lanzando sus armas para cubrirle las espaldas a Neji. Este activó Byakugan buscando a la medic-nin.

Kakashi y Gai colaboraban luchando sobre los tejados para derrotar a Zetsu, el Akatsuki planta, que había conseguido llegar hasta ellos y estaba causando estragos en sus filas. Ambos peleaban fieramente con rápidos movimientos aunque, por los rasguños que ambos presentaban, estaba siendo una reñida lucha.

Hinata estaba en medio del campo de batalla entre una mezcla de barro y sangre, buscando heridos para sacarlos de allí y poder curarlos. Divisó entre el tumulto de explosiones y ataques como Akamaru ladraba fuertemente protegiendo algo que se encontraba agazapado en el suelo retorciéndose e intentando incorporarse.

- ¡KIBA! – gritó la kunoichi con su débil voz que quedó ahogada por el derrumbe de un edificio próximo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó corriendo hacia él esquivando los escombros con sus ágiles movimientos de bailarina sin importarle los estallidos cercanos ni las rocas que llovían del cielo.

Se quedó paralizada cuando al alzar la cabeza vio un gran pedrusco que se abatía sobre ella, en el último momento un enjambre de bichos desvió el proyectil salvándola. Giró la cara para ver cómo Shino le hacía señas indicando que se apresurara, tenía la ropa rasgada y las gafas torcidas.

Sin perder tiempo la medic-nin recorrió el tramo que la separaba del herido y comenzó a emanar chakra sobre los profundos arañazos de su torso mientras Akamaru y Shino les cubrían.

*************************

De pronto, el ruido de estallidos sonó amortiguado , como si le hubieran bajado el volumen a todo, al menos eso fue lo que les pareció a Sasuke y Naruto cuando todos los ninjas que los atacaban se dispersaron y pudieron observar una figura enmascarada que avanzaba con paso firme hacia ellos. Las peleas de alrededor cesaron y sólo podía oírse el tenue sonido de la lluvia que caía chispeante sobre ellos.

_Uchiha Madara_ pensaron los dos a un tiempo.

El pelinegro se colocó delante de su amigo con su Sharingan rodando amenazador. Sabía de buena mano que los Akatsuki buscaban jinnchurikis, y por Kami juraba que no tocaría al Kyuubi.

Madara se detuvo a escasos metros de ellos y les miró comenzando a reír burlonamente.

- Que patéticos resultáis – espetó detrás de la máscara con su áspera voz – ¿crees en serio que tienes una oportunidad contra mí? – volvió a carcajearse con desdén. – no eres más que un lastimoso intento de Uchiha.

Por toda respuesta Sasuke ladeó su katana y tensó los hombros preparándose para el ataque. Naruto frunció el ceño y se colocó a su lado en posición defensiva.

- ¿No vais a huir? – Comentó el Akatsuki haciéndose el sorprendido – Ella sí que lo intentó – dijo misteriosamente componiendo una sonrisa macabra.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos con recelo y una desagradable sensación se asentó en su estómago, por su cabeza una idea intentó formarse pero él la rechazó incluso antes de ponerle nombre.

- Aunque eso no le sirvió de nada desde luego, nadie escapa de mí.

- ¿De qué está hablando este asqueroso? – preguntó Naruto rígidamente.

- Ni siquiera me vio llegar ¿sabes?, que jovencita tan descuidada. – Rió – Realmente tenía bonitos ojos, se abrieron de par en par cuando me reconoció, demasiado tarde – añadió con fingida lástima.

-… …- Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. _No, no, no_. Era lo único que le martilleaba la cabeza.

- Me gustaría decir que te dedicó unas últimas palabras Sasuke-kun, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciarlas ya tenía mi katana atravesando su corazón – le lanzó algo plateado – creo que esto es tuyo.

El muchacho lo atrapó con su mano libre y contempló como brillaba el dije del clan Uchiha cubierto por sangre seca. Lo apretó en su mano hasta hacerse daño.

…_te ofrezco un pacto, Uchiha…_

…_Sasuke-kun ¿sigues enfadado?..._

…_quiero que sepas que te amo…siempre te he amado…_

…_jajaja despierta Sasuke, ya es de día…_

Los recuerdos pasaban ante sus ojos, tan reales como si los estuviera viviendo de nuevo. Podía oír la risa de Sakura retumbándole en los oídos cuando le despertó una mañana rodando sobre él hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo.

… _Ni con un ejército lograrán separarme de ti…_

Mentira

…_Volveré…_

Mentira

…_Nos veremos en Konoha y estaremos todos juntos…_

Mentira

…_Te quiero…_

- Sakura…- pronunció con la voz estrangulada.

- No – susurró Naruto a su lado lanzando después un grito de desgarrador dolor, se encogió sobre sí mismo intentando contener al Kyuubi que amenazaba con manifestarse debido a su rabia.

- ¿Así se llamaba esa estúpida? – escupió Madara con desprecio – no sufras, pronto estarás con ella.

De pronto todos los presentes comprendieron de qué estaba hablando el líder de Akatsuki. Acababa de decir que había matado a la Flor de Konoha, un peso se extendió en todos los corazones, todos conocían a la kunoichi del equipo siete, a todos les había dedicado una de sus inolvidables sonrisas y les había curado cuando estaban heridos o enfermos.

El cielo tronó con fuerza llorando la perdida de la villa.

Sasuke alzó los ojos rojos del Sharingan que destilaban el odio y la furia de una bestia herida, tan terrible era la fría cólera de su mirada que Madara retrocedió un paso involuntariamente.

El viento le agitaba los cabellos haciendo que le golpearan el rostro que mostraba unas facciones de piedra, la luz proyectaba sombras a su alrededor creando la ilusión de unas alas negras, parecía un ángel de la muerte, hermoso y terrible. Sólo sus ojos mostraban la ira, el dolor y la sed de sangre que recorrían sus venas. Tanto era su odio en ese momento que el sello maldito se vio colapsado y no se activó.

Avanzó sosteniendo su katana y con un rápido y certero movimiento atacó al fundador del clan, este retrocedió y devolvió el ataque, se enzarzaron en una lucha encarnizada.

Sasuke se movía con el único pensamiento de destrozar a ese malnacido, lo que quería era desmembrar cada parte de su ser y luego seguir arrasando hasta que nada quedara a su alrededor, nada que le recordara el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Sólo abandonarse al sedante poder que la violencia ejercía en su angustia.

Su cabeza ni siquiera formaba ideas lógicas, solo oía su propia voz canturrear burlona…_es culpa tuya…te empeñaste en ser feliz y mira lo que pasó…los Uchiha destrozan todo lo que tocan…es culpa tuya…debiste acompañarla, protegerla… _la voz se iba volviendo cada vez más amarga y agresiva_…tú culpa…está muerta y es sólo ¡culpa tuya!..._ su subconsciente gritó de agonía, siempre supo que terminaría volviéndose loco, su alma ya había soportado demasiado dolor para continuar cuerdo. Pero si ya nada existía para él, al menos se encargaría de que Madara le acompañara al infierno.

Mientras ellos luchaban, Naruto se retorcía cuando la tercera cola surgió burbujeante rindiéndose al dolor de la pérdida y a la ira de la venganza.

Sasuke consiguió colar el filo de su arma en un flanco desprotegido, pero cuando pensaba que esta se clavaría provocando una grave herida, la hoja atravesó a su oponente como si no fuera corpóreo.

Madara se desvaneció en una nube de humo negro y apareció de nuevo a la espalda del pelinegro que abrió los ojos con sorpresa, lanzándole contra un edificio medio derruido con un fuerte golpe que hizo que el suelo se estremeciera.

En ese momento, Naruto se lanzó hacia él con la fuerza de las cuatro colas de Kyuubi que mostraba, intentó desgarrarle con odio haciendo que el suelo se agrietara. El Akatsuki se limitó a mirarlo con el Sharingan y haciendo gala del Mangekyō Sharingan frenó al biju provocando que su poder retrocediera dentro del jinchuuriki, para después lanzar al rubio confuso y herido contra el mismo hueco que Sasuke había hecho en la pared y contra el que se apoyaba para levantarse, haciendo que el pelinegro cayera de nuevo por el impacto.

- Esto ya no me divierte, sois demasiado fáciles de matar – espetó con desdén – creo que esto se acaba aquí.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo una voz.

Acercándose lentamente pudieron ver una delicada figura que caminaba con calma entre los charcos y cascotes, una capa blanca cubría sus rasgos con una capucha ancha.

Alzó la cabeza y unos ojos rojos quedaron a la vista de todos. Madara soltó un bufido. ¿A cuántos Uchiha tendría que matar para que le dejaran en paz? Pero sólo quedaban dos y esa figura no pertenecía a Itachi, parecía…

Con un diestro movimiento la figura de ojos rojos se arrancó la capa dejando que un único rayo de sol que se filtraba entre las nubes iluminara su rosada melena.

Sasuke se había puesto en pie y sostenía a Naruto que se apoyaba en su hombro, observó a la kunoichi con una mezcla de intensas emociones, alivio, alegría y… ¿eso era el Sharingan?

- Teme – llamó el rubio medio tosiendo - ¿desde cuándo Sakura-chan tiene Sharingan?

_De la primavera nacerá el último de una estirpe diezmada,_

_por sus ojos será reconocido aquel que desde sus inicios tendrá el poder de acabar con la guerra de las nubes rojas._

La pelirrosa posó una mano en su vientre y sonrió. Desvió su mirada hacia Madara imprimiendo un desafío en el extraño Sharingan, con el dibujo de una trinqueta, que giraba en sus ojos.

_

* * *

_

_Hola!!!! Bueno, bueno espero que vuestros instintos asesinos hayan quedado apaciguados con esto ¿no? ¿ya no queréis matarme? jejeje_

_Por supuesto que no iba a matar a mi querida Sakura-chan, soy mala pero tengo mi corazoncito jeje muchas ya lo suponíais, ahora solo queda explicar cómo es posible que esté viva ya que como muy bien apuntó nuestra observadora Tsunade25 no es posible engañar así como así al Sharingan de Uchiha Madara, las ilusiones no lo engañan, bueno eso es algo que se desvelará en el próximo capítulo._

_Y ¡Sakura tiene Sharingan! Y encima con un extraño dibujo, para las que no sepáis lo que es una trinqueta, es el símbolo de la serie Embrujadas, bueno supongo que si todavía no os lo imagináis podéis mirarlo en google. _

_¿Ya habéis descifrado la profecía? Jeje, si no es así todo se explicará en el siguiente capítulo. Le mando un beso a _aiko amitie _que me mandó su teoría sobre la profecía y acertó, muchas gracias por no desvelarlo._

_Espero que en las escenas del ataque de Akatsuki haya reflejado bien el caos que reina en la aldea, explosiones, barro, gritos…_

_Una cosa por aclarar, la escena en la que Hinata ayuda a Kiba no es un Kibahina ni nada así, solo quería mostrar la unión de los equipos y la amistad entre ellos._

_Bueno como siempre muchas gracias por todos los reviews, incluso por las amenazas jeje yo también me las habría mandado. Espero que el anterior capítulo no os desilusionara demasiado y sigáis acompañándome hasta el final, os lo agradezco mucho y siempre espero vuestros reviews aunque de vez en cuando me critiquéis como en el último capi me gusta oír todas las opiniones pues eso sirve para mejorar. De todos modos, muchisimas gracias a las que me mandasteis vuestro apoyo cuando me volví tan mala jeje me hizo muy feliz que siguierais creyendo en mí :D Sois una gente estupenda._

_Mil besos Ela_


	16. Profecía

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El Pacto**

Capitulo 16. Profecía

_Con un diestro movimiento la figura de ojos rojos se arrancó la capa dejando que un único rayo de sol que se filtraba entre las nubes iluminara su pelirrosa melena._

Madara observó como esa estúpida regresada de los muertos avanzaba hacia él con una sonrisa prepotente y con sus ojos portando el Sharingan. ¿Cómo es posible? Ella no es Uchiha, no podía tener su técnica de sangre.

- ¿No debe una persona permanecer muerta cuando se la mata? – comentó el Akatsuki.

- Eso es algo hipócrita ¿no crees? – Respondió ella en tono burlón con una ceja alzada – jamás me mataste Uchiha Madara, ni siquiera llegaste a rozarme.

---_Flash Back---_

_Se disponía a descender cuando la misma neblina que parecía tapizar el suelo se alzó en torno a ella envolviéndola, giró sobre sí misma y observó una figura acercándose._

_Se tensó instintivamente, pero el chakra que percibió no era hostil, era una energía armoniosa y agradable, como un tibio rayo de la luz de la luna. _

_A través de la niebla apareció una mujer envuelta en una blanca túnica con ribetes plateados, sus cabellos eran plateados también, e incluso sus ojos tenían ese tono argénteo que la hacía parecer ciega. No obstante, parecía ver muy bien ya que se detuvo frente a Sakura mirándola complacida. Era una mujer mayor, pero no tenía ninguna arruga, su rostro aparentaba ser de mármol, sin embargo, sus ojos daban la impresión de haber visto pasar generaciones enteras._

_- Sabía que vendrías – le dijo con una voz suave y aterciopelada – rápido pequeña, no tenemos mucho tiempo._

_Sakura la miró sin comprender. La mujer hizo un delicado gesto con la mano, y la neblina se alzó en un túmulo al lado de la pelirrosa, tornándose más densa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la muchacha se encontró mirando una copia exacta de sí misma._

_- Debes ponerle tu medallón – pidió la extraña._

_Los dedos de la kunoichi se cerraron en torno al dije del clan Uchiha, no se separaría tan fácilmente del regalo de Sasuke._

_- Él lo tomará, es la única manera de que crea que eres tú – explicó – ya he visto este momento en mis sueños._

_- ¿Q-Quien es usted? – preguntó Sakura recuperando la voz vacilantemente._

_- Soy lo que has venido a buscar, Kumo la sacerdotisa del Oráculo – sonrió amablemente – y tú eres Haruno Sakura, la que logrará cumplir la profecía._

_- Yo no…_

_- Rápido ya viene – la apremió la sacerdotisa. Tomó el dije de la mano de Sakura y se lo colocó a su doble, que se adelantó entre la niebla._

_- De modo que tú eres la zorra entrometida que ha estado entorpeciéndome – les llegó una áspera voz._

_- ¿De verdad creías que ibas a sobrevivir a todo esto? - la voz seguía hablando. La pelirrosa se removió nerviosa intentando no hacer ningún ruido, había reconocido al líder de Akatsuki entre las espesas nubes, y vio como se acercaba a su clon que parecía paralizado._

– _Sé que Sasuke ha mostrado interés en ti, pero jamás permitiré que te mezcles con el clan, no eres digna de la sangre de los Uchiha._

_Sakura frunció el ceño, ¿cómo se atrevía a despreciarla de ese modo?_

_- Tranquila, tu amante pronto se reunirá contigo en el más allá – le vio alzar su katana – si hubieras sido más lista, habrías podido morir junto a todos los tuyos mañana en Konoha, lástima, ahora tendrás que esperarles._

_A medida que pronunciaba esas palabras, la auténtica Sakura comenzaba a angustiarse. Estaba diciendo que iba a matar a Sasuke, no, eso no lo permitiría. Es más, acababa de decir que mañana atacaría Konoha. La desesperación se apoderó de ella, todas las personas que quería estaban en la villa pensando que el ataque aun tardaría. Tenía que avisarles._

_La katana de Madara atravesó el cuerpo del clon. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa, el clon no se desvaneció sino que gritó y sangró como si fuera real. La pelirrosa observaba la escena aturdida, acababa de ver su propia muerte y eso no era algo fácil de asimilar aunque fuera una ilusión._

_- Es un insulto que tú portes el emblema de mi clan, aunque sea en tu tumba. _

_Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Sakura, odiaba a ese hombre. Juró que si le tocaba un solo pelo a Sasuke o Naruto le mataría, no sabía cómo, pero encontraría el modo de mandarle al infierno del que había salido aunque le costase la vida._

_Observó como el Uchiha desaparecía con un crepitante fuego llevándose el medallón de Sasuke con él. Se volvió hacia la sacerdotisa que contemplaba el cuerpo caído de la falsa Sakura con tristeza._

_- ¿Cómo…_

_- ¿Cómo lo sabía? – Completó Kumo sonriéndole afectuosamente – Vi que esto pasaría, soy la sacerdotisa de Suichi y sé muchas cosas. Igual que sabía que vendrías a verme y porque._

_- Entonces ¿puede decirme que significa realmente su profecía? – preguntó con la desesperación pintada en la mirada._

_La sacerdotisa la miró con sus brillantes ojos por unos instantes, y después sonrió asintiendo satisfecha._

_- Sígueme._

_Con un movimiento de su mano el clon de Sakura se volvió niebla de nuevo. Ambas descendieron por el valle._

_Cuando llegaron al templo de plata y mármol nacarado, Kumo le trajo un té y se sentaron en una cómoda sala llena de almohadones bordados con hilo de oro y plata._

_- Debo darme prisa. Madara va a atacar Konoha mañana – se lamentó con aprensión la pelirrosa._

_- Tranquila, aun no es tarde. Desesperarte no te hará bien – contestó la sacerdotisa calmadamente. La observó con ojos tiernos – eres tan joven – murmuró._

_- He venido para que me diga si es realmente mi hermano Kotaro quien tiene el poder de la profecía y como se usa – soltó rápidamente la kunoichi._

_- De la primavera nacerá el último de una estirpe diezmada, por sus ojos será reconocido aquel que desde sus inicios tendrá el poder de acabar con la guerra de las nubes rojas. – Recitó sonriendo – ahí está tu respuesta si pones atención._

_La pelirrosa frunció el ceño. Eso ya lo sabía, necesitaba nueva información y esa mujer no paraba de hacerle perder el tiempo pensó con impaciencia._

_- Entonces sí se refiere a mi hermano ¿no? Él es el último en llegar a la familia, nacido de la primavera, mi madre que era una Haruno._

_- ¿Lo era? – Preguntó amablemente – pensé que tu padre era quien se apellidaba Haruno._

_-… Mi madre tomó su apellido al casarse – razonó la muchacha – entonces no es Kotaro el niño del poder – suspiró con alivio._

_- No – concedió Kumo._

_- Entonces ¿Quién? ¿Quién es? – Preguntó desesperada – debemos encontrarle, ya no hay tiempo._

_- Él nacerá de la primavera, Haruno Sakura – respondió con su voz cantarina._

_- Mire, no tenemos tiempo para acertijos…- de pronto una idea pasó por su cabeza -…nacerá… ¿eso quiere decir que no ha nacido aun?_

_- Está en camino – dijo mirándola inquisitivamente – el último de una estirpe diezmada…con ojos especiales – completó en un susurro._

_Sakura palideció de pronto._

_- Un Uchiha – murmuró, y Kumo sonrió con aprobación – uno que aun no ha nacido… - abrió sus ojos al máximo – y que nacerá de la primavera…Haruno._

_La pelirrosa recordó de pronto, las nauseas que había tenido esa mañana. Ella las había atribuido a la mala comida de la posada pero ahora que lo pensaba…_

_Todo comenzó a darle vueltas, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando. Su respiración se aceleró y miró a la sacerdotisa esperando que ella se lo negara._

_- Mi pequeña niña, lo que piensas es cierto – la abrazó para reconfortarla – llevas en el vientre a un Uchiha con el poder para acabar con la guerra de las nubes rojas._

_- Pero yo…no puedo…- las lágrimas se le escaparon. Era demasiado joven para ser madre, ya sabía que en el mundo ninja se vivía más rápido, pero ella aun no estaba preparada para eso._

_- Cariño se que tienes miedo – la consoló Kumo – pero tienes que ser fuerte._

_- Yo…no estoy preparada para esto – confesó asustada._

_- Pero tú llevas cuidando de tu hermano como una madre durante cinco años, sé que podrás hacerlo – la animó la mujer – tú no eres de las que se rinden, por eso Sasuke te eligió, por eso Itachi confió en ti, por eso Madara trató de eliminarte con tanto ahínco. Eres fuerte Sakura, la única que se cree débil eres tú misma. _

_La pelirrosa se acarició el vientre con cariño mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con la otra mano. Kumo tenía razón, había demostrado que era fuerte y lo seguiría siendo. Les protegería a todos, a su familia, pensó feliz en el niño fruto del amor que Sasuke y ella se tenían y sonrió cálidamente._

_- Pero necesitamos el poder ahora, no podemos esperar a que nazca, aun tardará unos ocho meses – recordó Sakura mirando a la sacerdotisa, confundida._

_- Oh, pero el poder ya está en su sangre – respondió sin perder la sonrisa - … y por ahora su sangre… es la tuya. Él te prestará su poder y yo te llevaré a Konoha con mi portal, llegarás a tiempo._

_- Una última pregunta, ¿Cómo conseguiste engañar a Madara? – Preguntó con curiosidad – He visto a Sasuke reconocer clones con su Sharingan sin ningún problema, los ojos de los Uchiha pueden distinguir el color del chakra, ven a través de los gennjutsus._

_Kumo rió levemente con su cristalina voz._

_- El poder de este oráculo no proviene del chakra, es más antiguo que los ninjutsus…proviene de la misma Tierra, por eso Uchiha Madara no pudo distinguirlo, la propia aura de este lugar le rechaza.- la sacerdotisa le sonrió con cariño - Ahora vamos, debemos prepararlo todo. _

_Sakura compuso una mirada de determinación y una salvaje sonrisa mientras su mano reposaba sobre su abdomen, aun plano._

_---Fin del Flash Back---_

- Poco importa que no consiguiera matarte, ahora no escaparás – pronunció con desdén.

Sakura enfocó sus ojos haciendo rodar su Sharingan y Madara no pudo dar un paso más.

- ¿Dónde conseguiste esos ojos, ramera? – preguntó irritado intentando avanzar.

- Dijiste que no era digna de la sangre Uchiha, me parece que te equivocaste – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Madara estaba furioso, ahora recordaba que la muchacha había hecho un amago tocándose el abdomen cuando llegó, ató cabos y la conclusión no le gustó.

- No lo permitiré, ese bastardo morirá contigo – espetó con ira.

De pronto, pareció libre para poder moverse de nuevo y avanzó hacia Sakura, la cual no se movió ni un milímetro, con intención de atacarla.

Un par de metros antes de alcanzarla, una figura pelinegra y de ojos rojos se atravesó en el camino asestando un puñetazo que lanzó para atrás al líder de Akatsuki. Sakura reconoció la espalda de Itachi, que era quien había interceptado el ataque. Al mismo tiempo que el mayor de los Uchiha repelía a Madara, otro par de brazos envolvieron a la kunoichi interponiendo su cuerpo entre la pelea y ella.

- ¿Estás loca? – preguntó la voz de Sasuke en su oído mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

- No dudarías de que iba a volver ¿verdad? – preguntó la pelirrosa mirándolo a los ojos y enarcando una ceja.

- Ni por un segundo – mintió él.

- Eres un grandísimo mentiroso, Uchiha – contestó con una media sonrisa.

Sasuke continuaba abrazándola y acariciando su rostro como si quisiera aprendérselo de memoria, la miraba con toda la angustia y desesperación que había sentido al pensar que no volvería a verla. Porque en ese momento, no le importaba que todos pudieran ver que Sasuke-cubo de hielo-Uchiha necesitaba a alguien. Sí, lo admitía, el frío vengador necesitaba con toda su alma a esa molesta mota rosa que había entrado en su corazón rompiendo todas las barreras que había construido en torno a él.

- No vuelvas a irte – le dijo con voz estrangulada escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y aspirando el aroma de su cabello. _Kami gracias._ No quería ni pensar en lo que habría sido de él si llegaba a pasarle algo a la pelirrosa. No volvería a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño.

Ella le abrazaba hundiendo los dedos en las hebras azabaches de Sasuke. Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

- ¿Sharingan? – preguntó señalando sus ojos con la cabeza.

Ella sonrió radiante.

- Es prestado. Larga historia, te lo contaré después.

- Desde luego – contestó él esbozando una de sus medias sonrisas, y con un movimiento de mano le pasó una cadena plateada por el cuello, era el dije que Madara le había quitado.

Sasuke se volvió hacia Itachi que seguía dándoles la espalda en posición defensiva mirando al fundador del clan.

- ¿Dónde se supone que estabas? – preguntó acercándose a su altura.

- Tsk. Raíz nos dio problemas – dijo Itachi sin volverse – Tsunade sigue peleando con ellos y Hebi está con Kotaro, se quedaron a protegerle hasta que estuviera en el refugio con los otros niños.

- Hmp – Sasuke asintió - ¿Cómo pudiste golpear a Madara? Cuando yo luche contra él no era corpóreo.

Se oyó una risa tras ellos y Sakura avanzó, con su Sharingan enfocando al Akatsuki, hasta situarse entre ambos hermanos.

- Ahora es sólido y no puede usar el Mangekyō – dijo sonriendo altivamente. La pelirrosa se veía cansada. Seguramente el uso de esos ojos le consumía mucho chakra, pudieron observar el sudor que perlaba su frente.

- Maldita zorra – oyeron maldecir a Madara mientras la miraba con odio.

La expresión de Sakura se torno seria y frunció levemente el ceño.

- Matadle – dijo llanamente.

Y como si hubieran estado esperando una señal, se lanzaron a la batalla contra el fundador del clan, haciendo que el viento ondeara los cabellos de la kunoichi al moverse por su lado rápidamente.

Se desató una reñida pelea, puede que Madara ya no fuera invencible como un rato antes, pero no por ello dejaba de ser un formidable adversario y repelía los ataques de los hermanos Uchiha con rapidez y agilidad.

Hinata se había acercado corriendo cuando vio que Naruto resultaba herido y en esos momentos le atendía emanando chakra curativo sobre sus heridas. La Hyuuga ya había terminado de curar a su compañero de equipo Kiba que, una vez recuperado, había vuelto al combate contra los ninjas enemigos junto con Akamaru.

- N-Naruto-kun ¿estás bien? – preguntó con su tímida vocecilla cuando el rubio abrió los ojos, había caído inconsciente segundos después de la llegada de Sakura.

-…Hinata-chan…- alzó una mano para atrapar una traicionera lágrima que recorría el rostro de la kunoichi. Esta se sonrojó de inmediato, ni siquiera había tenido conciencia de haber llorado. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó incorporándose ligeramente y mirando alrededor.

- Sa-Sakura-san apareció y los hermanos Uchiha están pelando contra Madara – resumió en voz baja la muchacha.

Naruto se levantó de un salto, haciendo gala de su asombroso poder de recuperación, y la emoción se reflejó en sus ojos.

- N-Naruto-kun etto…n-no puedes pelear aun – intentó detenerlo la Hyuuga.

- Tranquila dattebayo, estás hablando con el futuro Hokage. No voy simplemente a apartarme dejándole toda la diversión al Teme – dijo componiendo una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

-…Por favor Naruto-kun…- había dicho esto sin tartamudear, en voz baja pero segura – yo…no podría soportar que te pasara algo.

El rubio ensanchó los ojos ante las palabras de la muchacha y parándose en seco, se volvió, la abrazó fuertemente y dando una vuelta volvió a depositarla en el suelo.

- Estaré bien, es una promesa ttebayo – y dicho esto besó su mejilla y salió corriendo hacia donde la batalla se disputaba.

La Hyuuga roja como un tomate se llevó una mano a la cara donde él la había besado y casi se desmayó.

*****************

Ino se limpió el sudor que le caía por la frente con el brazo. Había estado atendiendo a los que llegaban de la batalla sin descanso, y su chakra comenzaba a resentirse. Los médicos ninja del hospital habían establecido una zona para llevar a los que resultaban heridos y, en ausencia de Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura, ella era la medic-nin de mayor rango, así que debía ocuparse de muchas cosas en medio de aquel caos.

Por suerte los shinobis de su equipo continuaban a su lado. Ellos se encargaban de que ningún enemigo lograse entrar en la zona de atención, aunque esto no resultaba una tarea sencilla pues ni siquiera estaban en un sitio cubierto, sino en medio de una plaza en la que habían retirado los cascotes y colocado las camillas, ya que el hospital quedaba muy lejos para trasladar a los más graves.

Incluso podían ver la batalla desde allí, podían contemplar a sus amigos y conocidos defender la aldea con sus vidas. Habían visto llegar a Sakura y ahora, si levantaban la cabeza observarían como los Uchiha luchaban a muerte.

Pero Ino no tenía tiempo para desviar la vista de sus pacientes que seguían llegando a mares.

Hacía un rato que el corazón se le había encogido al ver llegar a Lee inconsciente en brazos de Neji, por suerte había conseguido estabilizarle, pero cuando ya suspiraba tranquila…

_---Flash Back---_

_El equipo de Gai soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vieron a Lee respirar de nuevo, habían atravesado de punta a punta el campo de batalla esquivando enemigos y explosiones lo más rápido que pudieron con la única idea de ayudar a su amigo._

_Tenten sonrió tranquila y se volvió hacia Neji, el cual se relajó un poco después de tanta tensión. La castaña se volvió para agradecer a Ino, que ya había ido a ayudar a otro herido._

_- Tenten…- llamó el Hyuuga con su suave voz. La muchacha giró la cabeza para mirarle y lo que vio, fue como él componía una extraña expresión con el ceño fruncido. El shinobi se llevó una mano al costado y al retirarla estaba roja de sangre, con una mueca de dolor el chico se desplomó en silencio._

_- ¡NEJI! – la kunoichi se lanzó hacia él con desesperación en su rostro - ¡¿pero porqué no has dicho nada antes?!_

_- Yo…no me di cuenta…- respiró con dificultad – estaba preocupado por ese idiota…_

_- No puedo creer que reconozcas estar preocupado – medio rió Tenten entre lágrimas. Localizó a Ino con la vista - ¡Ino! ¡Aquí! _

_- …Tenten…dime como está la situación de la villa – le pidió el Hyuuga entre toses. _

_La kunoichi alzó la cabeza para dirigirla a la batalla, desde allí se podía ver con claridad ya que estaba en un lugar más alto. En ese momento el panorama era desolador, todo estaba destruido, muchos shinobis peleaban y en concreto una gran batalla se desataba entre Madara y Sasuke, muchos la observaban con aprensión. Vio como Madara lanzaba al menor de los Uchiha contra un edificio, y como Naruto atacaba al Akatsuki poseído por el Kyuubi para acabar en el mismo lugar. Apartó la vista consternada._

_- Vamos ganando – mintió ella._

_- …Que mal mientes…- dijo él con una media sonrisa que se transformó en una mueca de dolor._

_- Neji, ¡Neji!, ¡mírame! – gritó al ver que el cerraba los ojos y que aflojaba la fuerza con la que se aferraba a su mano - ¡INO! – chilló empapada en lágrimas._

_---Fin del Flash Back---_

Por suerte, la medic-nin había llegado a tiempo y curado al Hyuuga, que ya estaba consciente pero no había vuelto a la batalla todavía.

Chouji se situó al lado de Ino. Entre Shikamaru y el Akimichi habían estado encargándose de la seguridad de los heridos, y por supuesto de su compañera de equipo, para que no quedaran desprotegidos ante los ataques de los enemigos.

- Uhmm, creía que los Uchiha eran un clan prácticamente extinto – comentó el shinobi.

- Ya sabes que sólo quedan dos, Sasuke-kun e Itachi-san – le contestó la rubia extrañada por el comentario.

- Pues ese tío también es Uchiha – dijo señalando a Madara.

- Ya lo sé, ese es el líder de Akatsuki ¿recuerdas? Itachi-san nos lo dijo – repuso exasperada.

- Aquí levantas una piedra y te sale un Uchiha – comentó Chouji encogiéndose de hombros – Si no mira a Sakura, ella tiene Sharingan ¿será del clan también?

- La frentona que va a ser del clan…espera… ¡¿Cómo que tiene Sharingan?! – Ino se irguió para ver a la pelirrosa con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, lo tiene – contestó una voz amodorrada. Shikamaru se había reunido con sus compañeros a contemplar la batalla.

- ¿Qué pasa, que aquí todo el mundo tiene Sharingan? "Jutsu exclusivo" las pelotas – la rubia soltó una enfurruñada carcajada burlona.

Vieron como Naruto se acercaba a Sasuke para ayudar a los hermanos Uchiha en la batalla, y paraba un golpe dirigido al pelinegro.

- Pensaba que Naruto estaba herido, vi como Hinata corría a ayudarle – comentó Chouji.

- Ya conoces a ese baka – dijeron Ino y Shikamaru al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Itachi y Sasuke luchaban sin tregua contra Madara, pero a pesar de que este ya podía ser herido, les estaba dando problemas. Al fin y al cabo, era un genio ninja y un Uchiha nada menos.

En ese momento, el Akatsuki lanzó una estocada hacia el flanco desprotegido de Sasuke y este reaccionó demasiado tarde, se preparó para sentir el frío acero mordiendo su piel, pero este nunca llegó. Uno de los clones de Naruto se interpuso y desapareció en una nube cuando el golpe le acertó.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Dobe? Tú estás herido – le regañó el Uchiha volviéndose hacia él.

- De nada, Teme – le dijo poniendo de manifiesto que acababa de ahorrarle una buena herida.

- Hmp.

- No creerías que te iba a dejar toda la diversión a ti ¿verdad?- le dijo con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas. – vamos a patearle el culo dattebayo.

* * *

_O.O T.T :D (Eso es mirada de asombro- incredulidad, lágrimas de felicidad-agradecimiento-emoción, sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes por lo feliz, emocionada y agradecida que me siento) Lo primero de todo, quería daros las infinitas gracias por vuestros extraordinarios-fantásticos-ya no sé que más poner pero todo adjetivos buenos reviews que me habéis dejado…en serio, sé que lo digo en todos los capítulos pero es que necesito que sepáis lo mucho que aprecio esas líneas que me dedicáis._

_Bueno, muchas de vosotras ya suponíais lo del embarazo de Sakura jeje pues aquí está confirmado y también el significado real de la profecía que muchas de vosotras ya descifrasteis en el anterior capítulo y otras os acercasteis mucho ;) _

_Estirpe diezmada: los Uchiha / Primavera: Haruno Sakura / Ojos : el Sharingan_

_Espero que os haya gustado la verdadera interpretación que Akatsuki entendió mal, empezando así toda la historia jaja ya que si ellos no hubieran secuestrado a Kotaro, Sakura y Sasuke no se hubieran encontrado, no hubieran tenido un hijo y por lo tanto la profecía no se hubiera cumplido jeje._

_Pequeño momento Naru-Hina por su puesto no podían dejar de tener un hueco en este fic. Tampoco he podido contenerme de poner más escenas sobre los demás equipos y un poquito de Neji-Tenten aunque casi nada._

_Ah y ¿Qué os ha parecido la forma en la que Sakura se salvó de Madara? Espero que haya alcanzado vuestras expectativas._

_En el próximo capítulo veremos qué está pasando con Tsunade y con el antiguo Hebi, no me he olvidado de ellos jeje._

_Como siempre para dudas y opiniones estoy a un click de distancia ;) _

_Besos Ela._


	17. Protegiendo lo importante

**Disclaimer applied**

**

* * *

**

**El Pacto**

Capítulo 17. Protegiendo lo importante

Tsunade lanzó un puñetazo intentando alcanzar a uno de los subordinados de Danzo. Los ANBU raíz salían de todas partes atacando sin descanso, y la Hokage se defendía junto a su fiel ayudante Shizune y Sai, Itachi había ido a ayudar a su hermano al ver que Madara había aparecido.

Todos los acontecimientos se habían visto precipitados por el ataque de Akatsuki.

---_Flash Back---_

_Tsunade se encontraba en su despacho acompañada de Shizune e Itachi ultimando los detalles de su acusación al Consejo y Danzo, cuando de pronto una explosión les sorprendió y se acercaron a la ventana para ver como una columna de humo se elevaba procedente de la muralla._

_- Mierda. Pensaba que no atacarían tan pronto – Tsunade se giró hacia Itachi – todo se ha adelantado._

_El Uchiha no dijo nada bajo la capucha que ocultaba sus rasgos. _

_La Gondaime comenzó a mandar instrucciones para evacuar a los civiles y los niños. _

_Llegó Kakashi a los pocos minutos y les informó de la situación y de que Naruto y Sasuke habían acudido a enfrentar a los enemigos mientras el resto de Taka protegía a Kotaro. Tsunade ordenó al jounnin que avisara a los líderes de los clanes para que presentaran batalla. Este mandó a sus perros ninja con los mensajes y se marchó rápidamente a defender la villa._

_- Bien – dijo la rubia una vez hubo dado todas las ordenes necesarias para la defensa de la aldea – Todos ya saben lo que hacer en caso de emergencia. Haremos que Madara lamente haber puesto un pie en Konoha._

_Salieron a la terraza de la torre, desde allí se podía observar la batalla con claridad._

_- Tsunade-sama, debemos ir a ayudarles, hay demasiados enemigos – dijo Shizune compungida, al ver como todo estaba estallando en pedazos y los Akatsuki abatían a los ninjas._

_- Creo que eso tendrá que esperar un poco. – se oyó una voz detrás de ellos._

_Danzo y sus ninjas Raíz los habían rodeado, los tres se tensaron y se juntaron más para cubrirse las espaldas._

_- ¿Qué crees que haces Danzo?- le desafió la Hokage – mis órdenes fueron que todos los ninja deben ir a enfrentarse a los invasores inmediatamente._

_- Tus estúpidas órdenes son lo que nos ha llevado a esta situación, Senju – espetó el Consejero con desprecio – Pero esto se ha acabado. A partir de este momento, yo seré el protector de la villa en tu lugar – completó con una mirada codiciosa._

_- Estás loco – contestó Tsunade – nos están atacando y tú sólo empeoras la situación._

_De pronto Itachi se adelantó un paso todavía con la capucha ocultando su cara._

_- ¿Y crees que la gente lo aceptará sin más? Se desencadenará una guerra civil, muchas personas morirán en ella, solo por ambición – El Uchiha repitió las mismas palabras que el Consejero le había dicho a él hacía ya mucho tiempo, cuando le ordeno acabar con su clan._

_Alzó un poco la cabeza para que Danzo pudiera captar el rojo brillo de sus ojos aun sin reconocerle._

_- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó con sospecha._

_- Lo perdí todo por Konoha, acabé con todos los míos para evitar lo que tú quieres provocar ahora, ¿si les hice eso a ellos, que crees que te hare a ti? – Itachi se retiró la capucha mostrando el Sharingan en todo su esplendor._

_-…Uchiha Itachi – el Consejero había palidecido considerablemente al verle – Tú estabas muerto – miró a Sai que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de distancia, sin portar su máscara de ANBU._

_- Traidor – acusó a Sai cuando se dio cuenta del doble papel que el pelinegro había estado jugando, él le había dicho que el Uchiha había muerto y que la misión había fracasado. Ahora comprendía que le había engañado poniéndose de parte de la Hokage y sus ninjas. - ¿Cómo has podido traicionarme?_

_- Tú me enseñaste a proteger Konoha a toda costa.- contestó el ANBU sin alterarse – Eso es lo que hago, la protejo de ti. Konoha no es un pedazo de tierra, son las personas que habitan en ella._

_- Matadles – ordenó Danzo con ira._

_La batalla entonces se desató sin tregua contra los ANBU raíz._

_---Fin del Flash Back--- _

Habían estado luchando desde entonces. Por supuesto, Danzo se había retirado a un lugar seguro en cuanto comenzó el enfrentamiento, dejando a sus subordinados el trabajo sucio.

Durante mucho rato, los cuatro habían mantenido a raya a sus enemigos cubriéndose mutuamente. En una ocasión Shizune había detenido con habilidad un ataque dirigido a Itachi, el cual se había sentido entre extrañado y agradecido, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le guardara las espaldas, durante años había tenido que apañárselas solo. Decidió que era un agradable cambio.

Pero entonces habían visto la llegada de Madara, y como Sasuke y Naruto intentaban enfrentarle sin éxito. Tsunade le dijo al primogénito Uchiha que fuera a ayudar a su hermano al ver su expresión preocupada, y él se apresuró para llegar hasta ellos.

Esto había dejado al grupo de la Hokage en una peor situación, ya que los ninjas de Raíz seguían atacándoles. La rubia acababa con todo aquel que se atrevía a ponerse al alcance de sus puños, no por nada era la Gondaime Hokage, pero aun así se veían superados en número.

De pronto el viento se alzó a su alrededor furioso, y una gran cantidad de arena formó un impenetrable perímetro protegiéndoles de los ataques. Al alzar la vista pudieron ver con alivio al causante de la protección.

El Kazekage, Subaku no Gaara avanzaba hacia ellos con la arena flotando embravecida a su alrededor. Su expresión era tan insondable como siempre y continuaba con su habitual pose de brazos cruzados. Todos los ANBU que habían estado atacándoles, estaban fuera de combate gracias al joven Kage y sus ninjas.

Tsunade suspiró con alivio. Al fin los refuerzos habían llegado, era el momento de contraatacar, y esa vez aplastarían a todos sus enemigos ya fueran Akatsuki o Raíz.

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde la batalla principal se desarrollaba y pudo ver como Naruto se unía a ella defendiendo a Sasuke de Madara y preparándose para derrotarle junto a su amigo.

* * *

El antiguo Hebi recorría presuroso los túneles de evacuación que la montaña de las caras de los Hokage tenía en su interior. Debían acudir a la batalla contra Akatsuki, hasta ese momento habían estado escoltando a Kotaro para que se refugiara con los demás niños y civiles. Habían tardado más de lo planeado ya que las cosas se habían complicado un poco.

_---Flash Back---_

_- Proteged al niño – ordenó el Uchiha a su grupo apenas volviendo la cara._

_- Llevadlo con Iruka a la academia, él se ocupara de ponerlo a salvo junto con los demás niños y civiles – les aconsejó Kakashi antes de desaparecer en un una de sus acostumbradas nubes de humo._

_En cuanto se quedaron solos, se apresuraron a hacer lo que les habían encargado. Juugo tomó a Kotaro en brazos y todos salieron por la ventana, siguiendo la costumbre de Konoha._

_Comenzó a llover mientras recorrían las calles camino de la academia ninja. De lejos, les llegaban los amortiguados sonidos de gritos y explosiones procedentes de la batalla._

_- ¡Vamos! Todos juntos, daos prisa – oyeron la voz de Iruka dirigiendo a un grupo de pequeños con ayuda de algunos gennins recién graduados._

_- ¡Iruka-sensei! – le llamó Kotaro encaramado a Juugo, que aun cargaba al niño intentando protegerle de la lluvia._

_- ¡Kotaro-chan! Menos mal, ya estaba preocupado – dijo el sensei suspirando de alivio, tachó un nombre de la carpeta que tenía en la mano y se volvió hacia los niños._

_- ¡Bien! Formad una fila rápido, recordad que esto es una misión – les dijo en tono serio, sabiendo que así le harían caso – no os separéis._

_El pequeño Haruno ya había saltado de los brazos de Juugo y miraba con ansiedad al grupo de niños como si buscara a alguien._

_- ¡Kotaro-kun! – se oyó una vocecilla chillar._

_- ¡Nanako-chan!- gritó emocionado abrazando fuertemente a una niña castaña de ojos miel que había llegado corriendo hasta él._

_- Kotaro-kun menos mal que estás aquí – dijo escondiendo su cara en el pecho del Haruno, logrando que este se sonrojara levemente – te he echado de menos, tenía miedo._

_El niño carraspeó y se irguió un poco intentando aparentar seguridad._

_- Tranquila, no te pasará nada – aseguró mirándola a los ojos – Yo te cuidaré._

_Entre tanto, Taka miraba conteniendo la risa ante la adorable escena. Parece que este pequeñajo era de lo más popular entre las niñas pensaron con diversión._

_- Ne Kotaro, ¿no vas a presentarnos a tu novia? – preguntó Suigetsu guiñándole un ojo al niño._

_- …E-ella no es m-mi…- tartamudeó avergonzado el Haruno._

_-…Y-yo n-no… - la pequeña roja como un tomate se apresuró a soltar a su amigo._

_En ese momento se oyó la voz de Iruka que les ordenaba ponerse en marcha hacia el refugio. _

_- Creo que habrá que dejarlo para otra ocasión – dijo Karin mirándolos divertida – Vamos._

_Rápidamente y olvidando todo rastro de vergüenza, Kotaro tomó la mano de su amiga para seguir a los demás. Nanako y él se conocían desde pequeños, habían sido amigos desde siempre. En la academia entrenaban juntos todos los días y muchas tardes se las pasaban uno en casa del otro jugando a los ninjas._

_El antiguo Hebi decidió acompañar al grupo para asegurarse de que llegaban bien a los refugios. No querían ni imaginarse lo que les haría Sakura si llegaba a ocurrirle algo al pequeño._

_Iban caminando rápidamente por los túneles de la montaña ayudando a Iruka a apresurar a los niños, cuando percibieron un movimiento sospechoso procedente de uno de los corredores que desembocaban en el principal, por el cual guiaban al grupo._

_Karin utilizó su habilidad para detectar chakra y efectivamente, percibió varios ninjas alrededor. Seguramente era otro intento de Raíz para hacerse con el crío._

_- Creo que piensan cortarnos el paso para coger al niño – informó la pelirroja a los demás._

_- Lo intentarán – dijo Suigetsu esbozando una altanera sonrisa. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de júbilo ante la inminente batalla._

_- Están en la próxima bifurcación – anunció la kunoichi._

_A unos cuantos metros, el estrecho corredor se abría a una especie de pequeño vestíbulo en el que se desembocaban varios pasadizos por los que el sensei de la academia debía guiar a los grupos hasta los lugares seguros que habían preparado. _

_Tal y como esperaban, en cuanto el grupo llegó, unos ANBU les cerraron el paso reteniéndolos en el vestíbulo. Taka ocultó su chakra y se escondió para poder tener el factor sorpresa a su favor._

_- Soy Umino Iruka, chunnin, traigo a los niños de la academia para llevarlos al refugio – se identificó el ninja ante los ANBU para que les dejaran pasar._

_- Tenemos órdenes de llevarnos a Haruno Kotaro – replicó uno de ellos tras la máscara._

_Kotaro se tensó e intentó pasar desapercibido entre los compañeros de su clase, apretando la mano de Nanako._

_- Eso no es posible, todos los niños deben refugiarse por el ataque – replicó el sensei frunciendo el ceño._

_- Todos podrán pasar cuando hayamos cumplido nuestra misión, así que entréganos al niño – ordenó el ANBU._

_- ¿De quién recibes órdenes ANBU? No creo que la Hokage haya ordenado esto – desconfió Iruka poniéndose delante del grupo. Taka le había informado de que Raíz seguramente planeaba atacarles, pero él quería evitar el enfrentamiento en la medida de lo posible, al menos hasta poner a los niños a salvo._

_Iruka pudo ver como uno de los ANBU situados a su lado hacía un rápido movimiento desenfundando un arma. Con excelentes reflejos, el sensei de la academia saco un kunai deteniendo el ataque y colocándose en posición defensiva frente al grupo de niños que gritaban asustados por el ataque a su maestro._

_El chunnin se volvió con agilidad esperando recibir otra acometida procedente de los demás ANBU, pero se encontró con que ya había sido detenida, aunque él no hubiera tenido problemas para hacerlo, por una gigantesca espada que empuñaba un ninja con una afilada sonrisa._

_- Hacía mucho tiempo que quería hacer eso – le dijo – queda muy impresionante ¿verdad?_

_- ¡Deja de hacer el tonto, cara de pez! – le regañó Karin que había aparecido a su lado al igual que Juugo._

_- Tranquila, zanahoria – contestó con voz calmada y le dirigió una intensa mirada – no hay nada de malo en divertirse un poco._

_- Iruka-san, saque a los niños de aquí, nosotros nos ocuparemos de Raíz – dijo Juugo, demostrando que era el más sensato del grupo._

_El sensei asintió y se apresuró a sacar a todos sus alumnos de allí para que se refugiaran inmediatamente, ya que la batalla que se desarrollaba en las calles de la villa había llegado al extremo de hacer temblar la montaña con sus explosiones._

_Uno de los ANBU se lanzó hacia el pasillo en persecución del grupo, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarles, la espada de Suigetsu se cruzó de nuevo en su camino._

_- Empiezo a cogerle el gusto a esto – y con un brillo ansioso en los ojos cargó contra el ninja de Raíz haciendo que retrocediera._

_Sus atacantes no eran muchos, parece que habían confiado en que el maestro de la academia y un grupo de niños no les supondrían un desafío, pero para su desgracia se habían topado con tres de los ninjas de Taka._

_Juugo esquivaba los ataques con una agilidad sorprendente en alguien de su tamaño y sus ofensivas eran certeras, los ninjas que se atrevían a ponerse a su alcance salían despedidos segundos después. Por desgracia los ANBU no eran estúpidos y utilizaban jutsus para crear clones y reemplazos, eso hacía que la batalla se alargara._

_Karin por su parte estaba haciendo gala de un magistral dominio de sus habilidades ninja lanzando shurikens y patadas por igual, esto hacía que sus enemigos se lo pensasen dos veces al atacarla, pues tampoco dudaba en utilizar métodos no tan ortodoxos usando las uñas a la menor oportunidad y dando golpes que no describiríamos como juego limpio. "_El fin justifica los medios" _parecía ser su lema favorito, además de "_a enemigo que se acerca, patada en los cojones". _Sí, el honor no era algo muy arraigado en ella._

_No muy lejos, Samehada hacía estragos blandida hábilmente por Suigetsu quien parecía exultante por estar en la batalla. Realmente, había nacido para empuñar esa espada, parecía una parte más de su cuerpo._

_Pocos enemigos quedaban ya en pie, la mayoría de ellos había caído mordiendo el polvo._

_En ese momento, el ANBU que luchaba contra Karin le lanzó un golpe que le acertó en el rostro haciendo que sus gafas volaran por el suelo y ella quedara aturdida por un momento. Sin perder tiempo, el ninja se apresuró a formar los sellos necesarios para un jutsu de fuego aprovechando su ventaja._

_El tiempo pareció detenerse por unos instantes, Juugo se giró hacia ella alarmado, la pelirroja miró asustada ante la gran bola de fuego que se le venía encima y cerró los ojos esperando sentir las abrasadoras llamas, pero lo único que percibió fue como su espalda chocaba contra la pared cuando alguien la empujó protegiéndola con su cuerpo._

_- Karin, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó una voz teñida de preocupación. Lentamente la pelirroja abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada violeta de Suigetsu. Ella pensó que estaba aun conmocionada porque le había parecido oír que él la llamaba por su nombre, no zanahoria o cuatro ojos como solía hacer. "_Karin"_, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo bien que sonaba cuando él lo decía._

_Cuando el ninja de la niebla había visto a su compañera en peligro, no lo había dudado ni un instante. Soltó su preciada espada, que cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, y se lanzó contra la kunoichi para protegerla y apartarla del camino del fuego. Estaba asustado, el corazón le latía fuertemente sólo de pensar lo que había estado a punto de pasarle._

_Respiró tranquilo cuando ella abrió los ojos y le miró con un brillo de extrañeza._

_- …Suigetsu…- murmuró la pelirroja sin apartar su mirada de la de él._

_El muchacho se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, alzó una mano lentamente para acariciar su mejilla, aun sin romper el contacto visual. Quería tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que ya todo estaba bien, que no permitiría que nadie la dañara nunca. _

_A sus espaldas, Juugo se encontraba en esos momentos acabando con el ninja que había atacado a la pelirroja, pero eso era algo de lo que ellos no se habían percatado tan concentrados como estaban._

_- Tranquila – le dijo el peliceleste. No entendía porque seguía temblando, el peligro había pasado y además ellos se habían enfrentado a situaciones mucho más peligrosas que esa._

_- ……- la kunoichi alzó una mano para acariciar la de Suigetsu que seguía posada en su mejilla, la estrechó – gracias – y sin decir nada más se puso de puntillas y juntó sus labios con los de él._

_El shinobi abrió los ojos impactado por tal acto, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar o decir algo, ella se deslizó por un costado saliendo del estrecho hueco entre su cuerpo y la pared, dejando al muchacho sonrojado y descolocado._

_Karin sonrió levemente mientras se alejaba de él para recoger sus gafas del suelo. Ella no era una chica tímida que se avergüenza de todo, si quería algo iba directamente a por ello, el problema era que en el caso de Suigetsu, no sabía lo que quería realmente. Su relación con el ninja era algo bastante complicado, siempre discutían y se insultaban, pero eso formaba parte de ellos y su manera de convivir, de alguna forma expresaban así su amistad._

_No sabía cómo, pero sin darse cuenta se habían vuelto muy importantes el uno para el otro. En realidad, Karin nunca había sentido algo así, era contradictorio, había veces que no lo soportaba y deseaba golpearlo, sin embargo otras, como aquel momento que acababa de ocurrir, necesitaba tenerlo cerca y saber que a él le importaba._

_Nunca se había sentido tan protegida como cuando notó el aroma de Suigetsu rodeándola al salvarla, aquel olor a mar y a lluvia que él emanaba había hecho que los escalofríos recorrieran su piel. No era el miedo como él muchacho había creído, sino el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca lo que la turbaba. _

_Por su parte, el ninja de la niebla se había quedado petrificado, por una vez en su vida no sabía que decir. Karin le había besado, bueno si se le puede llamar beso a ese roce de labios. El muchacho sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y se encogió de hombros. _

_No había estado mal pensó, de hecho había sido bastante agradable. Decidió que no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, al fin y al cabo, se encontraban en medio de una batalla. Aunque si tenían en cuenta esto último, tal vez sí fuera el momento, ya que quizá no hubiera otro si la lucha acababa mal._

_Juugo se encontraba comprobando que sus enemigos estuvieran realmente fuera de combate para no llevarse sorpresas desagradables, lucía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Hacía tiempo que había notado algo más que el aparente odio entre sus compañeros, había comprendido antes que nadie que ellos terminarían así. No hizo ningún comentario al respecto cuando Karin se acercó a él para ayudarle en su tarea._

_De pronto, ambos se volvieron al escuchar la voz desconsolada de Suigetsu._

_- Ya lo sé bonita que te has llevado un susto._

_Juugo pensó por un momento que se refería a Karin, pero por mucho que las cosas entre ellos hubieran avanzado, le resultaba extraño oírle hablar así. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el ninja de la niebla estaba arrodillado en el suelo sosteniendo su preciada espada como si fuera lo más delicado y precioso del mundo._

_- Te prometo que nunca, nunca volveré a dejar que caigas al suelo. – decía mientras la acunaba. _

_Karin entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente y sus dedos se crisparon. Nunca habría pensado que era posible sentir celos de una maldita espada. Este era uno de esos momentos en los que la pelirroja deseaba golpearle con todas las fibras de su ser._

_- ¡Es solo una estúpida espada! – gritó la kunoichi para hacerlo entrar en razón. Se había cansado de ver al idiota de su compañero mimando a un estúpido trozo de metal. Además, no podían permitirse perder el tiempo._

_Suigetsu abrió mucho los ojos y formó una "o" con la boca en una expresión dolida, como si hubiera oído la peor blasfemia del mundo._

_- No la escuches Samehada-chan, lo que le ocurre es que no soporta compartirme con nadie – dijo abrazando la espada y formando un puchero._

_El ya habitual tic en la ceja de Karin hizo acto de presencia mientras ella se acercaba al ninja, que seguía sentado en el suelo aferrado a su arma, y le cogía de la oreja comenzando a arrastrarlo por el suelo camino de la salida._

_- Vamos baka, tenemos que ayudar en la batalla – decía sin soltarle la pelirroja._

_- Tranquila zanahoria, en mi corazón hay sitio para las dos – decía entre muecas de dolor al ser jalado de la oreja sin poder levantarse, y por supuesto, sin dejar de agarrar a Samehada con la otra mano._

_Juugo los siguió con cara de resignación. Esos dos, parecían dar un paso para delante y dos para atrás._

_---Fin del Flash Back---_

Después de haber vencido a los ANBU raíz que perseguían a Kotaro, habían decidido que el niño estaría seguro en el refugio bajo la protección de los senseis de la academia. Ya que seguramente, Danzo no mandaría más ninjas a cumplir esa misión puesto que necesitaba cada uno de sus efectivos para derrocar a Tsunade, y aunque quisiera hacerlo, tampoco tenía constancia de que la misión de eliminar al Haruno hubiese fallado.

Ya estaban cerca de la salida, pudieron observar gracias a las estrechas ventanas que poseían los pasillos exteriores, como la batalla había dejado el centro de la villa en ruinas.

Se veían claramente todas las luchas que los ninjas de Konoha que continuaban defendiendo la villa llevaban a cabo por todas sus calles y tejados, también repararon en la cantidad de heridos que se agrupaban en las zonas habilitadas para los medic-nin.

De pronto, una gran llamarada de fuego se alzó arrasando una gran extensión, procedente de la zona donde Karin había dicho que se encontraban sus compañeros peleando contra Madara.

- ¿Pero qué demonios es eso? – preguntó Suigetsu deteniéndose a observar el fogonazo que parecía salido del infierno.

- Es demasiado grande para ser un Katon o sellos explosivos – razonó Karin – y viene justo del lugar donde están peleando Sasuke-kun e Itachi. Sakura también está allí – dijo después de sensar el chakra – pero su chakra tiene una fluctuación extraña.

- Vamos, seguro que nos necesitarán – intervino Juugo.

_

* * *

__Hola!!!!_

_Como prometí aquí está el próximo capítulo, recién tecleado. Ya dije que en este capítulo contaría lo que estaba pasando con Tsunade y Hebi, como no están todos juntos en la batalla era necesario contar lo que cada uno hacia al mismo tiempo que los otros, ya que aun no tengo el poder de parar el tiempo jeje para crear ese efecto he recurrido a los flash backs, espero que se haya entendido cuando sucede cada cosa._

_Bueno Suigetsu-Karin jaja por fin, tampoco ha sido mucho, sólo una escenita. Pero es que he de decirlo, a mí sólo me cae bien Karin cuando está con Suigetsu, si la emparejan con Sasuke-kun la odio a muerte. Pero bueno, me parece muy tierno que tenga esa relación amor odio con Sui –kun (este personaje me gusta cada vez más, tiene mucho carisma)._

_Oh! ¿y qué tal la aparición de el gran Kazekage, Gaara-sama? Por supuesto los de la arena no podían faltar si atacaban a Konoha, después de todo son sus más fieles aliados._

_¿Qué opináis de la aparición de Danzo? Seguro que se ha quedado temblando con la amenaza de Itachi jajaja._

_Ya sé que en este capítulo el Sasusaku brilla por su ausencia. Pero juro que al próximo volverá con todo su esplendor y volveremos a la batalla contra Madara muajaja. Ah! Por cierto, Sasuke aun no sabe que será papa … se que todas esperáis su reacción, será pronto tranquis._

_Como siempre quiero agradecer todos los comentarios y muestras de apoyo que me enviáis (lanzo besos, besos, besos a todos) ;) Con gente como vosotros dan ganas de escribir hasta el infinito._

_Besos Ela._


	18. Justicia

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El Pacto**

Capítulo 18. Justicia

Gaara se acercó a la Hokage haciendo retroceder la arena dentro de su inseparable calabaza. Con la ayuda de sus hermanos y sus ninjas de la arena había conseguido reducir a los miembros de Raíz que atacaban a Tsunade.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – Preguntó Shizune sorprendida - ¿Cómo habéis llegado tan pronto? Si apenas hace unas horas que mandamos un mensaje a Suna pidiendo ayuda.

La Gondaime volvió su mirada hacia Gaara, también extrañada. En verdad, era imposible que hubieran llegado tan rápido, ni siquiera el mensaje pidiendo ayuda debería haberles llegado aún. No obstante, Tsunade no podía estar más agradecida de que estuvieran allí por el motivo que fuera.

- Ayer recibimos un mensaje alertándonos del ataque a Konoha y pidiendo ayuda – resumió el Kazekage sin variar su expresión.

- Decía expresamente que no intentáramos comunicar con la villa de la Hoja porque sus comunicaciones estaban vigiladas, por eso no pudimos dar aviso del ataque – intervino Kankuro al ver la expresión de Tsunade.

- ¿Pero quién lo envió? – dijo Shizune aun atónita.

- Firmaba Haruno Sakura – contestó, esta vez Temari – es la alumna de la Hokage ¿no?. La recuerdo, es la muchacha médico que nos ayudó a curar a Kankuro y acabar con Sasori.

La rubia sonrió con satisfacción. Su alumna lo había hecho bien, estaba muy orgullosa de ella, de todo lo que había mejorado y crecido como ninja y como persona.

El recuerdo de la pequeña niña de doce años que vino a pedirle que la entrenara para no ser débil y depender de otros, acudió a su memoria. El brillo que tenían sus ojos en ese momento hizo que se decidiera a aceptarla, esos ojos no se rendirían ni aceptarían un no por respuesta.

Fue por eso que la Hokage puso todo su empeño en entrenar a esa "débil" kunoichi de pelo rosa, porque en su interior pudo ver una fuerza que muchos, más hábiles como ninjas no tenían, la determinación de defender lo que amaba por encima de cualquier cosa. El tiempo había demostrado que fue la decisión correcta.

- En cuanto supimos que Konoha estaba en peligro partimos para ayudar – prosiguió Gaara – sabemos que estamos en deuda con Konoha, aun así puedo decir que nuestros vínculos van más allá de las simples alianzas.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo Kazekage-sama - agregó la Hokage con agradecimiento.

Todos se pusieron en marcha para acabar con el ataque a la aldea de una vez por todas, comenzaron a avanzar haciendo caer a sus pies tanto a Akatsukis como a ninjas de Raíz.

*******************

Desde que Naruto se había unido a la batalla contra Madara, esta se había tornado más rápida y violenta debido a que los clones del rubio parecían estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo.

Aun así, el fundador del Clan se las arreglaba para rechazar todos sus ataques con maestría y de devolvérselos con una fuerza increíble.

Tenían suerte de que ahora, gracias a la intervención de Sakura, fuera corpóreo y no pudiera usar su poderoso Mangekyō, aunque esto no lo imposibilitaba para usar el estado normal del Sharingan, lo que estaba haciendo que la batalla se alargara desagradablemente.

Sasuke giró la cabeza para ver cómo Itachi era lanzado contra uno de los pocos edificios en ruinas que quedaban a su alrededor después de intentar atacar a su adversario.

- ¡Itachi! – gritó el menor de los Uchiha al ver el tremendo impacto de su hermano. _Maldición ¿Cuánto poder podía tener ese maldito Akatsuki?._

- Teme, espera – dijo Naruto agarrándole por la manga cuando el pelinegro se disponía a ayudar a su hermano – creo que tengo un plan.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia él para escucharle. Ya que mientras ellos hablaban Madara estaba entretenido destruyendo los clones del rubio.

- Pues más vale que sea bueno, Dobe o esto se pondrá feo – replicó el menor de los Uchiha. Su aspecto era deplorable, tenía un sangrante corte en la mejilla, sus ropas tenían rasgaduras que revelaban heridas superficiales y el pelo le caía por los ojos dándole un aspecto rebelde.

El rubio por su parte no presentaba una mejor apariencia, su habitual chándal naranja y negro estaba embarrado y rasgado, gotas de sudor descendían por su frente cayendo desde las puntas de su cabello y un hilo de sangre recorría su cara desde la ceja izquierda, decorada con una herida.

- Confía en mi dattebayo – dijo Naruto muy seguro de sí mismo – Ninguna de nuestras técnicas parecen causarle muchos problemas, esquiva tu Chidori, mi Rasengan, él único que ha conseguido dañarle ha sido Itachi con uno de sus jutsus de fuego porque ha conseguido envolverle, pero aun así la intensidad no ha sido suficiente para acabar con él o dejarle fuera de combate, ¿entiendes por dónde voy?

- ¿Insinúas que tenemos que atacarle creando un fuego mayor que el Katon que hizo Itachi? – susurró Sasuke incrédulo. Ciertamente, dominaba esa técnica desde la infancia y estaba seguro de que no podía expandirse más – además, por si aun no te has dado cuenta, Madara es un Uchiha, los jutsus de fuego son algo innato en él. ¿Vamos a atacarle con sus propias técnicas?

Naruto esbozó una de sus sonrisas zorrunas.

- ¿Qué es lo que ahoga a un fuego, Teme?

Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando la respuesta llegó hasta él, sorprendiéndose de la perspicacia del rubio.

- Otro fuego – respondió comenzando a entender.

- ¡Por fin te vas despertando, Teme! – alabó Naruto rodando los ojos.

Definitivamente, Sasuke estaba más espeso que nunca. Seguramente, estaba demasiado preocupado por Itachi, que aun no se había levantado de entre los escombros, y por Sakura, a la que por unos instantes habían creído muerta, y que ahora mantenía su nuevo Sharingan fijo en Madara mientras se apoyaba en unos pedruscos amontonados intentando mantenerse en pie, parecía agotada.

- Un incendio frena otro incendio, ¿pero cómo vamos a crear un fuego tan grande que no pueda contrarrestarlo? – siguió preguntando el menor de los Uchiha.

Naruto le soltó un capón en la cabeza, exasperado.

- ¡¿Pero qué coño has estado haciendo todos estos años con Orochimaru–reptil?! ¡Has vuelto más tonto que antes, dattebayo!

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces Dobe?!

- Fuego y viento, baka – contestó Naruto apretando los dientes

En ese momento algo hizo "click" en la mente del Uchiha y comprendió el plan del rubio, sorprendiéndose de que no se le hubiera ocurrido a él.

– Baka, combinación de elementos, haber empezado por ahí.

Sakura los observaba silenciosamente desde lejos, estaba concentrada intentando mantener su estúpido Sharingan para que pudieran vencer a Madara. Le estaba costando cada vez más enfocar y mantenerse en pie, los ojos le ardían y se notaba desfallecer. Y para colmo de estupideces acababa de ver a Naruto golpear a Sasuke, de no haber estado tan cansada le habría gritado hasta que le estallaran los oídos. _¡¡¡Naruto, estáis en el mismo bando, baka!!!, ¡¡¡No golpees a tus propios compañeros!!! _

Ella no estaba atacando directamente al fundador del clan Uchiha por varias razones, mantener ese poderoso Sharingan le consumía mucho chakra y concentración, y por supuesto no podía arriesgarse a recibir un mal golpe y dañar a su hijo.

Era bastante frustrante tener que "pelear", por llamarlo de alguna manera, a distancia y ver como Naruto, Itachi y Sasuke recibían los golpes. De modo que juntando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se limpió el sudor de la frente y aumentó la intensidad del Sharingan preparándose para quitarle el suyo a Madara definitivamente.

Una vez puesto en común el plan, ambos chicos se prepararon para llevarlo a cabo con la mayor rapidez posible.

Madara ya estaba acabando con los incontables clones que Naruto había lanzado contra él, parecía hastiado de tanto juego evasivo por parte de los dos ninjas, y estaba decidido a terminar con ellos de una vez.

Puede que la muñequita hubiera resultado ser una rosa con espinas más afiladas de lo que había pensado, pero aunque le hubiera quitado su más poderosa técnica, ellos seguían sin poder vencerle.

Esbozó una sádica sonrisa bajo la máscara, los vencería y antes de matarlos les haría contemplar como la pelirrosa moría, así quedaría claro que nadie puede enfrentarse al poderoso Uchiha Madara, con profecía o sin ella. Podría contemplar de nuevo ese inmenso dolor que habían reflejado los ojos de Sasuke, y escuchar de nuevo los gritos del chico-Kyuubi retorciéndose, paladeó la victoria mientras los dos muchachos se disponían a atacarle de nuevo. _Por última vez._

Sasuke se adelantó y con una renovada fuerza atacó al Akatsuki haciéndolo retroceder a una zona en la que no hubiera gente, mientras el rubio juntaba a sus clones para preparar su jutsu de viento, que tanto le había costado perfeccionar.

Un golpe de Madara alcanzó al pelinegro, pero tras disiparse una nube de humo, el fundador del clan vio que había sido víctima de un jutsu de remplazo. Alzó la vista y contempló como unos ojos azules le miraban con una chispa de emoción contenida al mismo tiempo que los tres clones que le acompañaban se desvanecían y soltaba lo que parecía un torbellino hacia él.

- ¡¡¡Fūton: Rasen-shuriken!!! – la voz de Naruto cortó el aire del mismo modo que la una espiral de viento huracanado que se dirigía imparable hacia Madara.

El líder de Akatsuki se sorprendió del poder de esa técnica. Eso sería difícil de esquivar aunque no para un Uchiha pensó con satisfacción. Entonces un picor se extendió por sus ojos haciéndole parpadear, al abrirlos de nuevo sus irises eran negros como la noche.

En ese momento, una segunda voz se alzó sobre el ruido del viento. Madara pudo ver un segundo como Sasuke formaba los últimos sellos de un conocido jutsu, que él ya no podía contrarrestar debido a la pérdida de su Sharingan, al mismo tiempo que daba un gran salto en el aire elevándose encima de la técnica de su amigo para dirigir el ataque a su objetivo.

_Oh mierda._ Fueron los pensamientos del fundador del clan Uchiha cuando reconoció lo que iba a pasar.

- ¡¡¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!!!

Una oleada gigantesca de fuego abrasador se extendió imparable alrededor de Madara, elevándose hacia el cielo sin que nada pudiera detenerla pues el viento de la técnica de Naruto lo alimentaba haciéndolo alcanzar una fuerza y dimensiones desproporcionadas, haciendo que todas las ventanas de la villa se hicieran añicos, que el suelo temblara y las llamas lo iluminaran todo como si estuvieran en el centro de un volcán.

Aquellos presentes que tenían Byakugan o Sharingan, pudieron observar como el fundador del clan Uchiha se desintegraba entre las llamas de la poderosa combinación de técnicas.

Itachi estaba poniéndose en pie, no parecía muy herido, sólo magullado, y miraba con admiración las gigantescas llamaradas que superaban en altura a los edificios.

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron uno al lado del otro contemplando la terrible destrucción que habían creado. Realmente, ese no era un jutsu para usar en la villa pensaron ambos, pero en la situación en la que se encontraban era preferible destrozar algunas casas que ser derrotados por completo. _Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas._

- Dobe, por una vez en tu vida tuviste una buena idea. – dijo el pelinegro volviéndose hacia su compañero – Recuérdame que te invite a ramen cuando reconstruyan el Ichiraku.

- ¡¿Hemos destruido el Ichiraku `ttebayo?! – preguntó Naruto consternado.

- Hemos destruido muchas cosas, Dobe – contestó Sasuke alzando las cejas con resignación.

* * *

Sakura sintió el Sharingan abandonando sus ojos en el mismo momento en el que Madara dejó de existir para siempre. Sus irises volvieron a tornarse verdes como el jade, pero enrojecidos, los sentía arder y no podía ver nada salvo sombras difusas. Era de esperarse, después de todo, el Sharingan no estaba destinado a sus ojos y estos no estaban acostumbrados ni diseñados para soportarlo.

Parpadeó con dolor y se llevó una mano a los ojos para apartarse las lágrimas, pues acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sin embargo, lo que tocó no se parecía nada a las saladas lágrimas que esperaba encontrar, la textura era más espesa. Intentó enfocarlo pero apenas distinguió los contornos de su propia mano. Se llevó unos dedos temblorosos a la boca y saboreó el metálico gusto de la sangre. Estaba llorando sangre. El miedo se extendió por sus venas.

- Sasuke… - susurró débilmente la pelirrosa llamándole. Sabía que él estaba cerca, pero tal vez no la había visto aun.

Intentó dar unos pasos apoyada en el montículo de piedras que la había sostenido hasta el momento, pero las piernas le trastabillaron. Sakura decidió que no debía dejarse llevar por el pánico, con una mano afianzó su posición asiéndose a las rocas para erguirse, y con la otra comenzó a autocurarse la vista.

- Mira a quién tenemos aquí, pero si es la ramera particular del Uchiha – dijo una voz que le erizó el vello de la nuca.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, ya podía ver mejor gracias a su jutsu médico. Pero lo que encontró hizo que sus intentos por controlar el pánico se disiparan.

- Danzo – pronunció la pelirrosa con voz débil. _Por Kami ¿Cuántas cosas más iban a pasarle?._

Intentó adoptar una posición defensiva o al menos huir. Pero antes de poder darse cuenta, un bastonazo del Consejero le hizo doblar las rodillas y caer. Sin perder tiempo, el líder de Raíz le asestó una bofetada que la arrastró varios metros. La muchacha sólo atinó a protegerse el vientre con los brazos mientras se golpeaba contra el suelo.

- Has resultado más difícil de matar de lo que yo creía. – Dijo acercándose a ella con la espada desenvainada – o tal vez, es que los que lo intentaron eran demasiado inútiles.

* * *

Sasuke giró la cabeza para buscar a Sakura y lo que vio hizo que se le helara la sangre.

La pelirrosa se encontraba en el suelo, intentando arrastrarse lejos de Danzo, el cual comenzaba a hacer descender su espada para asestarle un golpe mortal a la kunoichi. Un segundo le pareció una eternidad al Uchiha mientras observaba el filo acercarse al cuerpo de Sakura, y lo próximo que sintió…

_Dolor._

Ni siquiera recordaba haber corrido hacia ella y haberse interpuesto en el camino de la katana que ahora tenía clavada en el pecho. El metal era frío y le impedía respirar, o tal vez fuera la sangre que comenzaba a inundar sus pulmones. Un grito desgarrador llegó a sus oídos.

- ¡NOOO! – Sakura parecía haberse roto la garganta con ese bramido.

- ¡TEME! – Allí estaba el otro, sonaba un poco más lejos, pero con el mismo dolor en su voz.

El Sharingan comenzó a parpadear intermitente en sus ojos, como si él intentase retenerlo. _Rojo, negro, rojo, negro…negro._ Finalmente, sus irises tomaron color azabache permanentemente. Miró a Danzo con todo el odio y veneno que fue capaz queriendo decirle _no me quitarás a mi familia de nuevo._

El Consejero tiró de su arma sacándola del cuerpo del pelinegro y dejando en su lugar una gran herida que sangraba abundantemente. Sasuke frunció el ceño y gimió con dolor cuando el filo salió y él cayó al suelo.

El líder de Raíz parecía exultante, jamás se habría creído capaz de matar a Uchiha Sasuke, eso pensaba dejárselo a su escuadrón ANBU, él sólo había pretendido eliminar a la pelirrosa y a cambio había salido ganando. _Dos pájaros de un tiro._

- ¡DANZO!

El viejo retrocedió unos pasos abriendo mucho los ojos y mirando a su alrededor para encontrar el origen de el grito. Conocía esa voz y, desde luego, no pensaba enfrentarse a él.

Itachi avanzaba hacia él rodeado por un aura de ira y furia asesina. _¡¿Cómo ha pasado esto?!_. No podía asimilarlo. Su hermano pequeño, la única razón que había tenido para existir durante años, se había sacrificado por él, lo había perdido todo para que viviera, y en un segundo ese codicioso asesino…

- ¡TE MATARÉ!

Danzo se batió en retirada inmediatamente, a unos metros se encontraban sus fieles ANBU que le protegerían con su vida y acabarían con la del Uchiha, intentó buscarlos a su alrededor para hacerles una señal y que se lanzaran al combate inmediatamente, pero sólo se encontró con jounnins de Konoha, ningún miembro de Raíz, que lo miraban serios.

- Acabad con él, es una orden – exigió a los ninjas. Después de todo, eran ninjas de la Hoja e Itachi un Akatsuki que intentaba matar a un miembro del Consejo. – Es un Akatsuki, os ordeno que lo eliminéis.

Ninguno hizo amago de atacar a Itachi, que se había detenido a pocos metros y le miraba amenazante apenas conteniendo su ira, lo único que hicieron fue moverse sutilmente para acercarse más a Danzo y rodearle.

- ¡Esto es insubordinación! – gritó el viejo.

En ese momento, el líder de Raíz se fijó en sus caras, percatándose de sus identidades. Allí estaban con el ceño fruncido, Hyuuga Neji, Hatake Kakashi, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikamaru acompañado por su padre, Aburame Shino, Tenten, Maito Gai, Yamato.

El Consejero giró la cabeza hacia otro lado esperando hallar un hueco por el que escabullirse, pero se topó con más miradas hostiles por parte de Inuzuka Kiba y su clan, acompañados de los perros que enseñaban sus dientes, Anko le dirigía una de sus macabras sonrisas, Shizune se había acercado hasta Itachi y le ponía una mano en el hombro.

La situación pintaba bastante mal para Danzo, tenía que salir de allí ya y buscar a sus ninjas. Retrocedió unos pasos sin volverse y chocó con lo que parecía ser un muro, alzó la vista y se encontró con un gigantesco ninja de pelo naranja que lo miraba furioso, a su lado un muchacho sostenía el mango de una espada temblando de ira y una chica pelirroja le lanzaba una mirada envenenada, los reconoció, eran los compañeros del Uchiha al que acababa de _matar_.

Juugo empujó al líder de Raíz hacia el centro del círculo, al que se habían ido añadiendo ninjas de todos los clanes y otros muchos sin clan.

- Danzo – la voz de la legítima Hokage, Senju Tsunade se alzó inquisidora – Fuiste juzgado y has sido hallado culpable de crímenes contra Konoha.

El Consejero alzó la vista para encontrarse con los dorados ojos de Gondaime, la cual se había abierto paso entre sus ninjas acompañada de Jiraya y Sai. Siguió moviendo la cabeza, buscando desesperadamente algún indicio de sus ANBU.

- No te molestes en buscar – la hermana del Kazekage de la arena hizo acto de presencia junto al propio Gaara y Kankuro. – Se acabó para ti. – y dicho esto arrojó a sus pies varias máscaras ANBU, señal de que había acabado con los refuerzos del Consejero.

- Por todos tus horribles actos, has sido condenado – continuó la Hokage – Se te retira el cargo de Consejero, tus condecoraciones ninja, tu rango, ya no eres ninja de esta villa, ya no eres nadie, Konoha te desprecia.

Ante estas palabras Danzo abrió mucho los ojos impactado, no podían hacer eso. Él lo sacrificaría todo por Konoha, o al menos su visión de Konoha. Su mayor ambición había sido poder ser el respetado protector de la villa, el Hokage, y así que la aldea fuese realmente temida y respetada por todas las naciones. No podían echarle de allí, él era un ninja de la Hoja.

- Tu ejecución se llevará a cabo inmediatamente, pero antes de que mueras quiero que sepas, que absolutamente nadie en esta villa te recordará, Raíz será disuelta, tu nombre será borrado para siempre y no será pronunciado jamás. Te olvidaremos, Danzo. No serás más que la sombra de una historia para asustar a los niños, el cuento de un viejo ambicioso que intentó hacerse con el poder y fue aplastado por sus crímenes.

Danzó bajó la cabeza derrotado, una lágrima descendió por su ojo sano hasta caer al suelo. Era el peor castigo que le podían haber impuesto, iba a desaparecer en todos los sentidos de la palabra, no iba a quedar nada de su paso por el mundo. La sola idea le era insoportable.

- Uchiha Itachi, por el perjuicio que se te ha causado, a ti y a los tuyos, Konoha te concede el derecho de ajusticiar a este asesino.

El primogénito del clan Uchiha se adelantó y cogió del suelo la katana de Danzo, que este había dejado caer aun manchada con la sangre de su hermano, y la descargó contra el Consejero sin que este pudiera pronunciar unas últimas palabras. No le habían concedido ese privilegio.

Así llegó a su fin un hombre consumido por su propia ambición, alguien que causó mucho dolor a su alrededor para lograr sus objetivos a toda costa llevándose muchas vidas por delante, entre ellas a todo un clan.

_

* * *

__Hola!!!_

_Antes de nada quiero aclarar (antes de que lleguen amenazas) que Sasuke no está muerto, sino que tiene una herida mortal…es parecido pero no igual. Aunque Itachi, Danzo etc crean que sí lo está, realmente nadie lo ha comprobado, se han lanzado contra Danzo en manada jajaja. De todas formas no es de extrañar que lo piensen ya que el Consejero le atravesó una katana en el pecho…difícil de sobrevivir. (eso ya lo veremos)_

_¿Qué os ha parecido el final de Danzo? Justicia poética jaja ajusticiado por su propio pueblo, realmente creo que el peor castigo para él sería precisamente ese quitarle todo el poder que ostentaba, despreciarle como ninja y convertirle en un desterrado antes de matarle. Danzo defiende Konoha a su manera, él ama la villa sólo que de manera egoísta, intransigente y despótica (es un asqueroso, yo también le odio)_

_Ah por cierto, el fuego que vio Hebi en el capitulo anterior era el que crean Sasuke y Naruto para acabar con Madara, es para concordar la línea de tiempo más o menos. Ellos están saliendo de los pasadizos de las caras Hokage cuando vencen al Uchiha. ¿Buen final para el Akatsuki?_

_En el próximo capítulo prometo Sasusaku hasta en la sopa. Será el último capi de este fic ToT (me da muchísima pena) Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo todo este tiempo, ahora ya estamos en la recta final dando el último esfuerzo._

_Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos por vuestros comentarios son preciosos ;)_

_Un paréntesis:_

_Brisa: para dejar reviews desde tu cuenta tienes que entrar en ella y dejarla abierta. Cuando leas una historia y quieras comentarla dale al botón verde de Review y lo dejaras con tu cuenta. Por lo menos es lo que yo hago (si alguien puede explicarlo mejor, lo que es muy probable jeje, que se lo diga así ayudamos ;) )_

Besos Ela.


	19. Familia

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El Pacto**

Capítulo 19. Familia

En cuanto la hoja de esa espada había atravesado el cuerpo de Sasuke, Sakura pudo sentir como su corazón se partía.

- ¡NOOO! – gritó con toda la fuerza de sus cuerdas vocales.

Cuando él cayó al suelo, la pelirrosa se arrastró hasta llegar a su lado e intentó taponar la herida de su pecho con sus manos para evitar que siguiera sangrando. Comenzó a emanar chakra sobre ella, pero era demasiado grande y su chakra no era suficiente.

No le quedaban fuerzas pero aun así no dejó de intentarlo, sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas y las manos le temblaban.

-…por favor…por favor…no… - susurraba continuamente – para…para… - rogaba entre sollozos a la sangre que dejara de salir.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora que todo había terminado, cuando ya podían ser felices. _No por mi culpa_ pensaba Sakura. Era ella la que debería estar en su lugar. Siempre era lo mismo, la débil kunoichi necesitando protección, si ella no fuera tan inútil él no se estaría muriendo. Sentía que si Sasuke moría a ella también se le escaparía la vida.

Naruto llegó y se arrodilló al otro lado de su amigo en silencio, contemplando los intentos de Sakura con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

- Teme, vamos tienes que salir de esta – susurró con voz rota.

Sasuke intentó esbozar una de sus características medias sonrisas pero acabó tosiendo sangre con una mueca de dolor.

- Sasuke- kun…por favor…no te rindas…te quiero…

- …Dilo…- el pelinegro intentó tragar para respirar - …dilo otra vez…

- Te quiero – repitió rápidamente la pelirrosa.

- …No…eso ya lo sé… - sonrió de lado - …mi nombre… - Quería oír cómo le llamaba _Sasuke-kun_ otra vez. No entendía lo bien que le sonaba su propio nombre cuando ella lo pronunciaba, sólo ella.

- …Sasuke-kun…

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, agotado. Todos los sonidos de su alrededor comenzaban a volverse confusos y difuminados, sentía frío.

- ¡No!... Sasuke no te rindas… no me dejes sola… - Cogió la mano del pelinegro y la guió hasta apoyarla en su vientre – no nos dejes…

El muchacho herido se obligó a abrir los ojos y mirarla interrogante.

- No puedes irte ahora…yo…estoy embarazada Sasuke…- el pelinegro ensanchó los ojos y apretó más la mano que reposaba sobre el vientre de ella - …por eso pude usar el Sharingan…nuestro hijo… - sonrió tristemente entre lágrimas.

Naruto miraba a sus dos amigos con los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa…_embarazada_… Su pequeña Sakura-chan y el Teme… podía ver como intentaba sonreír y sus ojos brillaban, jamás había visto un amago tanta felicidad en los oscuros ojos de Sasuke siempre duros y fríos, parecían haberse derretido mientras contemplaba con adoración a la pelirrosa. Ambos habían cambiado tanto, y sin embargo todavía podía ver en sus rostros a aquellos niños de doce años que habían sido sus primeros amigos.

El rubio observó cómo Sakura apretaba más la herida de Sasuke con las manos, haciendo presión y concentrando sus últimas fuerzas en mantener su jutsu médico. Sus manos estaban empapadas en sangre, también su ropa y su cara estaban manchadas, así como las del pelinegro. La ojijade no dejaba de gritarle que no se rindiera con la voz ronca por el llanto.

…_nuestro hijo…_las palabras de la pelirrosa no dejaban de resonar en los oídos de Sasuke como el canto de una sirena. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera la inesperada noticia, si no le costará ya respirar por la herida se habría quedado sin aliento por esas palabras. Mierda, y él se estaba muriendo _¿por qué ahora? _Justo cuando acababa de enterarse que por una vez en su vida había hecho algo bueno, cuando todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

- …Justo cuando más ganas tengo de vivir…me muero…- dijo el Uchiha haciendo una mueca de dolor –…parece una broma macabra.

- No digas eso Teme, vas a ser padre – le recordó Naruto limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas – no puedes morirte, ¿no recuerdas lo que dijiste cuando nos hicieron gennins?, tus objetivos…

- …Vengarme y reconstruir mi clan… - tosió sangre y respiró con dolor – al menos los he cumplido…

A Naruto se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar. Recordaba perfectamente el día en el que Kakashi les preguntó sus objetivos a los tres, le resultaba curioso no haberse dado cuenta antes de que los sueños de Sasuke y los de Sakura se complementaban, ella deseaba que él la amara, él volver a tener una familia reconstruyendo su clan. Tan diferentes y sin embargo no podía concebirse al uno sin el otro.

- Sasuke-kun no te rindas – suplicaba la pelirrosa al ver que su jutsu médico no era suficiente y que poco a poco la vida se le iba escapando.

- …Me gustaría poder decirte que te esperaré…pero a donde yo iré no es tu lugar…el infierno no es sitio para los ángeles…

La mano con la que Sasuke se aferraba a la camiseta de la pelirrosa justo sobre su ombligo comenzó a aflojar su agarre.

- ¡No!, no me sueltes. Si te quieren en el infierno tendrán que llevarme contigo – Sakura se aferró a él echándose encima y abrazándole.

-…Naruto…cuídalos. – el Uchiha cayó inconsciente dejando de respirar.

- Sasuke…

- ¡SASUKE-KUN! ¡AHHH! – el aullido de dolor de Sakura perforó el corazón de Naruto. Ella seguía intentando usar su jutsu pero no tenía suficiente chakra para mantenerlo.

El rubio aun no podía asimilarlo, no esto no podía pasar, no podía acabar así después de todo lo que habían pasado, justo cuando las cosas se arreglaban. _¡No es justo!_ Y desde luego él no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Naruto alzó la cabeza y vio a Kakashi frente a ellos contemplando la escena, notó que el sensei sostenía algo en sus manos que relucía con destellos plateados. _Dos cascabeles_.

_Equipo siete…Uzumaki Naruto…Haruno Sakura…Uchiha Sasuke…_

La voz de Iruka-sensei resonó en su cabeza pronunciando la frase que lo había comenzado todo.

…_Somos un equipo…los tres somos uno…_

Las palabras de la pelirrosa cuando pasaron la prueba de Kakashi.

Ensanchó los ojos y bajo la vista hacia Sakura que seguía intentando sacar su escaso chakra y comprendió…ella podría hacerlo si sólo tuviese un chakra prácticamente ilimitado, superior al de un ninja normal…

- Sakura-chan – la llamó poniendo las manos encima de las suyas sobre el pecho de Sasuke – utiliza mi chakra – finalizó con seguridad. _Vamos zorro del demonio._

La pelirrosa lo miró con sus húmedos ojos sin comprender.

- Los tres somos uno – recitó el rubio mirándola con una sonrisa.

***************

_Se sentía ligero, no tenía frío y por fin podía respirar. Abrió sus ojos todavía sin levantarse, y miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba?. _

_En torno a él sólo podía ver blanco reluciente, pero no le hería la vista sino que era agradable contemplarlo._

_Se puso en pie y notó que llevaba las mismas ropas que había usado en la batalla pero que estas no tenían ni un solo desgarrón, ni una mancha de sangre y estaban secas, se notaban cálidas y suaves contra su piel. _

_Se llevó las manos al pecho y miró intentando encontrar algún vestigio de la horrible y mortal herida que pocos segundos antes había estado allí. _

_Nada._

_Ni siquiera una mísera cicatriz marcaba la pálida piel de su torso._

_- Hola, Sasuke-chan._

_El muchacho levantó la cabeza de inmediato. "_¿Sasuke-chan?" _nadie le había llamado así desde que…_

_- Kaa-san – murmuró el pelinegro asombrado._

_Ante él se encontraba, nada más ni nada menos, que Uchiha Mikoto. _

_Estaba tal y como él la recordaba, su pelo negro, sus ojos tan parecidos a los de él, iba vestida como siempre, con su delantal de cocina. Sonreía cálidamente, como cuando le recibía al volver de la academia._

_- Kaa-san – repitió como si no se lo creyera. Tímidamente la abrazó temiendo que fuera a desaparecer, estrechó su agarre al ver que ella era real._

_Ahora, Sasuke era mucho más alto y corpulento que su madre, pero escondió la cabeza en su cuello como si de un niño se tratase. Aspiró su aroma, casi había olvidado lo bien que olía, después de tantos años seguía echando de menos ese olor, a galletas y a las cremas que se ponía todas las noches._

_Notó como ella le devolvía el abrazo y le acariciaba el pelo con ternura, tal y como lo hacía cuando tenía seis años y ella le consolaba por alguna cosa._

_Cuantas veces había soñado cuando era pequeño que ella volvía y le abrazaba de esa manera, cuantas veces había llorado sobre su almohada al ver que eso jamás pasaría._

_- Mi niño – murmuraba Mikoto – mi niño, que grande estás…y que guapo…_

_Sasuke no dijo nada, estaba seguro de que la voz se le quebraría si pronunciaba una palabra. Jamás había pensado que volvería a verla y ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto la había echado de menos. No quería soltarla, no quería que ese momento acabara nunca._

_- Hijo mío, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, todos lo estamos – dijo Mikoto separándose para acariciarle el rostro a su hijo._

_El pelinegro miró al suelo avergonzado. _¿Orgullosa? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo, si todo lo había hecho mal? _Se había marchado de la villa como un traidor, había intentado matar a su hermano…_

_- Has sabido aceptar la verdad y perdonar a tu hermano, has protegido a las personas que querías. Has sido muy valiente, mi pequeño – le dijo con una sonrisa la mujer – pero aun no has acabado._

_Sasuke ensanchó los ojos con sorpresa._ ¿Cómo que no se ha acabado? Estoy muerto _pensó._

_- Oh, ella no va a dejarte marchar, ni tampoco tu amigo – la sonrisa de Mikoto se amplió – ellos te quieren mucho y además vas a tener un hijo._

_- Kaa-san, yo…- quería decirle que deseaba quedarse con ella, pero también quería volver y ver crecer a su hijo, volver a besar a Sakura, pelear con el Dobe, deseaba vivir tanto como ansiaba quedarse con la madre que le habían arrebatado de niño - Te eché de menos – siempre le había resultado fácil decirle lo que sentía a su madre, ella siempre lo comprendía todo, a veces sin necesidad de palabras. _

_- Volveremos a vernos mi amor, pero aun no. – La mujer lo besó en la frente de forma maternal – dile a tu hermano que estoy orgullosa de él por protegerte tanto, es el mejor hermano que pudiste tener, dale las gracias por eso. Te quiero, tesoro._

_Sasuke se abrazó a ella intentando retenerla unos últimos segundos, respirando su aroma, escuchando sus palabras._

¡¡¡Ninpou: souzou-saisei!!!

_Una voz cortó el aire elevándose potente y poderosa._

_*************_

Sakura se concentró para llevar a cabo una complicada técnica, sería su última esperanza. Un jutsu empleado por su Maestra, levemente modificado podría salvarle.

Colocó sus manos sobre la herida de Sasuke, y Naruto las cubrió con las suyas mirándola con confianza y comenzando a concentrar su chakra para combinarlo con el de la pelirrosa.

Kakashi los miraba conteniendo el aliento, en cuanto Danzo había sido atrapado, él había abandonado el círculo de ninjas para acompañar a sus antiguos alumnos.

_Ahora o nunca._

- Los tres somos uno – dijeron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¡¡Ninpou: souzou-saisei!!!

Sus chakras se mezclaron emitiendo una luz dorada que iluminó el rostro de los tres, mientras el viento se alzaba a su alrededor y el aura dorada crecía envolviéndolos.

Cuando el efecto del jutsu cesó, ambos jadearon agotados y maravillados por el poder que habían desatado.

Sakura movió las manos acariciando el pecho de Sasuke, asegurándose de que no había ninguna herida, en su lugar encontró una fina y nívea cicatriz. Sonrió con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, él volvía a respirar, le miró y vio como sus parpados temblaban antes de abrirse lentamente.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, negro contra verde.

-…Sasuke-kun…- Toda la tensión que había estado acumulando abandonó a la pelirrosa al ver que él se despertaba, el mundo volvió a tomar color y el cansancio se apoderó de ella por fin. Cayó desmayada sobre el Uchiha con el oído sobre su corazón escuchando sus latidos como el sonido más maravilloso del mundo.

- Sakura – el pelinegro la abrazó preocupado cuando perdió la conciencia.

- Tranquilo Teme, solo está sin chakra – le informó la voz exhausta de Naruto – menudo susto nos has dado, baka.

Sasuke observó sin levantarse, al rubio que estaba sentado a su lado, su aspecto era deplorable, parecía a punto de desplomarse, pero aun así mostraba una radiante sonrisa.

El Uchiha estrechó más a la pelirrosa y apoyó la cabeza en el suelo sonriendo de medio lado, podía notar el chakra de sus dos compañeros inundando su sistema. Le habían salvado, jamás lo olvidaría.

- Dobe, ahora sólo faltas tú por cumplir tus sueños – dijo Sasuke mirándole desde el suelo – Tsk. Serás un buen Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, aunque sigas pareciendo un perdedor.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido por sus palabras, eso era lo más parecido al reconocimiento que había salido jamás de los labios del Uchiha. Si no estuviera tan cansado saltaría de alegría, se limitó a sonreír aun más antes de que sus ojos se cerraran agotados.

Sasuke oyó como Naruto se desmayaba también vencido por el cansancio y notó como la cabeza del rubio caía sobre su hombro con un golpe.

- Joder, Dobe – maldijo por lo bajo con dolor, al notar el cabezazo – ¿Qué soy, una almohada? – preguntó más para sí mismo, al notar que tanto Naruto como Sakura estaban recostados contra él.

Suspiró mirando al cielo que poco a poco se iba despejando dejando ver su color azul. En ese momento, la cabeza de su sensei entró en su campo de visión, sólo que al revés ya que estaba de pie junto a su cabeza mirándole con el Sharingan destapado.

- Niños – dijo con nostalgia - ¿parece que no os he enseñado tan mal, no? – sonrió bajo la máscara.

- Hmp.

- Que lástima no tener la cámara – se burló Kakashi – dais una imagen muy tierna.

- Maldición – masculló Sasuke desviando la vista.

Entonces, más personas entraron en su campo de visión.

- Otouto…- murmuró Itachi sorprendido – estás vivo – estrechó los ojos mirándolo mejor – Pero si ni siquiera estás herido ¿Cómo es posible?

- Fue cosa de Naruto y Sakura – explicó Kakashi – utilizaron un jutsu médico combinando sus chakras.

- Lo sabía, mi alumna es un genio – la Hokage se había unido entusiasmada a la conversación.

El menor de los Uchiha contemplaba, tumbado junto a sus compañeros, como a su alrededor se iba formando un corro de cabezas conforme los demás ninjas se acercaban.

- ¡Ne Sasuke! Eres realmente difícil de matar, compañero – como siempre Suigetsu no podía dejar pasar la ocasión para gritar. A su lado Karin sonrió felizmente y lo mismo hizo Juugo acercándose con uno de sus pajarillos posado en el hombro.

Con todo el mundo cotorreando a su alrededor, Sasuke comenzaba a preguntarse si nadie iba a llevarlos al hospital, o al menos a quitarle de encima a Naruto que había comenzado a babear sobre su hombro.

- Mmm…jeje…Hinata-chan – murmuraba el rubio en sueños sonrojándose y abrazándose al Uchiha, que lo miró con alarma.

- Maldición, aléjate de mi usuratonkachi – intentó apartarlo sin éxito con un brazo, mientras con el otro se aferraba a la cintura de la pelirrosa pegándose más a ella para alejarse de Naruto.

Por fin, el pelinegro logró incorporarse un poco hasta sentarse con Sakura en su regazo, y el Uzumaki se quedó babeando sobre el suelo componiendo una de sus zorrunas sonrisas todavía dormido.

-…jeje…Hinata-chan…- la Hyuuga que se encontraba presente enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y miró de soslayo a su primo Neji que le dedicaba una heladora mirada al chico-Kyuubi. – jeje…Sakura-chan…tú también puedes venir…aquí hay Hokage para todas dattebayo…

Un rayo de ira surcó los negros ojos del Uchiha, que alcanzó a darle una patada desde su posición. Cuando pudiera levantarse le daría una paliza.

- Te prohíbo que sueñes con mi mujer, usuratonkachi – murmuró amenazador, e intentó patearle de nuevo. Naruto ya se revolvía por el golpe anterior comenzando a despertar.

- Teme – dijo con tono somnoliento frotándose los ojos – te he dicho que no me llames usuratonkachi – aun estaba bastante dormido porque no gritaba como era habitual.

- Entonces deja de serlo, baka.

Naruto se sentó de golpe, volviéndose para responderle esta vez a gritos cuando se percató de que los tres miembros del equipo siete se encontraban todavía en el suelo rodeados de ninjas que los miraban curiosos.

- ¿Ninguno ha sido capaz de llevarnos al hospital? – preguntó con resignación. Captó la mirada del Uchiha que levantaba una ceja como diciendo _¿Qué esperabas?_

- Ni siquiera a Sakura-chan que espera un bebé – dijo indignado moviendo la cabeza hacia su compañera aun inconsciente.

- ¿Bebé? – Preguntó Tsunade interesada de pronto - ¿Qué bebé?

- Pues el hijo del Teme que bebé va a ser – siguió Naruto sin percatarse de la cara de impagable espanto del Uchiha que le decía que se callara – Menuda médico eres, vieja. Tener a una embarazada inconsciente en el suelo, debería darte vergüenza.

Un pesado silencio se extendió y todas las miradas se dirigieron al menor de los Uchiha que clavó su vista en el suelo ignorando a todo el mundo como es su costumbre.

- ¡¡¡¿PERO QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI ALUMNA, UCHIHA?!!!

**************

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente. Reconocía la estancia, se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha, el cual conocía como la palma de su mano gracias a las numerosas guardias médicas que había hecho trabajando allí.

Se incorporó sentándose en la cama. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Se preguntó. Paseó su vista por la habitación hasta que se encontró con la mirada de unos penetrantes ojos oscuros que la observaban fijamente.

- Por fin despiertas – dijo tranquilamente, como siempre, la voz de Sasuke.

En ese mismo instante, ella saltó poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama y abalanzándose contra el Uchiha que se encontraba de pié a su lado. Se había cambiado de ropa, ahora iba vestido con unos pantalones de jounnin y una camiseta oscura con el símbolo Uchiha como las que solía llevar antes, tampoco iba armado.

Sakura comenzó a intentar subirle la camiseta con insistencia, Sasuke la miró alzando las cejas, sorprendido por su urgencia, e intentó detenerla agarrándola por las muñecas, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

- Sakura, esto es un hospital – susurró entre dientes. Ese detalle le habría dado igual al pelinegro si no fuera porque había más gente en la habitación.

Itachi los miraba con un brillo divertido en la mirada, Kotaro con el ceño fruncido de confusión e Ino con la boca abierta y los ojos fijos en los abdominales de Sasuke que habían quedado levemente al descubierto por los tirones de Sakura en su camiseta.

- Ya lo sé, idiota. Lo que quiero ver es tu herida – gruñó Sakura sin percatarse de que no estaban sólos – deberías estar en observación, Uchiha.

Zafándose del agarre del pelinegro introdujo una mano por debajo de la camiseta de este, hasta el lugar donde había estado la terrible herida. El muchacho jadeó levemente cuando sintió como una agradable corriente eléctrica le recorría la espalda al contacto de las manos de Sakura contra su cálida piel, y tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que no estaban solos para evitar lanzarse sobre ella en ese mismo instante.

La pelirrosa no contribuyó mucho a mantener el autocontrol del Uchiha acercando sus labios a los de él para rozarlos provocadoramente, tirando de ellos con suavidad y delineándolos con la punta de su lengua.

Cuando los dedos de Sakura se mezclaron entre las negaras hebras de su cabello, Sasuke decidió mandar a los espectadores al carajo y comenzó a responder apasionadamente al beso, cerrando los ojos y siguiendo los diestros movimientos de los labios de ella sobre los suyos perdiéndose en ella como siempre ocurría.

- No vuelvas a darme un susto así – le dijo Sakura separándose, y le abrazó apoyando la cara en su pecho y aspirando su aroma – ponerte delante de una espada ¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando, eh? – Apretó más su abrazo cuando él le rodeó la cintura con su brazo, evitando mirar el rostro burlón de su hermano y la mueca incrédula de Ino – eres un maldito inconsciente, no sé de qué me sorprendo.

En ese momento, Kotaro decidió que no le gustaba ser ignorado y saltó a la cama para unirse al abrazo.

- ¡Aneue! – la llamó con cariño.

- ¡Kotaro-chan! – Sakura deshizo el abrazo y se volvió hacia su hermano que saltaba en el colchón felizmente.

- Onee-chan, me han dicho que vas a tener un bebé – dijo el niño emocionado.

A la pelirrosa se le congeló la sonrisa en el rostro y se giró hacia Sasuke para pedirle explicaciones. ¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera? Ni siquiera había pensado como haría pública la noticia, Tsunade iba a matarla cuando lo supiera y qué decir de Ino…por Kami no se atrevía ni a mirarla.

- Fue el baka de Naruto – respondió automáticamente el Uchiha.

- No perdiste el tiempo ¿eh, frentona? – Dijo Ino hablando por fin – tú y yo tenemos que hablar "mucho".

Sakura se sonrojó violentamente y sonrió avergonzada.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante, liberando a la pelirrosa de tener que contestar, y por ella entró un sonriente Naruto llevando unos globos de colores en una mano y a una sonrojada Hinata en la otra, seguido por el resto de Taka, Kakashi, Kiba y Shikamaru, que fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada nada más entrar.

_Menos mal que la habitación es grande_ pensó la ojijade al ver aquella pequeña multitud.

- ¡Sakura-chan ya estás despierta dattebayo! – exclamó el rubio sonriente y corriendo a abrazarla.

La pelirrosa observó que la mitad de los presentes portaban vendas, de modo que dedujo que no había dormido demasiado, tal vez un día.

- Bueno, creo que somos demasiados – dijo Itachi levantándose de la silla en la que había estado sentado – Kotaro, vamos a hacerles una visita a las enfermeras. – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

- ¡Siii! – Exclamó el niño, siempre le daban dulces.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que tienes que decir? – preguntó el mayor de los Uchiha enarcando una ceja.

- Ohh, Itachi- niisan es muy valiente, él me salvó de Akatsuki – comenzó a actuar el pequeño como si de una obra de teatro se tratase – yo de mayor quiero ser como él.

- Genial, campeón. Vamos allá – y después de chocar los cinco con el niño, lo cargó en brazos para salir de la habitación, dejando a todos con la boca abierta. – Me alegro de que estés bien Sakura – se despidió brevemente.

Definitivamente, Itachi había perdido todo rasgo de seriedad volviendo a la adolescencia.

- ¿Y si vemos a Shizune? – continuaba oyéndose la voz del pelinegro por el pasillo.

- Shizune-san, me gustaría que fuéramos los tres al parque, Itachi-nii, tú y yo…

En el interior de la habitación todavía se estaban recuperando del asombro.

- Maldito Itachi – negaba Sasuke abochornado – todos los críos le adoran.

- Usar a niños para ligar – decía Kiba asombrado, como si hubiera descubierto una genialidad - ¿por qué no se me ha ocurrido antes?

Se volvió emocionado hacia Karin que lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. _No será capaz_ pensó la pelirroja.

- Eh Karin, ¿quieres venir a visitar a mi primo?, tiene tres años…

- Ni lo sueñes, chico-perro – le interrumpió la voz de Suigetsu mirándolo amenazador a la vez que agarraba a la pelirroja por la cintura.

Mientras tanto Naruto comentaba emocionado sobre el hijo de sus compañeros.

- ¿Y ya sabéis como lo vais a llamar?

Sakura sonrió recordando la mítica borrachera de Sasuke en la que le había recitado de carrerilla los nombres de sus futuros hijos.

- Si es chico podéis llamarlo Naruto – continuó el rubio – y si es chica…Naruto-niña…podréis abreviarlo como Naru.

- No le pondría tu nombre ni a mi perro, Dobe – interrumpió Sasuke – mucho menos a mi hijo.

- Eres un borde Teme, esperemos que Naru no saque tu carácter o será un amargado – dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño, y de pronto se estremeció – imagínate que saca tu carácter y la fuerza de Sakura-chan…o tu mirada de psicópata…

Naruto siguió hablando sin percatarse de la nube de ira que se estaba formando en torno a Sasuke y Sakura.

- Aunque si saca el carácter de Sakura-chan…dattebayo…ese niño está condenado a ser un violento por los genes de ambos padres…

Una caja de bombones que le habían regalado a Sakura voló por el aire para acabar incrustándose en la cabeza del rubio.

- ¡Itee! Ves, a eso me refería… - dijo escondiéndose detrás de Kakashi al ver que la pelirrosa comenzaba a buscar algo más consistente para arrojarle.

- Ohh, ¡Mi bella flor de cerezo! Estás más radiante que nunca – Lee había hecho su aparición seguido de Tenten y Neji.

Sasuke se preguntó cuanta gente más cabría en la habitación o si no había restricción de visitas.

- Muchas gracias Lee-san. Parece que ya te has recuperado – dijo la pelirrosa señalando el brazo vendado del shinobi.

- ¡Desde luego, hermosa flor! La llama de la juventud arde con fuerza en mi – contestó con su típica pose, haciendo que Neji pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Ino y Tenten se encaramaron a la cama de Sakura para comenzar su interrogatorio mientras Lee continuaba gritando sobre la juventud, Naruto y Sasuke habían comenzado su habitual retahíla de insultos, Kakashi leía su libro, Kiba intentaba convencer a Akamaru para que bajase de la silla y así poder sentarse, Shikamaru llamaba problemático a todo el mundo y Sai se unía a la reunión entrando por la ventana con un ramo de flores.

- ¡¿PERO QUE OS HABEIS CREIDO QUE ES ESTO, MOCOSOS?! – la "dulce" voz de la Hokage irrumpió en la estancia y haciendo que el bullicio reinante en la habitación se apagara de inmediato – ¡¿OS PENSAIS QUE ESTAMOS EN UN CIRCO?!

- Claro, ¿no ves a los payasos? – murmuró Naruto sin poder contenerse señalando a Sasuke.

- Estoy viendo uno ahora, Dobe – Contestó el Uchiha con malas pulgas refiriéndose al rubio.

- ¡Repite eso, Teme!

- ¡A CALLAR! ¡TODO EL MUNDO FUERA! – Ordenó Tsunade tajantemente haciendo desalojar el lugar – Sakura, me alegro de que estés despierta, descansa luego vendré a verte. Cuida de mi pequeño sobrinito – añadió dulcemente refiriéndose a su hijo.

Al parecer la medic-nin ya se había recuperado del susto inicial, después de gritarle a Sasuke hasta que le estallaron los oídos, y había acogido la noticia con ilusión.

- ¿Sobrinito? Yo creo que más bien sería nieto – murmuró Suigetsu hacia Karin intentando no mover los labios al estilo ventrílocuo y provocando que esta se riera suavemente.

- ¡¿Has dicho algo, gusano?! – El ninja de la espada y la pelirroja se apresuraron a negar, envarando su postura - ¡MOVED EL CULO YA! – gritó de nuevo al ver que los visitantes no se habían movido de su sitio.

Rápidamente, todos fueron abandonando la habitación por puertas y ventanas, murmurando una despedida y dejando tras ellos las cajas de bombones, globos y algún peluche con forma de ranas, perros y demás animales que habían traído para Sakura y su bebé.

Cuando al fin se quedaron solos, Sasuke y Sakura suspiraron tranquilamente.

El Uchiha se recostó en la cama junto a ella acariciándole el pelo distraídamente. _Realmente, eso era volver a Konoha_ pensó, casi había olvidado lo escandalosos y barulleros que eran todos sus compañeros.

- ¿Y decías que no tenías familia? – preguntó Sasuke enarcando una ceja – he recibido más amenazas de "hermanos postizos" celosos, que en toda mi vida, por no hablar de suegra- Tsunade y papa-Kakashi, incluso el Hyuuga me ha advertido sobre lo que me pasaría si te hacía algo y Yamanaka también…¿me has oído? Ya-ma-na-ka amenazándome.

Sakura sonrió y se abrazó más a él enterrando la cara en su pecho mientras él entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella posándolos encima de su vientre.

- Eso es porque te quieren – señaló ella riéndose quedamente y cerrando los ojos – tienes razón, tenemos una gran familia.

_Familia._

Sin que nadie pudiera verlo, Sasuke sonrió. Sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, y la alegría le llegó a los ojos iluminándolos. Por fin podía decir que era completamente feliz. Miró a su pelirrosa que dormitaba de nuevo en sus brazos y bendijo el día en el que se había cruzado de nuevo con ella aceptando _el pacto_ que marcó sus vidas.

**FIN**

* * *

_*Kaa-san = madre_

_*Ninpou: souzou-saisei_ = _arte ninja, restauración divina (técnica que usa Tsunade capaz de rehacer cualquier organo y tejido y que requiere una gran cantidad de chakra) _

_Snif, snif… Con lágrimas en los ojos me despido… no sabéis la pena que me da terminar este fic._

_Bueno, por supuesto habrá un epílogo próximamente jeje. Pero aun así me pongo triste al saber que esta historia se ha acabado, personalmente estoy muy orgullosa de ella (que voy a decir yo que soy su madre jeje)._

_Quiero dar las gracias a toda la maravillosa gente que durante todo lo que ha durado el fic me ha estado apoyando con sus comentarios o simplemente leyéndola. Gracias a todos los que me seguisteis desde el principio y también a los que la descubristeis hace poco… todos me habéis dado la ilusión necesaria para continuar hasta el final y poder llegar hasta aquí. Nunca pensé que algo de lo que yo escribiese podía llegar a gustarle a tanta gente, me habéis hecho muy feliz al animarme tanto con vuestros reviews…de corazón sois los mejores._

_Bueno y ahora…¿Qué os ha parecido el final? ;) a mí sinceramente, se me ha hecho un nudo en la garganta mientras escribía sobre Mikoto T.T_

_Y después de todos estos capitulillos me gustaría pediros un pequeño favor, que me digáis en resumen, vuestra opinión sobre la historia, cosas que os han faltado o que cambiaríais, lo que más os ha gustado, sugerencias etc así aprendo para futuros fics :) Ya sabéis que no es necesario registrarse._

_Espero vuestras opiniones, las contestaré tan pronto como pueda._

_(Una reverencia mientras se cierra el telón) Besos Ela._


	20. Ep: El respetable y noble clan Uchiha

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El Pacto**

Epílogo: El respetable y noble clan Uchiha

Un pequeño niño de seis años, pelo negro y ojos oscuros corría apresurado por las calles de la villa, en la espalda de su camiseta azul oscuro podía verse con claridad el símbolo de su clan. Estaba anocheciendo, realmente se le había hecho muy tarde al salir de la academia.

Ese día ni sus padres ni sus hermanos habían ido a esperarle a la salida de clase, y le resultaba raro no haberse encontrado ni siquiera con alguno de sus tíos. Agarró con fuerza la bolsa donde llevaba sus libros y kunais, y corrió más rápido. Seguramente, su madre le gritaría por llegar tarde a cenar.

Llegó por fin a las calles que formaban su barrio, el lugar donde vivía su familia que era ni más ni menos que los Uchiha, un respetable y noble clan de poderosos ninjas poseedores del Sharingan, por todas partes podían verse abanicos blancos y rojos como el que adornaba su espalda, el emblema de su clan.

La casa donde él vivía era una de las más grandes, al lado vivían sus tíos, en la calle de enfrente su otro tío y un poco más lejos unos amigos de sus padres que todos consideraban de la familia. Al pasar por las calles le extrañó que todo estuviera tan silencioso, su tío Kotaro era muy ruidoso, tal vez estaba entrenando.

Comenzó a preocuparse al no ver luz en las ventanas, ¿sería posible que su tío Itachi se hubiera ido a dormir ya?, ni siquiera su propia casa estaba iluminada y eso si que era raro, con todos los hermanos que tenía siempre estaban las luces encendidas.

Además, su madre seguramente estaba preparando la cena en esos momentos, esa mañana le había prometido que cocinaría sopa de tomate, su plato favorito y también el de su padre a quien le había parecido muy bien el menú.

Pero al llegar a la puerta de su casa no oyó ni vio a nadie, un poco asustado entró quitándose los zapatos en la entrada y arrojando su bolsa a un lado.

- ¡Mamá!, ¡Papá! ¡Ya he llegado! – Les llamó buscándoles por la casa – ¡Aniki! ¡Sanosuke-niichan! ¡Ryo-niichan!

Nadie contestó, puede que todo eso fuera un juego de sus hermanos para asustarle, pero ya no le resultaba divertido.

Cuando hubo mirado en la cocina y comprobado que su madre no estaba allí, decidió ir a la sala más grande de la casa, era el último sitio que le quedaba.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta y alargó una temblorosa mano hacia ella cogiendo aire para armarse de valor, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Cuando de un fuerte tirón abrió la gran puerta ensanchó mucho los ojos y la boca formando una "o".

- ¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – Gritaron todos los presentes saliendo de las sombras.

Allí estaban todos. Su madre mirándolo con sus cariñosos ojos verdes acariciándose la barriga de casi 9 meses de embarazo y cogiendo la mano de su hermanita Mikoto de cuatro años tan parecida a ella, su padre con su típica media sonrisa cargando a Midori su hermana de tres años que tenía los ojos de su padre y el pelo del color de su tío Kotaro, quien por cierto se encontraba también allí tan alto como siempre a sus veintiún años y dedicándole una de sus sonrisas.

Más atrás pudo ver a su Aniki, Daisuke a sus dieciséis años ya era jounin y ninja médico como su madre, a Daisuke mucha gente lo confundía con su padre Sasuke hasta que les miraba con sus chispeantes ojos verdes.

A su lado se encontraban los gemelos Sanosuke y Ryo de once años, ambos acababan de graduarse como gennins y portaban con orgullo sus recién conseguidas bandas, los dos eran pelinegros aunque si se miraba bien, el pelo de Sanosuke tenía algún reflejo fuxia y desde luego Ryo había heredado los ojos jade de su madre. Los dos hermanos tenían la capacidad de su tío Kotaro para meterse en líos.

Su tío Itachi pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su esposa Shizune tan embarazada como Sakura, abrazada a la pierna de su tía Shizune se encontraba su prima Himeko de cuatro años y conversando con Daisuke estaba Akemi su otra prima de catorce años.

Todos miraban al pequeño recién llegado que se había quedado pasmado en la entrada.

- Renji-chan ¿te hemos asustado, tesoro?- se acercó su madre preocupada.

El cumpleañero negó con la cabeza sin poderse quitar aun la cara de susto y el pálido color de su cara.

- Ya te dije que volver de la academia y no encontrar a nadie no es gracioso, Sa-ku-ra – intervino su padre bajando a Midori al suelo y acercándose para revolverle el pelo a su hijo.

- ¡Oe Renji-chan! ¡Aquí hay regalos para ti dattebayo! – gritó la estridente voz del Hokage de Konoha, su "tío" Naruto – Teme, este año te has estirado, este regalo parece bueno, no como el que me regalaste a mi…- dijo mirando a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados.

- "Diez pasos para dejar de ser un perdedor" – citó el pelinegro – fue el mejor regalo de tu vida, Dobe.

Renji corrió emocionado hacia el montón de regalos donde lo esperaba su mejor amigo, Uzumaki Hikaru, mirándole con la impaciencia brillando en sus ojos color perla, herencia de su madre Hyuuga Hinata.

- ¡Oh ves! Te dije que llegábamos tarde, zanahoria – en ese momento, el antiguo grupo Hebi hizo su aparición acompañado como siempre por los gritos de Suigetsu y Karin.

- No es mi culpa que tu hijo sea tan holgazán como tú y se preparara tarde, cara de pez – le contestó la pelirroja.

El ninja del pelo celeste sonrió volviendo la cabeza hacia el niño de cuatro años que cargaba a su espalda, en el lugar donde antaño había estado su espada. El pequeño Kenshi pelirrojo de ojos violáceos compuso una pícara mirada igual a la de su padre y sonrió.

- Tranquilos aun falta Kakashi – les informó Kiba que se encontraba sentado en el suelo jugando con Midori, a quien había regalado no hace mucho uno de los cachorros de Akamaru – genial, princesa – felicitó a la niña al ver la trenza que le había hecho a su perrita.

Kiba seguía como siempre, de flor en flor, no había nadie capaz de domar su salvaje espíritu, y desde el primer momento se había encariñado con la pequeña Uchiha a la que mimaba como a una hija.

Tal vez tuviera algo que ver las circunstancias en las que la había visto por primera vez.

_---Flash Back---_

_Avanzando lentamente por uno de los caminos que llevaban a la villa oculta de la Hoja se encontraba Kiba, por supuesto junto a su inseparable perro Akamaru, hasta ahí la imagen no tendría nada de raro a no ser porque a su lado, "cabalgando" sobre el enorme perro se encontraba una pelirrosa con una barriga del tamaño de una sandia._

_La mismísima Uchiha Sakura, antes conocida como Haruno, incomprensiblemente había salido a cumplir una misión, de bajo rango hay que aclarar, con ocho meses y medio de embarazo cumplidos._

_Al parecer, el hijo del señor feudal había enfermado y su padre había solicitado ayuda a Konoha, pero por supuesto no se había conformado con cualquier médico sino que había exigido a la antigua alumna de Gondaime, ahora reconocida en todo el país por ser una de las mejores medic-nin._

_Al ser una misión sencilla y que no llevaría más de un día, había sido aceptada por la pelirrosa aunque para ello hubiese tenido que aguantar por días los Hmp, Hn y Tsk de su marido._

_Y para terminar, de manera inexplicable la persona encargada de acompañarla había sido Kiba, tal vez porque Akamaru podía llevar a Sakura impidiendo que se fatigara demasiado por el viaje. Para desgracia del Inuzuka, la pelirrosa no le había dejado ni un minuto de descanso. _

… Kiba tengo calor_… _

… Kiba vamos a parar…

… Kiba quiero queso con chocolate…

… Kiba…

… Kiba…

… Kiba…

_El muchacho juró que se cambiaría el nombre al llegar a la villa porque el suyo se le había desgastado._

_Ahora entendía el aspecto cansado que presentaba Sasuke últimamente. Si él ya estaba a punto de llorar si oía otra vez su nombre y sólo llevaba unas horas cuidando de ella, no quería ni pensar en qué estado mental estaría el Uchiha después de nueve meses y encima ese era su sexto hijo… A partir de ahora miraría al pelinegro con nuevos ojos._

_- Kiba… - la voz de Sakura volvió a entrar por los finos oídos del muchacho haciendo que sopesara la opción de ahogarse a sí mismo en el río._

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó lastimeramente._

_- Deberíamos parar… - pronunció la pelirrosa apretando los dientes._

_- Ya estamos cerca Sakura, sólo un rato más, se que estás cansada pero…_

_- No, idiota – gruñó la pelirrosa – es el bebé…_

_Kiba la miró alarmado, si el más leve rasguño le ocurría a la señora Uchiha o a su bebé, Sasuke le despellejaría, castraría y serviría de comida para sus serpientes._

_- ¡¿Qué, qué le ocurre?! – preguntó el chico-perro entrando en pánico._

_- …Ya viene… - informó Sakura haciendo gestos de dolor._

_- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamó Kiba._

_- ¡Como va a ser, baka! ¡Ayúdame a bajar de aquí! – gritó la pelirrosa perdiendo su escasa paciencia y cogiendo la mano que automáticamente le tendió el ninja para ayudarla._

_Cuando Sakura estuvo tendida en el suelo apoyando su espalda en las mochilas y realizando ejercicios de respiración como una loca, Kiba pareció reaccionar._

_- Está bien. T-tú quédate aquí con Akamaru, yo voy a buscar a un médico y a Sasuke – tartamudeó nerviosamente el chico._

_- ¡Ni sueñes en dejarme aquí sola con un perro! – amenazó Sakura golpeando el suelo con su puño y haciendo una grieta._

_- Está bien, está bien – se apresuró a aclarar Kiba moviendo las manos y negando con la cabeza para desechar su idea – Akamaru corre a Konoha y avísales de que el bebé de Sakura va a nacer._

_A los pocos minutos de que el perro se marchara, las contracciones de la pelirrosa eran cada vez más fuertes y seguidas._

_- Kiba, vas a tener que ayudarme tú – sentenció la kunoichi con la frente sudada, entre grito y grito._

_- ¡¿Yo?! – El muchacho negó fervientemente – Sasuke me matará si lo hago._

_- ¡¡¡Yo te mataré si no lo haces!!! ¡¡¡Shannaro!!! – gritó la pelirrosa fuera de sí. _

_Con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y la perspectiva de una muerte segura pesando sobre su cabeza, el shinobi se arrodilló junto a Sakura para ayudarla a traer al mundo a su bebé. _

_Cada vez que la pelirrosa gritaba por una nueva contracción hacía estallar los oídos de Kiba, a la vez apretaba su mano provocando que las lágrimas saltaran de los ojos del muchacho._

_- Vamos Sakura, empuja – intentaba animarla._

_El desgarrador grito de la pelirrosa cortó el aire. _

_- Ya sale – el ninja podía ver como asomaba la cabeza del bebé – un último esfuerzo, Sakura._

_Cogiendo aire, la ojijade gritó por última vez empujando con todas sus fuerzas mientras Kiba sacaba al bebé sosteniéndolo en sus manos y poniendo cara de idiota._

_- … … - el Inuzuka miraba con adoración el pequeño bultito con una pelusa de cabello rosado que lloraba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Sonrió y soltó una carcajada de felicidad – Es una niña… es preciosa._

_La pelirrosa sonrió con cansancio y alargó los brazos hacia él para que le pasara al bebé._

_Kiba envolvió a la pequeña con su chaqueta y se la entregó a su madre que la acarició con cariño, mientras él seguía contemplándola maravillado. _

_- ¿Cómo vas a llamarla? – preguntó el chico._

_Un brillo divertido apareció en los ojos de Sakura, como si se estuviera riendo de algún chiste privado._

_- Midori, se llamará Uchiha Midori – dijo sonriendo cariñosamente._

_- Midori…es perfecta – susurró el muchacho. Nunca había pensado que una criatura tan pequeña podía despertarle tanta ternura e instinto de protección, ahora entendía por qué la gente tenía hijos. Aun no podía creerse que él hubiera ayudado a traerla al mundo._

_La pequeña Uchiha abrió sus ojitos revelando su profundo color oscuro como la noche._

_- Es igual que Sasuke – apreció Sakura maravillada._

_- Su nariz se parece más a la tuya y su color de pelo también – comentó Kiba – y ya quisiera Sasuke tener unos ojos tan bonitos como los de mi princesa. _

_La kunoichi soltó una carcajada y se dispuso a dar de mamar a la recién nacida._

_- ¿Dónde está el bebé? – preguntó una ansiosa voz._

_Saliendo del remolino de polvo que había levantado al llegar, Sasuke hizo su aparición jadeando por lo rápido que había tenido que correr para llegar lo antes posible._

_Sus ojos se detuvieron contemplando a Sakura y a su nueva hija, la ojijade le sonreía radiante._

_- Te presento a Midori._

_- Midori… - repitió maravillado el Uchiha y se acercó para abrazar a sus, ahora dos, pelirrosas._

_De pronto, pareció reparar en la presencia de una tercera persona en la escena._

_- ¿Qué se supone que estás mirando? – preguntó amenazadoramente, ya que Sakura seguía dándole el pecho a la niña._

_- Y-yo…yo…nada…sólo a la niña…no estaba… - tartamudeó Kiba – E-enhorabuena, Midori es muy bonita._

_Sasuke sonrió de lado con orgullo y Kiba suspiró aliviado al haberse librado de los instintos asesinos del Uchiha apelando a su lado paternal._

_---Fin del Flash Back--- _

Desde ese momento, el Inuzuka siempre había tenido predilección por la pequeña, la hija que no tenía y que desde luego no tenía prisa por tener dado su feliz estado como Casanova de Konoha.

Cuando por fin el ex-sensei del equipo siete llegó en su típica nube de humo, se sentaron a cenar.

Todos sus antiguos compañeros estaban presentes, Ino y Shikamaru junto a su hijo Ichiro y su hija Shizuka. Neji y Tenten también habían tenido su retoño, Takako su bella hija que no portaba en su frente el símbolo de la rama secundaria de su clan, Naruto se había encargado de ello. Lee tan efusivo como siempre, Tsunade que estaba encantada con todos los niños que tenía para consentir, Shino siempre tan callado, Sai dibujando todo lo que se movía, Jiraya que seguía siendo un pervertido escribiendo sus libros y Juugo, a quien después de muchos intentos consiguieron curar de su enfermedad.

Sasuke observó por un momento a su familia y a todos los presentes en su casa disfrutando de la cena, sus gemelos tirándole bolitas de arroz a su hermano Renji, para _felicitarle_. Y echando la vista atrás nunca pensó que su casa volvería a tener tanta vida.

A un lado de la sala podía verse que Sakura había seguido con su costumbre de guardar fotografías, su colección había crecido enormemente en esos dieciseis años, pensó Sasuke.

Allí estaban las fotos de su boda, el nacimiento de Daisuke, y después se sucedían fotos de todos sus hijos, cumpleaños, el Dobe convertido en Hokage, la boda de Naruto con la chica Hyuuga, la graduación Kotaro en la academia…había tantos recuerdos que habían tenido que comprar una estantería más grande.

- Aquí está la tarta, la he hecho como a ti te gust… - Aun con la tarta en las manos Sakura miró hacia abajo con cara de susto - ¡Sasuke! Acabo de romper aguas.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos consternado, no es que fuera primerizo, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado la verdad, pero siempre se ponía nervioso al ver que Sakura se ponía de parto. Aun recordaba el nacimiento de su primer hijo, hacía ya dieciséis años.

_--- Flash Back---_

_Sasuke se encontraba en el recientemente reconstruido Ichiraku, junto Naruto que hacía gala a su título de adorador del ramen engullendo su bol sin ni siquiera respirar._

_Después de meses de continuos trabajos reparando las heridas que la guerra había causado en la villa, por fin comenzaban a ver la luz al final del túnel. Las calles ya tenían el aspecto de calles y los parques volvían a tener arboles y hierba._

_Tras el continuo esfuerzo que todos habían hecho para sacar adelante Konoha, Sasuke y Naruto podían tomarse un descanso y comer tranquilamente en el Ichiraku sin más preocupaciones._

_- ¡Sasuke! _

_El grito hizo que los dos amigos se volvieran para ver quién era el que había llamado al Uchiha, y para su sorpresa vieron como Shikamaru se acercaba ¡corriendo!. Sí, increíble pero cierto. _

_El Nara corría hacia ellos como alma que lleva el diablo y la expresión de su cara era de urgencia. _¿Pero que podía estar pasando? Ni siquiera en el ataque de Akatsuki logró hacer correr a Shikamaru, el ser más vago en la faz de la Tierra. _Pensaban Naruto y Sasuke observándole extrañados._

_- ¡Sasuke!...tienes…ven…rápido…Sakura…luz. – jadeaba el Nara con palabras entrecortadas y claramente nervioso._

_- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron los dos amigos aun asombrados por ver en ese estado a uno de los ninjas más calmados de la villa._

_El shinobi cogió aire intentando reponerse de su carrera._

_- Tienes que venir rápido Sakura va a dar a luz – consiguió completar la frase._

_Ante esta información Sasuke ensanchó los ojos y se quedó estático como en estado de shock. _

¿Qué Sakura qué?. _Pensó aun intentando asimilar la noticia._

Vale, Sakura estaba de parto_, una sensación extraña le subió por la columna vertebral como un hormigueo llegando hasta su cabeza._

Muévete de una vez Uchiha, _pero las órdenes de su cerebro no llegaban a su destino puesto que seguía plantado con cara de susto._

_- ¿Es que no lo has oído, Teme? – Le gritó Naruto en el oído – ¡Sakura-chan va a tener a tu hijo dattebayo!_

_- Sí – reaccionó por fin el Uciha sacudiendo la cabeza y recuperando la movilidad._

_- Está en casa, corre – le informó Shikamaru._

_Sasuke salió despedido hacia el barrio Uchiha esquivando a la gente y saltando por los tejados, un poco por detrás le seguía Naruto, Shikamaru ya había corrido bastante por un día así que se sentó a descansar y mirar nubes por un rato._

_En cuanto llegó a su casa, el pelinegro abrió la puerta de un golpe precipitándose al interior._

_- ¿Dónde está el bebé? – preguntó mirando a todos lados nerviosamente como si pudiera encontrarlo encima de alguna mesa. Curiosamente, esa frase acompañaría más de un parto de la ojijade._

_- ¡¡¡Dónde tú lo pusiste!!! – le contestó a voz en grito su "dulce" pelirrosa que se hallaba recostada en un almohadillado sillón con la frente sudada y una mueca dolorosa en el rostro._

_A un lado de Sakura se encontraba Hinata abanicándola con una carpeta y dándole la mano, al otro lado Tenten intentaba tranquilizarla, pegado a la pared con cara de susto estaba Hyuuga Neji._

_Parece que las contracciones habían empezado justo cuando sus amigos la visitaban._

_- ¡Sakura-cha… - Naruto entró como un huracán chocando contra Sasuke que estaba pasmado en la puerta y acabando ambos en el suelo._

_- ¡Quita, Dobe!_

_- ¡No me llames Dobe, Teme!_

_La carpeta que segundos antes había estado sosteniendo Hinata se incrustó en la cabeza de Naruto cuando una parturienta Sakura se la arrebató de las manos a la Hyuuga y la lanzó con intenciones homicidas._

_En realidad había apuntado a Sasuke, pero este la había esquivado en el último momento y miraba a la muchacha con asombro. En todos los meses que llevaba con ella, la pelirrosa jamás le había lanzado nada como hacía con Naruto, esto le daba una pista del humor de la chica en esos momentos._

_- ¡Los dos sois bakas y todos lo sabemos! ¡Ahora quiero ir a un hospital a la de YA! – Bramó la futura madre haciendo temblar los cristales._

_Sasuke se apresuró a cargarla en brazos aunque con ello peligrara su integridad física al acercarse tanto a ella y su estado temperamental._

_- ¿Dónde mierda está Itachi? – preguntó el Uchiha extrañado al no ver a su hermano rondando por allí._

_- En el hospital – respondieron todos a coro._

Cómo no, Itachi estaba en el hospital. ¿En qué otro sitio podía estar?_. Pensó con sarcasmo el pelinegro._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? – dijo con resignación. _

_- Se cortó con un cuchillo cuando preparaba la comida – contestó la voz de Kotaro saliendo detrás de Neji con cara de asustado. Seguramente, el niño había decidido pasar desapercibido para escapar de los gritos de su hermana._

_- Tsk. Cada vez se inventa excusas más pobres – murmuró. _

_Últimamente su Aniki se pasaba la vida en el hospital por las cosas más estúpidas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que vivía con su cuñada médico. No había día en el que no se cayera, se cortara o lesionara de alguna manera acudiendo así a la consulta para pedir cita con su médico, Shizune. _

_Sasuke esperaba que la muchacha aceptara salir con él próximamente, o su hermano pronto tendría más cicatrices que Ibiki por todas las contusiones que se provocaba para ir a verla. _

_El grito de Sakura le sacó de sus pensamientos a la vez que le pellizcaba el brazo sádicamente haciéndole apretar los dientes con dolor._

_- Eso duele, Sa-ku-ra – siseó Sasuke._

_- ¡Tú no sabes lo que es el dolor! – chilló la pelirrosa fuera de sí._

_************_

_Después de horas de gritos, objetos lanzados contra la pared e insultos se oyó el fuerte sonido del llanto de un bebé._

_Cuando Tsunade le puso a su hijo en los brazos, Sasuke lo cogió con temor, como si fuera de cristal, contempló anonadado sus rosadas mejillas, su pelo negro y sus pequeñas manitas moviéndose cerradas en puños. Se quedó sin aire y un sentimiento cálido lo inundó impidiéndole dejar de mirarle._

_- Es un niño precioso – oyó como la Hokage informaba a Sakura sobre su bebé._

_El Uchiha se acercó para entregárselo a su madre que lo estrechó entre sus brazos y lo besó con cariño. Sasuke no se creía capaz de hablar teniendo en cuenta el nudo de su garganta._

_- Es igual que tú – apreció con adoración la pelirrosa con voz dulce, parecía mentira que unos minutos antes hubieran salido tantas maldiciones y juramentos de sus labios._

_El pequeño era la viva imagen de su padre, pelinegro, la misma forma de la cara, sus finas cejas y su pálida piel. Sasuke le acarició la mejilla y entonces el niño abrió los ojos descubriendo su vivo color jade herencia indiscutible de su madre y dejándolos a ambos maravillados._

_- Daisuke – murmuró la pelirrosa._

_Sasuke la miró sin comprender._

_- Se llama Daisuke – repitió Sakura y sonrió con diversión – tú lo dijiste ¿recuerdas? – la muchacha rió levemente al ver la cara de desconcierto del pelinegro – …Una aldea camino de la guarida de Akatsuki,… una botella de sake,… ¿te va sonando?_

_Sasuke entrecerró los ojos._

_- Sí, pero déjame añadirle una pelirrosa aprovechándose de mi ebrio estado para seducirme – dijo con una pícara mirada._

_- ¿Yo? Pero si fuiste tú quien me recitó los nombres de nuestros futuros hijos – se quejó Sakura._

_- Y puedo decir que acerté – añadió Sasuke volviendo a mirar a su primogénito que dormía apaciblemente en los brazos de su madre._

_La ojijade sonrió al ver la ternura que tenía el pelinegro, podía ser una persona fría y distante para los demás, pero no con su familia._

_- Sakura, gracias – dijo el Uchiha sinceramente, le daba las gracias por quererle, por darle todo lo que siempre había deseado y sobre todo por hacerle recuperar la felicidad que creyó nunca volver a sentir._

_La pelirrosa por toda respuesta se aferró a la camiseta del muchacho tirando de él para acercar sus labios y besarle._

_- Qué tierno eres, Teme – oyeron la voz de Naruto que en ese momento entraba por la puerta seguido de Hinata, últimamente eran inseparables, Hebi junto a Kotaro, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Ino y Sai. De hecho si no estaban congregados de pleno toda la generación de ninjas era porque algunos estaban de misión en esos momentos._

_Sasuke pensó que eso ya lo había vivido antes, sus amigos seguían con la costumbre de ir a todos los sitios en masa._

_- Oh, Sakura-chan es…es…es igual que el Teme dattebayo – completó Naruto – parece un mini-Sasuke, ¿tú eras así de tierno, Teme? – preguntó el rubio comenzando a imaginárselo como un bebé pero con la misma mirada de asesino en serie que ahora le dedicaba. Contuvo un escalofrío._ _No, definitivamente no._

_Todos comenzaron a felicitar a la pareja por su recién nacido y las chicas se acercaron a Sakura rodeándola mirando embobadas al bebé, comentando parecidos y rogándole en broma que las dejara adoptarlo._

_- Ya estoy aquí – se oyó una voz un tanto agitada._

_Uchiha Itachi había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta con aspecto acelerado, la camiseta descolocada y algo que parecía…_

_- ¿Eso es carmín? – preguntó Sasuke achicando los ojos._

_- Hmp – Itachi se limitó a limpiarse y dedicarles a todos una media sonrisa arrebatadora que hizo hiperventilar a más de una - ¿dónde está mi pequeño sobrino? – preguntó acercándose e ignorando las miradas que todos le dedicaban. Kiba parecía a punto de arrodillarse y hacerle la ola a su ídolo._

_- Tiene tus ojos, Sakura – apreció el Uchiha – esperemos que no sea como Sasuke de bebé, se pegaba toda la noche llorando y no nos dejaba dormir, y me daba patadas cuando le cambiaba los pañales._

_Al captar la mirada de ira que le dirigía su hermano, Itachi se apresuró a cargar a Kotaro que estaba a su lado de puntillas intentando ver algo._

_- ¿Quieres ver a tu sobrino, Kotaro? – preguntó alzando al niño y evitando así un golpe de parte de Sasuke. _

_- Que pequeño es – se sorprendió el Haruno._

_En ese momento se hizo el silencio cuando apareció Shizune en la habitación, no habría causado tanta conmoción de no ser porque presentaba un aspecto bastante similar que había mostrado el mayor de los Uchiha al entrar. Su pelo estaba revuelto e intentaba peinarse mientras se recolocaba la ropa._

_Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, al menos su hermano dejaría de intentar matarse para ir al hospital._

_- ¿Significa esto que dejarás de intentar automutilarte? – Preguntó el menor de los Uchiha._

_- Kami te oiga – murmuró Itachi._

_- Shizune, llevas la camiseta del revés – informó Ino a la azorada medic-nin que enrojeció lanzando una breve mirada al Uchiha mayor._

_Parece que Itachi tendría suerte y no tendría que inventarse excusas para volver._

_---Fin del Flash Back---_

Sasuke se levantó de un salto para sostener a la pelirrosa que se aferraba al brazo de su hijo Daisuke, el cual la miraba preocupado.

- Te dije que el mío nacería antes, Aniki – le comentó a Itachi al tiempo que cargaba en brazos a la pelirrosa para llevarla al hospital.

- Y-yo no estaría tan seguro – intervino Shizune agarrándose al brazo del Uchiha mayor. Parece que iba a haber más de un nacimiento.

- Toma ya, te lo dije otouto – dijo Itachi con tono triunfal – pero si vuelves a tener dos, cuentan sólo como uno. – señaló el hermano mayor.

- De eso nada – le contestó Sasuke.

- ¡Uchiha, al hospital ya! – le gritó Sakura en el oído al ver que no se movía.

- Hmp.

Sasuke se apresuró a salir de casa con su mujer en brazos y sus ojos brillando ante la perspectiva de un nuevo Uchiha en camino.

Estaba muy orgulloso de todos sus hijos, habían demostrado ser unos buenos ninjas y sobretodo protegían a su familia por encima de todo, a veces se pasaban un poco con ello, como cuando un muchacho se había acercado a su prima Akemi más de lo que ellos consideraban correcto, aunque a ella no parecía molestarle, y había aparecido colgado por los pies de la nariz del Tercer Hokage, nunca encontró pruebas contra ellos pero estaba seguro de que incluso el pequeño Renji había participado en el linchamiento familiar.

Daisuke había heredado el carácter reservado de su padre, pero era tan dulce como Sakura cuando se lo proponía, del famoso poder que les había otorgado la victoria contra Akatsuki no habían vuelto a tener noticias, el Sharingan de su primogénito era poderoso, pero no especialmente diferente al suyo propio.

Los gemelos eran otro cantar, ambos eran revoltosos y reían por todo, pero tenían la arrogancia marca Uchiha en sus venas. Recordaba la cara de Itachi cuando le dijo que eran dos…_eso es trampa otouto…_

Y en cuanto a los más pequeños, se notaba que eran felices y se sentían queridos.

Cuando los Uchiha se hubieron ido al hospital, los demás decidieron volver a sus casas o en el caso de Naruto "ir a acompañar al Teme `ttebayo". Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo decidieron quedarse para cuidar de los niños mientras sus padres estaban fuera.

La pelirroja comenzó a recoger los restos de la fiesta acompañada por el gigantón Juugo mientras Suigetsu se dedicaba a entretener a los pequeños.

El ninja del pelo celeste se colocó frente a ellos sentando a la pequeña Midori en su regazo y les dirigió una de sus afiladas sonrisas.

_Finalmente todo mereció la pena, lo logramos _pensó con nostalgia recordando los tiempos en que habían tenido que luchar tanto.

- ¿Queréis oír una historia? – preguntó con un brillo extraño en su mirada.

Todos lo miraron expectantes, ya conocían las originales salidas de Suigetsu.

- Es algo que ocurrió antes de que todos nacierais, en los tiempos de la guerra – les dijo dándole un toque tenebroso.

Incluso los más mayores como Daisuke y Akemi pusieron atención. No eran muchas las ocasiones en las que les hablaban sobre la guerra, sólo sabían que era un periodo oscuro de la historia de Konoha y que sus padres habían contribuido a ponerle fin junto con otros héroes de la villa.

El mayor de los hijos de Sasuke conocía la historia de la masacre Uchiha, pero nunca hablaban del tema ya que sabía que era doloroso para su padre y su tío, y que intentaban dejar el pasado atrás.

- Es una historia de venganza, héroes, profecías, traiciones y…amor – sonrió con expectación - ¿os atrevéis a escucharla?

- …_Todo comenzó cuando fui a liberar a los prisioneros de la guarida de Orochimaru y encontré a una linda muchacha pelirrosa contando las gotas que caían de la mugrienta celda donde la tenían retenida…_

_Una,…dos,…tres…_

* * *

_Hola!!! Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido el epílogo? Espero que haya estado a la altura jeje._

_Me ha parecido una buena idea que terminara de la misma manera que empieza el fic, algo así como un bucle :P _

_He tardado un poco más en tenerlo listo porque en el último momento decidí añadirle más cosas y sobretodo algo sobre Itachi como muchas pedisteis, he intentado añadir vuestras sugerencias._

_Espero que os haya gustado como han terminado todos, las parejas y sus hijos jeje pobre Sakura, creo que le hice tener demasiados, pero tenía que restaurar el clan ;) Una inspiración del momento fue el hijo de Suigetsu, Kenshi que significa corazón de espada, cuando vi ese nombre supe que sería para él._

_¿Os habéis dado cuenta del principio? Me inspiré en lo que le sucedió a mi pobre Sasuke-kun en la masacre del clan, pero poniendo la diferencia en que Renji encuentra a toda su familia felicitándole, es el símbolo del cambio._

_Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que comentó felicitándome por el fic, prometo que iré contestando vuestros reviews para agradeceros porque realmente me hicieron subir a una nube jeje. _

_Y por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo fics para vosotros, ya tengo más ideas rondando por mi cabeza, sólo falta que tomen forma y así podré escribir. Me temo que os seguiré dando la lata con mis locuras jeje._

**Este fic está dedicado a todos los maravillosos lectores que acompañaron a Sakura y Sasuke durante todo su viaje, sintiendo, sufriendo y riendo con ellos en todas sus aventuras.**

_Hasta pronto, Besos Ela. _


End file.
